Simple Twist of Fate
by napafey
Summary: An innocent girl longs for something more than the simple life she has come to know. A jaded swordsman is searching for meaning in life he now leads beyond the atrocities of his past. A chance meeting will bring two worlds together. Mere coincidence? Or perhaps a simple twist of fate?
1. Prologue

So, I'm going to take a chance as I want to finish this story. Every now and again I get people asking me to and I have a spurt of inspiration and then it all falls apart. Anyway, this is a re-posting. For those of you who think this sounds familiar, I will state up front that the name of kiesmoon is me, has always been me, and will forever always be. For whatever reason that I will probably never know exactly why this tale got 'kiesmoon' booted years ago. Circumstances being as they are (mostly that I'm re-acquainted myself with my inner geek) I looked at this story for the first time in awhile and realized so much is done and yet just not. That being said, I miss being out there and have decided to republish it. I know the chapter that got me in trouble and I will edit it so I don't anger the gods of fate twice. That being said Enjoy!

* * *

It had all begun so innocently. But then fairytales always do. He had been nothing more than an arrogant prince being primed for the throne. He had courtiers at his feet clamoring for his attention. He had despised all of them. He was lonely. And bored. Boredom had been the most prevalent feeling at the time. He felt as though he had no purpose anymore other than to do what his father told him. Perhaps that was what had driven Kamiya Koshijirou out of the castle on that fateful day.

Years later when he thought about what might have been, he realized that could have been the defining moment. If the silly courtesan hadn't gotten in his way, he might never have left the castle the day he met the beautiful nymph of a woman who changed his life. Of course, he would never take it back either. Despite the destruction, despite the agonizing loss that occurred as a result of their union, he would not trade those precious memories for anything; except perhaps for the life of his child.

He had been sick of females wanting him for the crown, the power. He was tired of his father trying to use marriage as another political tactic. He had no desire to be a peasant, but at times he hungered for their simple way of life. They had hardships. He never wanted to be poor and dirty and begging for food, but he did attempt to appreciate the small pleasures life had granted him being born into nobility.

While those on the verge of starvation prevailed throughout the streets of his father's kingdom, Kamiya had also witnessed the simple joy they experienced. He had never been shy about giving out food or gold when he walked the streets. To see the faces light up knowing that perhaps they could stave off the cold for a few more weeks, gave him a sense of satisfaction.

The only other time he had ever felt anything akin to happiness was when his best friend and confidante appeared. As a child, Seijiro Hiko came for weeks at a time. Hiko had such a dry wit and always seemed to find trouble. Constantly they harassed the kitchen staff and left his tutors wailing. However, as his father had begun in earnest to groom him for the crown, he saw less and less of his friend. When they were fourteen, they had finally been separated for four years. Hiko had gone to learn a particular sword technique that was passed down only after an intense trial. Kamiya had been forbidden to go. He had his own way with a sword and for his father, the king that was good enough. Besides it was time for him to begin behaving like a prince and no longer as a ruffian.

Etiquette classes began along with history and politics. His only joy came when he was given time to work with his sword. He missed his friend. He wrote long letters detailing of the simpering women he constantly dealt with. The rigors of court were trying and he grew weary of the insipid happenings that occurred nearly everyday. The letters in return were short and to the point. Hiko missed him as well, but his training took up nearly all of his time. Koshijirou began to feel lonely and could find no one to fill the void in his life.

When his eighteenth birthday arrived, Koshijirou had begun to develop a cynical view of everything. He and Hiko finally met again. While the man still contained the same dry humor, his own outlook on life had changed. He was a hardened samurai, wielder of a deadly blade and master of an even deadlier technique. But it had been a strange comfort to have the man once more at his side. He had not even minded the fanfare when he had officially been declared heir to the throne. Yet the women continued to drive him to distraction and he could do nothing to escape them, short of picking a bride.

Two years he fended the hordes off until he at last could not take it any longer. He had snapped one day in the training yard and had nearly killed one of the silly chits watching when she tried to be daring and grope him while he rested. Still caught up in the throes of battle, he had whirled a blade at the poor girl's throat. He had barely prevented the flow of blood from her porcelain skink. That significant day still loomed clearly in his mind. He had told Hiko he needed a break and the man had agreed. So he had left the castle for a short stay in the woods, hoping the solidarity of the trees would bring him back to sanity.

As it was, he stumbled upon the woman at the spring completely by accident. He had startled her, but she had not run away in fear. She had been of striking beauty, long dark hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin was flawless. He found peace in her company and asked for another meeting. She shyly acquiesced and thus had begun his courtship of Eiko. Over time they fell in love and he at last revealed his true identity.

She had not reacted as he had feared, either running away or in turn, throwing herself at him. Then she told him her secret. While she was not particularly of nobility, she did come from a good family. Her sister's husband had died and she had left to live alone to nurse her broken heart. Eiko had come to ease her sister's pain and hopefully bring her back to the real world. Together, he and his new love had found their own happiness. Elated he had asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted.

The king had hesitated at first and then agreed to accept his son's fiancé. Hiko expressed his happiness for his friend by offering him a cup of his sacred sake. While plans were set in motion, a plot only worthy of the fates was revealed and everyone became powerless to stop it. Unknown to both Koshijirou and Eiko, her father had already betrothed her to a powerful and dangerous man. But to learn the prince was interested in his daughter's hand, particularly after the older child refused to even meet with another male, he quickly broke off one engagement for the seemingly better one. However, he forgot who had been dealing with in the first place.

Shishio Makoto was not a man to be trifled with. He dealt in the black arts and reportedly had sold his soul to the devil. To learn of the double cross, he flew into a rage and demanded audience with the king at the wedding. There the king attempted to placate the furious wizard to no avail. Shishio left, vowing to return. Koshijirou and Eiko were married, but not without unease. After four days the king was struck with a curious illness. He was dead before the end of the month.

Quickly engulfed in the matters of his kingdom, Kamiya, now king, soon forgot the threats, veiled, and those not so veiled, by the sorcerer. Hiko became head of his guard and councilor and began to leave on long trips scouting the country for any signs of discord. When the new king first began to hear tales of skirmishes on the outlaying villages he dismissed them. Eiko by then was pregnant with their first child and he was caught up in the pending birth.

They were blessed with a little girl. Her christening was a big event in the palace and the surrounding area. Even Hiko returned, a young boy in his company. When Koshijirou jokingly asked, the tall man flatly denied parentage, stating something about the young child spoke of great things to come, thus he had begun to train the boy. To look at him, it was apparent. With fiery red hair and strange colored eyes, the young boy carried himself with a quiet dignity rivaled only by the man who claimed his guardianship. It had been a happy day, the last for a long time to come.

For several years he had begun to feel it. An uneasy quiet came to fall over him and his young family. Shortly after his daughter's third birthday, the world came tumbling around them. Shishio appeared in court, catching everyone unawares. Declaring war and wanting vengeance for the humiliation granted to him by the breaking of his betrothal, he slew Eiko while Koshijirou watched in horror. The mad sorcerer had then turned to destroy his daughter, but the young redhead, the ward of his friend, had charged in and saved her, drawing the fight towards him. Shishio had fled, but not before openly declaring war and his desire for the life of the child he felt should have been his.

Blood flowed throughout the lands, Shishio's army slaughtering all those in his path. As it seemed the end was near, Koshijirou sent his only source of comfort, his daughter, away into her aunt's keeping. He bade the woman to stay away until the death of the wizard and only to return when he was gone. Otherwise, she was never to contact him lest she innocently reveal his daughter's location. With tears of grief for his wife's death and the loss of his child, he watched the woman disappear into the night.

For five years, the carnage lasted. Somehow, Hiko always managed to stay one step ahead of Shishio. His own charge, trained in the same sword style as he, rose in the ranks and his name was muttered in fear and awe among those who fought. Then at long last, Shishio was defeated, his own stronghold burned to the ground. The body was never unearthed, but the ashes revealed little. At long last Koshijirou dared to hope; his daughter was safe.

Day after day, night after night, he awaited the arrival of his sister-in-law and his daughter. But they did not come. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. He realized his own fallacy of not demanding to know where the woman was taking his child. He could not find her and she obviously was not coming back. He fell into despair, his bitterness eating at him slowly. He began to withdraw and Hiko began to deal with the affairs of state. Even the young man under Hiko's care, bitter and cynical with the bloodshed of the wars fled the kingdom, vanishing into the surrounding lands. The king found no comfort in the women of court and he longed for the days of his innocent youth when he had been spoiled and had not known the hardships of life. Yet he would not give anything to not have the memories of his beloved Eiko and child. Once more alone, he waited, the years weighing down on him, in the hopes that his daughter would find her way back home.

* * *

For those of you who just can't wait. You can find what is up on . It will be under the author name of kiesmoon. However that site is in the midst of...something. Anwyay. Be patient. I will try not to make you wait to long! ^_^


	2. Chapter One

Like I said, I will not keep you waiting too long. This is a re-publishing of a story that once existed here. To be honest, while I might re-work some of the details, I'm really just reading through and putting this out there as I had it written originally. Anyway, I hope you like it. Just stating that I do not own the characters below.

* * *

"There." Kaoru let the last blackberry fall from her fingers into the basket at her feet. She stretched her arms above her head, her back popping in strange places and releasing the tension she carried. She glanced at her companion and offered a shy smile. The other woman merely rolled her dark eyes and continued to pick amongst the ripe fruit for the leaves she sought. "My back hurts." She whined and threw herself onto the ground.

"That isn't my fault." The woman stated snidely, plucking the small blossom from the bush. "Perhaps if you disciplined yourself in a different manner, it would not be so."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose and lay back on the soft green grass. "I see no reason for discipline here. I get enough of it at home."

The woman snorted and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. Primly she sat down and pulled out a slim book. From her pocket she pulled out a small inkwell and pen and began writing. Curiosity stole over her and she narrowed her dark blue eyes. "What are you doing, Meg?"

The woman ignored her and Kaoru sat up, a frown puckering her brow. "Megumi? What are you doing?"

The woman glared at her, her brown eyes fierce in the afternoon light. "I'm writing a novel, what do you think I'm doing?" She demanded crossly before returning her attention to the pages in her lap.

She shrugged and swiftly rose to her feet. She twirled idly around the small clearing they stood in, peering up through the branches to see a speck of blue sky above. "We should be heading back." She stated flatly after a moment.

"I suppose." Megumi answered absently, her focus still on the slim volume in her hands.

"We don't want Tae to worry."

"Nope."

Another frown wrinkled her brow. She had no desire to return to the cottage. She was enjoying the fresh air and the ability to move about as she pleased. "Why do you think she worries so?" She asked, slowly spinning so the skirt of her dress billowed out around her.

The woman on the grass paused and nibbled on the end of her pen. "I don't really know."

"You mean there's something you don't know?" Kaoru asked with a gasp. She smiled brightly and squatted down next to the other woman. "Would you say that again, just so I can recall the words actually rolling off your tongue?"

The cinnamon colored eyes narrowed. "Maybe because she lost her sister and is afraid of losing us as well."

"Lose us to what? We hardly ever do anything."

"You're eighteen. I'm…a bit older than that and neither of us is married. We're of the age when a strange man would come and sweep us off our feet. Perhaps Tae is afraid we'd forget all about her."

Kaoru's azure eyes sparkled at the thought. "She's the only person I've ever known as mother. I would never abandon her lightly. But do you really think it's possible to have a man come and sweep us off our feet?"

Megumi shrugged and sighed. She rose elegantly to her feet and Kaoru watched her wistfully as she tucked her long dark hair back into place and smoothed out her skirt. "Well, perhaps someone would come sweep me off my feet." She teased, though there was no malice in her voice.

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at the woman and stood. She had met Megumi four years ago. Tae had rescued her from the streets, the woman running from an extremely bad situation. Kaoru didn't know the full details of it, but understood the man might come looking for Megumi some day, hopefully never. Kaoru had someone else to look up to and was eternally grateful fro the woman's presence in her life.

She loved Tae like the mother she had never known. Really, she did. However, sometimes the woman was so overbearing. Only allowing her to go to town with someone else to accompany her; the old woman was strange with her idiosyncrasies. She often wondered what the woman was afraid of and to have Kaoru or Megumi meet a man seemed likely. But Kaoru believed it stemmed from the fear that her two surrogate daughters would suffer the same fate as she and be forever nursing a broken heart.

Choosing to ignore Megumi's comment, she picked up a long branch and began to swing it about as she had been shown. She brought it down with an arc and shifted her wrist slightly when it felt strange. Megumi picked up her basket and watched her for a moment. "Misao teaching you tricks again?" She asked nonchalantly.

Kaoru hid her smile and moved around in a circle, bringing the stick upwards. "No." She answered lightly. She brought it down swiftly and turned again, aiming for an invisible opponent.

The older woman paused and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "I know that guard hasn't been showing you moves."

"Wrong again!" She chimed, whirling once more, the stick a flash of brown.

A hand descended on her wrist and she blinked at her friend. "Kaoru, it is highly dangerous for you to interact with people I don't know."

Startled by her words, Kaoru jerked her arm away. "You are starting to sound like Tae." Stubbornly she dropped the stick and picked up the basket of berries. "Forgive me for having a bit of fun." She sneered haughtily before moving away.

"Kaoru." The hand was on her arm again. "I just want you to be careful when you go to town. If Tae knew I let you wonder off, she'd never let you go there again. You know what they say about the king."

She waved a hand dismissively and brushed the black bangs from her face. "That was years ago. When was the last time the country went to war?"

"Despite that, they say Battousai worked for him."

The name made her shiver in the warm afternoon. Kaoru had often wondered what the man of legend would look like if she ever laid eyes on him. Of course based on her own observations, she believed she already had seen him, though it was only once and from afar. Then there were other rumors about the man who had once slain an entire army during the course of a single evening. "I heard there were several men who worked under the guise of that. Do you honestly believe the stories?" She asked incredulously.

Megumi pressed her full lips together. "That's what they say happened."

"Come on!" Kaoru snorted. "Do you really think one man was capable of all those terrible things, plus murdering his own family because they betrayed him?"

"Why don't you believe it?"

"I don't want to think someone could be so evil. Those deeds have to be the work of several people used to instill fear in the enemy."

"You're right." Megumi rolled her eyes and turned away.

Kaoru was left fuming though the older woman had agreed with her. For some reason it didn't feel like a victory. "What does it matter anyway? The urban legend states he only works at night and I'm always at home. Besides I haven't done anything to instill anyone's wrath…"

"Just mine." The woman muttered.

"Why would the king have reason to seek me out?" Kaoru continued ignoring the barb again. "You act as though he could pop out of no where some day. It's not like Battousai's lurking behind a tree or anything."

"Neither is prince charming, so you had best get over the idea." Megumi turned away from her heading towards the small cottage they shared.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded shrilly, her early thoughts flying from her mind so she could defend against this new attack.

Megumi spun around. "I know why you really sneak off when we go to town. You've met a fellow."

Kaoru cringed and then a blush crept up her cheeks. "Not really." She stammered and studied the dirt at her feet.

"Admit it! That's whom you've been getting these lessons from. They aren't sewing lessons. You've met some guy and he's teaching you to fight."

Kaoru kicked a pebble, not wanting to disclose her secret. She had met someone and he had been teaching her to fight with a sword. However, it wasn't as Megumi made it out to be. She had no hopes of romance, at least not from this particular male.

"Is it that Aoshi character?"

The name made her lift her face in surprise. "What?"

Megumi blinked, her own brown eyes startled. "It is, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me." The brown eyes gleamed and she grinned. "And here I thought the man had no feeling."

"It isn't Aoshi. You know that Misao has a crush on him."

"All the more reason to keep it a secret."

"It isn't Aoshi, alright!" She cried, rolling her blue eyes.

"Then who is he?"

"He's old, okay. I was waiting for you on the outskirts of the village and was practicing with the small blade Misao had given me. He was watching me and gave me some pointers. Asked if I was interested in learning more and I told him I was."

"How old is he?"

Kaoru shrugged and glanced at the sky. The shadows were beginning to lengthen. "I don't know. Older than you."

Her eyes narrowed. "How old?" She insisted crossly.

"I don't know. He doesn't look old, but he acts it. He isn't decrepit looking if that's what you're asking."

"Have you kissed him?"

Anger seized her. "No." She asked. She had never thought of the man in such a light. He was older, sure, but to seek a romance, the idea was ludicrous. He instilled other emotions in her, feelings she couldn't pinpoint. She paused for a second and then continued on. He was good looking in his age. But she had not felt any romantic inclinations towards him. Granted she wasn't sure she'd recognize them if she did. She had read a few romance novels and she had felt nothing she had envisioned between the pages of the tardy novels.

In fact the idea of lust with the man almost made her stomach turn. "He has never shown anything more than a platonic interest in me with my fighting. When I meet the man I want to marry, there will be a spark of passion and I'll know it's him whom I'm destined to be with."

Megumi snorted and turned away, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. "Don't hold your breath tanuki. You're living in a fairytale if that's how you'll think it will be."

Kaoru grimaced at the nickname. She smiled slyly and ran up to the woman. "Isn't that how it was for you, Kitsune?" She asked tartly.

The woman flushed and Kaoru's grin deepened to know she had struck a cord. The older woman stopped and took a deep breath. "To honestly think that the lug-nutted rooster could spark anything is absurd."

"Misao claims he's quite a ladies man." She replied nonchalantly.

"What else does the weasel say?" She demanded. Kaoru continued away from her, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, wanting to cherish the moment she had managed to make Megumi squirm. "Kaoru!" A hand descended on her shoulder and spun her around.

"What?"

The brown eyes were intense, an edge of anxiety hidden beneath the mock fury. She sighed and the apprehension disappeared before Kaoru had a chance to fully fathom what she had seen.

"It isn't always like that. Love is a complicated messy thing. Not at all what you've read in the trash Misao sneaks you. It isn't as though lightening strikes you and you know you're in love. "

"You're saying you're not in love?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not. He drives me to distraction and he irritates the hell out of me. I have better things to do with my time as he does with his."

"Then why does he always come around to see you?"

The woman opened her mouth and closed it again. She studied her for a minute, a sly glint creeping into the dark depths. "Tell me what you really feel for this stranger and maybe I'll give you some insight into my relationship with the rooster."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose. "I already told you all there is to tell."

Megumi leaned in closely. "Is that still your story?"

"Yes."

Megumi shrugged and began walking away. "Then you've heard all I have to say."

Left fuming Kaoru could only follow after the older woman. She was left in her thoughts. She wondered what falling in love would be like. How would she know? She had assumed she would lie on eyes on the man and that would be it. But according to Megumi it didn't seem as though it would happen that way. With a sigh she wondered of her own parents.

Had they fallen in love? Tae never spoke of the time before she had take Kaoru in. She didn't even know if the old woman knew her parents. She assumed the war had taken their life, though that was a romantic notion in her own mind.

Her father had been called into the service and her mother had pleaded with him to come back. Then in the dark years, when Battousai supposedly ransacked the countryside, her father had appeared one night in the doorway. Her mother had rushed to him and wept bitterly at his return. Only a moment later bandits had attacked them. The enemy had wanted her father and they had followed him home. They murdered him and her mother, never knowing she was upstairs. Or they had taken her and the king had rescued her. He had given her to Tae to raise. Or perhaps Tae had just happened upon the abandoned house, hearing her cries as a child. Seeing the carnage within, she had vowed to take in the young girl and raise her as her own.

Kaoru sighed. She would probably never know what became of her parents. Even now she had vague recollections of being loved, but they were faint and only existed in illusory dreams. Some day she would have her own family. It was the one dream she held onto. And it would be with a man she loved. She knew deep down that she was destined for something more than the simple cottage in the woods. She just needed to seize her fate and run with it.

"Tanuki! Are you coming?"

Kaoru looked up and saw the shadows had gathered and she rushed to catch up to Megumi. The sun would be setting and who knew what monsters lurked in the shadows. But someday, she would have her prince charming. There was nothing Megumi could say to deter her from that thought.

Carefully he made his way down the hall, trying to be as silent as possible. The door was within sight. He had had his share of the courts, the ball the night before wearing on his nerves. If he hadn't lost the bet with Aoshi, he never would have returned for it in the first place. He much preferred the open land, the dusty roads and the dark forests having been his haven for the last ten years. While he still retained his titles given to him in prior years, Kenshin really no longer belonged at court.

That never stopped Hiko from demanding his presence. How the insufferable man always seemed to find him, he never knew. It was another reason why he crept down the hall, utilizing tactics from his assassination days. The king might have consumed massive amounts of his beloved sake at dinner, but the man had a tolerance no one could match. If he suspected Kenshin might try and leave without notice, nothing would keep the tall man from preventing his escape.

Kenshin heard something creak deep within the castle and he paused. It had always been a game to Hiko, for as long as he could recall. Something that might have stemmed from his relationship with the true king, the one very few people even knew still lived. Kenshin had not seen Koshijirou in years, locked away in his own private quarters, refusing entry to anyone save Hiko. He had turned into a cold and bitter man, mourning the loss of his young family from years past.

Around him the castle slept on and Kenshin stealthily began making his way towards the door. It always ended this way. After a week or two at court, he would try to leave, only to be thwarted at the last second. His mentor found it amusing, Kenshin found it tedious. And if discovered he would be forced to endure at least another week in the courts before Hiko would dismiss him.

The door edged closer and he allowed himself to breathe a bit easier, his freedom within his sight. He had never made it so far before. Surely to come so close, Hiko had not realized his plan.

"Did you really think you would make it?"

The voice echoed across the hall and his shoulders slumped. "Usually you stop me at the bottom of the stairs, that you do." He answered quietly.

The shadow at the end of the hall moved and Kenshin cursed himself for having not noticed the man sooner. His master was the only man who had ever beaten him in any game, life threatening or playful. Of course he had to remember he had learned everything from the tall man standing in front of him.

Now Hiko stepped into the dim light. "I thought I'd give you a small sense of success."

"How long have you been watching me?"

The man smiled and said nothing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"You just got here."

"I've had enough of court intrigue. I never understood why you stay here."

"You know why, my stupid apprentice." The voice was sharp and Kenshin felt the flush of shame that usually accompanied the tone. Even after twenty years, the man made him feel like a child. "Where do you plan to go this time?"

The question was a strange one. Hiko never seemed to notice when Kenshin would disappear for months at a time. Only laugh at him when he would try and sneak away early. "I thought I'd visit the countryside, that I did."

The tall man moved to a window where the pale starlight filtered in through the glass. "Perhaps you might stay closer this time."

Kenshin blinked his violet eyes. "Oro?"

"Is it the court you despise so much, my pupil, or are you still running from what you once were?"

That question deepened his confusion. He had never given much thought to it before. It was the first time in long years he had made himself truly think of what had occurred nearly a decade ago. He took a deep breath, thinking there was great significance to what his answer might possibly be. "Tomoe is dead as is the man who killed her. I am merely trying to find some solace until the fates decide it is my time."

"So it is the life of court you hate."

Kenshin wrinkled his nose. "I have no need for some silly chit fawning all over my exotic looks."

The man chuckled. "You remind me so much of someone I once knew. He would often flee to avoid those who are even stupider than you."

"Tales of your childhood really don't interest me, that they do not."

"I am merely suggesting that maybe you have yet to fully explore the local forests. You might find something that interests you."

"If there's something you want me to do, why don't you just come out and say it."

The humor left the man's face and Kenshin saw the jaw tighten. He was facing the king now or at least the man who acted in his stead. "There is trouble coming and I have needs for your services."

"I'm not going back to that-"

"I'm not asking you to. But I require the services of your idiotic friends here. Since you have no ties to court, I have use for you elsewhere."

"But as you just stated, I have no ties to court. You can not order me to do anything, that you can not."

"I'm not ordering you to do anything. I just know of a place you might find some refuge. There is a woman, a powerful and strong healer, residing within the confines of the woods. You might find some solace there for a short time. You might even find something to distract you until, as you said, the fates decide it's your time."

Kenshin smiled to himself, finally realizing the man's true intention. Hiko wanted him to protect this doctor. If trouble indeed was brewing from wherever, her services would be needed. "Why not order her presence here?"

"For the time she would be more comfortable and safer where she is."

"I'll just have to see where my feet take me."

"And there's the door." Hiko stepped out of the way. "I imagine I won't be seeing you before the weather turns?"

Kenshin paused, his hand on the large handle. "I'll be back when trouble appears." He stated before pushing out the door. So elated to be free, he never once gave a second thought to why Hiko was allowing him to walk out the door so easily.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Thoughts and comments are always welcome! Until next time.


	3. Chapter Two

As I mentioned, this will come quickly, again as I've already written most of this story. That being said, as I've actually looked at this tale for the first time in awhile, some things might alter a bit. Again I will state that those who are familiar with kiesmoon, know that I still hold onto that moniker, but alas, can't do it here. I also do not own the characters below.

* * *

The sun beat down on her as she leaned over the stream. She hated today. Today was laundry day, or at least the day she was forced to haul all the linens to the small river to be washed. She detested it and longed for Tae to take in another stray so she would be relinquished of the chore. She was only grateful it was a beautiful day. A gentle breeze stirred the trees and Kaoru sat up, stretching her back. It was early afternoon and she was nearly halfway done. Sitting back on her heel, Kaoru eyed the pile of dirty clothes, debating on whether she could take a break or not. Her dark blue eyes scanned to where she had hung string to dry the sheets and she giggled to herself, rising from her position. Who was to know?

Feeling mischievous, she kicked off her shoes and waded into the stream. The cottage was not visible, hidden just around the bend. The water was cool against her feet and she held her skirts up so as not to wet them. Then deciding she didn't care, she let them fall and threw her arms up, embracing the warm sunlight that danced across her face. It was moments like these when she felt free.

For nearly fifteen years she had lived under the tutelage of Tae. Who the old woman was to her exactly, Kaoru wasn't really sure. While the woman rarely allowed her to leave the woods without supervision, she had managed to find friends over the years. It had begun with Megumi's introduction. How much older she was, Kaoru didn't know and wasn't about to ask. It was enough years that Tae agreed to allow the two to go to the nearest town without her. She couldn't even fully recall how she had met Misao. One minute she had been there next to Megumi, the next she had been alone, lost in the vast market, unsure of where to go.

The petite girl had appeared out of nowhere, her green eyes full of questions and mischief. Who was she and where was she going? How had she gotten lost and did she want to see the castle? Kaoru, who had been fifteen, was completely caught off guard by the young female. She still had no clue as to why the woman would associate with her. Kaoru was nothing more than a peasant. But over the next few visits to town, they had become fast friends and Misao opened a world to Kaoru that she had only envisioned in her wildest fantasies.

Misao held a distant connection to the royal court, just what it was the woman always waved aside. But she had been trained in the arts of ninja and had taught Kaoru how to sneak around the village without attracting attention to her. Once she had mastered it and had actually managed to sneak up on Misao one afternoon, the petite brunette had given her the most delightful treat Kaoru could imagine. They had snuck into the impenetrable palace.

She had laid eyes on the king, a tall and impervious man who day in and day out saw petitioners. He had been sitting on his throne, listening to some of his advisors discuss some matter. He was impressive to behold with his majestic beauty. Misao told her nearly all the woman of court fawned all over him, though he refused to marry. Instead he spent every night locked in his room, nursing a jug of sake and challenging those around to games of chess.

Of course she had actually only been inside the castle once, discovered by Misao's mentor. Aoshi had not seen the humor in allowing two teenage girls to infiltrate the stronghold and the two had never made the attempt again. But Kaoru dreamed of the fabulous balls that must occur and the handsome men who attended. She only hoped they were not all like Aoshi with his cold demeanor. It had taken her years before she had become comfortable with the man. Even still, when his temper was up, Kaoru squirmed underneath the icy blue stare.

Numerous times she had thought to ask to sneak in just to watch such an event just for a few minutes. She knew there had been a celebration just a few days ago. The recollection of Aoshi's stony glare was enough to keep her mouth closed so she never brought it up. However, Misao had given her numerous novels of ill repute that spoke of what supposedly really went on at court. Part of her wished she hadn't. It stirred emotions Kaoru longed for and at eighteen had begun to give up on feeling. There were very few men in her life and she no desire to progress their relationship beyond friendship.

She wandered upstream a bit, careful not to step on rocks or anything else that might be hiding beneath the depths. She knew the woods well, having grown up among them and knew there was a trail leading into a small clearing where she would come and practice on occasion. She never met the man who had taught her to wield a sword here. She did still heed some of Tae's warnings. But, she didn't want the old woman to realize exactly what rules she had broken, and therefore she kept her budding ability to herself.

Deciding a short practice session would be in order before finishing her chore, Kaoru headed her way upstream, her azure eyes searching for the break in the tree line. Finding it at last, she crossed the bank and clambered out of the water. She had forgotten she had left her shoes behind and cursed softly to realize her folly. Her teacher would not approve, but then, he wasn't here. Grinning impishly, she quickly made her way down the hidden path towards the clearing she had made her small haven. So caught up in her own pleasure, she didn't notice anyone else as she burst through the trees and quickly made her way towards the small cache where she kept her wooden bokken.

Swiftly she dropped to her knees and moved the rocks aside, revealing the small narrow hole she had dug to hide her practice weapon. Very few people came here, though Sanosuke knew to find her if he needed. Those occasions were rare considering his primary focus when he made a visit was to harass Megumi. Still, even the tall brunette wasn't aware of her skill and she preferred to keep it that way. Finding the long wooden shaft, she pulled it out and stood. She grinned in delight as she took a stance, her wooden blade above her head. She brought it down in a smooth motion, her wrist twisting as she brought it across her body. She took a quick step backwards, her weapon low. She threw back her shoulders and twirled, her skirts swirling about her ankles. She whipped the bokken around, striking at an invisible opponent, her long ebony hair trailing around her shoulders.

Immediately she dropped the wood, a gasp escaping her lips as she stared wide-eyed at what she had missed before. The man stood twenty feet from her, next to the small pond, which sat on the edge of the clearing. He was dressed as a traveler, a samurai sword hanging on his hip. Bright red hair was tied back from his face. But what struck Kaoru first were the inquisitive amethyst eyes that watched her. They were large and studying her with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. She felt herself blush and she looked at the grass at her feet. Aware of her state, her flush deepened and she crossed her feet, trying to hide her bare toes.

Her mind began to race with thoughts. Who was he? What was he doing here? Tae would be ashamed for her appearance and then furious she had not been more careful. She was not to speak to strangers. Despite the number of times she had snuck away to the village, she kept to herself mostly. She cast another quick glance at the man through her dark lashes. He didn't appear dangerous, though there was a red cross marked scar on his left cheek. Somewhere the image stirred something in the recesses of her mind, but was gone before Kaoru could fully perceive it. The redhead was still watching her, his head tilted to the side slightly.

Her mortification began to turn to uncertainty and an air of uneasiness began to settle over them. She wasn't sure what she should do. Did she merely turn and walk away or say something to the handsome stranger. And he was handsome. She looked at him again, this time allowing her dark blue eyes to linger over his form. The man was more than handsome; he was beautiful with his long fiery hair and strange colored eyes. Something in her belly twisted and she dropped her eyes to her bokken trying to make sense of the situation.

"Forgive me." She murmured at last, breaking the stillness that hovered between them. "I did not mean to intrude."

She turned to leave the way she come, gracefully reaching for the wooden shaft and heading once more towards the stream.

"Wait!" The word made her pause and she bit her lip, though she didn't turn around. "It is I who should apologize. It appears you know this place, that it does, and I am the one who is intruding."

Slowly she turned to face him, indecision crowding her mind. "I didn't know anyone would be here."

"I was passing through and stopped for a short rest."

"Are you on your way to the village?"

The man hesitated and she took a step towards him. "I have no destination, that I don't. I merely wander from place to place."

She wrinkled her nose, her inquisitiveness overshadowing her sense of caution. "Doesn't sound like much of a life."

The man's upper lip curled into what she thought might be a smile. "Why is that?"

Kaoru took another step. "How would you know if you had a warm bed to sleep in or a hot meal to stomach?"

"I don't mind sleeping underneath the stars and I don't think I would die if I missed an occasional meal."

"Don't you have any family?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

She stopped and blushed. "Megumi tells me that too." She nibbled on her bottom lip and approached him again as he turned away from her to stare down on the still surface of the pond. "Can I at least ask you your name?"

The violet eyes flickered in her direction. "You may ask."

She grinned to herself having played this game with Aoshi before. "Will you tell me if I do?"

The man blinked and looked at her once more. The curl deepened and a soft smile graced the man's face. "Hai. I will grant the one question."

Her mind reeled trying not to waste this brief moment between them. She wanted to know so much about him, but most importantly, she didn't want her time with him to end. Aoshi had a tendency to play these word games with her and Misao. Kaoru had long struggled to beat him at his own game in order to glean the information she sought. Trying to prolong his stay and not waste her question she ignored his words. "Since you have no destination, perhaps you might enjoy a warm meal before you head on your way to nowhere."

He blinked at her again and chuckled softly. "You are definitely full of surprises."

She smiled fully at him, delight flooding her for having broken through the man's façade. "Is that a yes or a no?"

He hesitated again and then slowly nodded his head. "That would be nice."

"And surely it would be rude to not give your name, since I am going to give you dinner."

The violet eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Kenshin." He finally said.

She curtsied, not bothered any more by her appearance. "Tis a pleasure to meet you Kenshin, I am Kaoru."

She rose feeling a bit silly for having indulged in one of her fantasies and color stained her cheeks when she saw the furrowed brow of the redhead. Then he bowed and took her hand in his before she could protest. "The honor is all mine." He murmured, pressing his lips to her knuckles. It was such a simple gesture, but it had her heart pounding. She had never had a man respond in such a manner. Sanosuke laughed her and she had never thought to greet Aoshi that way. Her teacher, though polite, had never given her a second glance as a female.

Kaoru took a shaky breath to calm herself and glanced at the sky. She offered Kenshin a sheepish grin. "There's just one thing."

* * *

Kenshin watched the young woman out of the corner of his eye. She was a paradox if ever he had met one. Then again, what else did he expect to meet once he had left the stone walls? It had been three days since he had left, his curiosity as to why Hiko would want him to seek out the healer in the forest driving him through the local village for the old woman. However, his search had come up short and he had left, heading through the woods towards the nearest town, a full days walk from the castle. There he had not learned much more. There was no old woman healer, but rather a young pretty one with a way with medicinal herbs. No one knew where she came from, nor where she went; only that she appeared every so often.

Deciding he owed it to his mentor to at least try and find the strange woman, he had wandered beyond the trails through the woods. That had been yesterday. He had half a mind to abandon the errand completely, not liking he had been given a chore in the first place. He had stopped at the small glen for a drink absorbed in his thoughts, never noticing the rustle of bushes until the intruder was upon him. He could contain his surprise to see it was a young woman. She moved with purpose to a small pile of rocks and searched for something. Kenshin had risen then and allowed her to sense his presence.

He wondered if she was the woman with the herb knowledge, but she had pulled out a weapon, a wooden one, but a weapon nonetheless. The way she gripped it and the move she had performed before spotting him had seemed familiar to him, but he had fought so many, it was hard to tell what style she had learned. It had been a long time since anything surprised Kenshin and the strange woman startled him with her innocent aura and engaging friendliness.

Kenshin chanced another glance where she stood folding the sheets that had already dried. He was aware that she watched him though she was extremely unobtrusive about it. He doubted she had even been to court, considering the simple nature of her garments. He had noticed that even the peasants of the village replicated the styles of the courtiers to their best ability. But Kaoru's dark green dress was simple, hugging her frame to keep her warm, yet allowing her easy mobility.

The woman was clearly intelligent as well. She had asked for permission to ask his name. Without another thought, he had given his answer, commonly retorted when the silly chits of court wanted his attention. Instead of accepting the bait, she had replied neatly with desire for his answer and then proceeded to not even ask the question. Instead she had invited him to dinner and making him seem rude for not giving his name initially.

Now he knelt on the bank, a white sheet in his hands. A few feet away, Kaoru hung another on the line to dry. He had never had to do laundry, growing up within the walls of the castle and then on his own on the road. When he needed clean clothes, he always stayed at a small hotel where someone gladly offered to wash any of his belongings. But now, underneath the late afternoon sun, he felt a sense of serenity settle over him. There was something about the mundane act that allowed him to feel at ease for the first time in a long while.

Finished with his chore finally, he sat back, the wet material in his hands. He watched the dark haired woman as she hummed to herself, collecting the dried sheets from the line. She paused and her dark cerulean eyes slowly glanced at him. She smiled shyly and ducked behind the linen billowing in the wind. Again he wondered if she had ever met a man, her erratic behavior told him no, but he had seen her carry a bokken. Something about the way she moved told him she was no stranger to the martial arts. He had rarely met a woman who had the desire to pick up a weapon, even a wooden one, and that meant she had learned her ability from a man. She had not mentioned a male; only of a woman named Megumi whom he deduced might be an older sister.

He had heard of a Megumi. Sanosuke spoke of her, and not always in a positive light. Kenshin always assumed she was possibly one of the few females he had encountered who didn't swoon when he flashed his easy smile. But in all of his dealings with the woman he referred to as 'kitsune' the man had never mentioned Kaoru, or anyone who could even possibly be the beguiling young woman. Whether Megumi and Kitsune were the same woman was still a mystery.

Plus he didn't appear to be any closer of learning the identity of the mysterious healer who lived within the woods. Whether Kaoru was the woman or merely an acquaintance he had not yet gleaned. Eventually the answer would present itself. Perhaps after dinner he could ask if she knew of the doctor he sought.

"Are you finished?"

The question brought him out of his reverie. He nodded and held up the white linen. She took it and headed towards the line. "Have you always lived out here?" He asked, the question coming unbidden from his lips. He hadn't meant to be so forward, deciding it would be best, in case he frightened her off.

However the woman shrugged, unfazed, and glanced up at the sky. "As long as I can remember." She answered, not a hint of fear in her words. "You don't think it will rain?"

Now his violet eyes skimmed the clouds in the sky. The sun still shone brightly. "I don't think it will, that I don't."

She nodded to herself and looked over her shoulder at him as she hung the sheet. "I didn't realize how late it was. Tae will be worried."

Another name to fit into the equation. "Your mother?"

The question seemed innocent enough, but for the first time since they had returned from the glen, she hesitated. "She is the closest thing to a mother I've ever had." She finally answered.

He came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Forgive me. I did not mean to pry."

Kaoru turned to him and smiled brightly. "You didn't know."

Her easy candor was catching and he found himself returning the grin. He could almost stay here in this moment, just as long as she was near. She licked her lips and finally took a step away from him. "I'll come back later, give them a chance to dry." She murmured. He nodded and blinked. Where had that thought come from? Not since the wars had he had such a clear thought where a woman was concerned. It was probably the tranquility of the forest and a soft smile tugged at his lips as he watched the ebony haired woman pick up her basket. Perhaps Hiko was right. He just might find some solace after all, and so close to the castle.

He followed her deeper into the trees. Without thinking, he fell in step just behind her, his eyes darting from side to side searching for a threat. She glanced back at him and paused, waiting for him to stride next to her. "Don't walk behind me. It makes me nervous."

"Why is that?"

The woman shrugged and tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder. "Because royalty has an entourage. I'm not anything like that."

He offered her a weak smile. "It's a habit."

Her smile was easy and teasing. "Just don't let it happen again."

They walked along in silence, the sounds of the woods filling the air between them. Kaoru had her head slightly lifted into the warm breeze. Striving for conversation he recalled what had brought her into the glen in the first place. "Who taught you to wield a bokken?"

She came to a sudden halt, her azure eyes wide. Startled he stopped several feet in front of her. Slowly he turned to face her. Kaoru shrugged hurriedly, passing him as she resumed walking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Now he did a double take as he strived to catch up to her. She had seemed so open about everything else about her life, though she had hesitated on the question of her guardian. "The reason you dashed into the clearing in the first place."

"Oh that." She waved a slim hand dismissively. "I was coming from the river."

"But you seemed determined." He insisted.

She glanced at him through the corner of her blue eyes, her gait gaining speed. "I was just happy to be away from the laundry. I hate that chore particularly."

"You picked up a weapon."

"It was nothing more than a stick." She laughed a bit uneasily.

He let it alone, matching his pace to hers. She stopped suddenly and whirled around. Kenshin skidded to a halt and watched her. Her blue eyes were wary. "Why are you chasing me?" She demanded.

"You told me not to follow you, that you did."

She flushed and looked down at the ground. "I did, didn't I?"

He took a deep breath and glanced at the sky. It was just visible amongst the waving branches, the late afternoon sunlight filtering through the leaves. "If you would rather I not join you for dinner, I understand."

She shook her head, strands of her long dark hair hiding her face. "It isn't that." She looked off into the distance and sighed. "I promised not to speak of it."

He nodded, completely understanding her reluctance. Whomever her teacher was, he wouldn't want it getting around that he had taken on a female pupil. He personally didn't mind, his first love being quite adept with a blade. The memory threatened to surface and he shook his head to let it go. "I will not ask again or any other pressing questions, that I won't."

There was probably a valid reason for the elusive doctor to live deep in the woods and any probing inquiries would land him out in the dark faster than if he kept to himself. She smiled in relief and granted him with a warm smile that he couldn't help but return. She turned towards their destination and he grabbed her wrist. "Kaoru-dono?"

Her blue eyes were wide and she licked her lips as she stared at him. He could feel her pulse beneath his fingertips and he was tempted to pull her against him. Instead he let her go. "If you ever want another perspective, all you need to do is ask."

The woman blinked at him and a slow smile spread across her full lips. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Shall we?" He gestured with his arm and Kaoru nodded. He fell in step beside her and they continued on towards the cottage.

Tae couldn't help but peer through the window again. It had grown late and while she knew Kaoru had a tendency to wander off, the woman should have returned by now. She was well aware of the woman's secret trips to the village, only because she had been prone to them herself at that age. But the young woman had always taken care and as long as she returned home before the sunset, Tae tried desperately not to worry. It was pertinent that she never realize the extent of what danger she could truly be in.

As she watched the shadows lengthening, two figures finally emerged in the gloom. She swallowed in apprehension knowing only one. Megumi had gone to the village to the east and would not return until late. That meant Kaoru had befriended someone else. She tried to stamp down her apprehension but it deepened once she saw the couple approached the steps.

She stepped away from the window and returned to the kitchen where she kneaded the flour for bread. A few minutes later the door opened and she looked up from her task. "And where have you been young lady?" She chided, hoping her anxiety was not apparent in her voice.

Kaoru blushed and glanced at her companion who stood behind the door. "Sorry. I took a break and found someone to help me."

"And you brought this someone home, I suppose?"

She nodded and the door closed. Tae turned her curious gaze on the stranger and offered a warm smile. The stranger was handsome with long fiery hair and exotic violet eyes. A large scar adorned his cheek, stirring a memory within. She inclined her head in greeting and reached for a towel. "I'm Tae. Welcome to our humble abode."

He watched her curiously and nodded in return. "It is I who owe you thanks. If not for Kaoru-dono, I would probably not be eating tonight."

"This is Kenshin." Kaoru retorted, placing the basket of clean sheets on the table. "He helped me finish the laundry, but I'll have to go back after dinner to get the last of them."

Tae turned her dark brown eyes once more to the stranger. She studied him, slowly taking in his appearance. A samurai sword hung on his belt and she sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Since Kenshin helped you initially, I'm sure he would be more than willing to accompany you." She stated before turning her back.

She closed her eyes briefly as she moved to the sink. Tae fought down the fleeting panic and straightened her back. "Kaoru, why don't you show our guest to the attic where he can sleep this evening?"

"That is not—"

"Nonsense." She turned back around. "By the time we finish with dinner and you return from helping Kaoru, it will be quite dark. The nearest village is quite a trek through the woods, particularly if you are unfamiliar with the way. It is only natural for you to stay here where you know you'll have a warm dry bed."

He nodded his head again and followed Kaoru out of the room. Tae watched them go and swallowed several times. She had known this moment would come. She had just not realized it would come so soon. But then, it had been thirteen years. As she focused on preparing dinner, her mind ran rampant with the things she would need to pack. In three days time her presence would be required. One did not turn down a summons from the king.

* * *

Any suggestions and comments are always welcome. Until next time! Kisses!


	4. Chapter Three

Forgive me for taking longer than I had anticipated to get this next chapter out to you. I'm excited to hear there is still interest in the tale, both new and old! I will do my best to keep these steadily coming so we can get to the end. And know that I have been re-invigorated to continue. SO on with it

* * *

Kaoru placed the basket of sheets at the foot of the ladder before ascending to the panel. With a soft groan she shoved against the heavy wood, and cringed when it fell back with a loud bang. She offered the redhead a sheepish grin before climbing into the attic.

The space wasn't extremely large, only extending over the downstairs area. Kaoru had once come here as a retreat while she was growing up. Here she would spin fantasies of the handsome prince who would come rescue her. It had been her space, the only room in the house that had been completely hers. The small pallet still lay beneath the single windowsill. It was fairly clean; Kaoru was forced to dust up here every other week.

She stood up, the ceiling just inches above her head. She surveyed the room, a few scattered trunks not taking up nearly as much space as she had feared. A momentary sense of nostalgia came over her. It had been several weeks since she truly spent any time up here. Kenshin came up behind her and pressed against her so he could step from the ladder. With a start, Kaoru stepped away from him spinning around. She flushed at having felt him so close to her. The man was playing hell on her nerves. From the way she was acting, one might think she'd never been around one before.

"It's not very spacious with all the knick knacks." She stammered, her cheeks flaming. "We're very limited with the space we have."

"It's fine." He stated.

"I'll bring you some clean blankets."

"Thank you."

She didn't move and risked raising her eyes. He was watching her curiously. "I need to get by." Kaoru explained.

The violet eyes blinked. "Oro?" He glanced behind him and offered her a wry grin. "Forgive me."

She tried to scoot by him and he gripped her upper arms as they switched places. She pressed up against him again fleetingly and her heart sped up. She looked up at him, her mouth slightly open as she drew in a ragged breath. Then she was by him and she felt a slight disappointment when his hands left her. With no other choice, Kaoru made her way back down the ladder. She glanced back up and listened as his footsteps moved towards the window. She placed a hand to her chest trying to steady herself. What was wrong with her?

Desperately she tried to gain control of her breathing. Why was she reacting this way? Sanosuke had made her blush before, but never had he made her feel so self-conscious about it. Anxiously she stopped to glance at herself in the small mirror, truly looking at her appearance for the first time. She studied her reflection, trying to see herself as the redhead might possibly see her. It didn't make her feel any better. She felt as though her nose was too small and her lips too large. Her hair was nothing more than blah black and her eyes were the same color as the sky. She didn't think she was ugly. She had seen the unattractive women who paraded themselves around the market. However, she was nothing compared to the elegant grace of Megumi. She had seen the way Sano gazed at her friend. Even Misao, with her striking green eyes had something going for her. To Kaoru, her reflection was fairly plain, nothing extraordinary.

With a dejected sigh, she turned from the cursed mirror and went in search of a blanket. She wondered if someone as handsomely beautiful as Kenshin might ever find her attractive. She frowned slightly. He had asked her about her fighting ability. What were his thoughts on that? Her mentor wanted his identity kept a secret and she had vowed to it. He had told her it would be unseemly for people to learn he had a female student, though he had thought it good for her to know how to wield a weapon.

How was she ever to find her true love if she was merely a plain girl who could fight? She paused with her hand on the knob to the closet. Kenshin had stated he was a wanderer. Perhaps he would approve of her fighting. He had not seemed upset when he had asked her about it, merely curious. Maybe he wouldn't be so judgmental. He did seem to like her. Maybe he hadn't really met any women in his lifetime. He seemed fairly young, probably not much older than her. Maybe he could be the answer to her dreams. It might explain why the few times he had smiled at her, she thought she might faint. Kaoru allowed the fantasy to take flight in her mind as she opened the closet door.

She found a thick woolen blanket after putting the clean sheets away. Feeling a bit better about herself, she made her way back upstairs. Kenshin was kneeling on the pallet, examining the few books on the small stool. She watched him a moment. The late afternoon light set his fire ablaze and Kaoru sighed dreamily. His profile was clear, the strong chin with the slightly small nose. His lips were not as full as a woman's but delicious enough for her. Long lashes adorned his large eyes. His long bangs hung low over his face and she imagined he could hide his gaze from strangers at will if he so chose.

The violet eyes made her own gaze go unfocused as she imagined them looking at her in desire. Her blood began racing again and her heart began to pound. She took a sharp breath, trying to contain herself. Now was hardly the time. However, it strengthened her resolve to have him change her life.

"Interesting reading, it is." He stated without turning to her.

Her blue eyes blinked, bringing her from her daydream. "Sorry?" She moved towards him after a moment, her arms full of the linens.

The amethyst gaze turned towards her and though she couldn't quite see his eyes, she could tell he was amused. He rose and she placed the blankets on the mattress. She gazed at the book in his slender fingers. Immediately her cheeks flared and she snatched the volume from him, hugging it to her chest. Mortified she glanced at the remaining books on the stool and quickly grabbed them as well. It was too late, however; he would have already seen them. She was unsure of what to say as she held the illicit novels Misao had given her to her bosom.

"I didn't think you'd be able to get a hold of those particular novels."

"A friend gave them to me." She stammered, not able to meet his gaze.

"Really?"

"Besides they are commonly found at the market." She retorted lamely. She studied the faded green blanket folded neatly on the pallet. "Many people have found them entertaining." Her blush deepened as she realized one of the implications in her statement. "At least I know how to read." She continued fiercely, stumbling desperately for some explanation. "That's more than many people." Her embarrassment gave way to defiance and she forced herself to meet his eyes.

There was no admonishment in his gaze, merely inquisitiveness within the dark depths. "I'm surprised you have them in hardback. They are quite expensive. I myself have a copy of this one." He reached forward and took the top book from her. It was plain, the title not revealing anything of the sexually explicit details hidden within. "It's more shocking to know that it is not so far from the truth." He replied nonchalantly as he casually flipped through the pages.

Her blush deepened and she dropped her gaze to the floor once more. It was obvious the pages were well worn. She had read that particular book more than once. It had been the only book given to her by Megumi who had refused to read it or admit to its origin. "You are not offended?" She asked meekly.

"As I stated, I own one myself, that I do. I merely hope you do not find offense since you have been so kind as to offer me dinner and a bed."

Tendrils of her dark hair brushed her cheeks as she shook her head. "No." She whispered. Offense no. Embarrassment and mortification filled her. Slowly she backed away, thinking to make a getaway. Risking another glimpse at him she lifted her eyes. "I should help Tae with the meal."

"I'll be down in a moment, that I will."

"There is no need. You are our guest."

He didn't reply and Kaoru spun around quickly to descend the ladder. She closed her eyes, refusing to let the tears flow. What would he think of her now, to know she was the owner of those books? She sniffed and let her previous fantasy fade away. It was just as well. After the morning, he would most likely be on his way. Life would return to normal and Kaoru would once more be stuck with the impossible dream.

* * *

Kenshin watched her go, unsure of what to make of the situation. More and more questions began to swim in his head. How indeed had she managed to come in contact with such fiction? True, the novels were commonly found at market. If one knew where to look. The only hardbacks he had seen existed within the noble households. They were rare and hard to come by. Even more rare was the one volume they both owned. How she had come across it, he couldn't even begin to guess. He knew for a fact only five copies existed in the known world. Of course, he had no clue as to who exactly Sanosuke had given those few volumes to, save himself. In fact, he wondered if the brunette even knew where the other four remaining books were. He would never suspect one had ended up deep inside the woods.

He shook his head to think of his good friend allowing such a novel to be published in the first place. It had been in response to one rejected woman. In turn he had decided to put down on paper all his exploits, plus those he had been told over the years. "I'm sure it's caused more than enough rifts between him and his current lover, that it has." He surmised aloud with a shake of his head.

He turned toward the pallet. It would be nice to know he had a dry bed to sleep on for the night. Without a second thought he flung himself down onto it, wincing slightly to find it wasn't quite as thick as he had first thought. He sighed, fatigue settling in. Hopefully his search was over. He would stay with Tae for a few days and learn exactly how skilled she was. Then he would convince her to seek sanctuary within the walls of the palace. He would be allowed to go where he wanted at that point, until Hiko tracked him down again.

Kenshin turned his head into the pillow and took a deep breath. It smelled slightly of jasmine, a scent he had quickly identified as Kaoru. He opened his eyes slowly, imagining she must have lain here on this pallet. Apparently she had read those books. What had she done while reading them, he couldn't help but wonder.

He sat up at the turn his thoughts were taking. What on earth had possessed him to think that? He shook his head, trying to shake the image that began to form. Kenshin took a steadying breath and closed his eyes. He thought he had sworn off women, not having met one that interested him since he had left his previous life behind. Yet he couldn't deny that Kaoru intrigued him in way no one had. She held an innocence about her, and yet she obviously wasn't unfamiliar with the sexual acts that existed between a man and a woman. Her bedside reading attested to that fact.

Jumping up he began to pace, trying to still the desire that threatened to rise. He had known the woman for such a short period of time. What was it about her that stirred his blood? Kenshin was aware something else was going on than he had first surmised. He trusted his instincts, having spent years perfecting them. He was determined to delve beneath it, even if he might stray from his initial intentions.

The king had sent him here for a purpose, though it somewhat alluded him. He had mentioned a healer; Kenshin obviously was to protect this healer, Tae. No matter, once he had a task at hand, he never had problems focusing on it. Then why was he being distracted by thoughts of her young charge, Kaoru?

Hiko had mentioned words of a diversion, and Kenshin rarely let such things go unnoticed. The man never said more than was necessary. Looking back, it could almost seem as though the man wanted him to interact with Kaoru. But why would the king send him here to protect a commoner? Tae he could understand. Even this mysterious Megumi obligated research. Why would he need to look after the young woman?

His libido calmed down with the thoughts of what exactly he was supposed to do, Kenshin moved towards the ladder. He inhaled the rising smell of a rich broth and felt his stomach rumble. He grimaced and looked down at his abdomen.

"If nothing else, you and I will have at least one satisfying meal, that we will."

* * *

The sound on the steps froze her momentarily. Kaoru glanced up, her bottom lip caught between her teeth when the redhead finally came into view. She had finally gotten over her mortification and she offered him a small smile. He returned it, paused at the foot of the stairs. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nonsense. You are our guest." Kaoru told him a bit shyly.

"If he helped you with laundry, he can help cut the vegetables." Tae interrupted, waving Kaoru's protest aside.

He offered her a grin before moving towards the counter. "I can do that, Tae. There's no reason for him to do anything."

"Absolutely not child. I have no desire to cook a second dinner after you botch the first one."

Kaoru stared at her guardian horrified. She cast a quick glance at Kenshin and felt her mortification grow as she realized his grin had deepened. She turned away and moved towards the cupboard where the plates resided. She couldn't look at him as she took three plates and moved towards the table. It was no big secret in the cottage that she couldn't even boil water. But it wasn't something she wanted Kenshin realizing. Not until she had figured out exactly what was going on every time he came close to her.

It also threw a wrench into her other plans. If she was going to have the man marry her, she was going to have to prove she was worthy in some areas. So cooking wasn't necessarily one of them. She could learn. She wrinkled her nose at the last time the attempt had been made. And the time before that.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Her cerulean eyes blinked and she looked up at him. She was standing by the table, one plate still poised in the air to be placed on the tabletop. It clattered loudly as she dropped it in surprise, embarrassed once more at having been caught daydreaming. She turned away before he could see her blush and she swore silently.

Quickly she left the house, moving outside towards the well behind the cottage. Now that she was out of sight, she could allow her thoughts to wander. Megumi would be home soon. Perhaps she could convince Kenshin to stay for another day. If she could get some advice form her friend, then maybe she could still succeed. That was if Megumi didn't set her sights on him first.

The thought made Kaoru frown. She didn't understand the nature of Megumi's relationship to Sano. To read about the illicit affairs between men and women was one thing, but to see it first hand was something completely different. Besides, she couldn't imagine the two doing anything she had read about in the pages. She could barely imagine herself participating in some of the lascivious acts.

Despite her negative thoughts, she was sure that Sanosuke and Megumi were devoted to each other, despite some arguments that might suggest the contrary. She got so fired up when he paid Kaoru attention, that she could only assume the older woman reacted with jealousy.

She shrugged and quickly drew up the bucket. Without someone to talk to, she was going to come to no answers on her own. Hopefully, Megumi would arrive sooner rather than later and give her some insight.

* * *

"What brings you through the woods?" The question broke through his mind.

Kenshin glanced up at the old woman. He studied her a moment, trying to decide if she knew something he didn't. He should have expected the question. It was apparent they didn't have frequent visitors. He would need to tread lightly. The woman had good reason to be leery of him.

"My feet led me here." He answered slowly, not sure what was the correct answer.

"Any reason why it might have brought you here, particularly?"

He lowered his eyes to the vegetables he was now adding to the stew. His bangs fell over his gaze so she couldn't see his eyes. Why did he feel as though she knew more than he did? He was half tempted to tell her the king had brought him here, interested in what her reaction could be. But she could toss him out and he wasn't ready to leave just yet. "Kaoru-dono came upon me while I was resting." Not a lie. "She insisted I join you for dinner, that she did."

He looked up at the old woman. She was studying him for a moment. He thought he saw something flicker across her face, but was gone before he had a chance to decipher the look. Then Tae was turning away, glancing out the window. Kaoru was out there, getting water, he knew.

"She is quite stubborn. Much like her father."

Kenshin said nothing, merely moved to a chair at the table. He was unsure why she would mention something as random as to the younger woman's father. Briefly he wondered where the man might possibly be. Kaoru had stated it was only herself, Megumi, and Tae. She entered then, a bucket in her hands. She struggled with it and he quickly moved to assist her. She smiled gratefully at him as he took the bucket from her. Their fingers brushed fleetingly and he felt himself flush unexpectedly. So startled by the feeling, he almost dropped the water on the floor.

"You can put it on the counter." He looked up to see Tae once more watching them. He complied while the younger woman moved to get cups. "I'm afraid I used the last of the milk this afternoon. Until Megumi returns, we're out. And I'm afraid I don't have wine to offer."

His violet eyes blinked at the mention of wine. The only time he ever consumed the fermented brew was at the palace and rarely even then. Why then would she suggest it, though she had none? Had she somehow deduced he was from the castle? He could think of nothing that he might have stated to allow her such a conclusion. He let the matter lie, trying to figure out the best way to get beneath the matter.

They sat down, Tae serving them the stew. He was mildly surprised Kaoru hadn't done so and he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She offered him a lopsided grin and shrugged. She placed a cup of fresh water in front of him.

The meal progressed in silence for a few moments. The stew was warming and Kenshin was grateful for the hot meal. After several savoring mouthfuls, he decided to take a more direct approach in finding out his answers.

"Is there a healer in the area?" He asked finally.

His question was met with silence. Kaoru looked up sharply, her spoon halfway to her mouth. Her gaze drifted towards Tae, a look of confusion in the dark depths. The older woman glanced between the two of them, her face full of confusion. "Do you need a healer?" She asked slowly.

He sipped the cup of water and shook his head. "I'm just in need of some medical advice. I heard there was a gifted healer with a way with herbs residing in the woods."

The younger woman's eyes widened and she sat back. He suddenly comprehended the look in her cerulean eyes. She was afraid. Kenshin studied her, trying to determine where her fear was stemming from. He knew something loomed on the horizon but had not realized that these women could be tied directly to it. For the first time he wondered if there was something more to the task that Hiko wanted of him.

"What do you need to ask?" Tae inquired, her voice steady.

He thought for a moment, realizing he needed to tread lightly. Others might have come looking for her, which could explain her hesitation and Kaoru's fear. "I have trouble sleeping, that I do." He answered finally.

Something flickered in the old woman's eyes; something he thought might have been amusement. "So you have come looking for a healer? I would think an apothecary would be a better option." He didn't reply, instead taking a bite of his stew. Tae rose and went to the sink. "Tell me something, Kenshin. Once you have your advice, what will you do then?"

"Oro?"

"Will you leave?"

He thought on how to proceed. The two different reactions from the women threw him off. It would do no good to state his intention to protect whomever he would need to. "I have no desire to overstay my welcome, that I don't."

"Don't go, though." He glanced at Kaoru-dono. The look in her azure eyes was no longer panic, but something else. He wasn't sure why she had been afraid of his earlier question, but it bothered him less than the forlorn look he read in her expressive eyes now.

"Would you have me stay?"

The older woman was watching them again. "You are welcome as long as you like. I do hope that you will someday return the favor."

A slight smile touched his features. "You hospitality shall always be remembered."

"When Megumi returns, you may ask her of your sleeping problems."

"Who has sleeping problems?"

He turned at the sound of the new voice. Another young woman stood in the doorway. She had long dark brown hair and rich dark eyes. Something about her seemed familiar, though the reason eluded him for the moment. She paused when she saw him. "Hello." She greeted him cautiously.

Kenshin rose. "Hello."

"He's come to ask you for advice." The statement came from Kaoru, but the tone seemed cross. He glanced at her and blinked in surprise to see her face had darkened.

Megumi stared at her as well. "Advice on what, precisely?" She asked slowly.

"Medical advice."

The brown eyes widened and she glanced at him sharply. "You heard I was a doctor?"

Her reaction threw him as well. She seemed afraid, her terror almost palpable enough that he could taste it. It was not unfamiliar to him. However, he had never encountered it during his recent exploits. "I heard there was healer in the area, that I did." He answered her slowly.

Megumi turned frightened eyes to Tae. The old woman grasped her arm reassuringly. "Do not worry, child. He was sent here. For advice. He is nothing more but a wandering warrior."

"You're sure?" Her question was a whisper.

Tae nodded and patted her arm calmingly. "Yes."

The woman immediately relaxed and Kenshin watched the byplay with more interest than before. She turned back to him and smiled easily. "What can I help you with?"

"Kenshin has trouble sleeping."

Again the comment came from Kaoru. Megumi looked at her and the smile deepened. Something about it made him slightly uncomfortable. "You must Kenshin."

He nodded slowly, not sure what was going on, but aware something indeed was. Megumi sank into a chair, her dark eyes watching him. "Tell me, what are your symptoms?"

Sitting once more, he glanced at Kaoru. The young woman was glaring at her. Tae sighed and left the room. "I can't seem to sleep at night." He stated slowly.

"Is it because you fear your dreams, or that you can not sleep?"

He blinked. It seemed strange that she could pinpoint his problem so easily. As a doctor, it was her job. As the warrior she assumed he was, he would have seen carnage on the battlefield that could keep him up nights. As the assassin he had once been, he had seen things that would make most men crumble with insanity. "A bit of both, that it is."

Megumi moved her chair closer to him and touched his arm lightly. The look in her dark brown eyes had him moving away from her slightly. "Perhaps you just need to wear yourself out before attempting to sleep." She purred.

Her insinuation was not lost on him. He had heard plenty of invitations when he was at the palace. He had not expected them here in the depths of the wild. He opened his mouth to gently push her off, when another voice rang out.

"That's enough."

The voice trembled with rage and Kenshin glanced at Kaoru. Her eyes were ablaze with her fury. He could tell she was angry with Megumi, but exactly her reasoning, he wasn't sure. Or perhaps he didn't want to admit it to himself. The older woman chuckled heartily and sat back in her chair. Her hand left his arm. "Enough of what? I haven't done anything."

Kaoru's cheeks were pale, her whole body shaking slightly. Then with a toss of her long dark hair, she rose and stalked from the room. She disappeared up the stairs and he heard a door slam. He sighed and turned to Megumi, desperately trying to think of how to dissuade her without offense. Normally he wouldn't care, but this was a different circumstance.

However, the woman had risen and moved to the kettle of stew. She ladled herself a bowl. "I can mix you a sleeping tonic if you seriously have a problem." Megumi told him casually.

The swift change in her demeanor once more caught him off guard. Was he really so out of touch with humanity that he could no longer predict the course of their emotions? "If it isn't too much trouble, Megumi-dono."

She studied him a moment, eating her meal. "No problem. Just let me unravel and speak with tae. I'll have it for you before you turn in."

"I appreciate that."

She smiled at him and placed her bowl in the sink. He opened his mouth to question her earlier motives, but she was already out the door. What a bizarre incident. He still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. He glanced at the stairs. He could only imagine what Kaoru might be possibly doing at this moment. Her fear had startled him, but even more so had been the sudden burst of anger from her. It seemed so unlike her. These women were a strange lot. He couldn't help but wonder just what the hell Hiko had thrust him in the middle of?

* * *

And there you have it. Much love and affection. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter Four

Wow. I must say I'm slightly overwhelmed but the response to this story. First and foremost, I'm sorry. I really had no idea that I had disappointed so many. It just validates my decision to risk putting it up here. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Like I said, I'm working on stringing the rest of it together, but keep the comments coming as they are always most appreciated and really help me stay motivated!

* * *

Quietly she unlatched the window. The moon was hidden behind clouds and Kaoru peered into the darkness below. She glanced over at the bed where Megumi slept on peacefully. Quickly so not to wake her, she climbed over the ledge and reached for the trellis. It creaked under her weight and she cursed silently, all the while praying it held her. It had been some time since she had snuck out through the window. She scrambled to the ground below. She fell the last few feet, a soft cry escaping her lips. Holding in her breath she glanced up. No face appeared and she decided she had done it. Without another sound, she hurried away from the house and to the stream.

After finally managing her temper from Megumi's audacious flirting, she had left her room. Kenshin had been helping Tae with the dishes. When they had finished, he had accompanied her to retrieve the remaining sheets still hanging from their earlier washing. She had felt tongue tied and remained quiet. How could she compete when it was apparent to her Megumi had set her sights on the handsome redhead?

Kaoru sighed and wrapped the cloak about her tighter. She reached the water's edge and dropped to the ground. There had been no outlet for her anger. She really wasn't sure where it had come from. Jealousy was not a common feeling. She had wanted to hit something, mostly Megumi. That hadn't been an option.

"Do you always take walks alone at night?"

The shriek tore from her lips as she jumped up. Her heart sounded in her ears as she recognized the redhead in the dark. "You startled me!" She exclaimed, trying to regain her breathing.

"Forgive me." He studied her a moment. She felt skittish and silly for screaming like that. Kaoru shrugged and took a step away from him, closer to the water. Kenshin remained where he stood. She bit her lip, unsure what was to happen between them now. Silence settled; he bowed towards her. "I'll leave you."

"Wait!" Suddenly, Kaoru didn't want to be alone so much anymore. The man stopped and slowly turned back around. Feeling shy, she gestured to the ground. "Would you care to join me?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

She shook her head vehemently, wanting him to stay with her. "No intrusion." She spun and dropped once more to the ground, her knees tucked up under her chin.

Nothing moved behind her and Kaoru wondered if he would sit or just leave her in the dark. Then she saw him sit on the ground and she blinked, once more startled. She had not heard him move. She glanced up at the stars she could see hovering over the small river. "What brings you out here?" She asked tentatively.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was merely following you, that I was."

"Why?"

The redhead didn't answer immediately and she again wondered if he would. "I heard you leave. The woods can be dangerous at night."

Kaoru snorted. "You sound like Tae."

"I imagine she is only looking out for your well-being."

She shrugged. "I suppose."

A semi-comfortable silence descended down on them. "Might I ask you a question, Kaoru-dono?"

She nodded, her attention trying to dwell on anything but the warm male next to her. She nodded, rocking herself slightly. "You may ask of me whatever you wish."

"And will you answer?" His question held a trace of amusement and she glanced at him, her azure eyes full of surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He shook his head. "Earlier you knew enough to ask for the answer."

"Oh!" She blushed. "Yeah, he doesn't speak much, so when I want something answered by him in particular, I have to ask for the answer." She stammered, her thoughts briefly thinking of Aoshi. Sometimes he didn't even answer her questions then. "I'll answer your question if I deem it worth the answer." She told him a bit haughtily. Then she giggled letting him know she was kidding.

He watched her for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. She sucked in her breath, unnerved by his beauty. "Earlier when I was asking about a sleeping tonic, you were afraid of me. Why?"

Nervously she bit her lip and gazed at him out of the corner of her eye. Kenshin was looking up at the sky, but she could sense his tension. She debated on her own feelings toward him. She believed he meant no harm. Even Tae had managed to calm Megumi's fears. The ease at which the old woman had performed that act eluded Kaoru, but if Megumi was fine with the redhead staying with them, then she should be as well. No one was looking for her. Still the question lingered: did she trust him?

The idea that she had feared him, as fleeting as it had been, seemed to bother him. His eyes darted in her direction and they both blinked. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Tae seemed to believe him, for what reason Kaoru could only surmise. The older woman had always been leery of strangers. But if her guardian was willing to trust the redhead, then so was she. Besides, she was planning on marrying the man.

"You came asking for a healer." She stated slowly. Kenshin nodded, but didn't say anything. "A healer with a way with herbs." She didn't know what she expected from him. She sighed. "Several years ago, Megumi was caught up with a horrendous man. He was forcing her to create this toxin. It wouldn't have been such big deal, but he was using them on the peasants and some of the lower noble classes to gain control over their land and finances." The redhead still didn't say anything so she continued. "With some help, Megumi was able to be freed, but the man swore he would take her back and that she couldn't hide forever. In order to make up for what she had done, she swore to help others with her knowledge. She goes to people. However, she gets apprehensive when people come looking for her. That man is still out there, possibly searching for her. And you actually showed up at the cottage. Usually someone waits in the village for her when they need her services."

Kenshin didn't say anything and she risked another glance at him after a moment. He was watching the water. "You thought I was working for this man?"

She shrugged. "If you hadn't noticed, we live kind of deep in the woods. We don't get visitors much."

Again, he said nothing and Kaoru sighed. It drew his attention and he gazed at her with what might have been mild surprise on his face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm just tired."

"Then you should probably return to bed."

"Not sleepy. I'm just tired of being kept here. I feel so overprotected. For what? Megumi is the one who has some madman after her, not me." Kaoru shook her head in exasperation and looked at him for support. However, there was a strange glint in his gaze.

He studied her before focusing his attention on the water. "This man could use you to get to Megumi-dono if he suspected of your connection."

Kaoru shifted. "I suppose." Another thought occurred to her. "Then why does she get to go to the village?"

"You aren't permitted?"

She shook her head and wrapped her cloak about her a bit tighter. "Not often. And not without supervision."

A wry grin touched the corner of his mouth. "Somehow I do not believe that has ever stopped you."

A giggle bubbled to her lips. She clasped a hand to her mouth to keep it in, but it burst forth anyway. She shook her head and leaned forward, her mirth at the number of times she had actually been to see people rising up. "I have a secret." She whispered elatedly.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and studied her. "Do you?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Can you keep a secret?" His eyes were dark in the pale light. They watched her and slowly she saw the head nod. "You can not tell Megumi or Tae. Tae wouldn't ever let me leave the house if she knew how many times I have snuck off, or why."

"I will not tell anyone. You have my word, that you do."

The statement hung between them and Kaoru honestly believed he would do as she asked. She licked her lips at the seriousness of his tone and knew then without a doubt that Kenshin could be trusted, possibly even with her life. The thought sent a thrill through her. She sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth to tell someone the one thing she had never told anyone.

A loud twig snapped and Kenshin jumped up. A trace of panic touched her, only because she could sense the abrupt tension in the air. Kaoru peered around him into the darkness, noticing his hands were on the hilt of his sword. She could see no reason for alarm. Slowly she rose to her feet and placed a hand on the man's arm. He jumped, one hand grabbing her wrist tightly. Almost immediately the painful grip loosened so that Kenshin barely held her.

"It was probably a raccoon or something." She told him, watching him, her own blue eyes full of trepidation.

"How can you be sure?" His voice was deathly quiet. He still looked around the quiet night. Another twig snapped, closer this time and Kenshin grabbed her again, this time pulling her to her feet and behind him. Her cloak slipped from her shoulders and she shivered as she huddled against the man's back. Anxiously she peeked over his shoulder. An opossum followed by three of her babies crawled out of the underbrush. Their eyes glittered gold in the moonlight and the man visibly relaxed.

A thought occurred to her and she glanced at the man with a new light as he slowly turned to look at her. Kenshin was running from something. What it could possibly be, she had no clue. She hardly knew the man. She convinced herself of one thing as they stared at each other in the darkness. She would make him stop running and settle down with her. Only now she needed to figure out just how to do that.

"We should go." He reached down and picked up her cloak where it had fallen. He placed it over her shoulders. Did his hands linger on her for an extra second? She couldn't tell and then he was moving away from her. He stopped and turned to look back.

There was something in his stance that called to her. Kaoru couldn't tell what she felt. Quite possibly she merely fell a bit more in love with him. Then without another word, she made her feet move.

* * *

Kenshin woke as the early morning sun filtered through the window. He had barely slept, bits of his late night conversation with Kaoru still flitting about his mind. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms about his head and peered out the window. Kaoru was at the well, hauling a bucket full of water. He watched her, thinking of everything she had told him last night.

The tale of Megumi lingered in his mind. He thought he might know of whom Kaoru had spoken of. He had known of a man who had been terrorizing the less fortunate farmers and landowners. Kenshin had even heard of the man's search for the apothecary that had escaped him. The person in question quite possibly was Megumi. Aoshi had been responsible for the rescue of the doctor in question. A reason, he imagined, why Hiko thought she would be safer here in the woods than at the palace. He thought about passing along the knowledge that Kanryuu had died, killed in an uprising not too long ago. Perhaps then they wouldn't have to fear strangers any longer at the very least.

He recalled the fear he had witnessed in Kaoru's expressive blue eyes the night before at dinner. It unnerved him even still. For some reason the thought of her in particular fearing him did not bode well. Why should it matter? But if he was to protect Tae and Megumi, then Kaoru also needed someone to watch out for her. That could prove tricky.

The night before he had nearly missed her sneaking out. It was the soft cry she had emitted when she hit the ground that had allowed him to pinpoint her location. She was quite adept in sneaking around and briefly he wondered where she had picked up such a skill. He had followed her, thinking maybe she would meet someone, her mentor or quite possibly a lover. He wasn't sure why the second thought left him unsettled.

However, none of these proved true as he noticed she sank to the ground by the water's edge. He sensed her loneliness and it called out to him. Perhaps that was why he had approached her rather than stay in the shadows. He had to admit he was tired of remaining in obscurity. For so long he had done it and it was nice to emerge and have a conversation with such a vibrant young woman.

Kenshin sighed and rubbed his head. He stood and dressed quickly. He ran his fingers through his unruly fiery hair and then tied it back. Grabbing his sword he lifted the door to the ladder and descended downstairs. Tae stood at the table, her hands lost within the depths of the bowl. She offered him a smile.

"There's still a bit of coffee on the stove if you like. It should still be warm."

Kenshin returned her smile and moved towards the stovetop. He poured himself a cup and then sat down opposite her at the table. "How did you sleep?"

The violet eyes gazed up at her and he shrugged. "I slept fine." He retorted, not sure the reason for her question.

"Did the sleeping tonic work?"

"Sleeping tonic?" He blinked and then recalled the small cup Megumi had handed him last night. He had not consumed the contents, focused on working through his conflicting thoughts. However, he did not want this woman to realize his true aim for staying here. "It seemed to work fine." He murmured after another moment.

The old woman chuckled and removed the dough from the bowl. They sat in silence for a few moments, Kenshin watching her work the bread as he sipped his coffee. "Megumi and I will be leaving this afternoon." She finally blurted.

He looked up at her in surprise. He didn't say anything, just absorbed the news. This could help him out. After deciding Megumi was the reason he was here, he would need to protect her. If she left, he could offer his services. "If you need someone to accompany you on the roads, I would be willing, that I would."

She paused and looked at him. "I was wondering if you could do me another favor." She said slowly. Tae returned to kneading the dough. He waited patiently for her request. He wasn't sure what else she could need him for. Somehow he would find a way to follow the two women and keep them out of harm's way. Perhaps she wanted him to carry a message ahead of them. "I hoped you would keep an eye on Kaoru."

The violet eyes blinked. "Kaoru-dono?" He asked in surprise. "You want me to stay here?"

"She is young and needs someone to watch after her. She is quite spontaneous and rarely stops to think. It would not be safe to let her remain in the woods alone."

Kenshin found her reasoning odd. If it was so dangerous to allow the young woman to wander the woods alone, why had he found her unaccompanied? Then he recalled how well the dark haired woman had slipped out of the house. He met the eyes of the old woman and he realized that Tae knew full well Kaoru snuck away to the village. She probably did need someone to keep an eye on her. But he had another job to do. He was torn by his sense of duty. He should stick with Megumi and Tae. Hiko had mentioned the healer, intentionally stating Kenshin should visit her. But she wanted him to watch her young ward. He could not refuse without fully revealing his own objectives.

"I hadn't planned on staying long." He attempted to argue.

"It wouldn't be but for a few days."

He hesitated and squirmed slightly underneath her penetrating gaze. "Tae-dono, it isn't a matter of time…"

"There are unfriendly characters that appear in the woods from time to time." She stopped her task and met his gaze directly. "Surely you have heard the unsettling rumors."

Before he had discovered the three women, he had heard of strange men appearing in the villages, recruiting men for something. The people had been shady on the details and Kenshin had not had time to follow up. "I have." He reluctantly admitted.

"Kaoru is young and naïve. She needs a guardian. One of these strange men could arrive here and take her."

"Why don't you take her with you?"

The woman stopped what she was doing and leaned across the table. Her eyes were hard and Kenshin thought of Hiko. Which of these two would win, when the other threatened one's will? "Kaoru has to remain here for the time being. She can not stay here alone."

He remained silent. He could think of no reason why anyone would wander so deeply into the woods, particularly looking for a young woman. What could one woman truly mean?

"Please. Just until I return from the market." The look was gone, replaced by the worried tone of a mother.

He watched her unsure of what she was looking for. Why was it so important to watch Kaoru? Why was she not permitted to enter the village? Another thought suddenly came to him. What if Tae or even Megumi wasn't whom he was to guard. What if Kaoru was the one who needed protection? The thought stemmed an entire new barrage of thoughts. Who was she, that Kaoru needed protecting at this time?

"I suppose I could stick around a bit longer, that I could." He agreed slowly.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Much love!


	6. Chapter Five

Here is the next installment. And just to reiterate, I do not own the characters below.

* * *

"So you're leaving again?"

Megumi nodded as she moved from the wardrobe to the small bag. "Alsacia had a difficult delivery. She isn't recovering as well as I would like so I'm going to stay with her until she's back on her feet again."

Kaoru stroked the collar of her pale blue dress. It was one of her favorites. She admitted she had worn it due to their visitor, though she hadn't really seen him this morning. She caught a glimpse of herself in the looking glass Megumi kept on the back of her wardrobe door. She felt as though it made her look regal, though she doubted she would fit in if she were to show up at the castle. "Have you been to the palace?" She asked absently, trying to smooth down her hair.

Silence met her inquiry and Kaoru paused and looked up. She wondered if her friend had heard her question and opened her mouth to offer it again. "Only once before." The woman answered. "A member of high ranking in the army had been injured and I was called upon for medical assistance."

Kaoru sat on her bed her fingers leaving her gown and tracing the embroidery of a pillow. She no longer even had the thought the older woman hadn't been inside the palace to entertain her. To hear Megumi had been at the castle dropped her spirits. "Have you ever seen the king?"

Again there was silence to answer her question. The older woman's head emerged from around the wardrobe door. The intelligent brown eyes studied her for a moment. "I have never met the king, no. But he did send his thanks when I was able to save one of his officers."

"Does he ever visit the village?"

"Why?" Megumi demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to send a message? Is he your long lost suitor who has been teaching you tricks in the woods?" She teased.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kaoru snorted. "I was just curious." Inside she felt a bit of satisfaction. Even if Megumi had been to the palace, she had never laid eye s on the king. It made her feel a bit better about her current state.

"How long will you be gone?"

The woman was now searching her trunk. "I'd think you'd be happy to have me out of the way."

She froze. "Why do you say that?" She hoped she sounded nonchalant.

Megumi peered at her from over the lid. "You're claiming you don't have a thing for our guest?"

"I don't." She stated fervently, her face turning red at the lie.

"Please. You wanted to rip my hair last night."

"As if that would have really worked." She murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The woman rolled her dark eyes and began rummaging once more through her clothing. "If it makes you feel better, redheads really aren't my type."

The comment made Kaoru look up in surprise. " What?"

The woman shook her head as she packed one last dress into the bag and buttoned it close. "Don't make me say it again.

"I'm not sure I heard what you said." Kaoru argued.

With an exasperated sighed, Megumi rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in Kenshin."

"Cause you're in love with Sanosuke?"

"Yes!" The woman cried in exasperation and then pulled up short. Kaoru grinned to have finally gotten her friend to admit it after so long. The dark eyes glared at her. "Are you happy, finally?" She demanded.

"Perhaps." She shrugged. She studied the blanket again. "Perhaps I do have an interest in Kenshin." She murmured.

Megumi sat down on the bed. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Kaoru looked up at her and shrugged. "I don't know. How do you seduce someone?"

"Well you're not wasting any time."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

She sighed in exasperation and threw herself down on the bed. "How do I get him to notice me?"

"You honestly think he doesn't?"

"Meg!" She grabbed a pillow and slapped the woman with it before falling back onto the bed. Her long hair fell over the side as she gazed at the ceiling. "I've never felt this way before. I don't even know what I'm feeling. I know he sees me. It isn't hard considering there are only four of us here. But I want him to see me as a woman, as a desirable woman."

"Take a bath and ask him to scrub your back."

"Megumi!"

"What? I'm serious. Then he'll see you're a woman."

She sat up and hugged the pillow to her chest. Despair cloaked her. "I'm not kidding."

The woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Tell me."

Kaoru sighed and shrugged her shoulders again. "Every time he's near me I feel warm. And when he touches me, I don't want him to stop."

"He's touched you?"

"Not like that." She burst, feeling a flush creep up her neck. She recalled the lingering feel of his hands on her shoulders the night before. "Not that I wouldn't want him to, I think."

A mischievous glint touched the brown depths of the older woman's eyes. "Have you imagined him doing the same things to you that you read about in that book that I gave you?"

Kaoru gasped. "Of course…not." She hadn't but the prospect made her imagination take flight. She couldn't quite grasp the notion of even acting out any of the tales that were spun in the hardbound book Megumi had given her. But if she had to do them with someone, she guessed she would choose someone like Kenshin. "Is it really like that?" She asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Megumi reached out and touched her hair. "Not exactly. But I imagine based on the source, that some of those stories aren't completely made up." She sighed.

"Explain it to me."

Megumi watched her, her brown eyes expressing nothing. "I can't." She stated after a moment. "It isn't something anyone can explain. You definitely have a crush, make no mistake."

Kaoru waved her hand dismissively. "I've had crushes. This isn't the same."

"It isn't the same as with this man you meet to teach you to fight?" The woman asked suspiciously.

She rolled her cobalt eyes. "I've told you there is no interest in it from me. At least romantically."

"Maybe if you just told me who he was…"

"I can't tell anyone!" She stated fiercely. She glared at her, tired of hearing the topic. It wasn't that she didn't want to confide, but her teacher had pressed her for confidentiality. It was bad enough it was apparent she did know how to wield a blade, even if it was a wooden one. Of course she had been about to tell Kenshin everything about the strange man who had approached her one day. Everything until the opossum had sent the redhead into a panic. She sagged back against the headboard. "I just want to know how to figure out what I feel for Kenshin."

Megumi tapped her nose for a moment. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"There's no telling unless he kisses you. Anything up until then, no matter how strongly you swear to it, is hearsay."

"Then how do I get him to kiss me?"

Megumi patted her on the cheek and stood. "That, tanuki, is completely up to your creative mind."

Thundering down the stairs, Kaoru came to an abrupt halt when she saw Kenshin and Tae sitting at the table. Both looked up at her and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. The older woman rose from the table and placed the bread into the warm oven, adding another log to the fire. Kenshin watched her speculatively. Kaoru cold see the man was thinking something over, but what it could possibly be, she could not surmise. But the new way he was looking at her made her self-conscious and she brushed a stray hair absently from her cheek.

"Kaoru, please have a seat."

The serious tone in her guardian's voice unnerved her even more. Slowly she moved to a chair and sat. "What's going on?" She asked, her stomach cold and twisted.

Tae studied her for a moment and then turned to Kenshin. Kaoru's own gaze drifted towards the handsome redhead. The violet eyes had not left her and she struggled not to squirm underneath the penetrating gaze. Eventually the gaze left her and turned to the old woman. Tae didn't flinch underneath his stare. She merely raised an eyebrow and Kenshin, at last, lowered his gaze to the table.

"As you know, Kaoru, Megumi is returning to the village."

Kaoru's attention focused once more on Tae. "She's leaving this afternoon. She's packing for several days."

"Yes. What you don't know yet is that I will be going with her."

She nibbled on her lip. Did this mean that she was finally going to get out of the house? She would be able to stay in the village, possibly even the palace for a few days. She rose, her newfound excitement bubbling over. "I'll go pack."

"Sit down."

The words clamped a lid on her joy. The smile faded from her face and Kaoru slumped back into her seat. Obviously she wouldn't be going anywhere after all. "But why?" She implored.

"I need someone to stay here and watch over the cottage."

"The place will be fine for a few days—"

"Kaoru, I will not have this argument with you again. You are to remain here."

Her blue eyes darted at the man at her side, embarrassed at him to witness her reprimand. "I do not wish to stay here alone, though." She whispered.

"You won't be here by yourself." Kaoru looked up at the woman in confusion. "Kenshin has agreed to stay while we are gone."

A new feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as her eyes grew wide. She would be alone with Kenshin for days. That meant no Megumi, no Tae, no one. The feeling thrilled her and terrified her. Slowly her round gaze swung towards him. He was watching her again, looking to see her reaction to the news. Immediately she looked down, her fingers finding the end of her ponytail and twirling it around her fingers. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. A few days."

Kaoru barely heard the words. She looked up at Kenshin feeling shy and nervous. "I'm not a very good cook." She admitted bleakly. Somehow when he was staying in the cottage with others around, she didn't mind, didn't want him to go. To be thrust into the situation, however, where she would have none but his company, frightened her. He would see her for all her faults, things she had not had a chance to overcome.

An easy grin broke out on the redhead's face. "I've picked up some tips over the years while I wandered."

The corner of her lip quirked upwards and she blushed, looked down at her lap. "When do you leave?" She asked softly.

"This afternoon."

"I suppose the freeloader will be accompanying you?"

"I imagine he will turn up at some point." Tae retorted dryly.

Kaoru rose and looked up at Tae. "Then I wish you a safe journey." She smiled shyly at Kenshin and then moved away from the table. "I'm going to go pick some berries for the trip." She stated, feeling silly, but needing to escape the house.

Tae opened her mouth to protest when Kenshin rose. "I'll come with you."

Surprised Kaoru looked up at him. The violet eyes were on Tae who watched him startled. "I should become acquainted with the local area since I will be staying here for a few days."

The dark eyes skittered between the two of them before Tae nodded. "Of course. Return by lunchtime. Megumi and I leave in the early afternoon."

* * *

Kenshin watched the young woman kick a rock. Her azure eyes were on the ground at her feet, the basket hanging listlessly at her side. They had walked in silence since they had left the small house. It struck him as strange. He had been alone for so long, the quiet shouldn't have bothered him. But for some reason it left him unnerved to see Kaoru so forlorn.

They reached the blackberry bush at long last and he waited for her to start up a string of conversation. Instead she threw herself down on the ground, the basket forgotten several feet away. Her antics left him amused and it stirred a memory of him doing something similar when he hadn't gotten his way. The remembrance made him ache for a time when he had once been innocent, before the king had turned him into what he was. It darkened his own mood and he sat down heavily next to her.

The bright blue eyes swung warily in his direction. She studied him for a moment and then she crossed her arms over her chest. Her demeanor swiftly changed from depression to anger and Kenshin wondered what had brought about the change.

"I'm terribly sorry that you're stuck with me. You can leave after they do if you want." She snapped.

"Oro?"

Kaoru glared at him. "I know I'm such a horrible person to be around. So why don't you do us both a favor and just leave now."

A frown creased his brow. "Why do you think I'm upset about staying here with you?"

"Aren't you?" Uncertainty touched her fierce gaze and she looked away from him. "You're moping around here too. Why else would you be upset?"

His violet eyes watched her. "What would lead you to believe I'm upset?"

She glanced back at him and shrugged. "You flung yourself down on the ground just as I did. I've never seen you move so…heavily. I assumed you were upset." She looked up at him sharply, her blue eyes blazing again. "Or are you making fun?" She demanded.

He placed a hand on her arm and shook his head. "I'm not making fun. Seeing you, made me recall an incident in my childhood and then it made me nostalgic."

"Oh."

He gazed at her curiously and squeezed her shoulder. "Why are you upset?"

The young woman looked at her lap, her dark bangs falling in front of her face. "I never get to go." She murmured.

"To the village?" She nodded. "And yet you insinuated just last night that you were not a stranger to those in the village, that you did."

A smile quirked at the corner of her mouth and Kenshin prided himself on cheering her up. "From time to time I have found my way there."

Kenshin waited for her to elaborate. She didn't and he thought about pressing her. The night before she had claimed she had a secret and had been about to inform him when they had been interrupted. He turned away from her, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He could have sworn he sensed another person nearby. He wasn't so out of practice that he couldn't feel one. Whoever it had been had been good at shielding his or her presence until he slipped for a second. The opossum had to have been a coincidence. Or was he just so tense he was jumping at every sound nowadays.

Kenshin glanced at the woman at his side. The recollection of the previous night made him think of Tae's earlier instructions. Someone was after Kaoru. He couldn't think why. Why would Hiko send him here and now, to guard this girl?

"What are you thinking about?"

The question brought him abruptly from his thoughts. "Tell you what. I hate to see you sad. You've got such a beautiful smile." Kaoru blushed at his statement and he felt his heart stir to see her so shy. "If you promise not to mope around anymore, I think perhaps we can make a trip to the village while they are gone."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and Kenshin nodded, mentally patting himself on the back for having gotten her to smile. She clapped her hands together and threw her arms about his neck. He nearly fell backwards, but caught himself and her, his own arms wrapped around her body.

The air between them shifted. Kenshin became aware of the young body pressed against his. He caught a whiff of her hair and fought the urge to bury his face in her graceful neck. Kaoru pulled back, conscious of the change, but not quite sure where it had come from. She licked her lips and he bit back the groan that threatened. Slowly she disentangled herself from his embrace and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry." She murmured.

Kenshin swallowed. "For what?" He tried to ask lightly. His voice sounded husky to his ears and he clamped down the more carnal instincts that loomed beneath the surface. It had been far too long since he had felt those urges. "You did nothing wrong." He told her somewhat stiffly, rising to his feet. He moved away from her. It occurred to him how she might read his intentions and he cursed himself for becoming aroused by this naïve young woman. If he was to stay here it could be far more dangerous than he first anticipated. He picked up the basket she had earlier discarded. "We should pick some berries and be getting back."

Kaoru stared up at him, her blue eyes searching his face. After a moment she looked down at her lap and nodded. Unable to stop himself, He hooked a finger underneath her chin. "You did nothing wrong, Kaoru-dono." Her eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "Now no more or no trip to the village." He ordered lightly.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she accepted the hand he offered. He helped her to her feet and she took the basket from him. "Arigatou." She told him and then moved towards the bush.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to leave him with her?" Megumi asked once the cottage was out of sight. She had felt uneasy since she had come in the night before to see the redhead. She didn't know him, had never heard speak of him, and it made her slightly ill. Someone with such bright hair and exotic eyes would have been mentioned. Only someone accustomed to being in the shadows could have escaped Sanosuke's radar with such coloring.

"He was not looking for you."

"He asked for a doctor."

"You have no need to fear him." Tae told her.

A feeling of dread settled in her stomach. Any reason anyone would come searching for her gave her reason to panic. "How can you be so sure?" If Kenshin, or whoever he might really be, was searching for her, then Kaoru was dead and it would be only a matter of time before he came after her. She looked over her shoulder, checking to make sure no one was behind them.

"I told you last night who Kenshin was."

"A wandering warrior. What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded crossly. There was no reason for anyone to come to the cottage without reason. If she knew one thing it was that Tae had hidden refugees before. She shifted her bag to her other shoulder and sighed with relief when the road finally came into view. "He could be an assassin for hire."

Tae missed a step and Megumi glanced at the old woman carefully. She had grown to love Tae as she would a mother. In the four years she had known her, Tae revealed nothing. She was unshakable and to see her stumble over such a comment gave much for Megumi to think about. She tried to think about what she had said and reached over to grab the woman on the arm. "Is Kenshin an assassin? Whom is he working for?" Her old fears rising swiftly.

"If I told you Kanryuu was dead, would that put you at ease?" The old woman asked.

She hesitated. They reached the road and she glanced in both directions, her dark brown eyes not seeing the person she looked for. "Are you implying he is?" She stated at last.

"I merely asked you a question."

"And what do you hope to glean based on my answer?" She demanded. She dropped her bag to the ground and stared at the old woman, hands on her hips.

The old woman merely raised an eyebrow, any anxiety she might have exhibited gone. "You'll stop looking over your shoulder. To a degree, your part and mine is over in the story. We have to let fate step in and run its course."

Megumi frowned. She didn't like the idea of a situation she couldn't control. She cared for Kaoru and had no desire to see her destroyed in any capacity. Nor did she fully trust the redhead as Tae did. "How can you be so certain everything will work out?"

A shadow passed over the wrinkled features. Tae glanced at the sky. "I don't. We could all be dead tomorrow. I could have misjudged so many things over the course of the years."

Her words frightened Megumi and she tossed her long dark hair over her shoulders, trying to ward off the shiver that threatened to consume her. "Do you at least admit that Kenshin is not all that he claims to be?" She murmured.

Silence greeted her comment and she closed her eyes, wanting to at least hear some reassurance from the woman she loved. When she got no response she turned to the old woman. Tae, who was smaller than she in stature, stared up at the sky still. Her dark eyes slowly closed and a lone tear slid down her withered cheek. Alarmed Megumi touched her on the shoulder.

Tae turned to her, the fear and resignation evident in the depths of her dark eyes. "I know that Kenshin is more than he claims. But he is the only one who can protect Kaoru at this point. It is why he was sent to the cottage."

Megumi stared at her wide-eyed, her own suspicions beginning to cloud her mind. She didn't even hear the rider that approached as she continued to stare at the old woman. The horse stopped and she turned, her own dark eyes wide to see who had approached them. So caught up in her own thoughts she blinked as she recognized the rider. Nothing came to her lips, so unprepared was she to see the newcomer.

"It's not very often that I see you speechless."

The dry tone made her mouth snap shut and Megumi glared at the brunette. "I didn't know that roosters knew how to ride horses." She sneered, not particularly happy with her comment, but annoyed that he had managed to get the best of her. He merely grinned at her and she fumed, her earlier thoughts already forgotten as he swung down from his horse. "Imagine my surprise when I was told I might find two such beautiful women standing by the side of the road. I never imagined it would actually happen."

Tae snorted and handed the tall man her bag once he had jumped to the ground. "Really Sanosuke. You have got to learn to trust your instincts."

The brunette had the nerve to blush as he tied her bag to the saddle of one of the two horses. He turned to Megumi and she fought the urge to blush at his amused his expression. Reluctantly she admitted her feelings to Kaoru, but she doubted anyone else could have achieved it, let alone the man she wanted. He glanced over her shoulder. "Where's Jou-chan?" He asked.

Megumi felt her temper rise and her bashfulness recede. "She's home." She said, tossing her cascade of dark hair for effect as she shoved by him to tie her own bag to the saddle of the second horse.

"You left her by herself?"

The question gave her pause and she looked at the tall brunette back to Tae. Tae shrugged and headed towards the horse. "She has company."

"What kind of company?" He demanded, his brown eyes narrowed.

Megumi glared at the man. After all this time he finally showed where his true feelings lay. "She's with a man." She told him hotly. Her focus seemingly on tying her belongings to the horse.

Instead of getting the rise out of him she wanted Sano turned to the old woman. "Is this wise?"

"It will be alright." Tae told him.

Megumi turned, hiding her incredulity at the situation. "Are you sure?" Sano asked. Tae nodded and then the man shrugged. He turned to Meg and grinned. "And how is her highness doing today?" He asked.

"I was fine until I saw you." She told him flatly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Gracefully she climbed onto the horse and turned a cold glare at him. "Obviously you have other things on your mind than to worry about me." She spit and turned her horse in the directions of town. She saw him grimace and couldn't help the smug feeling of satisfaction she felt. She had forgotten all about Kaoru and Tae's insistence of leaving her alone with the strange redhead.

* * *

So what do you think will happen next? Let me know and stay tuned to see what will unfold in the next chapter. Kisses and lots of love!


	7. Chapter Six

Slowly but surely, I'm getting the chapters uploaded. Life is crazy. No love for me, but it's all good as I settle about making a major life change. Stick with me though, and I promise I'll finally have some new stuff up soon.

* * *

The water lapped gently against his hands submerged in its depths. Kenshin was reminded of the feeling of serenity he had felt two days prior when he had been accomplishing the same chore. He almost imagined he was washing the years of blood off his hands. However, it would take more than a few days doing laundry to cleanse his soul. He looked over at his companion. Her fingers limply held the sheet in her hands, her dark blue eyes staring off into space, a dreamy smile on her full lips. What did she think about? He wondered.

He shook his head, suppressing his chuckle and returned to the linen in his hands. The young woman was such a paradox. A bundle of nerves one moment, not saying anything; the next, bouncing off the walls, her laughter making him feel things he had never thought to feel again. She reminded him of Tomoe, but he pushed the thought aside, not wanting to dwell on a woman who was long dead and buried.

He glanced once more at Kaoru. She had returned to the task at hand, the small bar of soap moving over the fabric. A long tendril of her ebony hair had fallen free of her ponytail and he resisted the urge to reach over and brush it away. Abruptly she looked up at him, her cobalt eyes questioning. He offered her a smile, slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring at her.

"Kenshin?"

He sat back slightly on his heels. "I thought afterwards I would make good on my promise from yesterday, that I did."

She frowned slightly. "Promise?"

"About going to the village."

Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. He braced himself for the inevitable hug, but she held herself back. Perhaps she had not been as unaffected by her actions yesterday as he had first thought. "We'll go while we wait for the laundry to dry."

"Okay." She returned to the sheet and attacked it with a new fervor.

Kenshin rose and moved to the line to hang the linen in his hands. Perhaps he could try and track down Sanosuke while he was in town. Briefly he worried about Hiko sending for him if the king discovered he was close by. Then again, the man had sent him on this task. A frown marred his brow as he paused. He wondered once more why he had been sent on this errand. Sano could have an idea. The man had ties to the underworld that were extremely reliant and surprisingly accurate. He mighthave an idea of why this young woman would need protection.

Then there was the question of who she needed protecting from. There had not been a dire threat to the kingdom in over ten years, not since Shishio's reign had come to an end.

The thought had him straightening as he narrowed his eyes. He had been responsible for the demise of the sorcerer's reign. However, the man's body had never been unearthed. Could he possibly be the new threat that Hiko had alluded to? Coming full circle, Kenshin returned to the one thought that plagued him ever since he had come to the realization yesterday. Who was Kaoru that she needed protection?

Soft footsteps made him tense before he recalled her presence. He turned to her, studying her with different eyes. Kaoru glanced up at him and hesitated. "Kenshin?"

He gave himself a mental shake, releasing the natural rise of protectiveness that had swept over him. He grinned at her. "Are you finished, Kaoru-dono?"

She nodded. "I am." She peered up into his face. "Are you sure you're up for the trip?"

He blinked his violet eyes in surprise. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shifted a bit uncomfortably. "You seem kind of tense. Maybe we should postpone the trip until tomorrow."

He shook his head adamantly, discomfited that she had been able to read him so easily. He was a man who had not survived because his enemies could read his emotions. "I promised and we will go today."

She returned his smile. "Okay."

"Shall we then?"

* * *

They walked in comfortable silence towards the village, both lost in their own thoughts. Kaoru risked a glance at him. He strode in step next to her. Her eyes strode down towards the sword at his side. "How long have you wielded a blade?" She asked after a moment.

The amethyst gaze swung towards her though he didn't break his stride. "Since I was a young boy." He answered cryptically.

She was immediately reminded of Aoshi and she studied him out of her peripheral vision as her mind rapidly tried to think of a question he would be forced to answer. "Did your father teach you?"

"No."

Kaoru pressed her lips together and wrapped her arms about her body. The empty basket bounced against her thigh. "Where did you learn your technique?" She asked a bit tersely.

"The mountains."

She waited for him to continue. When he didn't she fought the urge to sulk. If they were going to get married, she felt as though she needed to know these things. Sighing in frustration, she looked at him, ready to demand answers. The look on the man's face had her stopping.

"You're laughing at me."

Kenshin turned around and shook his head. "I'm not." He insisted, holding his hands out in a peace offering. However his face belied his feelings. His lips were curled at the corners, his violet eyes lit up with his mirth.

"You are!"

He shook his head. "You ask so many questions that you do. Why are you determined to know so much about me?"

"Why not?" She demanded. "I should know these things about my…companion." She had nearly confessed her hopes aloud, but caught herself in time.

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and brushed red hair from his face as he studied her. "Then I suppose I should be able to ask my fair share of questions."

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest, and then closed it. It was only fair. But what could he possibly want to know about her? She wasn't interesting, not like he was. "I've never traveled anywhere. There's nothing to know about me."

He took a step towards her. "Why do you say that?"

She was thrown by what she read in his face. He appeared concerned and almost sad she felt that way. Kaoru shrugged and moved away from him, taking a few steps closer to their destination. "It's true. I spent my whole life in the woods. End of story."

He moved behind her. "Tae is not your mother?"

She shook her head. "No."

"What happened to your parents?"

"What happened to yours?" She spun around.

Kenshin held up a hand, once more to placate her. There was a moment of silence. Kaoru broke the mood by moving away. She walked away from him, her mind in turmoil. A few moments later he fell in step beside her once more. She glanced furtively at him and saw a pensive look on his face.

"My parents were killed by slave traders." He told her after a tense minute. "Somehow I managed to get away and was saved from witnessing much of the carnage. But I was alone and I was young."

Kaoru nibbled on her bottom lip, torn by what she should do. Console him or wait to hear more? "There was a man who found me. He took me under his wing for reasons even still I cannot fully comprehend. He taught me the sword technique I have spent years mastering."

Silence descended between them. "I'm sorry." She murmured. Neither said anything else and Kaoru fought off the urge to shiver. Somehow the warm sun could not penetrate the chill she felt and she regretted now having opened the forum. "Will you ever pass on your technique?"

"No." He retorted without a moment of hesitation.

She gazed at him curiously. "Why not? It's become your legacy hasn't it? Why wouldn't you want to pass it on?"

Something flashed in his eyes and was gone before Kaoru even had a moment to register she had witnessed anything. He smiled slyly at her. "Who passed his technique onto you?"

She licked her lips, desperately trying to think of a way to escape the question. "Who says I have one?" She asked quickly, trying to stall him.

He didn't answer and Kaoru thought perhaps she might be off the hook. "What did happen to your parents, Kaoru-dono?" He asked after another quiet minute.

For some reason, she found this question easier to deal with. "I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I've only known Tae."

There was a moment of hesitation. "At what point was that?"

"During the wars I think. I know they were what initially led Tae to flee the village."

"The wars?" She sensed his genuine surprise.

She nodded and kicked absently at a branch. "She was fleeing a broken heart. Somehow I came to be in her guardianship."

"How?"

Kaoru shook her head. "She has never really said. Only that she felt an obligation to take care of me." She smiled warmly as she thought of her would be mother. "Of course she feels more than that. I know that despite her rules she only wants what is best for me."

The trees began to thin and she caught sight of the wall that separated the village from the forest. They were approaching one of the smaller side gates, one she was quite familiar with, unlike the main gate she had used with Tae on the few random times she had accompanied the older woman. She felt a momentary sense of panic. What if Tae and Megumi had come to this market? She nibbled on her lip, her pace slowing. Megumi had stated she was seeing Alsacia. The woman lived near the palace and the castle was over a half-day's ride in the other direction.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Her name brought her out of her momentary anxiety. Her blue eyes blinked at the man at her side. "What?"

"I asked what you thought might have happened to your parents."

She blinked several times again, trying to comprehend his question. In her fleeting terror of running into her guardian, she had forgotten she was in the middle of a conversation. A blush crept up her neck and she smiled in embarrassment. "Forgive me." She stammered.

His fingers brushed her shoulder and Kaoru glanced up at him. His eyes searched her face for a second before he smiled gently. "There is nothing to forgive."

Now she felt shy and silly and she glanced at the ground. "Thank you for coming with me. It's always nice to have a change of scenery."

"Then perhaps we should enter. We didn't come all this way to stand outside, that we did not."

Kenshin's smile reflected her own and she timidly accept the arm he held out to her. She felt almost like a princess being swept off to a ball, except she was just a peasant on the arm of a traveler. But for now, it was enough for her.

* * *

Market was not something he was unfamiliar with. Kenshin had passed through numerous villages in his years of wandering. They were all virtually the same. Rows upon rows of people attempting to carve out a living, attempting to convince passersby why his apples were best or why the sleeve of blue cotton was the better priced. Yet something about watching Kaoru's cerulean eyes light up when she saw something she liked stirred something deep within his soul. He was struck by her capriciousness for life and fell just a little bit more.

"Peaches!" He heard her call out. "I haven't had ripe peaches in so long."

Kenshin looked up to where she stood, a pale fuzzy fruit in her fingers. "Only three coppers for the pretty lady." The old man told her. Hten he smiled a toothy grin. "Perhaps two if you care to meet my son."

Something twisted in his gut to hear the proposal and he swiftly moved to the young woman's side. But Kaoru merely laughed and replaced the fruit. "Not today." She murmured wistfully. They moved to the next stall and Kenshin made a mental note to get her a peach before they left.

He moved behind her, his violet eyes straying from side to side, looking for anything suspicious. He had no clue what he was searching for, still not even positive that Kaoru was his objective. The woman claimed to have been raised completely in the woods. He glanced at her trying to deduce her age. She was innocent; there was no denying that. But she held herself with such an honest self-assurance that belied the youth he might have first attached to her. He studied her as she dickered over a few eggs.

Kenshin studied her. He would surmise she was in her late teens, but not much older. "A pretty shawl for your lady?"

The question broke through his observations. He turned to look at the woman. She was older, possibly that same age as Tae, with graying brown hair. She held out a shawl of brilliant blues and greens. He shook his head and offered her an apologetic smile. "Come now!" The older woman chimed rising from her seat. "It would most befit your lovely woman. Or any woman!" She pressed.

Feeling somewhat caught he took a step away and shook his head again. "Fit for a princess, or even a queen!" She cried. The comment gave him pause. Someone else pushed in between him and the vendor and the shawl was sold to someone else. But Kenshin hardly noticed. He turned his attention to Kaoru.

She was counting out the few coins she had, handing them over in exchange for the eggs. There was no way that it could be possible. The woman looked up, the trade at an end. Her blue eyes searched for him and he couldn't deny how his heart leapt when they spotted him and a look of joy and relief swept over her stunning face. She waved shyly and approached him. "I bought some eggs."

He looked down at the basket she held out for him to see. "I thought I could make something with them for dinner."

He held back his grimace. Too vividly he recalled her attempt at dinner the night before. She had stated she wasn't a good cook, but he thought she could make something edible. He still wasn't sure what she had endeavored to create, but he had barely been able to keep it down. "Maybe I could make dinner tonight." He offered.

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest and he placed a hand up to quiet her. "I insist. It is the least I can do, that it is, since you have been so generous to offer me a place to stay for these few days." He told her, hoping she would find no offense in his statement.

Her azure eyes studied him for another moment before she relented. "I think I might see if I can get some cheese too."

He watched her go, allowing her some freedom to move about the market as she willed, but not letting her out of his sight. He moved across the way and looked at the stall in front of him. A tired looking girl looked up at him and offered him a weary smile. She was younger than Kaoru, but at an age where she could start searching for a husband. Kenshin looked back up at Kaoru, his thoughts whirling madly about his head.

So many questions and every moment another sprung to mind. In the end it all boiled down to one pertinent inquiry. Who was Kaoru and why did she need protecting? But if the theory that had begun to take shape in his mind was true, then it could mean that Hiko possibly knew as well. He stepped closer to her, his eye caught by a display of simple silver chains. If she were a princess, there would have to be some piece of jewelry that would be passed along. Otherwise any woman of the right age could step forward. He attempted to recall what the heirloom for the Kamiya family might have been, but could not recall.

Kenshin sighed when it wouldn't come and looked up once more to where Kaoru had wandered. She stood now in front of a display of fabrics, her fingers caressing the material longingly. Distantly he wondered if she was better with a thread and needle than she was at cooking. He couldn't help the wry chuckle that escaped his lips. Somehow her lack of talent in the kitchen made her more endearing. He looked around, his violet eyes straying to the stand of peaches. A surprise for her, he decided, recalling her delight when she first spotted them. A smile slowly spread across his mouth and he slyly turned around hoping her attention would be elsewhere. He moved towards the fruit stall and then stopped short

A strange man had approached her, coming to stand just to her left. Kaoru stood in between them, her profile blocking the face of the man. However, the platinum blonde hair was unmistakable. The woman glanced at the stranger seemingly in surprise. He said something else and Kaoru shook her head laughing. Who was he to speak so candidly to her?

A strange feeling came over him as he watched the blonde and Kaoru interact. Suddenly the blue eyes glanced over at him, a look of apprehension on her face. Something was said to her and she insistently shook her head. Could this be the mysterious teacher who had taken the time to show her how to wield a weapon? Immediately he directed his attention to the stall in front of him, but he couldn't help but notice the intense conversation between the two. The woman started to walk away, but the blonde grabbed her arm. Kenshin took a step towards the pair, intent on breaking it up. He stopped when the stranger touched her cheek.

He might have been doused in frigid water, the cold fury washed over him so swiftly. He was only beginning to wonder who she might be, her alluring beauty haunting him with every step. But deep within the confines of the forest, with no one else around, he could deny his attraction easily. However, to see someone so casually touch her made his skin crawl.

Abruptly, Kaoru stepped away from the blonde, a slight blush to her cheeks, and Kenshin finally caught a glimpse of the man's features. He froze as it registered and looked away blinking, his jealousy overwhelmed by surprise. He looked once more. The woman moved towards him, but the blonde was gone. Could it be? Was that particular blonde really just speaking with Kaoru? And if so, what more did that entail for Kenshin? The man had been deeply intertwined in Shishio's plans nearly ten years ago. That was without even delving into the personal rivalry that existing between the two men over a woman who had died a decade ago. What the hell was Enishi doing here? Now? Talking to her?

"What's bothering you?"

The question brought him out of his reverie. "Oro?" He blinked at her stupidly.

"Did you find something for yourself?"

"Who was that?" The question was blurted before he even had a chance to take it back. So many thoughts ran rampant through his mind, but above else was the lingering suspicion at how casual Kaoru had been with the man. Was he her teacher looking for a lesson? He desperately tried to recall the man's moves from ten years ago. It could have been the same technique Kaoru had been using earlier. Her style had seemed familiar, though he would need to find some way for her to show him more moves.

Kenshin focused on her again, the rage deep within him simmering. Its intensity surprised him. He hadn't been riled up about anything for a long time. "To whom were you talking to?" He asked again, his voice sounding somewhat calmer than before.

The brilliant blue eyes in front of him blinked. She shrugged and casually glanced over her shoulder. "I just bought some cheese."

"After that."

"What are you talking about?"

Kenshin detected the lie in her tone and studied her silently. "You were just talking with someone, a man." He retorted, not even caring about concealing his anger.

The woman gazed at him strangely, her azure eyes wary and took a step away from him. He immediately cursed himself for raising the forbidden emotion to the surface and quietly prayed for calm. "It was just a merchant."

The lie penetrated his defenses and he felt his rage rise again. Why did she tell him something that was so obviously untrue? She was usually so honest, merely sidestepping any questions she didn't feel comfortable answering. It was only the second time she had ever deliberately lied to him. The first was when he had initially inquired about her ability. Knowing how unnatural it was for a woman to wield a weapon, he could only surmise the two was related. It meant Enishi was her teacher. How long had they been conversing and did the blonde even suspect her identity, something Kenshin was only beginning to become aware of? And if he did know, what did it entail for Kaoru?

He couldn't say anything and offered her a weak smile instead. Without a word he moved away from her. Quickly he bought the peaches she had been admiring earlier. Kaoru was still standing where he had left her, a confused look evident in her crystal blue eyes. Tentatively he held one out for her as a peace offering. "For you."

She glanced down at the fuzzy fruit and smiled at him shyly. It made his heart race and he glanced down at the ground, ashamed at his earlier behavior. He had been running from that way of life for so long. Kenshin had long thought he had suppressed those sentiments. How could this young woman have gotten under his skin so fast? "Do you have everything?" She asked.

He nodded. "Shall we return home?"

She nodded and her smile broadened, lighting up her entire face. She took his hand, wrapping her arm through his. Kenshin looked down at her for a moment and relaxed. They wandered out of the market and reached the edge of the woods. Kenshin cast a glance over his shoulder, looking to see if anyone was watching. He paused and Kaoru looked up at him, her question apparent in her azure eyes. He skimmed the shadows, unable to see anyone or anything, yet unable to shake the feeling of being watched. With a sigh, he wrapped his arm about her back and turned her back towards the trees

* * *

So there it is for ya'll. Let me know what you think and how you feel about the events that are slowly beginning to unfold. Thanks for taking the time to read. Love and kisses until next time.


	8. Chapter Seven

So big changes ahead for me, but I will do my best not to lag too far behind. I won't go into details, but sometimes it interesting how far away you have to go before realizing you were already in the right place. But you aren't here for me so on with the next chapter! Also, I do not own the characters below.

* * *

Kaoru nibbled on her lower lip. It had been several days since Tae left her, leaving Kenshin to watch over her. It gave her a thrill, though the man had done nothing inappropriate. Still she enjoyed his company and he didn't seem to mind hers. She couldn't see how that was possible. She was constantly chatting and babbling, the man making her slightly nervous. It seemed that their contact was limited to that which was accidental, particularly since they had returned from the village. That had been a strange day with how things had ended. She felt as though something had changed between them and flushed when she recalled one possible reason why.

The lie had flowed off her tongue. Kaoru still wasn't sure why, since she had been about to tell him everything the first night. And the redhead's reaction still startled her. He had been angry, but she didn't feel as though he was mad at her. Yet there had been more driving Kenshin's fury, something just lurking beneath the surface. It terrified and exhilarated her at the same time. It was deeper and darker than anger. But it had not touched the man's demeanor again and Kaoru had almost convinced herself it was a figment of her overactive imagination.

She paused in her ministrations. Being alone with him had grown comfortable. Despite those few moments, she really liked Kenshin and enjoyed their time together, wanting it to never end. She wondered if this was how things would be if they were married. She grinned to herself and returned to the shift in her lap. Carefully, she pulled the thread through, grimacing when she stuck her finger. The finger went into her mouth. She did miss her bokken and thought that perhaps now would be the time to broach the topic with the redhead. If she did plan on marrying him, she would need to know where his thoughts lay on the subject.

Putting down the garment she was repairing, she looked over to where he sat on a rock. She had asked to come to the spring, claiming a desire to be out in the open. He had smiled softly at her and agreed. Gracefully she rose to her feet and made her way to where he sat. Kenshin's exotic colored eyes were closed, his hand tucked into his sleeves. Curious, she sat down next to him and tugged her knees under her chin. She was close enough that she could feel his warmth and she tilted her head up, her eyes closed, towards the stray sunbeams that found their way through the canopy of leaves.

"Finished?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the man at her side. He was watching her closely. "Hai." She colored, again for a reason she could not comprehend and rested her chin on her knees once more.

"Would you like to return?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Let's enjoy this moment a little longer."

He conceded and looked out across the surface of the water. The silence settled over them and she nibbled on her lip again. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed the scar brandished on his left cheek. It had always been there, but for the first time she speculated on how precisely he had received the mark. It was the only marring of his beauty, but it added to the mystery of him, rather than tarnishing it. "Where did you get that scar?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Kaoru pressed her lips together and looked away before she could read the look of startlement in his violet eyes. "Forgive me, that was rude."

Kenshin was quiet a moment and then touched her arm. "There is no need to apologize, that there is not. It is natural to feel curiosity. You more so than anyone I have ever met."

Shyly she looked at him. "Does that mean you'll tell me?"

He pressed his lips together and looked away. She felt her heart drop and she looked sullenly down at the rock they sat on. "What was the question?" He asked suddenly and she looked at him sharply.

The corner of his upper lip was curled slightly in a grin. "Your scar. When did you get it? Were you in brawl of some kind?"

The grin deepened. "Something like that."

Once more she felt a tinge of exasperation. "Something like what?"

"I was in a fight."

Her eyes shone and she turned so she could face him better. "What was it about? Was there a girl involved?"

The smile faded. The moment lingered and Kaoru wondered if he would answer that particular question, realizing he might be reliving a particular painful memory. "I received it during the wars." He replied after another moment.

Her azure eyes blinked rapidly for a second. "What?" She stared at him, trying not to gape openly at him. They had touched on the wars before when he had been asking of her parentage. "The wars ended nearly ten years ago."

"Hai, they did."

She swallowed. "You aren't referring to another war, by chance."

He gazed at her curiously. "No."

Kaoru stared at him. "You couldn't have fought in the wars. You aren't old enough." She told him plainly.

"I was quite young when I fought, that I was."

"How young, ten? I was eight when the war ended."

Something flashed in Kenshin's eyes and then was gone. "I'm twenty-eight."

Her stomach twisted into a huge knot and she felt a blush rise up her neck. Here she had thought he was only a few years older than her, not much older than Megumi or Sanosuke, if that old even. To learn he was nearly a decade older. Her fantasy dissipated into nothing as the hope of finding romance with him vanished. Who knew what all he had done in those extra ten years, the women he had been with. Her blush deepened and she rose to her feet, embarrassment stealing over her to think she could compete with the females he had once known.

Kenshin seemed to realize her state and grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. "Kaoru-dono, are you alright?"

She refused to look at him, only tugging weakly at her arm, trying to free herself from his grasp. He stood, his grip tight but not hurting her. "I'm fine." She stammered

He shook his head stubbornly and attempted to pull her closer to him. " No you are not."

"I'm fine!" She cried.

Kenshin tugged her to him, her feet tripping over the long grass so she stumbled against him. Her blue eyes landed on his concerned gaze and she licked her lips to feel the warmth of his body against her. He let go of her wrist and gripped her shoulders, peering into her face. "You look feverish."

Kaoru pulled back suddenly, recalling why she had approached him in the first place. "Are you any good with your sword?"

He blinked, completely thrown by her change. "Oro?"

"You're sword. You carry it around everywhere but do you really know how to wield it?"

Kenshin stared at her with wide violet eyes. Why was she trying to goad him? He studied her for a moment, trying to ascertain the reason for her question. "I would not be standing here before you, Kaoru-dono, if I didn't know how to wield it."

The woman blushed and clasped her hands nervously in front of her. "I just wondered if maybe you would teach me a few moves." She murmured.

It was an opening to a question he had long pondered. "Why do want to learn to fight?"

She raised her deep blue eyes and shrugged. "Why not?"

"Women don't usually want to. It's slightly frowned upon."

A look of trepidation crossed her features. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

She hesitated. "That I'm a woman who wants to fight?" She held her breath waiting for his answer. If he stated he didn't want someone capable with a sword, she just might put the blade down and never pick it back up. The she remembered that there was no hope of marriage between them and she became more determined to master the blade.

Kenshin slowly shook his head. "I knew a woman who was extremely adept with a blade." His amethyst gaze darted in her direction. "I cared for her deeply." He said after a slight hesitation.

"Really?" He nodded. "What happened to her? Where is she?"

A shadow crossed his face. "She…was killed at the end of the war."

"By who?" She asked before she could take the question back. The man hesitated once more and looked up at the sky. Kaoru bit her lower lip. The subject was obviously a painful one for the man. Again she wondered if the woman he spoke of indeed had been the reason he had received the marks on his face. "What was she like?" She asked trying to change the subject.

The piercing gaze landed on her. "Tomoe was a lot like you." He stated. "She found the simple pleasures in life despite the heavy burdens she carried with her."

"Was she beautiful?"

A small sad smile adorned his lips before fading. "She was."

He didn't elaborate and Kaoru sighed. "Do you think I could ever be like her?" She queried, thinking of being beautiful and agile at the same time. Perhaps then Kenshin would see her as more than a young, naïve girl. Maybe there still could be a future for them.

The man didn't answer and she looked back at him, curious as to his answer. He was watching her, a strange glint in his deep violet eyes. He came towards her and stopped just a few feet from her. She held her breath, not daring to imagine what was about to transpire. "You will never be like her." He murmured. Her heart plummeted and she looked down at the ground. His finger crooked under her chin and lifted her face. "You are so much more." He continued.

Kaoru swallowed at the intensity of his words. She looked up at him. The passion she saw in the depths of his violet gaze scared her, though not in a fearful way. Then it was gone. "Thank you." She whispered not sure what had just happened between them.

He smiled at her and opened his mouth as thought to say something more. Instead he turned away, moving across the clearing to where she kept her bokken. "Do you still wish to show me what you have learned?"

She grinned and accepted the wooden sword he held out for her. "Absolutely."

* * *

Tae bowed low to the man in front of her. It had been over fifteen years since she had laid eyes on the man. Even still, he garnered her respect. "How does she fare?" The man asked.

"She is well." She answered.

"But?"

She risked raising her head to meet the piercing blue eyes head on. "Despite what she claims, I believe she is lonely. She craves human contact."

"Why do you say that?"

"She strives to undermine me. On numerous occasions she has snuck away to the village."

The man sat back in thought for moment. "I know of her relations with the people she has encountered."

The thought did not surprise her. He had sent Megumi to her for protection. The woman, with her inherent knowledge was valuable in the markets. She could not send one surrogate daughter and not the other. But those who had crossed the younger woman's path held connections to the court and it was only a matter of time before her identity was revealed.

In the end it did not bold well for her. Tae had promised years ago that she would strive to keep the woman free from any associations outside of the cottage. "May I ask why this warrior has been brought to her now?" She ventured.

Silence greeted her question. "That was not of my volition." The king responded. "You obviously expected it for some time, as you are now here."

Tae licked her lips and quickly looked down. She was related to this man, yet still feared him. "What would you have me do?" She asked, fearing she had done something wrong in vacating the cottage leaving the two people alone. But she had been told the man would be sent and she was to return to the palace without delay.

"There are forces at work that I cannot understand. Leave them for now. There is someone else who must answer to me."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She would not be blamed for leaving Kaoru with the redheaded stranger. Yet she was still afraid for the woman she had raised as her own. "And Kaoru?" She asked, wanting to know what might become of the young woman.

The king sighed. "She is in safe hands, thought there is still mush to risk. You must remain here."

"But what if something happens?" She argued.

"That is no longer your concern. You're part in this tale is over, as you well know."

Tae bowed her head, knowing it to be true. It did nothing to ease her heart. So much was left unsaid. Why had he not claimed the princess's heritage? Why had he not sent for her? Why insist on her upbringing far from her father? "What should I do now?"

"Wait. The time is coming upon us, as much I hate to admit it. Kaoru will come to know who she is and just who her champion is."

"And then?"

He sat back, his face set in a grim mask. "We let the fates decide who will be victorious at the end of the day."

* * *

They stood on opposite sides, Kaoru gracefully stepping into a relaxed pose, her sword in both hands above her head. His violet eyes watched her thoughtfully, trying to ascertain where he had seen it before. Had he seen Enishi stand in such a manner? It tugged at the edges of his memory, but before he could place it, she pounced.

He brought his blade up to ward off her attack, surprised at the strength behind it. He whirled, pushing her off as she spun around and immediately came at him again. The sound of the wood connecting with the sheath echoed in the glen. The move was also familiar, yet strange. It lacked the finesse of the master who had taught her the technique, yet she was no novice either.

They moved apart and Kaoru took up another stance, determination settling in her cobalt eyes. He waited patiently for her to assault him again, hoping he could identify her technique. She didn't disappoint him, attacking with speed and agility that many swordsmen he had seen lacked. He easily evaded her blow, and swiftly moved to strike her with one of his own, though he checked his strength. She just fended and they whirled again, their weapons connecting.

A light sweat beaded on his forehead, more from the warm sun and that it had been some time since he had truly wielded his blade, than from exhaustion. He noticed she was breathing a bit heavier and he had to admit she looked magnificent, her chest heaving, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. Deciding it was enough, he charged, ready to disarm her and end the friendly sparring. However, he was unprepared for the defense maneuver she had hidden up her sleeve when she stepped away at the last second and fended his attack. So caught off guard, he stumbled and spun in time to miss what might have been a lethal blow had her blade been real. Instead he winced as the wooden shaft connected with his upper arm.

"Oh!"

She dropped the weapon immediately and covered her mouth in horror.

He grimaced against the shot of pain in his arm. He had misjudged her completely. In a real battle, he hoped he would never have so foolishly underestimated his opponent. Of course, only once had he ever gone up against a woman with completely different circumstances and consequences. Still, he should have known better and he rubbed his arm and offered her a sheepish grin. "I'd say you won."

She moved towards him quickly and placed her hands on his arm. "It's not broken, is it?" She asked as her fingers gently probed the spot she had struck.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru-dono. It is my fault, that it is."

She ignored him and rolled up the loose sleeve to make sure the skin was not broken. He glanced and saw the dark red mark already beginning to show signs of bruising. Gently she massaged it. "It'll be a nasty bruise."

"I've had worse."

She looked up at him and Kenshin flushed as he realized how close she was to him. Suddenly he could smell the warm female scent that was her. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on her brow, but she looked delectable, her natural heat enticing him. Their gaze locked and he felt lost in the depths of her azure eyes. She licked her lips anxiously, and his violet eyes strayed to her full mouth as he wondered what she would taste like. "I'm so sorry." She murmured again, unable to look away.

He felt his breath quicken as his desire grew and he forced himself to look away. His heart thundered in his ears and he struggled for composure. It would do no good to take advantage of her. Kenshin forced his feet to move. "It's fine." He told her gruffly. He practically pushed away from her, his eyes closed, his desire still trying to win.

He moved stiffly towards the edge of the small spring and splashed the cool water on his face. He looked up to where the young woman still stood. A soft curse rolled off his tongue and he sighed. "Kaoru-dono?"

The woman still stood where he had left her. Her face turned towards him, her eyes blank. "We should get back."

Kenshin cringed. He hadn't meant to upset her. He rose, determined to find a way to make it up to her. He took a step towards her, realizing he didn't know what to do. For the first time in ten years he wished he were better at dealing with people. Sanosuke would know what to say to her. He had been placating the ruffled feathers of his kitsune for years. Now Kenshin was at a loss, uncertain with how to proceed.

The woman swiped at her face and smiled brightly, too brightly. "We should really get back. The sun will be setting soon and I need to finish repairing my shift." She moved to where she had discarded the garment. "Then dinner will need to be prepared, not to mention I've been neglecting some of my other chores. We really don't have time to be standing here staring at each other."

She was babbling, he knew this, trying to hide the pain he had caused her. Rather than argue with her, he simply nodded. He picked up his sword and her bokken where they had been discarded. He handed the wooden blade to her and she hesitated before she took it. "You fight very well, that you do." He told her.

Kaoru met his gaze. "Thank you." She whispered.

He wavered and then thought he might attempt to get a name from her. "It is a technique I haven't seen in many years, that it is. Who did you say your teacher was?"

The beginnings of a real smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she moved away to replace her sword in the bushes. "I didn't."

He didn't press her, just glad to know that he had managed to turn her mood around. Kaoru offered him a shy smile and he fell in step beside her as they began the return walk back to the cottage.

* * *

Much love to you all and don't forget to let me know what you think! Kisses!


	9. Chapter Eight

A bit of business before continuing on: this chapter has some citrus content in it. Not a full lemon, though that is coming numerous chapters from now, but things are about to get a bit interesting. Consider yourself warned. I mean no offense to anyone and if I have offended, please accept my deepest apologies. However, I would like to state that I do have a particular rating for a reason. Read at your own risk!

Also just need to state, that the characters below are not of my own creation. I find them fascinating and can't seem to stop writing about them. I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Kaoru had watched him throughout the meal, curious as to what he was thinking. The past few days had been quite bizarre to say the least. The day's events in the glen still kept with her. She had learned of Tomoe, some woman from his past. Their brief skirmish also flitted through her mind. She still couldn't believe she had managed to strike a blow.

It made her feel guilty for having turned down her mentor the other day in the village. She hadn't meant to blow him off, but Kenshin had been waiting and she fully intended to keep her promise of not telling anyone of their relationship. Since the redhead kept a close eye on her, there would be no sneaking away for a quick lesson.

It made her thoughts turn to Enishi. The blonde had never spoken to her in such a manner before and it made her uncomfortable. More surprising to her had been Kenshin's reaction to it. It made her feel even worse for lying to him. She wished Megumi was here, or possibly Misao. Then maybe she could make sense of it.

Everything had happened so fast. Just when she thought she had uncovered the reason for one feeling, something else would happen to throw her off. The reality of love was far more confusing that what she had read in the books. Earlier she had thought he might kiss her. But he had backed off abruptly and again she had seen he was angry. It made her recall the fury she had witnessed when he had caught her speaking to Enishi. She was positive it was jealousy she had seen in the depths of his blue-violet eyes. But if he did desired her, why hadn't he kissed her that afternoon?

She sat back in her chair. Her mind was full of these thoughts and she sighed. Kaoru paused and then took in a deep breath. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Was that her hair? She took the greasy strands and sniffed them. No wonder he hadn't wanted to kiss her. She smelled terrible.

She stood quickly and went upstairs to her room. She found her towel and a clean shift. She found the soap and debated, hopping from one foot to another. She hadn't bathed in several days, since before Kenshin had entered her life. Megumi's suggestion floated through her head. But this really wasn't about him seeing her as a woman. It went deeper than that. If he ever did kiss her, she didn't want him to be disgusted by her smell. He might be used to women who were clean on a regular basis. She found the small jar of oil Megumi had given her and moved towards the window. There was just one more question. How to make it to the stream and back before he realized she was gone?

Realizing it might be futile, she moved away from the window and reluctantly went downstairs. Kenshin sat in a chair by the fire, a book in his hands. "I thought I might take a bath." She ventured softly.

The amethyst eyes looked up at her. "Do you need help with the water?"

She furrowed her brow. "Water?"

"Water for your bath."

"I don't understand."

He cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion now written on his face. "Do you need help carrying water in from the well…for your bath?"

"Carry water where?"

"To the tub."

"You mean the water basin?" She asked, completely flummoxed by his suggestion.

He shook his head and rose from the chair. "I'll get a fire going for you." He paused and looked around. "Where do you normally…bathe?" He asked shifting uncertainly.

Kaoru's mind reeled. "Fire? Why would you build a fire?"

He blinked at her. "Where were you planning on taking a bath?"

"I need to go down to the river. I want to wash my hair." She blushed at the admission and looked down at her feet.

"It's a bit chilly outside."

She shrugged. "It isn't anything I haven't done before."

"You always bathe in the stream?"

She chuckled a bit uneasily. "Where else would I?"

He sighed and offered her a sheepish grin. "Forgive me, Kaoru-dono. I forget sometimes that you have not had many amenities in your life. You always seem to make me realize how many things I have taken for granted in my own, that you do."

"You speak as though you have led such a grand life."

Kenshin shook his head. "Not so grand as you might think."

She smiled at him and moved towards the door. "I'll be back shortly."

"We'll both be back. I'll come with you, that I will."

She paused, her cheeks hot. It seemed she had been doing an awful lot of that lately. He made her blush with the most innocent comment. Why shouldn't he accompany her? Only that she would be stripping down and the idea of him seeing her nude made her heart race. Megumi's comment came back once more. "You don't need to."

"I could use a bath as well. Wash of the sweat and dirt that we built up today."

She took a shuddering breath and nodded. Of course he would want to be clean as well. It made perfect sense. "Okay."

He went up to the attic for a few minutes and returned with a towel. He picked up his blade as he opened the door. She looked at it for a moment; unsure of why he was bringing it with them considering they wouldn't be gone long. How much could possibly happen?

* * *

Kenshin felt much refreshed from the dip in the cold water. Numerous times he had utilized a fresh water source. Even during the war, it was the one thing he always did. He couldn't abide the smell of blood and after the horrendous things he performed, he needed to wash his hands clean if nothing else, once he had returned to his senses.

However, he felt silly for his assumption that Kaoru would need a warm bath. At her surprise and confusion that he even suggested bringing water for her, he wondered if she had ever had one. He thought of that as he secured his pants and glanced up at the fading light. He should find Kaoru and get her inside before it got dark. He shook out his damp red hair and tied it haphazardly out of his face. Then he picked up his sword and top and went in search of the young woman knowing she would be finishing her own bath.

He pushed his way through the branches and paused. He heard a soft voice humming and he grinned, imagining Kaoru sitting on a rock, combing out her long dark hair. Kenshin hurried towards her, not even realizing he felt lighter at the prospect of seeing her. He ducked under one last branch hiding the river from view and opened his mouth to call out to her. Her name died on his lips and his violet eyes rounded as he took in the sight before him.

He should have known, considering the luck he had where she was concerned. She had obviously just climbed from the water, but she had not had a chance to dress herself. Her pale skin glistened in the warm sunlight, her ebony hair dripping onto her ivory shoulders. She shivered slightly from the cold water and wrapped her arms about herself, but not before Kenshin saw the rosy taught nipples of her pert bosom. Absently he licked his lips, his own lust stirring at the sight of her naked body.

The soft melody she hummed floated towards him and he blinked out of his stupor as she reached for the clean linen she had brought to dry herself off. It was too late, he had already seen her and he could no longer deny what the young woman made him feel. Kenshin nearly stepped out into the clearing, intent on making his own objectives known. She would easily fall into his arms, he knew. And though she was a virgin, he didn't doubt his own abilities to please a woman. There hadn't been many, but the few he had bedded had been excellent teachers and had managed to satiate the darker hunger that had once driven him.

Only his sense of duty prevented him from going to her. He had promised to protect her and now that he suspected who she was, he couldn't bed her. If noble blood flowed through her veins then she deserved more than anything he had to offer. The reality burned him and he growled, taking a step back into the shadows to give the young beguiling woman some privacy.

* * *

The man strode into the clearing, determination in his stride. She turned around, her shift falling around her, the thin cotton clinging to her still damp skin. She thought to cover herself, but then he had taken her in his arms, his lips on her mouth. She thought she would burst, at long last claiming what she craved.

He pulled back, her lips tender from his assault. His eyes glittered gold in the light, his passion clear and she shivered. "I had to come." He murmured to her huskily. "Please forgive me."

His lips were on her neck and she buried her fingers in the fiery depths of his hair. "Nothing has changed." She moaned, his mouth playing hell with her sense. "All I know to be true in this moment is that I love."

He pulled her closer, on hand snaking down to rest on her hips. His fingers caressed her cheek, his gaze thrilling her. "Even if what they say is accurate, that you are the missing queen, it won't keep me from you." His fingers pushed back the damp strands of her midnight dark hair from her face.

His mouth covered hers in a searing kiss that left her breathless. Her hands moved down his strong back, wanting so much more from him. She moaned aloud as his fingers slid down her side and over her breast. His thumb teased a taut nipple and she threw her head back, crying out into the night. His mouth moved fiercely over her neck, his other hand moving to wrap her leg about his waist. It ran up her naked thigh, pulling her hips against him. His arousal was apparent and she knew exactly what was to happen and was powerless to stop it. She needed him as much as clearly needed her.

Suddenly the seemingly cool night was too hot and she was more than happy to oblige him when his fingers moved towards the ties of her thin shift. His fingers slid underneath the thin material and she moaned again when his cool finger tweaked one nipple and then the other. Tonight was their night and nothing could keep them apart. They were, after all, meant to be.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Her name broke through her reverie and Kaoru cried out, startled from the lascivious thoughts in her head. She felt a flush of embarrassment at having been caught and then even more so when she realized exactly what she had been imagining. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Seeing him would be unbearable if he could tell she had been thinking of him.

Kaoru opened her eyes. She swallowed thickly and looked down at herself. Quickly she tied up her fresh chemise and reached for her dress. It wasn't as clean as she would have liked, but I would do for the walk back to the cottage in the chill air.

"I'm here." She called out.

A shadow emerged from the trees and Kenshin stepped into the light. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he quickly turned around. "You aren't fully dressed."

"I just…I…" She groaned softly and swiftly pulled the gown over her head. "You sounded worried." She stammered, trying to explain her thoughtlessness.

"I didn't realize how long we had been out here, that I didn't."

"Oh." She couldn't help feeling slightly dejected. She thought he might have been worried for her. She smoothed out the skirts as best as she could and picked up the damp towel and dirty shift. "We can go now." She said softly.

She walked towards him and gingerly touched him on the shoulder. Kenshin looked at her. His eyes were dark and she couldn't fathom what might be going on underneath his calm façade. Then he smiled. "Feel better?"

Kaoru returned the smile. "Much."

"We should return. The sun is almost gone."

She nodded and fell in step next to him. "Do you feel better?" She asked timidly.

Kenshin nodded. "I do. I've always enjoyed the cleansing feeling after a bath." She nodded her head in agreement. "Perhaps next time we can find a way for you to enjoy a warm one."

"A warm what?"

"A warm bath."

She stopped and gazed at him quizzically. "You would do that for me?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. The air between them seemed charged somehow. Once again, Kaoru as left wondering just what had happened. "I'm here to watch over you. I would do no good if you caught a cold due to your own vanity."

The tension was momentarily broken and she rolled her blue eyes. "I'm not vain." She sniffed as she passed him. "I like to be clean. I see nothing wrong that. Who wants to be near someone if they smell?"

He merely smiled and shook his head. "You can't argue with the most obvious of logic, that you cannot."

* * *

He glanced over where she sat by the fire on the floor. Her long dark hair hung in wet clumps down her back. She held a comb in her hands and she struggled to untangle the wet knots.

"Do you want some help?" He asked softly.

The azure eyes turned to him. "I can manage."

He allowed her comment and looked once more at the book in his hands. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He imagined Tae or Megumi helped her with the ebony strands when they were here. Before he could stop himself he rose and moved behind her. He took the comb from the startled woman's fingers. "I insist, that I do." He murmured.

He sat down in the seat closest to her and she shifted so that her back was resting against it. "Thank you. Megumi usually helps me."

"I thought as much."

Gently he ran the comb through the silky stands of her hair. He had never done such an intimate act before, even for his first love. Thoughts of Tomoe flitted through his mind and in turn led to Enishi. Again he could not have been mistaken. It had to be the same blonde man who had approached Kaoru in the village the other day. Why would he have done such a thing? Who was Kaoru to him?

Once more he entertained the notion he had been brought here to protect the young woman. It could make sense. Tae obviously was worried about her well-being. He knew next to nothing about her past, every time he had probed, she had effectively turned the question around on him. And while he had relinquished some details of his past, he wasn't willing to divulge all of his prior actions, afraid he would lose the camaraderie they had developed. She was of the right age. What better place to hide the princess, than next to the castle?

The thought chilled him and led to more inquiries he could not answer until the old woman returned. Either that or take Kaoru directly to the source and demand answers from the king. He paused in his action and followed the new train of thought. Hiko had mentioned he should come here. Did that mean his mentor knew of Kaoru? Why had he sent Kenshin here, now? Why had Tae not returned ten years ago when the war was over?

Was it possible that he had not destroyed Shishio ten years ago?

"Kenshin?"

He looked at the woman seated in front of him in startlement. "Oro?"

"Are you finished?"

She was watching him, her dark eyes unreadable as the light was behind her. Her hair was mostly done, hanging now in neat damp tendrils, the ends curling slightly. Not wanting to stop, he shook his head. "Not just yet." He lied as he moved to touch the soft strands once more.

She settled down in front of him again and tucked her knees up underneath her chin. "What are you thinking?" She asked after another moment.

Kenshin shrugged, trying to think of something to say. "You take good care of your hair." He answered lamely.

She giggled. "I do what I can. I don't have many options."

He ran the comb through it one last time and reluctantly sat back. "It looks more radiant than many of the woman of court, that it does."

She twisted around. "Have you ever been to court?"

"On occasion."

"What's it like?"

He gazed down at her. "It's fairly boring. People pretending to be who they are not. Believe me, Kaoru-dono, you have not missed anything, by not being a member of the court."

She wrinkled her nose and turned away. "I don't want to be a courtesan or anything. I just want to go to one ball. Have the chance to dress up and have someone curl my hair and put all sorts of goop in it to make it shiny."

"You don't need any goop in your hair to make it shiny." He told her sincerely.

"And what of you?" She sat up on her knees. "Do you need help with your hair?"

She leaned forward to finger a loose strand and Kenshin moved away from her touch. Her clean smell drifted towards him and he moved away, further afraid of what she was doing. "My hair?"

"Do you need help combing it?"

He stared at her, not sure what to say. "I don't usually comb it." He murmured.

"Then all the more reason I should return the favor." She told him. She stood and towered over him. "Now sit." She pointed to the floor.

Not sure what else he could do, he moved to the spot she had just vacated. He could sense the woman's surprise that he had acquiesced. Timidly she sat down behind him. He felt her release that band he used to hold his hair back and allowed her to brush out his long red locks.

Kenshin's mind wandered, just as his feet had for so long. It felt so comforting to sit here and allow her to pamper him. Despite his years at court, he had rarely found time to bother with vanity. It made him happy to know that he had encountered Kaoru here in the middle of the woods. If she had grown up at court, she would be just as the other courtesans were: full of arrogance and snobbish attitudes. She was beautiful. She received such joy out of the simple pleasures in life. That was something else that made her all the more endearing that would not be a part of her character if she had lived within the walls of the palace. But it still didn't justify why Hiko had left her here while the true king mourned the loss of his family.

He frowned. Was he conceding that Kaoru was the princess? It seemed too easy. The truth also meant the horrors of his past, that he had spent so long attempting to hide from, were going to come back. Evidence of that proved true when Enishi showed up in the market. That, above all else, he wasn't sure he was ready to face. He would be forced to admit he had messed up all those years ago, in more ways than one.

He had discovered where the sorcerer's lair had been located. Albeit, it had been through his discovery of his lover's betrayal. Enraged and against Hiko's orders, he had gone after the man anyway. The resulting altercation had resulted in Tomoe's death. Caught up in his grief and anger, he had chased the wizard to his castle. There, Hiko had finally relented and they had laid siege to the fortress, eventually burning it to the ground. But he was a young and naïve boy, the same age as Kaoru was now. So much would be different if he had just listened to his mentor and waited. But then he had rarely listened to anyone until his title had finally caught up to him.

Gingerly she ran the brush through his fiery locks. It felt strange to have someone else do something so simple for him. He reluctantly admitted it felt nice and soothing. He allowed her to tug the tangles from his hair and he stared into the fire. There were so many enigmas surrounding this young beauty. Tae was adamant she not leave the surrounding areas of the cottage. That was strange in and of itself. And while the older woman didn't allow Kaoru to wander very far, Megumi had no such restrictions; he had seen the woman only the one time when he had met her. So why Kaoru? Why must she stay here?

Kenshin realized he was trying to convince himself Kaoru wasn't the missing princess. All of his sacrifices would have been in vain if she was. Or was it something else? Perhaps Koaru was here for no reason than the story she told. She was just some young woman whose parents had met a tragic downfall and had been left in an old woman's care. He wanted to believe that, for more than one reason. As long as Kaoru wasn't nobility, then there was a chance he could succumb to his own desire. She was so different than any other woman he had ever encountered, even Tomoe. He enjoyed her honesty and her lust for life. She held no reserves about her appearances.

"You should take better care of your hair. It's beautiful." He didn't answer, the long red hair another vanity he had never thought twice about. "I bet you have women fawn all over it."

Lulled by the strokes of the bristles, he thought about that. The last time he had been to court, was that really just a week ago? Hiko had been having a ball for some visiting royal and Kenshin had gone, only because he had been there and Sanosuke had not relented. The short time he had spent had been horrendous, courtier after courtier vying for his attention, flattering his hair and commenting on his eyes. He had left as soon as he could get away from the prying fingers.

"Many women do comment on it, that they do." He replied absently.

The brush stilled and then resumed, the brush moving a bit harder. He winced as Kaoru found a knot. "Are they beautiful?" She asked tightly.

A frown puckered his brow and he realized the woman was upset about something. He turned and gripped her wrist, looking up into her face, softened by the fire. She had appeared that way in the glen when they had been discussing his age and again when he had forced himself from accosting her. She had been upset then and was clearly upset now. What had he said to bring about such a drastic change in her demeanor? A tear hung on the corner of her lashes and her cerulean eyes were unusually bright. The young woman pressed her lips together and she sucked in her breath. "Why are you angry?"

She tried to yank her wrist away, but he refused to let her go. "I'm not." She answered stubbornly.

Kenshin watched her face as the tear fell free of her long lashes. Something about her face struck him and he felt something stir he had not felt in a long time. Her skin glowed in the warm light, her ebony hair falling loose about her face; different from the usual way she wore it, high in a ponytail. Before he could stop himself, he reached up and wiped away the stray tear. Her skin was soft underneath his fingers and he was drawn to the full lower lip she was constantly biting. His thumb touched the corner of her mouth and Kaoru parted her lips slightly.

How he wanted, needed, to taste her lips. Her breath quickened ever so slightly. Unexpectedly he realized that she just might need it as much as he did. His thumb traced the edge of her bottom lip, his amethyst eyes watching the path it took. So easily she could be his. Her eyelids had drifted closed and she leaned forward expectantly. It wouldn't take any convincing, no seducing even. The woman could be writhing beneath him in moments if he wanted, and oh how he wanted.

It occurred to him that his alter ego was steadily rising to the surface. He fought against the carnal urge desperately. He was inches away from Kaoru and he turned his head, breaking the connection. He rose swiftly to his feet and turned away from her, her hand falling from his grasp. "It's late."

She sat there for another minute before she rose and swiftly went to her room. The door slammed closed upstairs and he winced again. He knew exactly what had distressed her. With a loud curse he picked up the book he had been reading and flung it across the room. He was angry now. Furious with himself and furious with the situation Hiko had put him into.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to let me know what you think. Until next time!


	10. Chapter Nine

Sorry I've been away. Major changes in my life have taken me away from the characters that I love. However, I'm hoping to be able to sneak away and fpcus some time and energy into what happens next.

And just stating I do not own the characters below

* * *

Shadows shifted on the walls as the moon rose and then slowly began to set. He had lain awake for hours, his mind not allowing him a moment's peace to settle down and sleep. When had his life become such a mess? His anger had abated. He had paused by Kaoru's door, but had passed on without saying anything. It was silent on her side and he elected to allow her fury to subside before speaking with her.

Kenshin sighed and moved one of his arms under his head. He had never thought the situation would become so tricky. Find the cottage, find the doctor, and protect her for a few days, return to the castle or disappear once more. Instead he found himself watching after a captivating young woman who might be the lost princess. Enishi had somehow entered his world again and now Kenshin was dealt the idea that Shishio was still alive.

That was the most bitter theory to perceive: Shishio hiding away somewhere plotting his revenge against Hiko and the king. That could be why Hiko had sent him here. It would only make sense for the sorcerer to go about finishing what had begun over twenty years ago. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Tae obviously knew. Why else would she have insisted on him watching Kaoru? All her rules for the young woman going into the village unattended; everything was all too clear. Kaoru was the princess. It was a fact he would have to accept. Then why did he feel even more depressed?

His life hadn't been this complicated in years. After the debacle that had ended his reign as a feared assassin, Kenshin had sworn never to kill again, sworn in blood to the real king, Koshijirou Kamiya. Even with the prospect of Shishio still breathing, he didn't think he could find the same furor and return to the life he had once lived, had chosen to live. But back then, he had lived by a certain creed and Tomoe had lived by hers. Despite their feelings for each other, both had chosen to fight.

His fingers moved to the scar on his cheek. He hadn't lied when he said he had been in a brawl when he received it. The fight had involved a woman. She had been a devoted sister and an ardent lover. But in the end, her loyalty had rested with the man who had cultivated her. Kenshin had never understood why she had stayed with Shishio, but she had never understood the nature of his relationship to Hiko. Perhaps that was why they had been unable to cope when the truth had come out. As much as he loved her, the betrayal went much deeper. Of course Enishi had never hesitated in conveying the real reason why Tomoe had come to him in the first place. It was only a brief moment of regret that he had not slain the stupid boy before seeking out Shishio and his own lover. How different things could have been.

Thinking of the past would not quell the future, though. What was done was done. Tomoe was dead, killed by two men she loved and Kenshin had carried that burden with him for years. But now to know that her death might have been in vain, that the wizard who had caused it all in the first place still walked the earth…it brought to the surface emotions already stirred.

Kenshin frowned into the darkness. He wasn't sure exactly what Kaoru had done to him, but he couldn't deny that fact either. His possessive nature, so long hidden beneath his calm pretenses had been awakened and the young woman sleeping twenty feet from him was the cause.

He thought back to when he had stumbled upon her in the glen. A low growl sounded in the back of his throat to think of the water glistening on her porcelain skin. Those passions were lingering just beneath the surface. He needed to get out of this situation. He could not have her. The more time he spent with her was slowly driving him insane though. Once she took her rightful place in court there would be some undeserving prince waiting to marry her. He wouldn't understand her simple nature or appreciate her unpretentious demeanor. Likely he would take a mistress while he abused Kaoru. To think of this faceless prince kissing her, touching her, claiming her…

Kenshin leapt out of bed, his thoughts taking an ugly turn. His hands clenched at his sides. Desperately he needed to hit something, to do something. If Sanosuke were here he'd ask the man for a friendly sparring match. Of course in Kenshin's mood, it might not be so friendly, not that he had any ill feelings towards the tall brunette. But Kaoru was driving him desperately to distraction.

Briefly he wondered how Aoshi handled it. The stoic man had begrudgingly admitted he cared for the short verdant spitfire that he had taken under his wing. It was an admission Kenshin had managed to extricate and was never to reveal even under pain of death. But he knew his friend maintained great control to not give into the temptation that was Misao.

It did calm him a bit, knowing that someone else might feel a similar strain. His thoughts turned to Kaoru again, this time in a more composed manner. What should he do, now that he was practically certain of her identity? Her security was his primary priority. He didn't like being isolated from what could be going on outside the forest. And Hiko needed to know if he didn't already.

His pacing paused. Did Hiko know about Kaoru? He would deal with that prospect later. Right now it was essential that he get in touch with Sano. And some time away from Kaoru would be good for both of them. He didn't know exactly when Tae would be returning. Kaoru had proved that afternoon that she was adept in taking care of herself. Her guardian trusted her in the woods alone. It gnawed at him, but he would leave in the morning. The woman would be okay alone for a few hours.

A shriek pierced the still night. Without a second thought, Kenshin reached for his sword. Swiftly and stealthily he opened the door and crept down the ladder. The scream had to be Koru and he moved towards her closed door. Crouched outside, he listened to the night around him trying to ascertain the reason for the scream. Nothing seemed to move in the house, not even in her room and terror, so foreign to him, rose up.

He should have set up a pallet outside her door, particularly since she had been so distressed earlier. He cursed himself for allowing his pride to override his better judgment. Then he heard it. Soft sounds of a struggle drifted through the door. He could not sense another presence, but it meant nothing. If Enishi had come for her, he could easily hide his presence. Again, he swore for not having stayed closer to her. His hand touched the knob and stilled when he heard whimpering. The sound threw him and he decided not to wait any longer. He flung open the door, ready to catch the intruder in the act.

Kaoru tossed and turned on the bed, her sheet wound around her body, her eyes closed. He let out a breath to realize she wasn't being attacked and then strode towards her. She might not be being physically attacked, but something was bothering her. He sat down on the bed and grabbed her shoulders. She shrieked softly, trying to writhe away from his gasp.

"Kaoru-dono!" He cried, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

She shook her head and weakly fought against him. "No!" She whimpered.

He cringed, wanting to know what haunted her, wanting desperately to protect her. "Kaoru-dono, wake up!"

He gave her a light shake and her blue eyes flashed opened. She stared at him for a moment, fear evident in her gaze. It was a look he never wanted to see her wield in his direction and he realized they could never be together for more reasons than she was the heir to the throne. Then recognition touched her and she threw her arms around his neck clinging to him. His skin was wet from her tears and her body began to shake with her sobs.

Awkwardly he stroked her hair hanging down her back. It was damp beneath his fingertips and he allowed the young woman to nestle against him. Giving into the temptation that had been following him for the past few days, he held her to him and gently began to rock. Slowly her body began to calm, her sobs lessening in intensity. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked when she had finally quieted.

Her bottom lip trembled and she looked up at him, fear plainly visible in her wide blue eyes. "There was a man, his eyes on fire. He was so angry. And there was a man and a woman standing by a window. The man went towards them and grabbed the woman. She screamed." Kaoru closed her eyes, her breathing ragged, voice hoarse. "And he killed her, slit her throat. Blood flowed down her dress and onto to the floor. It was almost pretty except it was so horrible." Her eyes opened, but she didn't see him. She was lost in the vividness of her dream. "Her blood was so red." She whispered.

"Then those eyes looked at me." She continued. "He came towards me and I was powerless to stop him. He said he was only taking what was rightfully his. Then he grabbed me. The blade was coming closer and closer." She turned to him now, tears freshly streaming down her face. "But then you were there. You saved me. And I woke up."

Kenshin swallowed. He had seen a similar scene once. Kaoru had somehow recalled watching the murder of Eiko, her mother. She had been three, old enough to remember such a traumatizing event. Only Kenshin really had been there. He had saved her.

The clarity of the memory came back to him. Shishio had murdered Eiko, though he hadn't slit her throat. But blood had been everywhere from the knife in her breast. Then his eyes had lighted on Kaoru and while Koshijirou tried to save his wife, the sorcerer had focused on the young girl hiding behind a curtain. Kenshin had been the only one who had noticed. So he had stepped in between them, drawing the man's ire towards him and sparking a hatred that had ended, or so he thought. If the woman could recall the event, it meant the one thing he dreaded to believe, was indeed true.

The missing princess had been found.

He blinked again and looked at Kaoru. Her long dark hair had fallen over her face and he moved closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She fit so comfortably against him. But she was royalty. The young woman wrapped her arms about his waist. "Stay with me tonight." She whispered hoarsely.

Kenshin shifted a bit. "Kaoru-dono…"

"Please." She pleaded.

He couldn't resist her, didn't want to. "I won't let anyone harm you." He told her softly. "I swear to that."

* * *

Kenshin leaned against the wall, his arms crossed about his chest. He waited for any sight of the familiar head. He had felt uncomfortable leaving the young woman alone, but it needed to be done. Convinced now of Kaoru's identity, it was imperative to have her within the confines of the palace. He just couldn't figure out why Hiko hadn't insisted upon it from the get go. He was hoping there was a slim chance that the king had been unaware of who Kaoru was. Otherwise there was no forgiving the man for keeping the truth from him. More importantly the rightful king had an entitlement to know his own daughter was alive.

He shifted slightly. Sano should have appeared by now. It was vital he return. He feared if he was right about Kaoru, then what could stop him from being right about Enishi. How long had he been meeting her? She could already be halfway convinced to pledging fealty to the man who had killed her mother and tried to destroy her father. Kenshin was determined if nothing else, not to repeat his past mistakes. That meant not falling for a woman who would ultimately betray him. The possibility that the blonde man had already planted seeds of doubt in the woman's mind plagued him. He only hoped she didn't slip away to meet the man while he was gone.

Now he patiently waited, or as patiently as possible given his agitation. He wasn't sure how Hiko always seemed to know when he stepped foot inside the village, but he did. It never seemed to fail that within an hour, Aoshi, or most likely Sanosuke would appear to escort him to the palace. Now he couldn't stay, but he needed to convey to Hiko the gravity of the situation he found himself in.

Someone approached him from behind and Kenshin tensed slightly. His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword as the intruder crept closer. A grin slowly touched his features as he recognized the person and he turned. The green eyes widened when she realized she had been caught and she rose from her position and crossed her arms.

"No fair!"

His grin deepened. "And what would you have done if you had managed to sneak up on me?" He asked.

The woman giggled and tossed her long black braid over her shoulder. "I don't know. But it would have been something to tell Aoshi."

"And where is he?"

Misao shrugged her shoulders again. "He hasn't returned yet from an errand the king sent him on."

Unease touched him. What errand would Aoshi been sent on? "And where is Sano?"

"He's in the company of some important guests. I was sent to tell you to enjoy your afternoon and he'll speak with you in the morning."

Kenshin fought of his frustration. "I'm not staying."

The woman studied him for a moment. "Then why are you here?"

"I need to speak with Hiko."

She nodded. "Then stay."

"I cannot." He took a slow deep breath. "I have spent too much time away as it is." He looked in the direction of the trees. Kaoru waited for him within their depths. A prickle ran down his spine. He took a step in the direction of the road leading out of town when Misao called him back.

"Kenshin?" Slowly he looked at her. Concern was clear in her dark emerald eyes. "What is going on?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't know." He answered after a moment. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he studied her. "Do you know something?"

He knew her well enough to know that the brief pause she gave before shaking her head conveyed much more than she was letting on. Did she know Kaoru? The woman had left the woods on numerous occasions. She had spoken of people she knew, though he couldn't fully recall if she had ever dropped names. Suddenly he looked at the petite girl in a much different light.

Kaoru had proven she was adept at hiding her presence. Not an expert, but she had picked up the skill. She expressed just enough stealth to prove it was not an inherent ability. And Misao was one to befriend a stray girl, wandering trough the market. Could she possibly be aware of Kaoru's presence in the forest? And if she had encountered the girl, had she deduced her identity?

Restlessness struck him again and Kenshin tuned his attention once more towards the trees he could just see over the rooftops. He felt a twinge of fear for Kaoru, not sure where it came from. Misao was watching him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Tell Sano to meet me at the cave as soon as he can. If I'm not there, he is to wait for me."

She nodded and Kenshin turned to go, his anxiety slowly mounting. The hand on his arm stopped him for a moment. "Be careful Kenshin."

"You too."

He left her, quickly making his way through the maze of stalls. He reached the main road leading out of town, his pace quickening. The feeling of ill foreboding continued to mount. He should never have left the woman alone.

* * *

With one last swipe, Kaoru stepped back from the mirror and smiled at it. Her reflection grinned back. Not particularly happy with it she threw the rag and blew a raspberry at herself. She turned away and stretched her arms over her head. The cottage gleamed and sparkled; even Tae would be proud.

She sighed and flung herself into a chair. She had to admit she felt much better considering everything that had transpired the night before. Kenshin had not really said anything. She still felt a little silly about the nightmare, not even sure what it had been about. In the morning light all she could fully recall was terror and trepidation. Then Kenshin had been there, his warmth consoling. She immediately forgot the anger she had been harboring and welcomed his comfort. Falling asleep in his arms had seemed natural.

Kaoru nibbled on her lip. Was she in love? She didn't know. Her blue eyes strayed to the ceiling where her room lay above. The redhead probably wouldn't be back for a while, though she had no clue where he had gone. Only that he had left her a note stating he would return by lunchtime. And while her childlike ambitions hoped he was going to buy her an engagement present, she knew that the chances were slim. But she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't as unaffected by her as she was by him. The connection had been there last night by the fire. Her reaction might not have been so volatile otherwise.

Still it did little to help confirm her ideas on what was going on. Not for the first time she wished Megumi or even Misao was available for advice. For a fleeting moment she thought about sneaking away to the village to see her petite friend, but she didn't know exactly when Kenshin would return and she didn't want to anger him. Instead she rose from her spot and climbed the stairs to her room.

The small box in the corner beckoned to her. With three steps she crossed to it and dropped to her knees. Carefully she lifted the lid and inhaled the warm smell of cedar that assaulted her nose. She smiled, the smell reminding her of Kenshin. Gingerly she reached in and pulled out the satin wrapped bundle on top. She placed it in her lap and momentarily paused.

Kaoru knew what lay within the rich indigo material. Tae had kept it in her room, hidden beneath a floorboard. Kaoru had discovered it one afternoon at age eleven when Tae had gone to market. She had never spoken of it, though she had often wondered how her guardian had come across something so exquisite. She was rewarded on her sixteenth birthday. The old woman had said it was her birthright though she had never elaborated on it. Too mesmerized by being offered the precious gift, she had never given it another thought.

Now with the bundle on her lap, Kaoru felt the urge to look at it again. Tenderly she moved the satin out of the way, revealing a heavy silver pendant adorned with emeralds. Supposedly the piece had been with her when tae had accepted her as her ward. Kaoru had no clue what exactly that meant. But one night, when Tae had been drinking, which was rare, the old woman had remarked how the emeralds had been the same brilliant green as her mother's eyes. Because of that comment, Kaoru entertained the notion that Tae had somehow stumbled upon her dying mother and consented to raise the young girl.

Lovingly she caressed the jewels, her heart longing for a mother to ask what was going on in her heart. Dimly she wondered if her mother would be proud of her; would either of her parents be proud of her? She closed her eyes and allowed a brief moment of grief to pass over her, mourning the loss of her parents. It amazed her that after all this time, fifteen years; she could still be affected by it.

Absently she wiped away a stray tear. Taking a deep breath she rewrapped the pendant and put it to the side. She had delayed long enough for her conquest. She didn't think stripping for the redhead would have him lusting after her, despite what Megumi might say. But she needed to identify what was raging through her body every time the wanderer came close. She didn't think the book she reached for would be a prime source for research, but it was something.

Her fingers closed over the hardbound book Meg had given her. She pulled it out and stared at the cover. It was crudely written, the language making her blush, no matter how many times she had read it. And while it didn't flow as well as the other books in her possession, the hard bound volume seemed more real than the stories of desire and longing. The book fell open to the few pages she looked for. It was the only one that wasn't utterly sexual, depicting more of the emotion that went about finding a new love.

The tale told of a man and how he had spied a young woman in the market. He had followed her home and begged for her attention. She had merely laughed at him. The pages had entailed of a passionate courting before the woman had finally succumbed. But it was the longing the author had captured so stunningly that called to her now. Before she could delve into the words too much, something sounded below.

Kaoru snapped the book closed, panic touching her. She didn't want Kenshin to catch her upstairs reading tardy novels. Quickly she threw everything back into the trunk, including her mother's pendant. She closed it and left the room, brushing her skirts out. She paused at the top of the steps, trying to catch her breath. Then she rushed down, a happy greeting on her lips.

"I didn't expect you so…soon."

Instead of the redhead standing in the living area, she had caught some strange blonde man standing crouched over an overturned chair. His hair was darker than Enishi's, standing straight up on his head. He stood now, a slow grin growing on his features. "You are even more beautiful than I imagined."

He moved towards her and she danced away from him, moving from the stairs, her feet trying to head towards the door. Sensing her inclination, he blocked her exit. "How do you know me?" She asked, her cobalt eyes darting around.

"Everyone knows you, Lady Kamiya." He murmured. "At least everyone will."

"Why?" She whispered.

His grin deepened. "The master says it is time for you to take your rightful place and claim your birthright, by his side."

Kaoru backed away from the stranger unsure of how to get away from him. His words made no sense to her. He grinned at her and her skin crawled. She continued to back away as he advanced on her. "You're only making it harder on yourself, Lady Kamiya."

"Why are you calling me that?" She asked fretfully. She swallowed, trying to ascertain if she could make it to the stairs before he grabbed her.

Suddenly the man grew still and his attention went to the door. She made a break for it, trying to make a dash for the stairs, thinking she could go out the upstairs window. But the strange blonde was faster. She couldn't help the shriek that tore from her throat as his hand grabbed the back of her dress. She fell back and then his arms were around her waist. Fear overwhelmed her as the dirty fingers closed over her mouth. He spun her towards the open doorway and Kaoru felt her eyes widen.

A figure stood silhouetted in the doorframe and it took her a moment to recognize Kenshin. "I wondered if you would reappear." The blonde sneered.

"Let her go."

The voice was quiet and demanding. It was a tone Kaoru had never heard the redhead use before. "I don't think so. She's coming with me."

"That is not a wise choice on your part."

"And who's going to stop me? Your time is over Battousai."

Kaoru grew still as the name registered with her. What was going on? "I'm not trying to regain control. I merely told you to let her go."

"Or what? You won't kill me. You swore a blood oath ten years ago. Or is your will so enervated that you will break it for some slip of a girl?"

The redhead stepped closer, his eyes hidden from view. His body was calm, his hand almost casually resting on the hilt of his sword. "You and I both know she is more than some girl."

She felt the laughter of her attacker as his body began to shake before the raucous sound reached her ears. The hand over her mouth was slowing her air intake and she began to feel faint. Kenshin took another step closer and the blonde pulled her tighter against him. Suddenly there was something hard and cold against her throat. Terror seized her and she fought the urge to struggle.

"Maybe she is and maybe she isn't. Are you really willing to take that risk?"

"You wouldn't be here if she was anything less."

"Are you so sure about that, Battousai? A sensual young woman left alone in the woods. Hard to resist for any man." Hot breath stung her eyes as the blonde leaned in towards her. "How about we taste just to make sure?" The stranger's wet tongue ran up her cheek and Kaoru whimpered against the hand that held her. "Like cream. But you probably already know that. You do have a fondness for women who know how to fight."

Kenshin raised his head and glared at the blonde, his eyes narrowed and glittering gold. "You try my patience. Let her go."

Kaoru stilled. She had never seen him look that way before. It scared her in a way she could not comprehend. True fear caressed her and, for a brief moment, she wasn't sure who the true threat was. "I will have her and then I will offer her as a prize to my Lord."

"I will not tell you again."

The redhead closed the distance, not seeming to care that the cold metal was being pressed ever so tightly against her throat. Then she was thrown down, the sound of swords being drawn echoing through the room. Kaoru scrambled out of the way, fighting to hold the tears back. She turned around and looked at the two men.

They stood, blades locked. However, there was almost a bored expression in the redhead's amber gaze while the blonde appeared to struggle. Desperately she gasped for air, unsure what she should do, knowing she needed to get out. There was a muffled curse and a blur and then the blonde was crying out in pain as Kenshin delivered a blow.

Kaoru shrieked and fled, not wanting to see anymore. She nearly fell down the steps into the warm afternoon sun, though it's rays couldn't penetrate the chill that threatened to overwhelm her. Inside she heard more signs of a struggle and she hurried to her feet. She didn't know where she was going, branches seeming to reach out and tear at her hair and clothes. At some point she heard the stream and she rushed towards the sound of water.

Behind her someone gave chase.

Hands reached out and Kaoru cried out, her fists swinging as she was spun around. She made contact, pain blooming across her knuckles. She fell back as the body fell against her. She wriggled, not wanting the end to come yet. She saw a flash of red and then hands gripped her wrists, pinning them above her head.

Her mouth opened and she screamed as loud as she could, knowing help was beyond reach. A hand clamped down over her mouth again and Kaoru gave in, the tears welling up. She arched her back one last time against her assailant, a poor attempt to free herself.

"Kaoru-dono! It's me!"

The voice made her freeze and she opened her cerulean eyes to stare into a worried violet gaze. His fingers moved as he saw recognition in her eyes. Her arms free, she threw them around his neck, her shoulders heaving as she exhausted her pent up emotions from the last few moments.

He rocked her gently, his hands rubbing her back. "I didn't know what to do." She sobbed.

He pulled back, his fingers wiping away the salty tears that stung her cheeks. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Kaoru forced herself to nod. The redhead helped her to her feet. She noticed a scratch on his wrist and she leaned down. "You're hurt."

He allowed her to run her finger over it before pulling it away from her. "I'm more interested in you." Warm hands gently pushed her head up and Kenshin examined her neck. Tenderly his thumb caressed the spot where the stranger had pressed a knife to her throat. "I'm sorry I was not here, that I am."

She leaned back and offered him a tremulous smile. "You're here now." She told him and hugged him to her once more.

He embraced her for a moment before turning away and glancing back in the direction of the small house. His eyes were wild and Kaoru could have sworn she glimpsed anger in the violet orbs, a flash of amber. "We need to move. Chou was alone, but he requires your company if he wishes to remain alive. I have no desire to give you to him or anyone."

The passion in his words sent a thrill down her spine and Kaoru realized how much danger they were both in. "Where will we go?" She asked softly.

Kenshin sighed in relief. "There is a safe spot, but it is a ways from here. I need to know that you are up to the trek."

"As long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere."

* * *

The truth finally comes out. What will this entail for our two favorite people? Wait and find out. Please feel free to send questions, comments, and concerns. I hope ya'll enjoy it!


	11. Chapter Ten

Thanks for all the support with this tale. Life is crazy and hopefully starting to settle down. It will allow me to focus on more important things...like finishing this story.

Just a bit of a warning. There is bit of citrus here, though nothing to get in an uproar about. It is there however, but I don't believe that should be too much of an issue and even still, I'm not worried about it. I've already been banned from one site. What more can they do to me?

Just stating for the record that I do not own the characters below, though I am in love with one particular redhead. All for now. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Kaoru trudged behind the redhead, her arms wrapped about her chest. For four long hours they had made their way upstream, fleeing from someone or something, she didn't know. The sun was beginning to set and while the water wasn't frigid, it wasn't a hot spring either. They had waded through water that had risen up to her bosom and the wet clothes were beginning to make her shiver. Only her thoughts kept her mind off the situation.

Where exactly was Tae? Why had that stranger come for her? She looked at the man in front of her. There was Kenshin's whole change in demeanor as well. Never had she seen his eyes glimmer such a brilliant amber color before. There had been times when she had sensed how dangerous he could be, but she had not witnessed it firsthand. His reaction to the man who had held a blade to her throat haunted her memory. Upon seeing the hostile gaze, the blonde had tensed and then began to taunt Kenshin. Except, he hadn't called Kenshin by his name, but something else; a name etched in legend. She shook her head and glanced up at the darkening sky. She had heard wretched tales of a man that went by that name. Surely they couldn't be the same.

Lost in her thoughts she bumped into Kenshin, not realizing he had stopped. Caught off guard, her foot slipped on the sandy streambed and Kaoru felt herself falling. Hands grabbed her and she was saved from falling fully into the waist high water. She looked up into the concerned violet gaze of Kenshin. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Quickly she nodded her head as he helped her stand strait. Her right foot felt colder than before and she looked down to see her shoe had fallen from her foot. "I lost my shoe." She told him simply.

His lip curled and he chuckled softly. "We'll find you another."

Kaoru closed her eyes and felt the giggle bubble up. She covered her mouth to keep it in and swallowed. Tears sprang to her eyes and she suddenly felt extremely tired. "Where are we going?" She whispered.

His hands left her and she was left on her own. "It's a safe place to wait for information. Someone will contact us by dawn, that he should."

"Who?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. " A friend."

"This friend will know where to find us?"

"Hai."

"Are we nearly there?"

Instead of an answer he began to make his way towards the shore. Grateful, Kaoru followed him. She winced, as her foot, now shoeless, grew cold in the water. It came down on a rock and she cried out as she felt it cut the ball of her foot. The pain temporarily overwhelming her, her other leg collapsed and she splashed into the stream, the water closing over her head. Hands grabbed her again and Kenshin swept her up to carry her out of the water.

He gently placed her on the grass and wiped the wet strands from her face. "Are you alright?" His voice was full of worry and she nodded, her skin puckering in the chill evening air. She pushed her long wet hair over her shoulder and struggled not to shiver in the quickly fading light. His hands strayed down her arms as he eyes swept her body. He swore softly when he saw her foot and Kaoru glanced down to see the smear of blood.

"You cut your foot, that you did." He pulled out his sword and swiftly cut a strip from her skirt. "Forgive me. It isn't far and we'll get you a new dress better suited for a woman of your stature." He murmured as he carefully rinsed the cut. She frowned at his comment but let it go as she bit her lip while the cold water stung the fresh wound. Then he was wrapping it, tying the dark material tightly around her toes.

He rose and offered her a hand. She winced as she came to her feet, favoring her right foot. "I don't know how fast I'll be." She told him with a weak smile.

"Nonsense." Kenshin turned around and squatted down. "You can ride on my back. It's about another mile or so." Studying the man's firm back, Kaoru licked her lips. Tremulously she placed her hands on his shoulders as he reached back and grabbed her thighs. There was nothing intimate about it, but it still sent a thrill through her nonetheless. He stood and she wrapped her arms tighter about his neck to keep from falling. "Ready?"

She nodded and rested her cheek against his dark red hair. It felt so good to be close to him. For reasons she didn't understand he always pulled away. The other night in the living room, she had thought he might kiss her, her first kiss. For long years she often wondered if she would find love. Tae often told her tales of her husband before he had been killed. When she had first met Enishi eight months ago, she had often wondered if perhaps he might be the one to rescue her from the dreary life she led in the woods. But there was something sinister that lingered underneath his smiles and compliments. For that, she had always been very careful about what she told him and she continued to wait. Then she had met Kenshin.

Sometimes it had seemed like fate that brought her to the clearing that day. Wasn't that how fairytales worked? Some strange twist of nature that brought the hero and heroine together? Plus it felt so right whenever she was with him. His presence did things to her senses she couldn't comprehend. She almost wanted to say she loved him. She snuggled against him, breathing his faint scent of ginger. How would she even know?

Her eyes drifted closed, her thoughts muddling her already confused mind. Perhaps the "friend" would bring answers for her as well.

* * *

Kenshin knew the moment the woman fell asleep. He was a fool to have thought everything would be all right. The arrival of Chou just confirmed his theory that Shishio was alive. It also meant he had been right in his assessment that Kaoru was the missing princess. For some reason Tae must have known that the sorcerer was still alive. It was the only reason he could think of as to why the woman had kept Kaoru out of sight for so long. There were also other factors to the situation. How could Tae have known and not himself?

The rock wall came into view and he shifted the sleeping woman on his back. Her closeness was not doing him any good either. For four long days he had fought the growing attraction between them. He wanted her; there was no denying that. But she was the princess and he was nothing more than an old samurai with far too much blood on his hands. She was young. The moment she was reunited with her father, she would be betrothed to some prince who would be far more suitable for her. His mood darkened at the prospect.

Reaching the small cave he had used countless times in the past, he pulled back the fall of ivy that hid the entrance from the casual observer. Kaoru stirred. "Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"A haven." He answered and gently lowered her from his back. The loss of her warmth made the cold air seem that much more bitter.

"And where is that?"

He shook his head as he moved about the dim cave searching for wood to start a fire before the dusk faded completely away. "It is a place I have used many times. It is safe for now."

The woman wrapped her arms about herself. "Will that guy be able to track us?" He arranged the wood and finally got a spark. Blowing into a small flame he fed it until he had a small fire warming the cave. He moved to let the ivy fall back over the entrance. "Kenshin?" He turned to look at her. "Won't they be able to find us?" There was a trace of fear in her words and he cursed himself for not having prevented this sooner.

"It was why we spent so much time heading up river. With the sun failing they won't be able to search much beyond the riverbed. By the time they find our tracks leading here, we should be long gone." He stepped towards the fire, not looking at her. Kaoru had risen and studied the dimensions of their hiding place, her arms about her lithe figure. He shivered and slipped out of his shirt. It was damp from their trek up stream and he gently laid it on the stone floor.

"What are you doing?"

The sharpness of her words brought his gaze to her. She stared at him, her azure eyes wide. "It will not do either of us any good if we catch pneumonia, that it will not." In response she shivered and dropped her gaze. "I'm afraid I don't have a blanket, but if you slip out of your dress, your shift should dry fast enough."

She nodded, not meeting his face. A wry grin tugged at his lips and he turned away from her. He stifled the image of her by the water from the other night. Kenshin ran a hand over his face not thinking of the young woman behind him stripping down to her chemise. After a few minutes, the dark blue dress was thrust into his field of vision and he took it from her, gazing at her through the corner of his eye. Gods, she was beautiful. The thin shift barely hid her body, her silhouette visible in the firelight. He licked his lips and focused on laying her garment so it would dry. Then he settled down on the other side of the fire from her so as not to tempt him.

"Kenshin?"

He looked up at her over the flames. "Yes."

"Who was that man?"

He was quiet a moment, debating on what he should tell her. Kaoru had a right to know, but he didn't feel that he was the one who should tell her. Plus there was still the slight possibility he was wrong. "His name is Chou. He serves a dark wizard by the name of Shishio."

The woman shivered, but whether it was from recognition of the name or because she felt chilled he didn't know. "What does he want with me?"

Kenshin hesitated, unsure how to proceed. "I'm not sure." Not necessarily a lie. He wasn't sure what the sorcerer's true intentions were beyond obtaining Kaoru.

The woman nibbled on her lower lip and she stood. Her arms were still wrapped firmly about her torso and she moved around the fire to come sit next to him. "I can't hear you well from over there." She answered the surprised look in his amethyst eyes. He looked away, shocked that she had read the unspoken question so easily. But then he had grown lax in the last few days since he had been in Kaoru's company. He cringed inwardly realizing Hiko would never let him hear the end of it if he knew a woman had managed to infiltrate his outer walls. She really was proving to be a distraction. So intent on berating himself, he missed her next question.

"What?"

"I asked what it was he called you."

His mood darkened and he felt anger rise in him at himself as well as Chou. He had never wanted her to be aware of his alter ego, let alone actually witness it firsthand. "Battousai." He finally answered slowly.

Instead of jumping away from him or even cringing, Kaoru continued to study the fire, her head cocked to the side. Absently she rubbed her arm, trying to create some warmth. "I've heard stories about him." He didn't say anything, just waited tersely for her to recoil. "Tae told me he was a mercenary who was forced to do the dirty work for the safety of the kingdom."

His violet eyes blinked. "What?"

She shrugged. "He killed a lot of men and did terrible things, but it was for the sake of the kingdom." He had never looked at the horrors he had performed in such a simplistic way. She turned to face him, her azure eyes curiously studying him. "Are you really he?"

"Hai." He stammered, caught off by her direct question.

She cocked her head to the other side and lifted her shoulders. "I always thought it was the king." She murmured off handedly and returned her attention to the flames.

"Why do you say that?"

Her shoulders lifted again as Kaoru continued to rub her arms to get warm. "He seemed so austere and shut off. I imagined he would have to be in order to have killed so many people." Her gaze fell on him again. "You aren't like that."

"You've met the king?" He asked, trying to absorb what she was telling him.

She shook her head. "I've seen him. I have a friend who does something at the palace on occasion. We snuck into watch him as he heard petitions once."

She referred to Hiko, he knew. However, to learn she had a friend at court. "That was your impression?"

Kaoru nodded. "He didn't look very nice, but he seems to be a good king. I don't really believe her, but Misao claims he has an apprentice somewhere whom he treats as a son. Supposedly he constantly belittles him, but when he's gone, the king complains about his absence."

Kenshin didn't hear the rest of her comment, still stuck on the name. "Misao?"

A smile touched her lips. "She's my friend. I met her one day while I was in the village. I wandered away from Megumi. We met and I've snuck away several times to see her. I'm not supposed to, but I get so lonely. Anyway, she taught me how to sneak around without getting caught."

Not much of a surprise considering the young woman was very adept at getting around unnoticed. She had been recruited as a spy when she was just thirteen, her petite frame and boyish appearance deceiving to someone not wary of such a disguise. And had he not, just earlier that day wondered if the two women had met? He shook his head, trying to sort through the barrage of new information.

"I imagine you have met the king, considering you fought in the war."

He glanced at her, a wry smile on his lips, his mind still racing. "I've met him on a few occasions, that I have."

Silence descended over them and Kaoru shivered. Used to being out in cold weather he had learned to brave the chill and he shifted closer to her. "Here. You can share my body heat." He told her placing an arm tentatively around her shoulders and bringing her closer to her. She molded against his side, the touch of her skin against his making him suck in a sharp breath. "Did I hurt you?" She asked.

He shook his head and gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt so good in his arms. "Kenshin?" Her voice was timid and he focused his attention on the flickering flames as she turned her face towards him, her breath light on his bare shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?"

A smile tugged at his lips. "You can ask."

"Will you answer?"

They had long passed the silly exchange, but the replies came to his lips every time she innocently asked to inquire about something. Another thought occurred to him. Aoshi was like that, not answering unless obligated. Kaoru knew Misao. It would make sense that she had crossed the quiet man's path at some point. "I will answer." He replied absently.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Stunned he stared into the fire. Immediately his thoughts filled with Tomoe. "I have." He murmured.

There was a moment before the woman ventured another inquiry. "How do you know if you're in love?"

The question nearly made his heart stop beating. Curiously he glanced at her. She stared up at him, her long lashes framing her dark blue eyes. Ebony tendrils curled around her face, her hair damp from her spill into the river. "Why?" He asked slowly.

She turned away from him. She nibbled on her lip. "I think I might be."

"Be what? In love?"

She nodded and looked at him quickly. Who did she know that she could be in love? She had admitted she knew very few people outside her own world. Then it occurred to him. She had trained with a weapon and had mentioned her teacher offhand a few times, always towards a male. He had reason to suspect Enishi was that teacher. Even if it wasn't that meant there was another man in her life.

A surge of jealousy washed over him to think she could be in love with this anonymous man he had never met. But they had sparred once and she was quite good. She utilized a technique he thought he had seen before, but he couldn't place . In fact that meant it couldn't be his former nemesis, a fact he found comforting though it did nothing to quell his own jealousy. It wasn't Aoshi. He knew that man's way with a weapon and he didn't usually use a single sword, instead preferring the kodachi. That left the possibilities wide open and he narrowed his eyes, trying to think of who could have stumbled upon her.

"Why do you think you're in love?" He asked tersely, his mind dismissing candidates.

"He's a really nice guy."

"That is probably nothing more than a façade. He's probably after one thing." He told her, his voice developing a sharp edge to it. "In fact I'm sure he is."

She shook her head, her wet hair brushing his chest. "I don't think so. He's honest and warm. I always want to be near him and I feel all funny inside every time he smiles at me."

Suddenly he felt sick. "Sounds like a lucky guy." He croaked.

A frown touched her features. "But I don't think he feels the same way."

"Then he's a fool. Anyone cane see you're charming and beautiful. Personally if he doesn't see what's right in front of his eyes, then you're better off, that you are."

Her frown deepened. "Do you really think so?"

She lifted her chin so she was looking him directly in the eyes. "Kaoru-dono, you are astonishing. You will make some man extremely happy."

She swallowed. "I don't think so." She whispered.

"How can you say that?"

"I-I-I've never been with a man. I wouldn't know how to make him happy." She caught her lower lip between her teeth.

"You will make him happy, that you will." He told her, wishing it could be him.

"But I've never even kissed someone." He stared at her, his gaze slowly moving toward her mouth, her full lips parted slightly. "How would I know I was doing it right?" Her voice was a whisper against his face and he struggled for control. The woman turned towards him and leaned against him. "Would you?"

His violet eyes jerked back, not daring to believe he had fully comprehended her request. "Would I…?" He could not finish, not willing to claim what he desperately wanted.

"Would you kiss me?" She asked innocently. "Just so I have an idea of what to do?" She explained hurriedly.

Kenshin pressed his lips together as his vision blurred. He felt hot suddenly and sucked in a deep breath. It was just one kiss. Perhaps if he tasted her he could get her out of his system. Knowing she was the princess put their relationship into a different light, one that her father would never approve of. But here, in this moment, they were two people struggling to stay warm. A man and a woman who had found friendship. In another life, they might have even been lovers already. If he had learned nothing of his short time with his first love it was to seize the small moments when they arose. Now, sitting here with Kaoru in his arms, her innocence offering him the one thing he craved, he could not deny her. She would someday be his queen after all.

Tenderly he reached up and touched her cheek. Her blue eyes were wide, her cheeks cool against his fingertips. He glanced at the midnight darkness that was her hair and brushed away the tendrils with his other hand. He allowed the silky tresses to trail through his grasp as he looked at her once more. Before he could change his mind, he leaned down and gently placed his mouth on hers.

Her lips were soft and pliant. She twisted ever so slightly in his lap and he wrapped his arm about her shoulders, pulling her closer. Kenshin caught her top lip and suckled on it gently. The woman moaned softly, her own fingers tentatively touching his face. Still in control of his senses, he pulled away from her, swallowing thickly.

Her blue eyes had darkened and she appeared drunk. Languidly she looked up at him, her lips parted slightly. Her breasts pressed slightly against his arm and he licked his lips, fighting the intense wave of desire. Her eyes searched his face. "Don't stop." She pleaded softly.

Unable to disobey, he kissed her again, deeper this time, pulling her into his lap, his hands lost in the tangle of her wet hair. He ran his tongue over her full bottom lip and Kaoru whimpered quietly, her mouth opened, gaining him entrance to her sweet mouth. She tasted delectable and his passion engulfed him. She went where he led, her mouth growing in intensity as he explored the insides of her mouth, his hands straying to the thin material covering her back. Her fingertips stroked his neck before gingerly tugging on his hair.

Lost in her own desire, Kaoru's head fell back, her pale neck exposed to his kisses. Swiftly he nibbled on her jaw, his hand moving towards her side. She clung to him as he left a wet trail down to her collar. His finger moved to the underside of one breast. Then she was moving his head back to her mouth, demanding another kiss. Wanting to touch her, his hand, with a mind of it's own, caressed the turgid tip of one nipple through her chemise.

Kaoru stiffened, her moan reverberating within the small confines of the cave. She was still pliant in his embrace, still a willing participant. But her outcry had reminded him that she was still a virgin. He had no doubt he could have her here and now and she would have no regrets. But she was the princess and he was nothing more than a former assassin. She deserved better than him. The thought was loud and clear in his mind and caused him to do the hardest thing he had done in a very long time.

He pushed her away.

He hadn't meant for it to be so unceremoniously callow. However, he needed to get her away from him before he changed his mind. So he practically shoved her to the floor and painfully rose from his seat. Kaoru sat on the ground, her chest heaving, trying to figure out what had just happened. She looked up at him, trying to understand. Kenshin ignored her, attempting in vain to calm his arousal, cursing himself silently.

"Why did you do that?" She asked quietly.

He barely flicked a glance at her, not wanting to see the pain in her expressive eyes. "You asked me to." He retorted coldly.

Silence greeted his comment. He spared a longer look at her and immediately looked away. She was glaring at him now, anger burning in her azure eyes. "I didn't ask you to dump me on the floor."

"I am sorry about that."

"I thought you said I was beautiful."

The accusation was nearly more than he could bear. Kenshin looked at her again and swallowed. "You are." He whispered.

"Don't lie to me." She spit.

He blinked. "I'm not lying."

"Then what's wrong with me?"

He took a timid step towards her. "Kaoru-dono..."

"Stop it!"

The pain laced through her words made him cringe. "This isn't the way…."

"What way?" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air and spun around. "This is how it's supposed to happen. When you least expect it."

He frowned at her, not sure what she was saying. "Kaoru-dono."

"But I guess I'm nothing. I can't be the replica of some dead woman. I will never have her beauty or her grace. Why does she still get to win?" She demanded, sobs cloaking her statement.

Kenshin shook his head, trying to muddle through her words. He took a step towards her, trying to understand. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "Since you don't want to, it only makes sense for me to tell you I don't want it either. You're not worth my time! Not worth the effort. I hate you!"

Her words were like a slap to the face. She was hysterical, that much was obvious. "Kaoru-dono…"

"I'm getting out of here. I don't need you anymore!" She yelled at him. Then she was dashing out into the night.

* * *

There you go. Until next time!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Much love to everyone out there! And just to state as always, I do not own any of the characters below.

* * *

Kaoru ran into the chill night, her tears blinding her vision. The pain in her foot was a dull throb, nothing more than a distraction to the pain she felt in her heart. He had rejected her, for reasons she couldn't begin to fathom. She had asked for a kiss and he had complied. But then he had pulled away and shut himself off again. Why? She knew of his alter ego, had heard the stories. She didn't care. She judged a man by his actions, not his past and Kenshin had saved her life, shown concern for her well being. He had even vehemently defended her against the 'other' man he had assumed she had referred to. She knew the attraction between them was palpable. Then why wouldn't he act on it? Why did he push her away?

The only reason she could possibly conceive was that he was still in love with the woman he had spoken of. She knew little of Tomoe, other than the bits Kenshin had told her. He hadn't denied it back in the cave. Of course she hadn't given him much of a chance to argue her theory.

The setting had been perfect. It was practically a scenario in one of her tardy romance novels. Caught in some perilous situation, the hero and heroine forced to strip down to their underclothes. She had willingly fallen into his embrace. She hadn't planned it, but it fit with nearly every scene she had ever read in those illicit novels. It left only once other possible reason. She was obviously undesirable. Why else would he have pushed her away?

The questions crowded her mind and she paused to lean against a tree, trying to catch her breath. She shivered, the cold seeping in through her thin shift, her wet hair still hanging down her back. She looked around and realized she was hopelessly lost.

Once again, Kaoru had acted impulsively and foolishly. Leaving the cave when some deranged lunatic was chasing her was imprudent. She allowed a loud sob to escape her, burying her face in her hands. Kenshin was a gentleman. She had clearly overstepped her bounds. By throwing herself at him, he probably thought she was nothing more than some sluttish peasant. And now, due to her overreaction, she had not a clue where she was.

Angrily she wiped at her tear-streaked face, fear beginning to override the sting of dismissal. She spun around and winced at the jolt of pain from her foot. She wrapped her arms about herself, trying to stave off another violent shiver. She glanced up at the sky, trying to determine her bearings. The river was east of the cave. But in her hurry to put distance between her and Kenshin, she had stumbled off in any direction. She could be all of a hundred feet from the cave and she'd never know.

Her fear deepened into terror. A cold wind slapped her wet dark hair against her cheek and she sat next to the tree to get away from the bitter chill. She wrapped herself into a tight ball and began to rock herself, trying to gain some warmth. She would sit here a few minutes and calm herself. Then she would try and find her way back to the riverbed. Once there, she could make her way downstream. It was the only plan she could come up with. But first she needed to gain control of her shivering.

* * *

The moment she had disappeared into the night, Kenshin had moved. He swore loudly, pacing the confines of the cave, cursing himself for allowing the kiss to happen at all. He had walked blindly into her innocent trap and succumbed to the sweet seduction. He closed his eyes against the memory of her lips moving against his skin, the feel of her body in his arms.

He swore again softly and ran a hand through his red hair. He sighed and glanced at the entrance to the cave. He should go after her. The woods would be a dangerous place for a woman in distress, particularly if Shishio were searching for her. He reached for his shirt and slid it over his shoulders. It was still damp, but it would provide some shelter from the brisk chill that had settled once the sun went down. He grabbed his sword and went to find her.

The woman had left an easy trail for him to follow, even without the pale moonlight filtering through the trees. He scanned the area for her, all the while hating himself for causing the woman any kind of pain to begin with. The situation was so simple and yet so complex at the same time. Being the princess, Kaoru would have her world turned upside down and there would be no room for Kenshin. Then why had it felt so right to be with her? With Tomoe, he had not denied that passion, no matter how fleeting it might be. Yet something deeper than passion stirred his blood whenever he thought of Kaoru.

The trail ended and he paused, his amethyst eyes searching for any sign of the dark haired woman. He heard a faint clicking sound and he swung his gaze around and finally spotted her huddled against a tree. Her arms were wrapped about her body, her damp hair hanging down over her face. Her rushed to her side, realizing her teeth were chattering. She murmured to herself, her eyes closed.

"Kaoru-dono!"

Dully her eyes looked up at him. Her lips had a tinge of blue, her skin pale. "I'm so cold." She murmured.

Kenshin touched her cheek, her skin like ice. He cursed loudly and swiftly picked her up. He cradled her in his arms and hurried back to the cave. They weren't far, but each passing moment could mean the woman's life. At last he saw the hang of ivy. However, he detected another presence and he paused. Had they already found him?

Indecision caressed him. Kaoru's life was threatened, whatever he decided to do. But the menace in the cave was more prominent than the risk of hypothermia. He stole away from the cave and gently placed Kaoru between two roots of a large tree. Her body had begun to shake, her breathing shallow and uneven. Uncaring of his own health, he slipped out of his top garment and wrapped it about her shoulders, hoping to keep her warm enough for him to take care of the stranger.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the woman's forehead; her dark lashes fluttered. "I'll be back, Kaoru-dono, that I will."

She moaned softly and he reluctantly left her. Quickly and quietly he crept towards the entrance of the cave. He could just discern the shadows behind the leaves. Then a hand appeared and Kenshin crouched low, ready to spring the moment the perpetrator revealed himself.

"Kenshin, where have you been?"

The deep voice broke the tension and he stood quickly, relief stealing over him. "Damnit, Sano!" He whirled and hurried back to where he had left Kaoru.

"And what have you been up to?" The snickering voice called after him.

He ignored it and brought Kaoru back to the warmth of the cave. He waited for another smart comment from the spiky haired man and got none. He cast a glance over his shoulder as he gingerly placed her close to the fire. The man stared at the woman, his brown eyes wide. "What happened?"

His earlier suspicions crept into his mind as he examined the woman and saw blood had soaked through the makeshift bandage on her foot. "We were attacked."

"Before or after you left me a message."

"After. I left her alone to get in touch with you. Danger is rising and it's more dire than we all initially thought."

"That still doesn't explain why someone has come after Jou-chan."

Kenshin paused momentarily and glanced at the tall man. He had said nothing about the woman being the target. The violet eyes narrowed as he stared at his longtime friend, the informal nickname transmitting into his brain. He had spoken of her far too casually to have just seen her for the first time. "You know Kaoru-dono."

It was a statement, not a question. The brown eyes flickered at him uneasily. "I know her well. I'm acquainted with Megumi. They live together."

"Kitsune." Kenshin retorted flatly recalling the man's nickname for the woman. The acknowledgement didn't come as a shock. The woman had the book that the brunette had written. "Then you know where we should take her."

"What happened?"

"Chou showed up to take her. I stopped him."

The brown eyes widened. "Are you claiming that the recent string of violence could be tied to Shishio?"

Kenshin swallowed, hastily pulling her dress over her head. He wasn't ready to answer that question. "How did you get here?" He demanded, slipping his shirt over his shoulders once more. "We need to get her warm right away."

"I have horses waiting on the road."

"Then what are we waiting for. We need to get her to the castle."

Sano put a hand on his arm. "There was a reason why she was to remain at the cottage."

He glared at the taller man. He flinched and dropped his grip. "The cottage has been compromised or have you not been listening to a word I just said. Whoever is behind this knows who Kaoru-dono is and where to find her."

Swiftly he gathered her once more into his arms and stepped back into the crisp night. The brunette followed behind him. "Hiko won't like that idea. We should take her to another safe house."

"No! I don't care about what Hiko thinks. That man has been lying to us all for years and I want answers. It's time to restore Kaoru to her rightful place. We must take her to the castle."

"She won't necessarily be safe there."

Kenshin ignored him, his thoughts focused on one thing. All he cared about was saving Kaoru's life. To make matters worse, he had no one but himself to blame for her current state.

* * *

Sanosuke eyed the figure just ahead of him nervously. Kenshin was not acting in his usual manner. Aoshi had mentioned events were finally being set in motion. He had been waiting for two days for any sign of the redhead. For him to show up today, with a message to meet him, just amplified his suspicions. He was surprised to discover the former assassin had been so close all this time, but let it go. He had set about getting supplies and had set off with two horses as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon, trying to keep his own terrors at bay.

He had not seen Megumi since early afternoon, before Misao had met with Kenshin. He knew she had not planned on returning to the cottage until the following day. Her casual mention of the stranger who had appeared and was keeping an eye on Kaoru made him nervous. But Tae had stated Hiko had sent him. With everything happening on the two different lives he intertwined with, he should have put two and two together. Still nothing had prepared him to see Kenshin with Kaoru.

What had transpired was unknown. He had spotted the torn dress and his mind reeled with the possibilities. When he first spotted Kenshin, topless in the chill night, he couldn't help but surmise his friend had stolen into the woods for a secret rendezvous. Of course no one would believe it. Women had been throwing themselves at the redhead for years and had gotten nowhere. To see he was with Kaoru, struck an odd note in him. Then to realize Kaoru was hurt, on the verge of freezing and Kenshin had rescued her from one of the resurrected sorcerer's henchmen made his stomach curdle.

It meant rumors were true. Even after all these years and the secrets he had been forced to keep, he had not wanted to believe it. For whatever reason, Kenshin had never been informed of the pending danger, probably due to his wandering ways. And now he wanted to take the woman to the castle. Sanosuke had no clue as to what he was doing with here or exactly what the man knew. Only one thing was for certain. Things were going to get ugly before the sun rose in a matter of hours.

The city wall finally came into view, the castle just visible on the hilltop beyond. They were halted at the gate for questioning, but when the guards recognized the pair of men, they allowed them entry, though the unconscious woman riding with Kenshin gave them curious stares. They hurried to the castle and were halted once more at the gate to the fortress.

The guards were hesitant to gain them entry in the middle of the night. Kenshin unable to handle his rising turmoil turned on them. His eyes darkened and Sanosuke quickly shoved his way between them. "Let us in, before you regret your vacillation."

"But the king—"

"Will understand. Now let us pass or you'll deal with Battousai."

The wide-eyed guard finally stepped back and Kenshin urged his horse through the gate. He didn't bother heading towards the stable, but instead for the main door towards the living quarters. Servants scurried to meet them. One reached for the woman in front of Kenshin but an icy glare from the redhead had him recoiling. He swept her up and carried her towards the door. It was thrown open and Sanosuke hurried after them, knowing his presence would be required.

They turned down another hall and the brunette felt his stomach drop as he realized where Kenshin was taking the woman. However he was interceded. Aoshi came around the corner, preventing Kenshin from taking the unconscious woman strait to the king's chamber. There was a tense moment before the redhead finally relented and allowed the taller man to lead him towards a smaller room. Gently Kaoru was placed on the bed.

"Has a doctor been sent for?" His voice was disturbingly quiet and Sano shivered at the intensity.

"She should be here momentarily." Aoshi responded.

On cue, the door was thrown open and Megumi stepped through. "What happened?" She demanded.

All three men looked at her and she hesitated before coming closer. Her eyes lingered on Kenshin and a hint of fear touched the dark brown eyes. Uncertainty was evident in the redhead's gaze and he glanced at Sano. Accusation lay in the dark blue depths. Sano swallowed knowing he would face the man's wrath before the dust fully settled.

The woman's eyes finally lighted on the prone figure on the bed and she rushed to the side of her friend. A maid appeared in the doorway. "Get me some blankets and awaken the cook. I need hot water and some broth." The woman hesitated and the tall woman glared at her. "GO!" She ordered.

The maid sprang into action and disappeared. Megumi placed a hand on the woman's forehead and then her cheek. She found her wrist and felt for a pulse. She rose and left the room for a second, Aoshi close behind her. In her absence, Kenshin gingerly caressed Kaoru's cold cheek. Sano watched the tender display and realized there was more driving the redhead's anger.

Megumi returned, pushing him aside as another maid entered the room behind her. "Get out." She barked, her attention focused on the small woman. She was no longer shivering, her skin pasty white. Bright blotches of red, signs of fever had bloomed on her cheekbones. Sano moved towards the door and waited for Kenshin to join him. The doctor paused and looked up at him through the cascade of dark hair that had fallen over her face. "Kenshin, leave."

"No, I'm staying with her."

"The hell you are. Get out. There's nothing more you can do for her right now except get in my way."

The man was sprung tightly and he sucked in a deep breath before turning and pushing past Sanosuke. Megumi looked at him and he saw the trace of worry in her eyes. Then he left, knowing if anyone would save Kaoru, it would be Megumi.

Kenshin was disappearing down the hall when he pulled the door closed. Sanosuke saw the direction he headed and hurried after the redhead, intent on stopping him. He grabbed the man's arm and pulled him to a stop. "Where do you think you're gong?"

The gaze that whirled on him had Sano cringing. He could tell the fry was barely held in check. The man's eyes were narrowed, traces of amber threading through the frosty blue orbs. "I want answers and I want them now."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Like hell! You knew who she was. How long were you aware of it? Who else knows?"

Sanosuke hesitated. He never cared so much for the secrets but understood the importance of keeping Kaoru's identity a secret. "I don't know who else knows."

The fiery head was bowed and the voice low and menacing. "Do not lie to me."

He swallowed and ran a hand nervously through his dark hair. "I don't know." He protested. "I wasn't even positive who she was. I've had my suspicions; I think Aoshi knows, but I'm not certain. My relationship with Kitsune developed and was encouraged. I only later realized it was due to the woman's connection to Kaoru and who she was that belied the original intentions."

The eyes flashed, the electric gaze causing Sano to wince. "Whose intentions?"

"Mine."

The voice was low and Sano cringed again knowing he had violated orders from the king. He wasn't ever to openly to discuss the possibility of Kaoru's identity. Hiko had made that very clear when Sano had finally brought forth his notions. Based on comment from Aoshi and his protégé Misao, he thought they might possibly know too. But the king was not a man to be trifled with, despite the fact he only held the crown in trust. And while Koshijirou might never wear the crown again, the rightful owner had officially been found. Sanosuke had not fully comprehended the reasons for keeping the woman hidden, but he believed it relied on the whispered rumors that Battousai had not destroyed Shishio as everyone had first supposed ten years ago.

Now Hiko stood in the hall, Aoshi at his side. The pair standing side-by-side intimidated Sanosuke, would have intimidated anyone. Anyone but one. While Kenshin was the man standing between them in the hall, the brunette had a sinking suspicion that the emotions that had driven Battousai a decade ago were beginning to slip to the surface of the man's aura.

Kenshin turned the furious gaze to his mentor and growled. "Why was I not informed?" He demanded softly.

"Informed of what, foolish boy? That the young woman residing deep in the woods was the missing princess?" Kenshin said nothing, but continued to glare at the head of the kingdom. "To tell you would lead to other inquiries."

"Why she had not been returned?" Kenshin stated.

Hiko blinked and studied his apprentice for a moment. "That is only one of many." He answered slowly.

"Not wanting to give up power so willingly?" The redhead sneered. "So you allowed her to live in ignorance while her father, the rightful sovereign withers away with despair from never seeing his daughter again. He thinks she's dead!"

The dark eyes of the older man narrowed and he came forward, his focus completely on his student. "Surely you are not as stupid to believe that. But then, you always were an idiot."

Sano watched, fascinated by the argument between the two. The tall man was the only man alive he had ever seen willing to stand up to the fierce temper of Battousai. "You believe Shishio is still alive." Kenshin stated, his demeanor on the surface calm and collected while underneath he was wound tight as a spring.

"I don't believe; I know Shishio is still alive." The king whispered. He stepped forward again and lowered his head to speak directly into Kenshin's face. "I could not afford to have him find her."

"Why not tell me?"

Hiko smiled bitterly. "You would have gone in search of him and I needed you to protect Kaoru. You were the only one that I fully trusted to keep her safe."

Sano couldn't help but feel indignant by the comment, but kept his mouth shut. Some of the anger slowly drained away from Kenshin. "I wasn't able to do that." He whispered as his fear, no longer fueled by his fury, slowly filtered to the surface.

"What did happen?" He asked tentatively, touching his friend on the arm.

Kenshin turned to face him, his eyes violet and haunted. "The situation grew beyond my control." Not stating anything else he turned and disappeared down the hall where his own quarters were when he did stay in the castle.

Sanosuke let out a shaky breath and turned to face Aoshi and the king. "What happens now?"

"I suggest sleep, tori-atama. We will discuss it on the morrow."

"After we tell Kaoru who she is."

"Not yet. She has just been uprooted from her current life and I'm sure is confused as to the events that led her to being here now."

"Will you inform her father of her return?"

Hiko turned a cool glance at the stoic man behind him. He did not answer, instead turning around and returning to his own chambers, his cape flowing out behind him. "Tell that dim-witted student of mine I wish to see him when the sun rises." Then he was gone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Hugs and kisses until next time.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Thanks to all comments!

I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for all the love and support. Don't own any of the characters below, though I do hold a place for all of them in my heart. Kisses!

* * *

She drifted through a fog of voices and images swirling inside her head. She thought she saw Megumi in a haze feeding her soup. Sano and Aoshi's faces swam through her mind. She thought she might have even seen Misao. However, the most prevalent was the redhead who had stolen her heart. Kenshin proliferated her dreams and it was his pleading cry that compelled her to fight to the surface.

Wearily she opened her eyes. Sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains over the window. She frowned as her azure eyes took in the surroundings. The room was much larger than any she had ever been in, her figure swallowed by the large four-poster bed. A lush rug was thrown over the stone floor, a huge armoire standing against the far wall. A gilt edged, full-length mirror reflected the fireplace where a figure was curled up in a chair. Confusion touched her as she struggled to recall what had happened.

Kaoru sat up, the blankets falling away. She glanced down and saw she wore a pale violet nightgown, made of a finer material than she was used to. Just where the hell was she?

The figure in the chair stirred and Kaoru recognized Megumi. The woman uncurled herself and stretched. She stood and her cinnamon eyes rested on her. She gasped and hurried to her side. Immediately the older woman took up her wrist and pressed a hand to her forehead. She sighed with relief and offered her a warm smile. "You scared us for a bit there."

Kaoru furrowed her brow. "What happened?"

"You developed a fever."

Weakly she blinked, the memories a jumble in her head. "But how?"

Megumi frowned slightly. "I'm not sure. You've been unconscious for two days. I haven't had much of a chance to speak to Kenshin. Do you recall what might have happened?"

Hearing his name brought the previous days' events into a bit clearer focus. "Someone tried to assault me. Kenshin stopped him." She looked at her friend. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. What happened next?"

"He took me some place he said was safe. We made our way upstream for hours. I slipped and fell in the water."

"Is that how you cut your foot?"

Kaoru nodded mutely. Tears threatened as she recalled the encounter in the cave, the bitter rejection from the man she loved that had driven her out into the cold night with almost no clothes on and her hair wet. She pressed her eyes closed, not wanting to relive that moment. Dimly she recalled him finding her. After that everything blurred together. "Where are we?"

Megumi hesitated. "We're at the castle."

Kaoru stared at her blankly and then burst out into fits of giggles. "Really where are we?"

Megumi patted her hand and sighed. "I'll send for some food. I'm sure you're hungry and you're going to need your strength.

She watched the older woman move towards the door. It bounded open and Kaoru blinked as her petite friend entered. She saw she was awake and threw herself at the bed. Her thin arms wound around her neck and Kaoru struggled to stay upright.

"You're okay!"

"I don't know if I will be if you don't stop choking me." She exclaimed, attempting once more to extricate the woman from her.

Misao pulled back, tears rimming her green eyes. " Aoshi told me you were running a fever for most of the night. Then you wouldn't wake up! It was terrible."

She frowned at the mention of the quiet man. "How does he know that?"

Misao rolled her eyes. "Hello! He is the captain of the guard. Of course he would know something like that. Aoshi knows everything that goes on in the castle."

An otherworldly feeling settled over her. "We're really at the castle?"

The younger woman nodded. "Kenshin brought you here."

Her blue eyes blinked. "You know Kenshin?"

"Hai."

"How do you know Kenshin? Where is Kenshin?"

Suddenly all she wanted to do was see him. Make sure he was okay and see his amethyst eyes light up with a soft smile, telling her everything would be all right. Misao studied her a moment and then a sly smile spread on her lips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You're in love with Kenshin." Kaoru squirmed and didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only met him a few days ago, since I saw you last."

The emerald eyes blinked. "He isn't the one who was giving you sword lessons?"

Kaoru shook her head. "That's someone else. He was older and it wasn't something either of us wanted to get around." She waved her hand dismissively. "Tae would have a fit if she knew I was meeting some strange man in the woods and he didn't want anyone to know."

The door opened again and Sanosuke peered around the doorframe. Kaoru blinked to see him here. But then, it was turning it to a bizarre morning. "Jou-chan. you're awake." She smiled and nodded. He stood awkwardly in the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. How did you know I was here?"

Sano offered her a sheepish grin. "I was with Kenshin."

His name again. "Where is he?" She demanded, a bit stronger this time. She rose from the bed. "I want to see him."

Her foot hit the floor and her leg refused to hold her weight. She fell to the ground, Misao and Sanosuke rushing to her aide. Megumi appeared in the doorway, a tray of food in her hands. "Tanuki, stay in bed or you won't get well." She snapped as she put the tray down.

Kaoru refused to be tucked back in though she sat on the bed. She pushed her dark hair from her face. "I want someone to tell me what is going on. I want to see Kenshin. Where are we and why was that guy trying to kill me yesterday?"

"it was actually several days-"

"Whatever day it was." Kaoru interrupted Sanosuke.

No one answered her. Instead Aoshi appeared in the door. He cleared his throat and all eyes swung to him. A woman stood nervously behind him, a bundle of material in her arms. "Lady Kaoru is to be dressed and then her presence is expected."

Kaoru slammed a fist against the headboard. "Expected by who?"

"By the king."

* * *

"You can not keep this a secret any longer." Kenshin argued. He had hardly slept, remaining just outside Kaoru's door until Hiko summoned him. They had stared at each other until he had finally broken the silence.

"And what would you have me do?"

"If nothing else, you should tell her father, that you should."

Hiko sat back in his seat. "Why?"

Kenshin could only stare at the man who had raised him. "Koshijirou is your friend."

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't do right by my friend?"

"You have known the whereabouts of his daughter all this time and you haven't disclosed it, for what? Why have you kept that secret? Why didn't Tae return her when the war ended?"

"You always failed to see what occurred just beyond your scope."

"Oro?"

"Tae did not return because I told her not to."

"Why?" Kenshin demanded. For some reason he couldn't seem to understand the man's logic, particularly since he took over the throne so there wouldn't be a coup with the missing princess. He approached the man. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Hiko sighed. "I did not want Shishio coming back for her. When I heard there was a chance he had survived I told Tae to keep Kaoru hidden until she was sent for. Shishio had several thoughts to sustain him, one of them being to completely eviscerate Koshijirou and his child. So I set about other ways to protect her."

"Including sending me there to protect her. Why?"

"Tae was needed elsewhere as were Sanosuke and Aoshi. Again if I had told you of Shishio, you would have gone searching for him regardless of what I told you." Kenshin offered a wry smile, knowing it to be the truth. "You may be an imbecile, but I know how you think." Hiko stated.

The insult was waved to the side. "What of Kaoru-dono? What will become of her now?"

"There is another matter I must attend to. I wish to know if what I have heard is true."

"What else have you heard?"

Hiko took a deep breath and studied him. Kenshin fought the urge to squirm underneath the penetrating gaze. It always struck him as odd that this man could make him feel uncomfortable after everything he had done in his past.

The door behind him opened and he turned to see who was entering. Aoshi stood there. "Your majesty."

Hiko rose from his vantage by the window. "Is she ready?"

"Hai."

"Then show her in."

Kenshin felt his eyes widen at the woman who stood in the doorway. He had always thought she was pretty, beautiful even, but to see Kaoru with her hair brushed and coiffed, dressed in a gown that flattered her, the woman was stunning. Her long dark hair was smooth and strait, hanging long down her back. Her dress had a scoop neckline with an empire waist, sheer panels of blue and green floating to the floor. Her face was still pale but color adorned her full lips and her blue eyes shone. A smile lit up her face when she saw Kenshin and she hurried to him, throwing her arms about his neck.

Caught off guard by her affection, he awkwardly returned the embrace. She smelled of jasmine and lavender and he relished her fragrance before finally letting her go. Tears shone in her eyes as she pulled away. "I was worried about you. No one would tell me if you were alright or not."

Unable to stop himself he touched her cheek. "You scared me, that you did."

She offered him a shy smile and looked down. "Do you know what is going on?"

"I believe I can answer that."

They turned to look at the king. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaoru take a step back and swallow. She dropped into a curtsey clumsily. "M-m-majesty."

Hiko came towards her and took her hand, raising her from the ground. "There is no need for you to bow to me." The blue eyes were wide as she lifted her face. "This is my private quarters. We don't follow such formality here."

She nodded and allowed the imposing man to guide her towards the table and chairs. Kenshin wondered what he was to do and chose to remain where he was. Hiko gazed at him once she was seated. "I imagine you have many questions, but I must say that I have some of my own as well."

She stared up at the imposing man now with a mixture of fear and awe. She glanced at the redhead. He was watching the king, his look unreadable, but he did not appear happy. "Don't you have something to tell Kaoru-dono first?"

The king shot a dark glance at him. She watched, interested in the byplay between the two men. "I have questions for her." Hiko reiterated.

Her cheeks flared and she looked down at her hands. "I can't imagine what you would need to ask me."

"What do you think of my idiotic pupil?"

Kenshin pressed his lips together, his anger flaring at the insult. Hiko had often referred to him as such, but rarely in the presence of others, at least not where he could hear. But to say such a thing in front of Kaoru struck a nerve.

The young woman was also thrown by the question. She stared at the king, her cobalt eyes wide. "What?"

"My student?" The king indicated towards Kenshin. "I think he's quite a moron. What are your thoughts?"

Her lips parted in disbelief. "Kenshin's your student?"

"He didn't tell you?"

The wide azure gaze swung towards him and the redhead offered her a tight smile. He wanted this torture to end. He imagined it was in response to his hasty actions for bringing the princess here. Slowly she shook her head, one ebony curl falling from the clip holding her hair from her face. Understanding dawned on her face. "I guess it makes sense."

"What is that?"

Kaoru turned back to the king. "That you taught him everything." She pushed her shoulders back. "I always assumed you were Battousai."

The statement, so blunt, nearly had Kenshin laughing out loud. That and the startled look on Hiko's face. The imposing man was rarely caught by surprise and it should seem no astonishment that Kaoru had managed to accomplish the feat within five minutes.

The king finally chuckled, his dark eyes glancing in his direction. "I see you didn't hesitate to tell her that."

"It wasn't exactly by choice." He retorted darkly.

Hiko sat back, his finger thoughtfully placed over his mouth. "The other matter." His dark gaze now focused on Kaoru. "What did happen?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"The stranger who assaulted you in the cottage."

"You know about that?" Hiko merely raised an eyebrow. "Of course you would." Kaoru took a deep breath to steady herself. "He was just there. Then he grabbed me. I don't know what would have happened if Kenshin hadn't appeared." She shot him a shy smile.

"Did he tell you anything?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He said I was beautiful."

Kenshin gritted his teeth, the memory of seeing the blonde lick her, driving him to distraction. He focused and turned back to the conversation. Hiko was watching him through narrowed eyes and he couldn't help but wonder just what thoughts his mentor had. He turned once more to the young woman in front of him. "Anything else?"

"Something about his master and a birthright. He called me Lady Kamiya."

The king tensed ever so slightly. Only someone who knew him as well as Kenshin would have noticed the perceptible tightening of his jaw. Then Hiko relaxed. "You are a beautiful young woman. You put many of the ladies of court to shame. I'm sure my stupid apprentice will comply on that if nothing else."

Color suffused the young woman at the compliment. Her cobalt gaze glanced at him and he sighed, nodding his head slightly to show her he did agree with the king. Her blush deepened and she looked at her hands in her lap. "Thank you." She murmured.

Hiko rose. After a second, Kaoru did as well. "I imagine you are tired." She nodded. "You are free to explore the grounds. I'm sure there are several people you will wish to see."

She curtsied, performing the gesture a bit more gracefully than before. She looked at Kenshin and hesitated. "I will find you in a few moments." Her lips parted and then she was moving to the door, Aoshi following her out of the room. Kenshin watched her go.

"Well, well, well." Inwardly he swore, the tone in his mentor's voice not unfamiliar. Hiko was in a rare mood and Kenshin braced himself for what it could possibly entail. "It appears you have left out much in your report."

Slowly he looked at the tall man. "I have no clue what you are referring to, that I do not."

The man studied him, his dark eyes unfathomable. "I heard that you took her to the village."

Kenshin squirmed. "If you had told me her identity, I wouldn't have put her at risk."

"You figured it out, it appears."

"Not until after."

"What happened?"

He moved away from the imposing glare, his mind recalling the interaction between Enishi and Kaoru. "There is much more going on here that just that one incident, that there is."

"What are you not telling me?" Hiko demanded.

"She isn't as sheltered from the world as you would like to believe." He told him flatly, the comment making his own bitterness grow. "Despite all your precautions, something much more dire has happened."

"Explain."

"Kaoru-dono is a young and vivacious woman. She wants to experience everything life has to offer, that she does. She has been sneaking around the village, for who knows how many years. Allowing Misao to interact with her was not the best idea."

"Despite what you think, boy, I did not plan any of her relationships." Kenshin glared at the man, not believing a single word. "The doctor was the only one I put directly in Kaoru's world, for similar reasons."

"And those reasons?"

"For her own protection. If you spent more time at court, you might be up to date with your gossip." Hiko rose from his seat and strode towards the window. "Several years ago it came to my attention that one of the nobles was abusing his power. He had a young, talented woman in his care that he was taking advantage of. Aoshi was able to remove her from his household."

Kenshin waved a hand dismissively. "I pay more attention than you give me credit for. I know all about Kanryuu and the trouble he caused. So you placed Megumi in Tae's care."

"Precisely."

"And Sano?"

"Ah, tori-atama saw Megumi-sama in the village. But I believe you have already read of his courtship of her."

"You're implying that Sanosuke didn't know?"

"He isn't as dense as you might think. But in the beginning he did not know who Kaoru was. When I discovered his frequents liaison's into the forest, I encouraged his behavior rather than allaying it."

"What of Aoshi?"

The tall man left the window and moved to the table. "He became aware when it came to my attention that Misao had befriended Kaoru of her own volition." He turned his dark gaze on Kenshin. "No one was ever told out right."

"Why send me to her now? You had two of your best men around her, that you did. Why was it imperative that she get my personal protection?"

He poured himself a small cup of sake. "That, my stupid apprentice, shall be your own riddle to solve."

Kenshin grated under the slur. "Shishio?"

Hiko smiled grimly as he sipped the liquor. "That is only one among many answers."

His violet eyes blinked. "What else could there possibly be?"

"Have you truly put your past vendettas behind you? I recall you had more than the one."

His jaw tightened. "Enishi."

"That is another."

"He has approached her."

The comment stopped the king and Kenshin felt some satisfaction in having finally thrown him off. "It was only a matter of time before another realized she was still alive and where to find her."

"There is another matter that you must be aware of."

"And that would be?"

"Apparently Kaoru-dono has met a man that has been teaching her to fight."

Hiko swung around and studied him. The smugness of adolescence touched Kenshin to be able to tell the man something he didn't already know. "Continue."

"I don't know who he is, but I believe I have seen the technique before."

"Where?"

He hesitated. "I'm not sure. But I have reason to believe that perhaps Enishi is this man."

"Does that bother you?"

Kenshin thought of what Kaoru had told him in the cave, that she thought she could be in love. The idea that she was interested in her teacher made his heart sick. The possibility that it was Enishi, made him detest the man even more. "It could develop into a catastrophic problem."

"Why is that?"

"I have reason to believe that Kaoru-dono has developed a romantic interest in the man."

Hiko stared blankly at him for a moment before he burst into laughter. "You are an even bigger fool than I could ever imagine. What on earth has led you to such an absurd conclusion?"

Kenshin hesitated, still not sure for his mentor's amusement. And while Kaoru had not begged him for confidence for what she had told him the night before, he was reluctant to give away her own feelings without her input. "She told me she had feelings for him."

"For him specifically?"

"Who else could it be?"

The man seemed to have contained his mirth. "I can only begin to surmise who this mystery man could be."

Kenshin fumed, at a loss in what to say. "When do you plan on telling her?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Kaoru-dono."

"Tell her what?"

He struggled not to hit the man, though his desire was mounting by the second. "Kaoru-dono and Koshijirou both must be told."

The man put down his cup. "There are other things in play that you can not comprehend."

Kenshin felt his vehemence grow. "Why haven't you told him? He's been pining for her ever since he sent her away nearly fifteen years ago. He has a right to know his daughter is alive, that he does!"

"And what happens then?"

"She takes the throne."

"Do you really think she's ready?

He had no answer and he glared at the man malevolently, sick and tired of these words games. "You cannot deny the truth any longer." He persisted. "Kaoru-dono merely needs someone to teach her about the intrigues of life at court."

Hiko studied him for a moment as poured himself another cup of sake. "I do believe for once in your short existence, that you might have actually said something that was correct."

"It's about time." Kenshin muttered and then paused. He swung his violet gaze towards the king and took a step closer. "What are you planning?" He demanded.

"Only what you said. The woman needs to be apprised of how life at court is handled."

"And?"

"As you claimed, she is a vivacious young woman. I do not have a desire to have her be tainted by the cruelties of the courtesan."

"Then have Misao—"

"She has other matters to attend to, though I wouldn't be surprised if she does teach the princess a few things about how to avoid the gossip whores."

A sinking feeling was starting to steal over him. "Who else is there?"

Raising his cup in a toast, Hiko grinned. "Who else other than someone who has spent years avoiding court? I think it was time this person returned to the fold as well."

Kenshin glowered, finally catching onto the trap he had so easily walked into. "Who?" He asked anyway, though he already knew the answer.

"You, silly boy. You insist on the woman taking her place. You can be the one to teach her. You are already acquainted with her. I can think of no one else who would be perfect. You can just continue on with your prior commitment to her."

Though he had already known this, Kenshin opened his mouth to protest and then closed it. There was no arguing with Hiko when his mind was made up. Besides, it would allow him to spend more time with Kaoru and let him make up for the mistakes he had made in the past few days, primarily leaving her alone; secondly giving into his own carnal urges. "Fine."

"You aren't going to argue?"

"What would be the point?"

Hiko grinned and tossed back his sake. "And here I was geared up for a fight. I assumed you would want to head off and immediately search for Shishio."

The name made him freeze momentarily. That had been his initial thought. But during the conversation, his foremost concern had been Kaoru's safety. He had not once thought of the wizard. "If you're right, I won't have to go looking for him."

"Then go and find your princess." At long last dismissed, he turned to go. "And Kenshin?"

His name coming from his mentor's lips nearly had him gaping. Slowly he turned back around, wondering what else the king would have to say to him. "Make sure her honor isn't marred. There is already a suitor picked out for her."

Kenshin felt himself grow hot. Did Hiko know of what had transpired in the cave? Not sure what to say to that, he merely nodded and left.

* * *

There you have it. Forgive me for leaving you hanging for just a bit more. The next chapter will reveal much, if you haven't figured it out some of the lingering secrets already. Hang on just a bit longer. Let me know how you liked it! Kisses until next time!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

It took me a bit to get this chapter together. Life is crazy. Between work, friends leaving town, becoming reacquainted with old friends, people's birthdays, being heinously ill and still trying to get the bills paid, I hardly found time to get this chapter together. But at long last I did. So without further ramblings on my part, here it is in all its glory.

* * *

The corridors seemed endless as Kaoru wandered, trying to find some place that looked remotely familiar. She glanced out a window and saw that she was still above the ground. After a few minutes she found a stairwell and quickly she descended it. Another hallway greeted her, a large set of double doors at the opposite end. She hurried towards her destination, hoping it would offer her a way out into the sunshine. She hit the doors running.

Sunlight did not shine down on her when she crossed the threshold. Instead she found herself in a large, seemingly barren, room. She stared in awe at the large space, her blue eyes finally spotting the various weapons hanging on the walls. Realization dawned on her. Somehow Kaoru had discovered the training hall. Slowly she crossed to a rack, an assortment of blades adorning the wall.

"What brings a beautiful young woman down to the training hall?"

Kaoru whirled at the sound of the masculine voice. "I'm sorry." She responded breathlessly. "I was looking for a way to the gardens and somehow got lost." She stammered.

"There's no need to apologize. I should have known someone of your nature would be drawn here of all places."

She finally spotted the man and a smile broke out across her face as she recognized him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

The man hesitated only briefly and Kaoru brushed it away, assuming it was her own imagination. "I do have clearance to be on the grounds."

Her grin deepened. They met in the center of the room and she kissed him on the cheek. His dark blue eyes were warm and Kaoru was happy to find her mentor in the lonely place. She had forgotten he had access to the castle. "It's good to see you Kisho."

"I had heard a stunning young woman had been brought to the castle. I had no clue it was you."

She shrugged. "I never thought I would find myself here."

"It's been awhile. You declined a lesson last time we spoke. I hope your eggs were good."

"A… friend proved to be a better cook than I."

He grinned. "Have you been keeping up with your technique?"

She returned his grin. "I've been doing what I can."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "That means no."

"I have." She protested.

The older man turned and walked towards the wall. He pulled two wooden swords down and turned to her. He handed one to her. "Let's see."

She hesitantly took it. "What about my dress?"

He glanced at the chiffon and satin that adorned her body and shrugged. "It never stopped you before."

She didn't say anything, merely lifted her shoulders and moved across the floor. Kisho ran a hand through his greying hair and followed her. She turned to him and hiked up her skirt a bit. She grimaced, knowing it would slow her down. While she had never been reluctant to fight in a skirt before, she had never been dressed in one so elegant.

They took their stances. Kisho attacked her and she fended off the assault easily, moving with him. Without a break he brought his wooden blade around and Kaoru turned, the chiffon swirling around her as she fought off the second attack. Without a second thought she pushed him off and brought the hilt close to her body, bring the weapon up in an arc. She saw the surprise in her sparring partner's blue eyes and she couldn't help the feeling of giddiness the coursed through her. She didn't succeed at landing a blow, but he did step back, approval evident in his crystal clear gaze.

Kaoru warmed underneath his unspoken praise. They backed away from each other and she was rewarded by a rare smile from Kisho. "You have improved greatly despite the fact I have not seen you in over a week."

She blushed and lowered her bokken. "I have another teacher."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Really? Do tell."

Kaoru shrugged. "He's not really my teacher I guess. We did spar once. He practices a different technique, one I don't think I could ever hope to master. But he's given me some pointers."

"Why do you assume you could not master it?"

"It's some assassination technique."

Now he frowned. "Assassination. I don't know if you should be consorting with someone who is an assassin."

She rolled her blue eyes and moved to replace her weapon on the wall. "You sound like Tae." She turned and thought she caught a twinkle in his dark blue eyes. "Besides he isn't an assassin anymore. He hasn't killed anyone in years."

"So he claims."

"He hasn't." She retorted sharply, coming to Kenshin's defense.

Kisho studied her a moment. "You trust him?"

She nodded quickly and clasped her hands together. "He saved my life. I imagine you know him. His name is Kenshin."

The blue eyes stared at her unblinking and she began to squirm underneath the penetrating gaze. After a moment Kisho moved to replace his own weapon on the wall. "You are acquainted with Himura Kenshin?"

"He's been staying at the cottage for the last few days. Tae got called away and Megumi's services were required in the village. I didn't realize who he actually was until the night I was ambushed."

"And you got sick."

Kaoru shrugged and moved away to where a bench rested. Primly she sat down and smoothed out her skirt. "That was an accident." She looked up at him and nibbled on her bottom lip. "What do you know of him?"

"Of Kenshin?" She nodded. "Why?"

"I never understood why he brought me here."

"You'd be safe here."

"I was fine in the cottage." He looked at her sardonically and she offered him a sheepish grin. "But even still, I mean, why here? Why the palace? And how was he able to get me sanctuary here? I mean, I guess with Kenshin being the king's student…" She gnawed on her lip. "I've heard scary things about the king and I couldn't imagine why he'd allow me stay here."

"Kenshin and the king have a very interesting relationship, one that transcends that of teacher and pupil. The king would not refuse to keep one of his patrons safe, particularly one that Kenshin has sworn to protect."

"But why protect me?" Kaoru persisted. "Not that I don't want him to, but I'm not anyone important. I'm just some girl who was living in the woods."

"Don't ever say that again." His voice was sharp. She blinked in surprise at the sterness in his words. Kisho leaned towards her. "You are extremely important even if you don't understand the reasoning behind it just yet. Hiko recognizes that and would never jeopardize your safety even if you were some random peasant."

"Are you telling me you know the king well?" She asked, uncertain from where his opinion stemmed. "I mean no offense, but you're just another one of the guards. How can you possibly understand the situation? I don't even have a clue what's going on and I'm in the middle of it."

Kisho sighed. "I have been here since the beginning. I understand more than you know."

She watched him, comprehending there was more beneath the surface than anyone had told her. "Look I just wanted to know more about Kenshin. He doesn't tell me much unless I can trick him into revealing tidbits of his past. He's never once spoken to me about the king or ties to the castle. I always got the impression he was just a wanderer, going where his feet took him."

He looked at her sharply, his cerulean eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "How well do you know Kenshin?"

The accusatory tone in the man's voice threw her once again. "I only met him a few days ago." She answered timidly.

"Then you don't know the nature of his relationship with the king. There is more reason to his wanderings than because he wants see the country."

Kaoru sighed, her mind swirling in confusion. "Just because Kenshin killed some people during the wars for the king, doesn't mean he would forgo his world among the nobility."

Kisho stared at her incredulously. "Is that what he told you? That he just killed some people?"

She looked at him in bewilderment. "No, it's what I know."

He came and sat next to her and studied her a moment. "Kenshin has killed more that just a few people."

"I know he's Battousai."

Surprise was evident in the indigo eyes. "You know who he is and yet you do not fear him?"

"Why should I?" She rose and began to pace, her energy needing an outlet.

"You aren't deluding yourself where he is concerned, are you?"

She stopped and looked at him sharply. "No. I know he did terrible things, that he killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. I know of the unspeakable horrors he was capable of. I've heard those horror stories; I'll admit they used to keep me up at night. But that was years ago. I don't want to believe that someone as kind and compassionate as Kenshin is still capable of that." She caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Above all else she feared he could easily revert back to the man he had once been. She had witnessed the look of rage in the deep amber eyes that had flashed when her life had been at stake. She cast a glance at Kisho and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry to burden you with this."

"Kaoru come here." He patted the bench and she grudgingly sat back down. "You know that I'm here for you."

She nodded, the source for her questions eating away at her. "I know, it's just…" She looked up at him and shrugged. "You're a man. I feel a little silly telling you all this stuff."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do about that. However, I will try to answer any questions you might have. I could give you the male perspective."

She gazed at him curiously. Could she really ask the one question that had been plaguing her lately? Kenshin's response to the question had left her completely bewildered. She still didn't understand the redhead's anger and then the depression that had stolen over him at her seemingly innocuous inquiry. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked after a moment.

He blinked and turned away from her. For a minute Kaoru didn't think he would answer her. "Yes, I was. A very long time ago." He answered after several more minutes.

She hesitated in her next question, the memories apparently a melancholy one for the man. But she needed to know what she felt for the fiery haired man who had so suddenly entered her life. Everything was a jumble when she was near him and she could hardly think. But she had known the moment she laid eyes on him and Megumi claimed that was not the way it worked. She suspected Kenshin had once been in love, though he had yet to divulge that information. It only made her doubt the truth of her own feelings that had struck her so swiftly and urgently.

Finally she opened her mouth. "How did you know?"

The blue eyes slowly swung to look at her and Kisho narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Do you think you're in love?"

Feeling put on the spot, she immediately shook her head in denial. For some reason the question struck a cord in her, as though she was a young child trying desperately hard not to displease. Based on his earlier reaction to the man, she did not think he would approve of her interest in the redhead and decided to keep that to herself. "I just want to know so that when it does happen I'll understand."

He continued to gaze at her speculatively. Kaoru could practically see the thoughts churning inside his head, though what they were she could only surmise. "The first moment I laid eyes on Eiko, I knew she was the woman I was going to marry." He looked away again, reminiscing. "My whole world stopped in that moment. She was so beautiful." He whispered.

A tear slipped from the corner of his eye and Kaoru felt her heart go out to the man. The gaze swung back in her direction. "When you fall in love, Kaoru, you'll know. You'll be in the middle of doing something and abruptly it will strike you. You love that person. And if you do, you should listen to nothing else that anyone ever says to you. Your heart knows what is best."

Kaoru looked down at her lap, trying to hide her own emotions. Did she love Kenshin? She had definitely felt something the moment she had met him. But there was so much mystery where he was concerned. She couldn't hear what her heart was telling her, particularly since he seemed so adamant about pushing her away. His rejection the night before still stung, though she had sensed something else kept him from giving into their attraction. She longed for another female voice besides the bitterness Tae expressed whenever she talked of her husband or Megumi's analytical outlook on life.

She sighed forlornly and felt an edge of depression slip over her. "I wish I had known my mother." She murmured. Kaoru wrapped her arms about herself. "I never knew her, not really. My parents died when I was really young. But it's times like this that I wonder what she'd have to say. If she'd approve of me."

Kisho reached over and caught her chin in his hand. She looked at him and was startled to see the look of wretchedness in his gaze. His thumb stroked her cheek and Kaoru caught her breath. There was a faraway look in his eyes. "Your mother would be very proud of you. Of that I'm sure."

His words warmed her and she smiled, the sting of tears burning behind her eyelids. He looked up suddenly and rose from his position. "I must go."

She looked at him quizzically. "So soon?"

He took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. "My lady, we shall meet again. Of that I am certain."

She smiled at him as he bowed to her and quickly crossed the room to the far door. It was closing behind him when the main door was thrown open. Startled she leapt up from her position to see Sanosuke and Kenshin enter the room. The tall brunette crossed his arms and smirked. "I told you she'd be here."

Kaoru frowned at the trace of worry she saw in the redhead's stance before he crossed the room to stand before her. "Have you been down here this whole time?" He demanded

She blinked. "What whole time?"

"I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. A look of calm stole over his features and he offered her a smile. "There are some unsavory characters roaming about the castle. I wouldn't want you to run into any of them, that I would not."

Kaoru studied him dubiously wondering if he referred to the man who had come after her. She still had no clue what was going on where that was concerned, the king's explanation opening a whole other barrage of questions rather than offering her any answers.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Jou-chan. Kenshin just panics when he doesn't have you within his sight. That is his job now."

The brunette slung an arm casually about her shoulders. She looked at Kenshin. "What is this?"

"The king has asked for me to be your personal bodyguard while you remain on the grounds."

Kaoru licked her lisp to hear that bit. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Jou-chan. That Kenshin won't be leaving your side any time soon."

* * *

"What have you done?"

Hiko glanced up from the book in his slim fingers. He sat back and studied him through narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Koshijirou pursed his lips together. "You know exactly what I'm referring to."

"Alas, I'm afraid I am at a loss. What has gotten you all riled up?"

He strode across the room so he towered over his longtime friend. "Why the hell would you send Kenshin to Kaoru?"

Hiko sipped on his sake and poured himself another cup. "That bothers you?"

"Yes it bothers me."

"Given the circumstances can you think of anyone better to keep her safe?"

"How could you have risked it?" He cried and began to pace.

"Risked what?"

He glared at the man. "Kaoru is in danger and you send your unpredictable student to protect her?

The man watched him and rose. "Perhaps it is good that I know my idiotic pupil better than you."

"Did you tell him who she was?"

"No. Miraculously he figured that out on his own."

"Then why would he protect her so adamantly? What is to keep the rurouni from leaving?" He demanded.

"I do know him better than he knows himself. He would not hesitate to protect her. They were going to have to meet eventually. Particularly if you planned to hold the boy to the vow he made."

He ignored the comment and glared at the king. "What of everything else that has transpired? Did you predict that as well?"

Hiko reached for his cup and drained the contents before moving away from the table. He went to the window to stare down on the gardens below. "What are you referring to now?"

"She's in love with him."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but it's completely obvious."

Hiko chuckled and turned back to face him. "It's ironic. The boy never ceases to amaze me with his own stupidity."

"Where is the irony in that?"

"According to him, she's in love with you."

Koshijirou blinked and took a step back. "Me?"

"You are her teacher aren't you? My apprentice has convinced himself she is in love with him since he is the only male that has entered her life that he can attest to."

"Why her teacher? She has known Sanosuke and Aoshi far longer than I."

"But the moron was not aware of that until after the fact. He knows Kaoru longs for someone. He is determined to believe it can not be him."

Another thought began to dawn in his mind and he took a sharp step towards the man. "What did you do?" He demanded darkly, knowing that Hiko would find great humor in making the former assassin wake up to reality.

"I have issued Kaoru a fulltime bodyguard."

"No."

Hiko glanced at him. "It's already been decided."

"No!" He retorted, his anger mounting. "I will not let you do this."

"Why on earth not? Years ago, you were of a different mindset. Do you no longer approve of my student?"

"Considering how much you declare his incompetence, can you doubt me? Not to mention the man has closed himself off emotionally from anyone since he killed his lover. If Kaoru is in love with him, I will not have him breaking her heart."

Hiko returned to his seat. "My dear friend, you have been out of sight for too long. You have not seen them together."

He crossed his arms. "And just what are you claiming now? That your apprentice is in love with my daughter?"

"Exactly."

The news hit him hard and he fell backwards into the chair across from Hiko. The man filled a second cup and handed it to him. The liquid burned his throat as it went down and it took him another minute to realize his friend had just willingly offered him his precious beverage. "What leads you to that belief?" He queried after another moment.

"He was furious with the thought of Kaoru being in love with her teacher." The face darkened for a moment. "Of course the idiot also thinks Enishi could be her teacher, but that is another concern." The man let the thought go and continued.

"The boy went into a panic when she fell ill. The tori-atama claims Battousai lingered just below the surface. I know he did. In ten years, nothing has ever threatened to have the hitokiri reemerge. He has sworn never to shed blood again but he would not have hesitated that night with your daughter's life in danger."

A sliver of fear touched him. Of all the things he had done in the last fifteen years, offering his daughter to Tae and then having Hiko keep her hidden. Lying to his own child about his identity so he could pass on his fighting style, the one thing he truly regretted was the creation of the deadly assassin. Despite the man's oath, Koshijirou still feared Battousai's return. "Do you think he will reemerge?"

Hiko sighed and sat back. "I do not believe it will be the same."

Koshijirou focused his cerulean eyes, so like Kaoru's and glared at his friend. "Why do you think that?"

"Battousai is long dead and buried. The boy has told me that."

"You said yourself nothing has ever brought the hitokiri to the surface before; that he was present last night."

"Even if he does surface, he has a conscience now."

"You think Kenshin's vow to never kill is strong enough?"

"Battousai was a creation of necessity. We needed him to destroy the enemy, namely Shishio."

"Shishio is back and now comes to finish what he started. He will come for me; come for Kaoru. You don't think Kenshin will allow his bloodlust rise again?"

"No I do not."

He rubbed his temples. "Why, pray tell, do you say that?"

"Ten years ago, Battousai wanted nothing more than to kill. Now he has another priority."

Koshijirou opened his eyes and stared at Hiko. "You don't think Kenshin won't kill Shishio if given the opportunity."

Hiko waved a hand dismissively. "I haven't a doubt in my mind that if the chance arises the boy will do just that. But it isn't his main priority."

He sighed, tired of the man's riddles. "And just what is you student's goal?"

"Isn't it obvious? To protect your daughter."

* * *

So how did I do? Did I succeed in throwing you for a loop? I figured it would make sense that her father would be Kaoru's kendo teacher. The reveal should be interesting there. So much so that I can begin to think about going about it.

Any thoughts and suggestions are always welcome. Much love to all of you and thanks for the inspiration! Kisses until next time!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Forgive me for the delay. I can't even the last time I posted and made so many promises! That makes sense as I am in denial about the fact that Christmas is a week away and I have bought nothing for no one! Work is driving me crazy, but I have finally managed to fulfill my goal for the year and for me, that is huge. But enough, you're hear for the next chapter and therefore I will deliver.

Enjoy!

* * *

A smile broke out across his face as he finally spotted his prey. She stood at the window, a book in her hands. Her focus was on some scene below. Her back was to him and Sanosuke was positive the woman hadn't noticed his presence yet. He had questions he wanted answered, but first he thought he might have a bit of fun.

Stealthily he crept towards her, careful not to make a sound. Just as he reached her, he stretched out his hand, ready to grip her shoulder and hopefully startle the woman.

"Don't even think about it."

Her voice was sharp and crisp. Now he blinked, not sure how she had known he snuck up on her. "I saw your reflection." Megumi told him, answering his unspoken question. "What do you want?"

He straightened, scratching his head, trying to appear nonchalant. "I wanted to ask you something?"

"So ask." She turned to face him. She backed away in surprise, not realizing how close he was to her.

Instinctually he grabbed her, though she was in no danger of tripping. "Watch it Kitsune. You're not as nimble as you think."

Fury lit up her dark eyes and she brushed his hands away from her. "Ask your question." She ordered, her irritation evident.

Sano couldn't help but smirk. He loved getting underneath her skin, knowing it bothered her more than she liked to admit. "I can't seem to recall it."

She glared at him. "Then leave me alone." Megumi turned back to the window.

He came to her side. "What are you looking at?"

"Trying to figure out how we got here."

Sanosuke looked down at the scene below. Kaoru and Misao were down in the gardens. They were sitting on a bench, talking. Not far away was Kenshin. He was alone, his attention on the two women, or perhaps really on only one of them. "You know who she is, don't you?"

Megumi nodded. "Aoshi informed me this morning."

Sano glanced at her in surprise. "You didn't know before then?"

She shook her head. "No." Her dark brown eyes flashed before he could make a smart comment. "But I'm not exposed to the same gossip you are. I had my own fears to deal with, my own emotional baggage." She snapped.

He held his hands up in protest. "I didn't say anything."

"You were going to."

Gingerly he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's really bothering you?" He asked.

She looked up at the ceiling, moving away from him. "How did we get here? Five years ago some crazy loon, who wanted to poison the world, sequestered me. Four years ago I was placed in Tae's care. Two years ago I met you." Pink tinged her cheeks and she cast a furtive glance at him. "And just yesterday Kaoru was a peasant whose biggest fear was she would never get married."

She wrapped her arms about her and turned to him, tears rimming her eyes. "Even when Kanryuu had me in his custody, I knew what to expect until Aoshi released me." She shook her head and sat heavily on a bench. "I don't know what tomorrow will bring." She whispered.

Sano shifted uneasily and came to her side. He knelt in front of her and caressed her cheek. He brushed the silky strands from her face. "You know that he's dead, don't you?"

There was a touch of fear in her eyes, and then it was gone. Finally she nodded. "I do."

"Jumped out a window. Crazy bastard." He grinned. Megumi stared at him. His fingers fell from her skin and he sat back on his heels. "Give it up, Kitsune."

Surprise filled her velvety brown eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"What's really on your mind?"

She sighed, her irritation evident. Sano's grin deepened to have penetrated her momentary depression. "You already asked me that once."

"And I'll keep asking until you tell me."

Megumi studied him. "You've never seemed to care before."

He placed a hand over his heart, falling to the floor. "I ache that you would think I'm such an uncaring imbecile."

She shook her head in disgust and rose. "Get up." She ordered, offering him a hand.

"But I'm in such agony!" He wailed.

Her eyes darted around before she grabbed his forearm. "You're making a fool of yourself." She hissed.

"Not until you reveal what I want to know."

"Fine!" She answered quickly. "Now get up!"

He bounded to his feet. His sudden movement threw Megumi back and again she stumbled. He gripped her shoulders and hauled her against him. "If you want to be in my arms, all you have to do is say so." He murmured.

Her eyes searched his face for seconds before she pushed away from him. "Now you're no longer interested in what I have to say?" She sneered.

Sanosuke reached for her hand. "Tell me."

"Why do you even care?" She asked petulantly, trying to pull her fingers free from his grasp.

"You know why." He told her softly.

Megumi was quiet for a moment. "What do you think will happen now?"

"In what regards?"

She shrugged. "Shishio. Kaoru." She turned to look at him, her large eyes sad. "What will become of us?"

Sanosuke reached up and stroked her jaw, wondering when he had fallen so desperately in love with this woman. She didn't back away from him. He took another chance and framed her face in his hands. "Is there an us to be worried about?" He murmured.

She swallowed. "I worry about you." She said lightly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" His fingers trailed down her cheeks and came to rest on her slim neck.

She laughed and shook her head. "You are impossible."

Megumi turned to move away from him. He grabbed her arm, tugging her back to him. "I worry about me too." He told her. Then he lowered his head, demanding a much desired and needed kiss from the woman.

He felt the surprise course through her body. Then she was responding, her arms thrown about his neck, her own lips insistent against his. It had been too long since he had held her in his arms. After a moment, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't know what's going to happen. We don't even know if Shishio will come for her."

"Don't lie to me, please." She pleaded. "We both know he will come for her, sooner rather than later."

Sano sighed. He pulled back to look at her and stroked her glossy tresses. "I'm to go out tonight and comb the underbelly of society. See if any insalubrious people are making any suspicious offers."

"Why?"

He moved away from her. "Shishio knows that Battousai had returned and is protecting Jou-chan. He's going to have to catch us off guard in order to take her."

Megumi looked at him. "Kaoru wouldn't be taken without a fight. She could get herself killed."

Her bottom lip trembled. He kissed her quickly, trying to ease her fear. "I won't let that happen. We know the few people Jou-chan has ever come in contact with. Between Aoshi, Kenshin, and myself, we can identify all those who reside in the castle. We know who they are. If Shishio attempts to befriend the princess from another venue, we'll be aware of it."

Megumi licked her lips and disentangled herself from his embrace. He frowned at her as she wrapped her arms about herself. "What if we weren't aware of someone already associated with her?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

She appeared distressed with the knowledge she had. "What if someone Kaoru knows is really working with Shishio?"

He narrowed his brown eyes. " I just told you that's not possible. We know everyone she has ever befriended."

Megumi shook her head. Something akin to terror began to build in the pit of his stomach. "What do you know, Kitsune?" He demanded. She didn't say anything. Sano grabbed her shoulders and gave her a light shake. "Tell me what you know."

"I didn't know who she was!" She cried. "Kaoru has snuck away from me whenever we go to the village. I never understood the restrictions Tae placed on her. I never told anyone. It never mattered. Eventually she introduced me to Misao and I knew Aoshi. Then you came into my life. She was so afraid she wouldn't ever get married and escape her life. She deserved some freedom and a future."

"Who did she meet?"

Megumi licked her lips again, apprehension causing her dark eyes to glitter. Her words were coming faster. "Several months ago, I saw her with a wooden weapon. She hid it and I haven't really seen it since then. But every now and then when we're in the woods, she'll pick up a stick and swing it around. Except it's not just idle movements; she knows what she's doing."

The implication hit him. "She's learned to fight."

Megumi nodded. "I don't know who he is. She's refused to tell me." She took a deep breath and pushed her long hair form her face. "What if this man was ordered to befriend her, so she would go willingly."

Sanosuke could see the reason for the woman's distress. He opened his mouth, trying to come up with some words of comfort. A peal of laughter interrupted them. He looked up to see Kaoru and Misao enter. Kenshin and Aoshi were not far behind the pair of women. He gripped the woman's shoulders, meeting her stricken gaze. "Listen to me. I will talk this over with Kenshin. He'll know something. He's fought so many over the years; he might be able to identify the technique and therefore the man who taught her. It will work out, trust me."

She stared up at him. "I trust you." She whispered.

He cast a furtive glance at the two couples, hoping they hadn't spotted them yet. "Don't say anything to Jou-chan, or anyone. For some reason the king doesn't want her informed yet."

She nodded quickly. "Meg!"

They turned to see Kaoru and Misao waving at them. Megumi picked up her skirts and hurried towards the two women. Aoshi strode towards him, a frown on his usually stoic features. "Should you not be getting ready?"

"I'll leave in a moment. I need to speak with you and Kenshin."

Kenshin arrived at his side. "What is it?"

He hesitated, not sure how to proceed. "Not to question your abilities, but has anyone you are unaware of ever approached Jou-chan?"

The violet gaze narrowed. "Approached her how?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "I don't know. You spent several days alone with her. Are you aware that the woman knows how to wield a weapon?"

Kenshin's face never altered, his gaze never wavered. Yet Sano could sense the man's tension. "Yes."

Aoshi glanced at him, his dark cobalt eyes surprised. "I know that Misao gave her a blade."

"Megumi says that there might be another person involved." Sanosuke stated bluntly.

Aoshi glanced at him sideways. "What has led her to believe that?"

Sano hardly heard him, his attention focused on the redhead. Kenshin's jaw had tightened and he looked up at him. "Kaoru-dono has learned to fight."

"What do you mean fight?" Aoshi demanded.

"She knows how to wield a weapon, that she does."

There was a second of shock in the dark cobalt eyes in the usually unflappable man's gaze. "Where in the hell did she learn to fight?"

It took him a moment to realize the question was directed at him. Sano shrugged. "I don't know. Kitsune mentioned it. She was afraid this person could be working for Shishio." The quiet man stared at him for a moment and then turned to Kenshin. "What do you know of this?"

The look adorning the former assassin's face was harsh. "I don't really know much more than you do."

Kenshin 's face was passive, but Sano could sense the stress that quivered underneath. He took in a deep breath, wondering how long the redhead could keep up this charade. He only hoped he wasn't around when it finally did explode.

"Has she informed you of anything? Given any clues to who this mystery mentor could be?" Aoshi asked.

"I believe she was going to tell me on numerous occasions. For one reason or another however, her secret remains just that."

"But you have some suspicions." Sano pressed.

The violet gaze swung in his direction. A trace of fear glimmered in the depths. "I don't know how much of this has become personal and how much is coincidence."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kenshin sighed. "I have reason to believe Kaoru-dono has been befriended by an old foe."

"Then Megumi's fears have a basis." Aoshi reasoned.

"I don't know the nature of her relationship to him. I'm under the impression that he is her teacher." The redhead's jaw tightened. Sano studied him curiously, realizing there was something else bothering him. "I'm also unclear of this man's ties to the sorcerer. Even if he is not connected, his presence is not without some hidden agenda that may be tied to me."

"Who else besides Shishio would have a vendetta with you specifically." Aoshi wanted to know.

"Someone who felt that Kenshin wronged him and now wants revenge." Sano shifted uncomfortably. "You killed a lot of people a long time ago. I'm sure there are plenty of people looking to avenge their fathers and brothers."

"Or sister." The redhead replied sadly.

Comprehension dawned in the stoic man's dark blue eyes. "You cannot be serious."

"Whom are you referring to?" Sano demanded.

Aoshi glanced at him furtively and then to where the three woman chatted. "You honestly believe he would approach her?"

"I saw him with her. I know I did."

"Who?" Sanosuke asked again.

"Yukishiro Enishi."

He felt his dark eyes widen. He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. "That could be very bad." He murmured. He had not been around during the final showdown between Shishio and Battousai. Nor had he met the assassin until after he had given up his trade with a blood oath. What had led him to give up his sword was whispered among the courtiers. Sanosuke was not unaware of the fierce animosity Enishi had felt when Kenshin had murdered his sister.

"We need to know if he indeed has befriended the princess." Aoishi declared.

"I have become…close with Kaoru-dono."

"How will you find out?"

"I will ask her."

* * *

Megumi winced as she pricked her finger again. She wiped the drop of blood away before sticking her finger into her mouth. "Something troubling you?" The wry tone had the woman fighting to roll her eyes. She glanced at the woman who had been her guardian for the past few years. "No." She retorted haughtily.

Tae was sewing a button onto a faded gown. She was closer to the fire; her old eyes squinted to see the thin thread better. "Then why is it you can't seem to prevent yourself from bleeding all over the garment in your hands?"

Her words, delivered with the same tone she delivered all her criticism grated on Megumi's nerves. With a frustrated sigh, she flung the tunic onto the basket of yarn and rose from her position. "Aren't you worried at all?"

Tae glanced up at her slowly. "What should I be worried about?"

Her rich brown eyes blinked. "What should you be worried about?" She advanced on the older woman. "I can only begin to wonder."

With a sigh, she put the gown down on her lap. "You speak of Kaoru?"

"Yes! And everything else." She placed her hands on her hips studying Tae. "What do you have to say about all of this?" She demanded tersely.

"What do you want me to say?" The old woman asked, rising from her position.

"I understand that Kaoru isn't really your daughter. All of a sudden in the last few days we find out that she's the missing princess from myth."

"Keep your voice down." Tae ordered, her eyes blazing. "She's not yet aware of her heritage."

"Why not?"

"I don't know any more than you do."

"Yet you act as though nothing has changed." Megumi cried, her emotions held at bay finally releasing. Earlier she had fought to maintain her composure in front of Sanosuke. She could no longer maintain her terror.

"Kaoru doesn't realize her position has changed. She doesn't understand why she is here as of yet. Any change will only augment her curiosity."

"But I know! And you continue to walk around here when it's just you and me as if nothing has changed!"

"Do you honestly believe that I'm completely unaffected by this whole affair?" Tae asked harshly. "I have known about Kaoru since the day she was born. It was my job to protect her until a redheaded swordsman was sent to me. At that time I was to return. Don't for one moment think this has been easy for me. I don't know why Koshijirou wants his daughter to remain anonymous at the moment. All I know is, her life is in danger and it tears at me that I cannot do anything to protect her."

Wide-eyed and ashamed, Megumi stared at the woman who had taken her in. She had witnessed the harsh truth the woman had been living with for the last fifteen years. She licked her lips anxiously. "Sanosuke and Kenshin are worried they might not be able to keep her safe."

Tae whipped about sharply. "Explain yourself."

She cringed and perched on the edge of a chair. "I told them about Kaoru's teacher."

"Teacher?" Tae narrowed her dark eyes. "What teacher?"

"She's been learning to wield a sword. I don't know who's been teaching her."

"That?" Tae waved a hand dismissively. "Her teacher is no threat to her."

"How can you say that?" Megumi asked her, skeptical at the older woman's lack of concern.

"I am well aware of my young ward's lessons."

"You don't think it could be someone Shishio implanted here to confuse her?"

"No."

The complete finality in the woman's word had Megumi pausing. "Sanosuke and Kenshin think it might be Enishi."

"It's not." She retorted, moving back to her chair by the fire. She picked up the gown and paused. Her eyes lifted to meet Megumi's gaze. A look of recognition and wonder was etched on her lined face. "What do you know of Enishi?"

"He's made Kaoru's acquaintanceship."

"How can you be sure?"

"Kenshin claims he saw them together. I don't think he would make a mistake such as that."

"The boy makes very few mistakes." Tae agreed.

Megumi stared at the woman and realized there were traces of fear lurking behind the steady calm. "What do you know of him?" She repeated.

"How are you aware of all of this?" Megumi, realizing her folly, blushed and looked down at her hands. Sanosuke had told her of the nature of Kenshin and Enishi's enmity. Tae snorted and shook her head. "I should have known tori-atama couldn't prevent himself from opening his mouth to you."

Megumi glared at her, jumping to the defense of the man she loved. "Then explain it." She ordered.

The old woman sighed. "You know who Kenshin is, do you not?"

"You spent two days convincing me he was nothing more than he appeared. Who is he? Is he a threat to Kaoru?" She demanded, fearful of her friend. The attraction between Kaoru and Kenshin could be dangerous.

Tae shook her head. "Not a threat to her. A long time ago he was known by a different name. The name of Battousai."

The utterance of his name made her blood run cold. "Kenshin is Battousai?" She whispered fretfully.

She nodded, her face grim. "They are one in the same."

"And you left Kaoru alone with this man?" She breathed.

Tae looked up at her. "It wasn't my choice, but that of the king. I can not disobey him any more than you can."

Megumi nibbled on a fingernail. "I think she might be falling in love with him. That would not bode well for the kingdom."

"You forget that it was the king that sent Kenshin to the cottage in the first place."

She hadn't thought of that. She sat back in her chair, twisting the various implications over in her head. "But you do fear Kenshin. Why?"

Tae sat up a bit straighter, staring into the fire. "It is not Kenshin I fear."

"Who exactly is Enishi?" Megumi asked a third time, realizing it was this stranger whom the woman feared.

"You have heard the rumors that surround Battousai. Ten years ago he gave up the sword, vowing never to kill again. There was particular death that plagued the man."

"Whose?"

"His lover."

"What does that have to do with what's going on now?"

Tae looked up at her. The distant look in her dark eyes sent a chill down Megumi's spine. "His lover was an intricate part in Shishio's plans. It is said her brother witnessed the duel that led to her death and swore revenge. His name was Enishi."

Terror seized at her as Megumi fully realized the inferences. "You think he'll come back for Kenshin and use Kaoru to do it."

"I don't know. The possibility that he has befriended Kaoru makes me nervous, however."

There was a knock on the door. A maid opened it several second later. "Her water has been drawn and the lady has returned."

"Thank you." Tae answered her and moved to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to speak with Kaoru."

* * *

Kisses and love until next time.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Forgive me for the filler chapter. However, they are a bit necessary and constantly write from some of the secondary character's perspective. Unfortunately, I don't find them filling an entire chapter and I do apologize for that. However, thank you, thank you, and thank you! Everyone's support is immensely welcome. I wanted to get this out relatively quickly. Enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru closed her eyes as the warm water covered her head. Elise, one of the maids, had her fingers digging into her scalp brushing away soap and dirt. At long last the hands released her head and Kaoru sputtered to the surface. She brushed water and suds from her eyes. She blinked and offered Elise a weak smile. "Am I clean yet?" She made a move to rise from the tub.

The young woman, possibly a year or so younger than Kaoru, merely stared at her. "You want to get out already?"

Kaoru settled back in, allowing the warm water to envelope her. She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Should I stay in? It's your turn."

The eyes were as wide as saucers. "I bathe with the other servants."

"Oh." Kaoru felt foolish. Absently she crossed her arms about her chest. "Do you think you could at least help me with my hair?" She asked weakly.

"Of course, Lady Kaoru."

"I've asked you not to call me that."

The young woman bowed her head contritely. "Forgive me."

"Stop." She rose from the bath, the water slithering over her naked skin. Her flesh puckered in the chill air and she accepted the linen robe Elise held out to her. "You didn't have to haul all this water up here for me. You should at least take advantage of it."

"I merely supervised, La- Kaoru."

She rubbed her temples wearily. "Fine. Then comb my hair since you continually defer to me as though I'm some courtesan."

"That won't be necessary." She glanced up to see Tae standing in the doorway. "Elise, you are excused for the evening."

The girl curtsied. "Thank you, milady."

Elise vanished out the door. Tae raised an eyebrow and held her hand out. Kaoru picked up the brush from the vanity and handed it to her. "There was no need to be cross with her." Tae chided. She pointed to the floor.

With a sigh of exasperation, Kaoru sank to the floor. "She wouldn't let me wash her hair. I'm not any better than she is."

The old woman sat in the chair behind her. She ran the brush through the ebony strands. "You were mean because she wouldn't accept your kindness?" She asked in wonder.

"I guess you could say that." Kaoru rested her chin on her knees, her mind reeling as Tae brushed the tangles from her wet hair. It reminded her of Kenshin and the night they had taken a bath. He had seemed surprised she would venture out to the stream to cleanse herself. It made sense now, knowing he had spent a considerable amount of time within the palace. With the king as his mentor, she imagined he was practically nobility.

The thought sobered her. She wondered of their relationship, recalling how abrasive the king had treated the redhead. It appeared appalling considering the tall man was practically a father to the man. Again it made her wonder of her own parents. As the brush ran through the inkiness of her hair, she worried of her mother's heirloom that had been forgotten at the cottage.

"I need to go back." She declared suddenly.

"Back where, dear."

"To the cottage." She twisted around to stare up at her guardian. "We have need to go back."

The old woman studied her face. "Why?"

"I left so much there. It's not even locked up. Some animal could get in or some random vagabond. We left everything there."

Tae brushed her damp hair from her face. "There is nothing there that cannot be replaced."

Kaoru pressed her lips together. "There is so much there that cannot be replaced." She protested. "Books and keepsakes, and my mother's jewel. It's still there."

A look of worry touched the dark eyes. "I'll have someone check on the house. But you…we cannot go back as of yet."

"I want them to get my mother's jewel." A trace of fear bloomed at the thought of what the person elected the task might also find in that chest. "It's all I have."

Tae sighed and put the brush to the side. "I'll speak with Aoshi. He'll send someone in the morning.

The prospect of the keepsake made her think of her mother. Some of the comments her guardian made had Kaoru wondering again if the older woman had indeed known her parents. Tae had risen from her seat in the chair and moved to the wardrobe. Something about the way the light reflected on her face softened her features. Kaoru could almost see the young woman who had met and fallen in love with a man decades prior. Something about the way wisps of her greying hair fanned about her face had Kaoru giving her a second glance.

Absently she ran a fingertip down the bridge of her nose, noting how Tae's seemed to slope the same way. Then the woman turned, a pale nightgown in her hands and the moment was gone. Kaoru moved to her knees, brushing the long wet tresses of her dark hair behind her shoulder. "Tae, I want to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me." The older woman gave her a quizzical look but nodded her compliance. "I mean it. No evasions or saying I'm not old enough. I'm eighteen and my entire world has just been turned upside down. It's time for me to get some clear-cut answers."

She sighed and handed her the nightgown. "I will answer your questions that I am knowledgeable enough to answer."

Kaoru reluctantly rose from her position by the fire and accepted the gown. Quickly she let the robe fall to the floor and tugged the dressing gown over her head. Then she picked up the robe and draped it over a chair. She moved to the fire and wrapped her arms. Now that she had her guardian's agreement, she was unsure where to begin.

"Did you know my mother?"

Tae was pouring water into a goblet. There was a clatter and Kaoru glanced up to see the woman had nearly dropped the porcelain pitcher. She stared at her in surprise, never having witnessed the woman to show any sign of carelessness. The old woman offered a weak smile and placed the water on the table. "We might need something a bit stronger if that is any indication as to where this conversation might go."

She moved to the hutch against the wall where Kaoru's dinner had been laid out. There was a small decanter there. Kaoru had passed over it, not sure what the contents were, and in honesty, not particularly caring. However, now she watched as Tae poured herself a cup and drank deeply before filling a second. She handed one cup to Kaoru. Her inquisitiveness piqued, she breathed in the fumes. The red liquid had some touches of cherries and currant, but also an underlying aroma of freshly overturned earth.

"Ask your question again."

The order had her attention removing from the wine in her cup. She blinked, trying to recall what she had asked to bring on the surprise onslaught of alcohol. "My mother. Did you know her?"

"Hai. I did."

The revelation came as somewhat of a shock. Though there was no reason to suspect the contrary, she found the knowledge surprising. Kaoru placed her goblet to the side, no longer interested in its contents. She stared at the woman, sitting slowly up in her chair. "How come you never told me?"

"I assumed you knew."

"I never thought you knew her intimately!" Kaoru cried. "How come you never told me what happened to her?"

"It's really not my place to tell that story."

She frowned. "If not you, than who?" The woman didn't answer and Kaoru sat back, her mind alive now with all the possibilities. "What happened to her?" She asked finally

Tae swallowed. "She was murdered when you were young."

Kaoru stared at her. "Why would someone kill her?" She whispered, horrified at the prospect. A sliver of fear caressed her and her blue eyes looked at the older woman sharply. "Who killed her?"

Tae sat back in her seat. "An evil man. He killed her because he couldn't stand the thought of another man having her than because he loved her. His pride was put to the test when she chose someone else."

"It was a man she was supposed to marry?"

"They were betrothed, yes." She nodded. She took a deep gulp of her wine. "Only Eiko was a woman more determined to follow her heart than protocol. Nothing was going to keep her from the man she loved."

Kaoru pushed her damp raven locks over her shoulder and rubbed her arms. She felt a brief sense of relief to know that her mother was not a casualty of the fierce assassin who had roamed the kingdom years ago. "Was she beautiful?"

Slowly, the woman nodded. "But your father could describe her beauty better than I."

She took in a measured deep breath. She hadn't once given thought to her father. "Did you know him too? What was he like?"

Tae raised her dark eyes and brushed strands of grey hair from her face. "Why these questions all of a sudden? You never seemed interested before."

"I've always been interested. Ever since you gave me the emerald that you claimed was my mother's I've been curious." She rose from her position. She didn't mention the fact that Tae had always managed to evade the invasive questions of Kaoru's parentage. "In the past few days it seems everyone has been alluding to some conspiracy that I happen to be a part of. Yet I can't get any answers. I just figured if maybe I knew what my mother, my parents, were like, then perhaps I could put some of the pieces of who I am to these people together."

The old face watched her. Tae rose and took her by the shoulder. "Kaoru, I'm sorry that you feel so lost. I don't know why, now, you are to remain unacquainted with who you are. But it isn't for me to determine you know the truth."

Kaoru couldn't help but feel hurt. "You've been practically a mother to me. I don't understand why you of all people haven't been truthful to me."

"Because I am not your mother."

She rolled her eyes. "I just want some answers! That woman is dead and buried." She snapped.

Tae crossed the room to her. With a resounding slap, Kaoru's vision whipped to the side. "Do not speak of her with such disrespect."

Stunned, she held a hand to her cheek and stared at the woman, her cerulean eyes wide and disbelieving. "You know what's going on?" She inquired, tears rimming her eyes. The awareness made her heart stop. To learn that someone she trusted was purposely withholding the truth made her ache. "Why won't you tell me?"

The woman opened her mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door. They stared at each other for several seconds. Another knock sounded, this one more insistent. "You should get the door." Tae told her. "They'll want to make sure you are okay."

The commanding tone was familiar and Kaoru couldn't help but do as she was told. Her hand touched the knob; just as whoever was on the other side tried it. The door was pushed open.

She fell backwards as the door knocked her shoulder and causing her to fall to the floor. A cry escaped her lips, more from startlement than pain. Hands were on her shoulders, and orders distantly shouted. She was swept off her feet and carried to the bed. Carefully she was laid out and blinked away the throbbing to stare up at Kenshin hovering over her.

"What gives?" She demanded, sitting up.

"Lay down, Kaoru-dono. Not until a doctor has seen you."

Megumi appeared in the door. "What happened?" She ordered, coming to her side.

"They opened the door on me." She responded crossly.

A wry smile touched the woman's lips and she turned to the room. "She'll live." She retorted dryly. She turned to Sanosuke and Kenshin. "What was so important that you had to come barging into the room?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"I came to see if she needed anything, that I did." Kenshin answered, his eyes downcast.

"So you threw open the door?"

"Kaoru-dono didn't answer right away. I thought something was wrong." He argued. He was clearly distressed.

She stepped in between them. "It's fine. It happens." She placated the older woman. "You said yourself that I'd be fine."

Megumi crossed her arms. Then she turned critical dark eyes to the redhead. "Considering, your reaction is probably not the most founded." She sneered and then stormed out of the room.

Sano exchanged a glance with Kenshin before chasing her into the hall. Tae still stood off to the side. "I'll be going. Good night Kaoru."

"Wait." Kaoru followed her to the door, frustrated the woman had managed to evade her questions once again. She felt her shoulder drop and she turned to look at Kenshin. She hadn't been alone with him since her embarrassing display in the cave. She twisted her hair and pulled it over her shoulder, staring at her feet. She felt self-conscious and she moved away from him staring into the fire. Silence descended between them and she wondered why Tae would leave her alone with this man. She glanced back up to where Kenshin stood. He hadn't moved.

"Forgive me Kaoru-dono. I didn't mean to act so rashly."

She shrugged and perched on the edge of a chair. "It happens." She nibbled on her lower lip. " So what did you come by for?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kenshin moved to the chair that had been occupied by Tae. It suddenly occurred to her that the older woman had been about to tell her something imperative when they had been interrupted. Too late to worry about it now. She'd find the woman in the morning.

"I needed to ask you something."

She looked up at him sharply. "Me?"

He nodded and ran a hand over his face. "It can wait until tomorrow, that it can." He leaned forward and gingerly touched her cheek. "I am sorry."

His touch was gentle and it sent her heart racing. "There is very little that I couldn't forgive." She whispered.

The violet eyes seemed sad and he dropped his hand. "If there is nothing you need, then I will bid you good night." He moved to the door.

Confusion raced through her. What had she done? "Wait!" She rose and hurried to him.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway, patiently waiting to see what else she could need. There was so much she wanted to say in that moment, but she couldn't think of the words. Instead she reached for his hand. "Good night." She whispered, bringing his fingers to her lips. Tenderly she brushed a kiss over his knuckles.

He twisted his palm to caress her face once again. Then he moved away, nodding one last farewell before he closed the door. Kaoru leaned against the door and sighed. Once again she would be forced to bed without any answers.

* * *

Her fingertips trailed listlessly over the cement railing. Kaoru sighed. Once upon a time she had longed for a life away from the endless chores of life in the cottage. Now she had it and with irony that left a grim smile on her face, she longed for the constant duties that filled her days. Tae had all but disappeared from sight and she wondered if the old woman had taken it upon herself to return to the cottage. Megumi had disappeared shortly after breakfast and Kaoru had been unsuccessful in tracking the woman down. Misao had also mysteriously vanished, though more likely on some royal business or another. She had found the training hall again, but Kisho had not made another appearance. Instead she had been chased out multiple times by the soldiers, none wanting a woman in the way.

Her two friends missing, she had gone in search of Sanosuke. She had encountered the tall brunette on his way out to the village. She had attempted to tag along, but he had insisted she stay behind. Even Kenshin, who had remained diligently by her side, remained behind closed doors with the king. Kaoru longed for some human contact. Even a conversation with Enishi would have been a nice distraction.

With a disgruntled sigh, she lowered her forearms to the rail and rested her chin on her arms. Thoughts of the blonde brought a slight frown to her face. The last time she had seen him, not even a week ago, still left her befuddled.

After encountering her mentor in the village during her purchase of eggs, she had wandered once more from the redhead. To her left someone had pushed her ebony tresses from her shoulder. "And what is such a beautiful flower doing amongst the rabble?"

She had stepped back in surprise, blinking as she identified the blonde. "What?" She had asked him incredulously, caught completely off guard by the compliment.

He had smiled impishly at her. "You positively glow, Kaoru. I'm surprised no one has ever informed you of the radiance that becomes you."

His comment, so strange and ostentatious had made her laugh. The absurdity had left her uneasy. He held a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Your amusement wounds me. You don't take me seriously?"

"Please, Enishi." She snorted, shaking her head. "You have never spoken to me in such a way." She retorted, accepting the large chunk of golden cheese and handing over her few remaining coins to the merchant.

"And how do you wish me to speak?"

"The way you always talk to me." She answered, feeling slight irritation.

His fingertips on her wrist had her pausing. She glanced down to the slight contact before raising her cerulean eyes to his stormy grey ones. There was anguish in his gaze. "I need to speak with you Kaoru." He pleaded. "It's of the utmost importance. Slip away with me for just a moment."

He seemed sincere, but something under his voice had belied some other intention. Her dark hair fell across her vision and Kaoru let out her breath, absently blowing the dark strands out of her eyes. If she hadn't been with Kenshin, she just might have followed the blonde. However, she had apprehensively glanced in the redhead's direction. Knowing he was watching her, even though he appeared not to be, prevented her. She had bid the blonde farewell and turned to walk away.

His hand on her arm made her even more anxious. For some reason a feeling of disgust had welled up in her. "I understand." His grey eyes had narrowed thoughtfully and he had caressed her cheek. "I look forward to our next meeting. Perhaps then we will have a chance to talk."

A cloud slipped over the sun momentarily, casting a shadow over the balcony. She shivered, tucking the memory away. It appeared rain might be inevitable. Kaoru turned her head, resting her cheek on her hands. The only remaining question over the entire encounter with the blonde rested in what had occurred afterwards. Kenshin had asked, no demanded, about her conversation with the blonde. Only because she had promised Enishi and it made her uneasy, had she lied to the redhead.

She sighed again her thoughts a jumble. Behind her she heard footsteps and she ignored them. Earlier she had craved conversation; now she preferred isolation. Whoever had disrupted her solitude hadn't left her. Instead they came closer. Kaoru fought the urge to bid them leave her alone, instead keeping her gaze firmly on the trees meeting the grey clouds rolling in from the south.

"Are you hiding out here for any particular reason?"

The voice made her heart leap and pink touched her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying to hide her elation. "I thought to look out on the landscape of the kingdom." She retorted.

Silence greeted her comment. "I'll leave you alone, that I will. But I'll be close by if you need me."

"Kenshin, wait!" She called, lifting her head and turning. "I wouldn't mind if you kept me company. Please." She added when he hesitated.

He came to her side. "I am but a slave to your whims, that I am."

She scowled at him. "Don't say such things." Kaoru couldn't hide the trace of hurt his comment gave her. Everyone had acted so formally since she had arrived at the palace. She turned to stare once more at the horizon. "If you don't want to be here, then go somewhere else."

"Forgive me." His words came swiftly.

"Well?" She glanced at him. "What do you want, Kenshin?"

Her question brought startlement to his violet eyes. He glanced out over the village. "I wanted some fresh air, that I did."

"And there weren't any other balconies available?" She sneered. For some reason his innocent remark tore at her.

He grinned at her sideways, seemingly oblivious to her pain. "There isn't any interesting people on the other balconies." He told her. He leaned in to her conspiratorially. "Besides, I'm curious, that I am." He murmured.

The man's nearness threw off her senses and she was forced to let go of her temper. Her heart began to race and a tremulous anticipation replaced the impulsive fury. "About what?" She asked breathlessly, not sure where this mischievous side of him had come from.

Kenshin studied her for a moment before he grinned. "Why are you feeling so hostile?"

"I'm sick of being here!" She exploded. "There's nothing to do and everyone has abandoned me!"

"I'm still here."

His comment had her blushing again and she looked down at her feet feeling ashamed. "I know." She whispered.

"I'll always be here, Kaoru-dono." The serious tone had her meeting his gaze. Gone was the impish glint. "No matter what happens or what is said, I will always be by your side whenever you need me. That is a promise."

The directness of his words stunned her. Not knowing how to respond she turned away from him. "Thank you." She murmured.

He leaned his elbows on the railing, watching her. 'Would you like to see something?"

Kaoru looked at him cautiously. "What?"

An imprudent grin touched his features. "Answer yes or no."

Yearning had her tingling. Slowly she nodded. 'Yes." Kaoru answered breathlessly.

He held out his hand. "Take it."

She reached for his palm and hesitated. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you trust me?" He wanted to know, somewhat affronted by her inquiry.

"Of course." She assured him.

He grinned furtively and gripped her fingers. "Then follow me."

Her heart beating, Kaoru had no choice but to obey.

* * *

Hopefully this might put some notions to rest, although it might just whet your appetite that much more. I will tell you this. Things are about to begin moving again. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think, all suggestions more than appreciated. Until next time! Kisses!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Much love and appreciation to all those out there who read my stories. I really mean that. You all make it so worth while. However, time always manages to get away from me. For those who follow 'Dawning', I haven't forgotten. I am trying to find the best way to ties everything together. But in the meantime, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Alas, while I am forever indebted to Nabuhiro Watsuki for his beloved characters, they are his and not mine.

* * *

The hand in his seemed small and delicate. Kenshin glanced behind him and offered Kaoru a reassuring smile. Apprehensively, she returned it, her uncertainty growing as he led her down yet another stairwell.

He had gone in search of the woman as soon as he had finished speaking with Hiko. Arguing might have been the better word for it. For some reason unknown to him at this moment, he had purposely lost, anxious to get away from his mentor and find the princess. The day before he had been content to watch her from afar. This morning however, his position had changed. Their brief time together had deeply affected him. He had missed her, though she had not once left his sight the previous day. However, he craved her laughter, and desperately had wanted to know what she and Misao had spoken about to animate her beautiful face. He was glad to find her alone.

Conversely, her somber mood had plagued him. After observing her for several minutes, he promised to get her to brighten up. He wasn't even sure the playful side of his psyche still existed. It had brought a smile to her face and it warmed him to know that Battousai hadn't swallowed every aspect of his childhood. He glanced back at her. She offered him a questioning smile as he opened another door. He found the torch still on the floor where he had last left it years before. It took a moment to get the old kindling to ignite. He took her hand again and tugged her down the dark corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. There was a tremor of trepidation in her words.

"You said you trusted me, that you did." He paused and turned back to her. Her face seemed softer in the torchlight. She nibbled on her bottom lip, torn. A trace of fear fluttered through him. "If you'd rather go back…"

"No." Her voice was firm. Kaoru lightly squeezed his fingers. "I'll go wherever you lead me."

The statement wrenched him that much closer to the precipice of his emotions. He swallowed and spun away from her. Without another word, he led her down the hall, the flickering flames lighting the way. At long last they reached the door he sought. A sliver of daylight could be seen around the seams. He put his hand on it and pushed. The door groaned underneath his weight, but didn't budge. Kenshin sighed and offered the woman behind him a sheepish grin. She accepted the torch and he pressed his shoulder against the stone door. Bright sunlight filled the hall. The firelight fell from her fingers, sputtering out. With a soundless wonder Kaoru stepped past him and into the small courtyard.

It was just as he remembered it, though the weeds he had carefully cut back years ago had grown, nearly overtaking the two small benches and drying out the neglected fountain. The old oak tree in the corner still provided some shade. For a brief moment, he felt as though someone was watching and he glanced up. The only visible balcony belonged to the personal chambers of the king, the rightful king. Kenshin wondered if Koshijirou knew if the raven-haired woman who was spinning around the hidden courtyard was his daughter.

"What is this place?" Kaoru asked at last, breaking the calm.

Kenshin followed her out into the sunshine and looked around with his amethyst eyes. Memories threatened to overwhelm him for a moment. "It's where I used to come to hide." He answered her solemnly.

She glanced at him. She came to him and gingerly touched his arm. "I can't imagine you needing to hide from anything."

"You've met Hiko." He snorted.

"The king."

He chuckled bitterly, forgetting that she only knew him as that. "I don't think of him in such a way." Kenshin stated honestly. He sat down on one of the crumbling benches. "He was a harsh teacher."

The woman sat down next to him. "Why does he treat you so?"

"Treat me so what?"

She shrugged awkwardly. "He speaks so disrespectfully to you."

"It's in his nature. I think the only person who has ever truly had the nerve to argue with the man and won was Koshijirou." That, possibly because the latter had been the royal heir.

"Who is he?"

Kenshin looked up at her, studying her face intently. The name had elicited no recognition, her query sincere and innocent. He struggled internally, nearly telling her exactly who Koshijirou was. He cast another glance at the balcony. Who would even know? Instead he rose, moving to the large oak tree. He placed a hand on the trunk and stared up into the leafy branches. "I used to hide up in those limbs when I had been particularly unpleasant, that I did." He recalled.

"I take it this was your childhood playground?"

"If you could call it that." He turned back around to face her, comforted that she had not pressed the issue of the true king.

"You wouldn't call it your playground?"

"I wouldn't call it much of a childhood."

Her azure eyes blinked and she appeared to come to some realization. "The king taught you to wield your blade?" He nodded, curious to see where her train of thought would lead. "Since you've known him?" Again he nodded. "How old were you when your parents died?" She asked, rising to her feet.

Knowing he had a hard question to ask her, he pondered her inquiry. If he answered, it would make his questions easier for her to answer. Kenshin leaned against the oak, trying to remember. "I was eight, nine." He sank to the ground resting his elbows on his knees. "Hiko took me to the mountains where my training began. After a few years, he brought me here."

Kaoru strode toward him and sank carefully into the grass, her back pressed against the solid trunk. Her cerulean eyes watched him. "How did you find this place?"

A soft smile tugged at his lips. "Hiko didn't train me out in the open. It wouldn't do for my sword technique to be widely known. Usually I could handle the humiliation that followed when I didn't adhere to a precise movement. There was no one to witness. But that day, there was another watching." Quickly he glanced at her, wondering if she would want to know whom. If she did, he didn't think he'd be successful in dodging it.

"You've heard how Hiko speaks of me." He continued before the thought could form in her head. "It's worse when he's demanding perfection. He embarrassed me and I fled." He shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. It was ironic that it was more her presence than the queen's that day that had unnerved him. Kaoru hadn't been much older than a year.

"So you stumbled upon this small courtyard." She finished.

"Hai."

They sat next to each other, absorbing the serenity of their surroundings. Kaoru took in a deep breath and leaned her head on his shoulder. Startled he looked at her and saw she had her eyes closed. "I could stay here forever." She murmured.

"It has that affect." He agreed softly. He swallowed, his heart racing.

The scent of her hair drifted to him and he tipped his head closer to her in an attempt to breath her smell in deeper. Abruptly she picked up her head and Kenshin jerked back, smiling brightly at her.

Kaoru returned the grin and glanced down at her lap. Her fingers twisted nervously. She looked back up at her, her cerulean eyes shy. "Thank you."

He blinked at her stupidly. "For what?"

"For showing me this place. It obviously means a lot to you."

His violet gaze surveyed the area. "It holds the last shreds of my innocence you could say. I haven't been back here since…since I made a vow." He realized slowly.

The clarity of that day came to him like a bolt of lightning. After the wizard's fortress had burned to the ground, he had come here, finally mourning the murder of his lover. She had refused to let him kill Shishio and had taken up her own sword in the madman's defense. For three days afterwards, he had sat under the oak tree, trying to find some solace.

"What vow?"

Kenshin sighed, her questions wringing up memories he had longed to suppress. He only feared where else her inquiries might lead. "You know what I was." He stated a bit reluctantly. "During the war, I was constantly in one battlefield or another, spilling blood. When the fortress of Shishio fell, I came here seeking peace." He said slowly, trying to determine how much he could tell her without lying. "For three days I sat. Finally I vowed to never kill again."

She turned away from him, staring at the distant wall. "You gave up the name of Battousai forever." She mused aloud.

"I gave up the name." He agreed. While he no longer answered to the name given the mythic manslayer, Kenshin couldn't deny the emotions were not completely eradicated. It was those feelings, which had led to the death of Tomoe. Those same sentiments lingered too close to the surface now where the princess was concerned.

He studied her. The woman had leaned her head back against the bark, a soft smile on her face. As he watched her, a sudden realization came to him. For the first time in a long time, he longed for an ordinary life. He wished he was Kenshin and she was Kaoru. No titles, no gruesome history, no aristocratic future. Just two people who had met, become friends, and been allowed to experience where life took them.

His thoughts darkened his mood. In seeming response, a dark cloud passed over the sun. They were two who would never be. Not if her father had anything to do with it.

"Kenshin?" His name on her lips drew him back to reality. "May I ask you something and will you answer?"

Kenshin could only dread what her next inquiry might be. Recalling once again he had his own pressing matters, he decided he would be truthful with her. "All these questions." He stated, trying to lighten the mood. "Who am I to constantly receive this honor?"

She grinned bashfully, lowering her eyelashes. "Forgive me. I just…It's been bothering me for a while. I trust you and I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Kenshin felt his heart plummet with her last statement. He looked away from her. "I will answer any question to the best of my ability, that I will." He glanced back at her. "On one condition."

Kaoru pulled back from him, wariness clear in the azure depths of her eyes. "If it is within my power, I will comply."

He blinked to hear her speak so formally. It reminded him she was much more than she appeared. He rose, needing to put space between them. When had he lost control? He took a deep breath to steady himself and turned back to the woman.

"If you get your questions, I am allowed to ask mine and you will answer. Truthfully."

The woman swallowed and anxiously wrapped an ebony strand around her finger. "You speak as though these questions and answers are dangerous." She nervously laughed.

Kenshin studied her. "You are young. I have seen horrors that you cannot even begin to fathom, some, which I have executed. If you wish to open one door, you open them all. In return, I am allowed to ask my own provocative questions."

He could see his words had the woman thinking twice. She curled up her knees and wrapped her arms about them. "I can't possibly imagine what it is you'd like to ask me." She mused aloud. She deliberated another moment, all the while Kenshin holding his breath. "You've been honest with me. It's only fair that I answer your questions."

Letting go of his breath Kenshin perched on the edge of the bench. "May I go first?" He asked, figuring his question of Enishi might deter any possible query of hers.

"But I'm the one with the insatiable curiosity!" She burst petulantly. She rose to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. If he hadn't been apprehensive of what he was about to ask, he would have laughed out loud.

"You're the one who has already probed into my past, that you are."

She pouted and turned up her nose. "Fine." She petulantly agreed, crossing her arms underneath her bosom. "Ask your question before I change my mind."

He raised an eyebrow. "Change your mind about what?"

"About asking you a question." She retorted as though he should already be aware of her reasoning. Her azure eyes widened. She held out a hand, palm up. "Hurry up and ask!" She ordered absently. Kaoru blinked and looked up at the sky.

"What happens if I don't?" He teased. Then he felt it.

Surprised, he glanced up as well as a second drop of rain fell on him. At some point, grey clouds had covered the sun. The water picked up in frequency. "Hurry up before we get wet!" She shrieked.

He followed her to the door, pushing it open as the heavens let loose a deluge of water. It closed behind them with a thud, leaving them in darkness.

"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?" He asked, peering into the shadows, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He didn't know where the torch had fallen.

"Other than I don't know where you are, I m fine. Its just water." There was a muffled thud. He heard her hiss out an angry curse.

Her voice had come from his left. He turned that way and saw her. "The light went out I'm afraid." He reached out and found her arm. "What did you do?" He asked, concerned for her welfare.

Silence and then a reluctant, "I ran into the wall."

Kenshin chuckled. His fingers slid down her arm to her hand. "Are you alright?"

"My arm hurts, but I'll live." She was quiet a moment. "How will we get back?"

Kenshin grinned in the darkness. He gave her hand a squeeze; momentarily wishing their circumstances were different. "Once again, follow me and I will lead you to the real world."

* * *

They emerged from the gloomy hallway. Kaoru peered around, not seeing anyone. Her hand was still gripped in Kenshin's and she wrenched herself free, a smile on her lips to lighten the upset. The redhead merely turned to her, laughter in his lavender eyes. "Are you in such a hurry to be away from me?"

The teasing tone was back and Kaoru licked her lips in glee. "Not at all. However, unless you have some other mysterious place to take me I do believe I might be needed elsewhere."

"Are you so inspired to wriggle your way out of our agreement?" He asked.

Unexpectedly, a feeling of hesitation swept over her. For some bizarre reason, she feared just what his question might be and wondered if she was ready to give him an answer. "I really should check in."

"I have patiently answered your questions, that I have. It is only fair that I get my turn."

Kaoru felt on the spot. Briefly she wondered if this was how Tae felt when she asked about her parents. His violet eyes turned somber and he took her hands in his. "There is something I need to ask you."

The gravity of his comment weighed on her. She felt her heart speed up. Kaoru had been imagining this moment for so long. Her eyes widened and she turned away, not sure how to respond. She tugged her hand away and held it to her body. Footsteps sounded and two guards walked by. They nodded at her and Kenshin as they passed. Then they turned the corner and disappeared. She turned once more to the man at her side.

He was watching after the two guards, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Then the amethyst eyes looked at her. Kenshin grabbed her elbow. "Here." He led her to a window embrasure. There was a small seat. Gently he pushed her down and dropped to his knees.

Kaoru's blue eyes blinked in shock and she swallowed thickly. She had been wishing for this moment. "I really need you to give me an answer, that I do. Your answer could be imperative to what may happen next."

She opened her mouth to agree, but couldn't form the words. Instead, she nodded, her heart in her throat. She sucked in a ragged breath, her bottom lip trembling. "I'll do what I can." She finally whispered.

Their fingers were entwined on her lap and Kenshin glanced down at them. He shook his head and looked back up her, his gaze unreadable. "I cannot think of a tactful way to ask, so I'm just going to be brazen."

Kaoru nodded quickly, her breath held as she waited for the most important question this man could ever ask her.

"I need you to tell me what your relationship to Enishi is."

Confusion touched her as her mind registered his inquiry. She blinked stupidly, thrown off guard. "What?"

Kenshin rose from his position and sat next to her, her hands still wrapped in his. "Yukishiro Enishi. You are acquainted with him, are you not?"

Stunned, she could only stare at him. Then, only because she had lied to him once before, did she repeat the offense. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The redhead's eyes flashed and he took a deep breath. "Please do not lie to me Kaoru-dono."

She jerked her hands from his, her cobalt eyes wide. A tremble coursed through her to have been so easily discovered. "I don't know what you're talking about." She reiterated stubbornly.

Kenshin rose stiffly from his seat. "I saw you, that I did. You lied to me then and I know that you are lying to me now." He stated, his voice flat and hard. He whirled and Kaoru cringed to see the pain in his eyes along with his anger. "You have never lied to me and I want to know why you are now. Who is Enishi to you?" He demanded.

Not ready to relinquish that information just yet, though she couldn't even begin to explain why, she squirmed. There had to be some way out of this mess. "You saw me that day in the market speaking with him?" She asked carefully.

The violet eyes stared at her incredulously. "Yes, I did. When I asked you about him, you denied it. I want to know why."

She opened her mouth to answer and found the words would not come. She shook her head and ran her fingers through the damp ebony tresses. "I can't tell you why!" She cried miserably.

Kenshin took two steps, closing the distance between them. "But you are acquainted with him?" Miserably, she could only nod. He leaned down closer, his eyes glinting with a golden light. "Are you two lovers?" He insisted harshly.

The mere thought was laughable, though Kaoru again found herself only capable of staring at him stupidly. Then she jumped to her feet, the entire situation too surreal to even continue. "The idea is appalling." She stated, wrapping her arms about herself.

"Is it?" He grabbed her arm and spun her around so she faced him. "Then why keep him a secret from me?"

There it was again. A flash of pain before his fury took over. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"He is not what he appears."

She was well aware of that, but how Kenshin would come to this notion eluded her. A thought occurred to her and Kaoru lost the inertia of her own temper. Puzzlement touched her. "You've met him before." She mused aloud.

He didn't answer immediately his fingers straying to the mark on his left cheek. "Our paths have crossed." He murmured, his eyes taking on a distant look

"Kenshin!"

They both looked up at the shout. Sanosuke strode towards them. As he got closer, he slowed his stride. "What's going on?" He asked, his dark brown eyes skirting between them.

"Nothing." Kaoru answered quickly.

"Right." Something in his voice had Kaoru looking at the situation from his perspective. She and Kenshin stood mere inches apart, their faces close together. The redhead's hands were still on her shoulders. She flushed and jolted away from the man. Understanding bloomed into his violet eyes and he turned a hard glare on the brunette.

Sanosuke took a deep breath and focused his attention on the redhead. "The king needs to speak with you."

Kenshin looked at him piercingly. "Has something happened?" He demanded, his embarrassment receding.

The brunette's gazed strayed to Kaoru for a second before returning to the shorter man. "It appears that way."

Kenshin nodded and looked at her. His emotions were gone, replaced by the hard demeanor of a warrior. "Sanosuke will take you to your room. Stay there until I come for you." She opened her mouth to argue when he took a step towards her. "This isn't over. I will come for you before the end of the day."

Kaoru closed her mouth and nodded. "I won't wait forever." She told him irritably, annoyed that once again she was being left in the dark.

He glanced back at her once more. The corner of his lip curled and then he nodded to Sano.

She watched him turn the corner. "What was that all about?"

Kaoru shrugged and looked at the tall brunette. "Don't really know."

"Come Jou-chan. You are a horrid liar."

Debate waged in her head. "He asked me something and didn't like my answer."

The dark eyes swept over her face. "What did he ask?"

She turned away from him, taking a few steps towards her room. "It's not really important."

"It didn't appear that way." He retorted, catching up to her easily with his long legs.

"You don't know what you saw." She snapped.

"Look, Kenshin is under a lot of stress at the moment."

"It doesn't give him reason to yell at me."

Sanosuke could come up with no comment to that. They continued on in silence for a few moments. She struggled not to rehash the peculiar exchange. Instead, she focused on their time in the small courtyard. "Did you know he gave up killing?"

"Kenshin?" She nodded. He glanced at her. "I take it you know that he's Battousai."

"Everyone says that as though it's some terrible secret."

"It's not widely known."

Kaoru shrugged. "I suppose." They reached her door. She turned to Sano. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"You never push me. I also think you're the only one here who doesn't treat me any differently since this ordeal began."

He touched a strand of her dark hair. "Kaoru," She looked up at him in surprise to hear her name on his lips. "I don't know what will happen. I do know that everything happens for a reason. Regardless of that, you will always be who you are. There is nothing that will change that."

She smiled. "Meg doesn't give you nearly enough credit."

He grinned sheepishly. "I need to go. The king needs to speak with me as well."

"Sano." She called after him when he turned to go. "Be careful."

The grin deepened. "I can't be too careful. Then there's no fun to be had."

She giggled and closed the door, waiting for Kenshin to return. She leaned wearily against it, rain sounding on the window. The redhead's return might not be pleasant. She caught her lower lip between her teeth. He had demanded to know of her relationship with Enishi. How could she convince him there was no relationship. The blonde had made her acquaintance, she couldn't deny that. However, nothing but friendship had existed between them. She'd never thought to mention him to anyone.

Kaoru moved away from the door and began to pace. The redhead seemed to know him. Have a familiarity with him, that even she lacked. She might have denied speaking with him in the market, but Kenshin was obviously keeping something from her. She was going to demand some answers when he returned. She'd explain her relationship with Enishi even. Regardless, one way or another, she was going to figure out just what Kenshin's connection to Enishi was.

* * *

Comments and suggestions, as always, are always welcome. Sending out all my love. Kisses until next time!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Getting this out for all those who have been waiting for it. I hope you enjoy! And once more, just for the sake of argument, I do not own the characters below.

* * *

Sanosuke pushed opened the door when his knock was answered. Kenshin was standing in front of Hiko. The king was sitting at a large table, various documents and maps spread on top of the mahogany surface. Aoshi stood at the table, studying the papers. "Have your reports been confirmed?" Kenshin was asking the tall man.

"Misao should report back any moment. There are far too many strangers in the village, however, for it to be anything else." He answered. His dark blue eyes swung in his direction. "What are your thoughts? What did you discover this afternoon?"

"Word on the streets is that someone is recruiting. Some of the more unsavory characters have signed up. Many of them are wary of the promises. Supposedly threats have been made." He answered, recalling what he had learned the night before.

Hiko sat back. "Given everything else that has occurred within the last three days, we can assume that Shishio is making a move."

Sanosuke came closer. "Do you think he would move that fast?"

Kenshin crossed his arms. "After Chou failed, he would need to move. He would hope that we weren't ready for him; that we're still trying to ascertain just what it is he wants." The gaze swung in his direction. "Did you get Kaoru-dono to her room?"

He nodded, still unsure exactly what it was he had interrupted. His two friends had been extremely close on the bench, the intensity between them practically visible. "She is safe."

"For now."

Hiko didn't miss the comment and he rose from his seat. "Obviously the mad wizard will try and penetrate the palace. Any thoughts on how he might achieve this?"

"I don't see how he plans to do that. It's not as if no one will notice if he enters the castle." Sano argued.

"What about Koshijirou?" Aoshi asked. "Will Shishio attempt to seek him out?"

All eyes turned to Hiko. "Where is the king?" Kenshin demanded.

"That is not your concern." Hiko told him sharply. "Sources tell me that the princess is not the intended target. We need to focus on not letting anyone near Kaoru, lest they realize she has been returned to the castle." His dark eyes narrowed as he studied his apprentice. Sano was so glad that he was not in Kenshin's shoes at the moment. "I'm leaving that up to you."

"As if I would leave her protection up to anyone but myself." Kenshin retorted darkly.

A knock sounded on the door. "Enter." Hiko ordered after finally turning away from the redhead. Misao entered, her green eyes wide, her cheeks flushed. "And what do you have to confirm?"

"When the guards change as the gates close, they look to strike. They're already beginning to mass." She took a deep breath. "There aren't many, but they have managed to gain a number of the thieves."

"The thieves are of no consequence. Shishio can't possibly think those vagabonds will breach the gate." Sanosuke argued.

"Of course not. The thieves are not our main concern." Hiko snorted. "I'm sure our petite spy has more to report."

Misao took a deep breath. "I saw them gathering, several small groups that will move soon. As for other sentinels, they were not so easy to spot. They're scattered around the perimeter, near the front. I honestly don't believe I saw all of them either."

"What does that mean?"

"The thieves will distract us with the idea these other men will infiltrate the castle."

"And if they succeed, what good will it do them? How do they know where to look?" Sanosuke asked. "Just because they find their way in, doesn't mean they'll know Kaoru. And she would know well enough not to walk off with a stranger."

"What about Shishio?" Kenshin asked her. "Is he nearby?"

Misao shrugged and moved towards Aoshi. "I'm not sure."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "What else do you have to say?" He demanded.

The small woman hesitated, casting a verdant glance at her mentor. A slight frown marred the stoic man's brow. "Tell us." He ordered softly.

"We might have another problem." Misao reluctantly admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Sano asked her.

"Who did you see?" Kenshin asked her, his eyes narrowed.

Absently she tugged on her black braid. "I didn't see the sorcerer."

"Who did you see?" Sanosuke asked her. Something had her he riled up.

"I never met him, so I could be wrong, but based on what I do know." The emerald gaze turned towards Kenshin. "I think I might have seen Enishi in the streets."

Sano swore softly, watching to see what Kenshin's reaction would be. He had momentarily forgotten the other unfinished antagonists in the assassin's past. The redhead grew still and turned a dark glance on his mentor. Hiko sighed. "Say it. I know you want to." He retorted bitterly.

"What is going on?" Sano demanded, uncertain of exactly what was going on between the two.

The glittering eyes turned to him and he cringed, aware that Kenshin's passions were ebbing to the surface once again. "Kaoru and Enishi have a relationship, that they do."

"You're positive." Aoshi asked.

"She more or less admitted it."

His brown eyes widened. That explained what he had disrupted. It also clarified Kaoru's own cryptic comment when he had pressed her about the situation.

"She's never spoken to me about him." Misao argued.

"Do you think Enishi is still an intricate part of Shishio's plans?" Aoshi asked quietly.

"He was ten years ago!" Sano burst. "How could you possibly think otherwise?"

"It gets worse."

"How the hell could it possibly get worse?" He challenged. "Enishi must know about Kaoru. He's probably smarter than I am, which he means I'm sure he's identified her as the princess. In turn Shishio knows she is here. Explain how it could be worse."

"Kaoru-dono's in love with him." Kenshin stated softly.

The silence that descended was deafening. He stared open mouthed at his friend. Even Aoshi's detached façade expressed surprise. "Run that by me again." Sano ordered quietly.

"You heard me."

Misao was the first one to reclaim her tongue. "But she has never spoken of him." She insisted. "Besides, I thought that she had feelings—"

"How do you know this?" Aoshi asked, tugging on Misao's braid to quiet her.

"I told you I saw them together, that I did."

"Are you sure?"

"There was no mistake about who he was. Kaoru-dono lied to me when I asked her about him. Earlier she evaded answering my inquiries. She wouldn't admit it, but the guilt was evident all over her face."

"Will you listen? Kaoru has never spoken to me of Enishi." Misao once again blurted out.

Sanosuke glanced at her. "What does that have to with anything?"

"Why don't you ask your girl, tori-atama?" She spit, her emerald eyes blazing with her irritation. "Girls talk to each other about these things."

"What things?" He asked.

Misao crossed her arms. "I know about her teacher. Kaoru's been learning to wield a sword." Sanosuke couldn't help but gape at how easily the words rolled off her tongue.

Kenshin turned his attention to the petite girl. He advanced on her, his violet eyes a swirl of heated passions. "Who is it?" He ordered.

Aoshi came between them, protecting his protégé from the feral temper. Kenshin paused. Misao, seemingly unapparent of the danger she could easily slip into, shoved her way between the two men. "She never told me who he was, only because she was sworn to secrecy of his identify. I know about her relationship with Sanosuke and had recently learned details about her involvement with Kenshin. Never has she mentioned Enishi to me." She continued.

Hiko glanced up at the petite girl. "Are you certain?"

She nodded, her deep green eyes glittering. "Absolutely."

"We have belief that Enishi is her teacher." Aoshi patiently explained to her.

"It's not possible." Misao snorted.

"Why not?"

She cast her verdant gaze on Sanosuke. "Fine, I don't know. But they aren't lovers. Kaoru feels nothing more than affable relationship with her mentor. I know who she prefers."

"What do you make of the situation?" The king asked her.

"Hiko, we don't have time-" the redhead interrupted harshly.

The man held up a hand to silence Kenshin. Sanosuke sucked in his breath, realizing just how taut the man's nerves had become. Quieting him would not be a smart move. Misao seemed to realize that as well and timidly stepped backward, bumping into Aoshi.

"I don't doubt the possibility that Enishi might have spoken with her." She began, her voice belying the first signs of her trepidation. "Kaoru doesn't talk to me about all the strange people she has met in the village. But I know she has a mentor; it's not Enishi."

Hiko narrowed his eyes at her. "Have you ever told Kaoru anything?"

"Against my better judgment, no." She replied petulantly. "I have never spoken to her about her parentage."

Her words made sense, relieving him to a degree, though the look on the redhead's face stated he wasn't yet. Another knock on the door sounded and two men entered without an answer from the king. He rose at the intrusion. "What is it?"

Both men trembled. One of them stepped forward. "It has begun, your majesty."

"What?" Sanosuke

The other man glanced at him. "We're under siege."

* * *

Kaoru paced. She had heard shouts earlier, cries of an attack she thought. But that had been some time ago and she hadn't heard anything since. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, but the silence was driving her insane. She moved towards the door, and then away from it. Sanosuke had told her to stay put. Kenshin had ordered her to remain in her room. Her nerves were frayed after the strange turn her life had taken.

The more she moved, the more irritated she became. She felt as though everyone in her life was shutting her out for some reason or another. It was her life. Even Kenshin, the one person she had felt was being the most forthright, had secrets he was keeping from her. The realization of his connections to Enishi was proof of that. It occurred to her that she had no real knowledge of his previous life. She knew he had once been Battousai and heard rumors of what he was capable of. However she had a hard time connecting the feared assassin to the man she knew now. Plus he had been involved with Tomoe during that time. How could someone driven by bloodlust even have an inkling for love?

An insistent knock on the door brought a gasp from her lips, startling her from her thoughts. She hurried to it and opened it, no regard for who might be on the other side. Kenshin stood there, his eyes an icy blue. Inadvertently she took a step away from him.

"I could have been anyone." He stated harshly.

Anger rose up in her. She was tired of being reprimanded for things she could not control. "It was just you, but I can't say that makes me feel any better." She snapped.

He entered her room and stood in the center. Then he turned to her, his eyes narrowed. "What if it hadn't been me?"

"I don't recall inviting you in." She ignored his comment and slammed the door. "I'm tired of being treated as though I'm some ignorant child." He didn't say anything only moved away from her. "I demand to be informed of what the hell is going on, Damnit!"

There was surprise in his eyes when he glanced at her. 'Where in the world did that come from?" He asked mildly.

Kaoru lifted her chin. "I am a good friend of Sanosuke's."

"Obviously."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not angry with you, that I am not."

She clenched her fists. "Then stop yelling at me." She cried in aggravation. The stillness was deafening and Kaoru sighed, tears of stress threatening. "I just want to know what is going on."

The tension seemed to evaporate and he took a step towards her. "They're coming for you."

"Who is?" She asked softly.

He grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. There was concern in his gaze. "You must remain here."

"Why? Why are they coming for me?" She demanded quietly, though she had lost any hope that he might answer her.

He opened his mouth to answer and then closed his lips. "You cannot understand."

She jerked her arm away from his grip. "Only because you won't tell me what the hell is going on." She stomped towards the bed and threw herself across it. "Just get out."

The man never made a sound. Suddenly he grabbed her wrists and yanked her to a sitting position. Kaoru gasped, startled by the aggression he displayed. "Listen to me." He ordered.

Mesmerized, she could only stare at him, her azure eyes wide. "I'm leaving you here, but not because I want to. These people are serious. Honestly, I do not know what it is they want with you. If you treasure your life as I do, then you will remain here with the door closed." His voice was rich with passion, his eyes sparkling with a golden intensity she had never seen him exhibit.

Kenshin released her wrist, taking her face gently in his hands. "I will return to you. If you trust nothing or believe nothing, trust in me. No matter what happens, I will come for you, that I will."

She swallowed thickly, not completely sure where this emotional outpouring was coming from. He hesitated and for one brief second, she thought he might kiss her. Instead he rose, pulling away from her. Kaoru reached out and grabbed his hand.

"And what happens then?" She asked, her voice heady with her own tapped desires.

His eyes traveled down her arm to where she grasped him. Faster than she could see, he had twisted his arm, releasing her grip. Then he was hauling her to her feet, pulling her against him. His grip on her shoulders was hard, the fiery gaze burning into hers. She could suddenly visualize him as the young assassin who had killed at a whim years prior. Her heart sped up, not sure if she could handle the passionate side of this man she had come to care for.

The man's hand released her and his thumb stroked her jaw. "I will return. When I do, I will tell you everything."

Her lip quavered. "Everything?" She whispered.

"Everything."

His head dipped down and he pressed his lips to hers. She thought it would be a harsh parting kiss, but his lips were tender and warm. For a second her eyes widened, then she gave into it and started to sink into his embrace. He broke away from her, sucking in a deep breath. Kaoru tried to catch her breath, wanting to yank him back to her for more.

Kenshin ran his finger over her lips. "Stay here." He ordered softly. Then, without looking back, he strode from her room closing the door behind him.

Kaoru stood there, staring after him for several moments, trying to grasp what had just occurred. Had he really just kissed her on his own accord? She licked her lips, still tasting him. Her arms tingled where he had touched her. Even now her heart still raced from the untapped desire she had seen in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and flopped back on the bed. "What in the world is going on here?" She whispered, staring up at the canopy over her bed.

Distant shouts came to her through the window. She sat up, glancing at it, noticing the night seeping in, though the rain had ceased. Kenshin had stated he would tell her everything. Did that mean even why these men were coming for her?

Perched on the edge of her bed, she curled her legs underneath her skirts, resting her chin on her knees. A cool breeze stirred the dark hairs around her face. Was it possible that she was someone important? But if so, then who was she? Too much. She couldn't handle it any longer. If Kenshin came back and didn't tell her what was going on, she was walking out the door.

A hand on her shoulder broke her from her reverie. She shrieked, lashing out at the person. Caught off guard, the man fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a muffled thump. Kaoru jumped to her feet, staring over the man lying on the carpet. He shook his head and lunged to his feet, his beady eyes searching for her. She convinced her legs to move and she leapt off the bed, making a dash for the door.

Fingers grabbed the back of her skirts and she fell backwards. Her own inertia startled the assailant and she fell back into him. Not ready for her weight, he fell into a wooden table. The table gave way, splintering. They fell to the floor, in a tangle of limbs. Without thought, Kaoru reached for one of the legs and rolled to the side. She whirled on her knees and swung her arm, the block of wood making contact with a sickening sound. With another thud the man fell to the floor.

Horrified she stared at the man lying on the ground. He wasn't a big man, but the blade that clattered to the floor was very real. She fought the anxiety that threatened to overwhelm her. She moved to the door, never taking her eyes off the prone figure. Her chest heaved and she felt pain in the palm of her hand. She realized she still held the block of wood, splinters biting into her skin. With a soft cry she let it go and fled into the hall

Distantly she heard shouts. A maid scurried by her. Wide-eyed, Kaoru attempted to get her bearings. Kenshin. She needed to find Kenshin. He had said he would come for her, but she couldn't wait for him. Despite his earlier warning, she could not remain in her room. If the body in her room wasn't reason enough, then she couldn't come up with anything.

Cautiously she moved down the hall. She reached the stairwell and hesitated before moving down. The shouts became more frequent and louder, though she still couldn't make out any words. She reached the next landing and debated about the way to go.

The redhead would most likely be in the throng, fighting off whomever it was that attacked the castle. Fleetingly she wondered where Misao might be. She tried to discern where the noises came from and made her choice. She moved cautiously towards the grand hall.

She appeared on the balcony. Below there were strangers fighting with members of the guard. There was no sight of Kenshin. She looked to her left and saw the hiding spot she and Misao had used that fateful afternoon when they had snuck in here. That meant she was close to a way out. Quickly she moved, knowing that it was imperative that she find the redhead.

A hand grabbed her, and she shrieked, swinging around to strike at whoever had grabbed her. Another hand grabbed her wrist. She opened her mouth to scream when she recognized the man who held her.

"Enishi!"

His own grey eyes were filled with wonder and surprise. "Kaoru." He let go of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I gained access to the palace. I will readily admit I didn't expect to find you here."

Kaoru swallowed down the lump of unease she always seemed to feel when she was around this man. "You never told me you were member of the guard."

"I'm not." He flashed her a grin. "I'm nobility if you can believe that."

She laughed nervously. "Didn't know, so I could possibly believe."

Footsteps sounded on the stairs. Enishi grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small nook. Several armed men ran by. She couldn't discern who they were, if they were friend or foe. She became aware of how close the blonde held her and she stepped away. He grinned again, unsettling her nerves. "There is much you don't know about me."

"Despite what I do?" She challenged, trying to hide her anxiety.

His grin deepened and his fingers slid to her hand. They wrapped about her palm. Gently he tugged her back into the corridor, casting a glance in both directions. "We should get you to safety."

Kaoru hesitated. "I need to find Kenshin."

Enishi paused and looked back at her. She thought she saw a dark shadow pass over his face. "I'll take you to him. I know where he is."

He began to move in the direction the men had come. Unsure what to do, she followed helplessly. Her earlier conversation with the redhead came back to her. "How do you know Kenshin?" She asked.

"I've known the man for years. We have a history that goes way back." He murmured darkly.

She had no response. Kenshin had intimated they had known each other from before. That didn't explain why Enishi had pleaded with her to never tell of their few encounters. Nor why she had felt compelled to lie. He always seemed harmless and she never thought of him as much more than a passing acquaintance anyway. Still, why would Kenshin appear so distressed by the possibility of her having a relationship with the blonde? They reached the door at the end of the hall. He opened it for her. One last time she wavered.

"Kenshin told me he would come for me himself."

The dark stormy eyes turned towards her. "If you were waiting for him, why did I come upon you in the hall?"

Her lip trembled at the memory of her assailant. "Someone was in my room." She hovered at the top of the stairs that led outside. "Maybe we should go back."

"After everything I shared with you, you still don't trust me?"

Kaoru grimaced at hearing the accusatory tone in his voice. She recalled the agony he had expressed when he had wept for his murdered sister. He was a man she could trust. She took a deep breath, ready to follow him but for one thing: the redhead's expressed animosity. Enishi turned back to her. "Look, I saw Kenshin. He was in the middle of the fighting. I'm sure he'd want to come for you, but your safety is of the utmost importance. The palace has been breached." His face darkened ever so slightly. "I imagine he will come for you when he can."

His logic was sound. Shouts sounded closer. Against her better judgment, she nodded and allowed the blonde to lead her down the stairwell. The door at the bottom opened out into a small courtyard. It didn't appear to be used frequently, the bushes overgrown. The smell of the afternoon rain shower still hung on the air. It was quieter here and she glanced around fearfully, waiting for some ambush.

"Are you sure…?"

"This is where I was told to bring you." He interrupted impatiently.

She crossed her arms, trying to bide off the chill in the air. A sense of foreboding stole over her. This didn't seem right, but she had no reason not to believe Enishi. They traveled along a dirt path, the bushes not as well kept as she had seen in other parts of the garden. Distantly she thought she could still make out the fighting. The blonde abruptly stopped in front of a clearing and she stopped just in time to prevent herself from bumping into him.

"You're early." A female voice stated. Kaoru peered around the blonde and barely made out colorful skirts before the person blended back into the shadows.

"I found my prey in the hall."

"This is not Koshijirou." Another, more sinister voice declared. A shiver ran down her spine and she realized something was terribly wrong. She began to back up, wondering if she could make it back down the path.

Enishi caught onto her game and moved, his hand steady on her back. "I didn't make it to his rooms. However, I believe this will be even better." He shoved her forward.

Kaoru stumbled into a small clearing barely illuminated. She glanced back at the blonde, unable to fully see his eyes. She stood up and glanced slowly around the circle, trying to ascertain where the voices had come from.

"Who the hell is this?" The voice demanded harshly. Something moved off to her left and Kaoru whirled, trying to spot the shadow and the person casting it. "She seems somewhat slow. I don't have time for some silly noble chit."

Insulted, she gasped and pressed her lips together. Enishi came closer to her and caught her chin in his fingers. His grip was cruel and her azure eyes widened, startled by the blonde's treatment of her. She jerked her head away, indignation fuelling her. He merely grinned and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to the person remaining in the shadows. "Doesn't she look like someone you used to know? She has her mother's spirit and her father's eyes. There is no question."

She frowned. "How would you know?" She demanded, not even sure how he could be so certain of facts she had never been privy to. "Where's Kenshin?" She demanded, not liking the turn the events were taking.

"Battousai has made this one's acquaintance?" The question was directed towards Enishi.

"Do you doubt me now?"

"For once your past vendetta could prove useful."

"What is going on?" She demanded, her terror seeping through her system. She caught sight of a purple robe in the shadows before she whirled to glare at the blonde man behind her. "You told me you were taking me to Kenshin."

He shrugged and grinned lazily at her. "I lied."

Anger overwhelmed her rising trepidation. She threw herself against him, her hands clenched in fists. He easily held her off merely retorting lazily, "Satisfied now?"

The chuckle that followed had her growing still. "Definitely Eiko's daughter." Kaoru swallowed, comprehending the gravity of the situation she found herself in.

"I'm going to find him." She stated tremulously and turned to go.

Enishi stepped in her way, blocking her escape. "You aren't going anywhere."

"The hell I am!" She erupted. "You lied to me. I trusted you! How could you do something like this?"

He leaned down close to her and Kaoru finally identified what about the blonde had made her uneasy, had always made her uneasy. The man was crazy and she could see it clearly in his dark grey eyes. "In due time, I will tell you everything." He murmured to her.

"Yumi!" The other voice called out. "Calm her. We need to be on our way."

Kaoru's anger faded and her panic finally took over. She attempted one last time to bolt, but Enishi held her steadfast. He turned her to see a figure emerging from the gloom. The woman was tall and beautiful. Her vibrant plum colored hair was piled high on her head. Her porcelain skin gleamed and her dark eyes glittered. Her regal stance reminded her of Megumi. However, where the older woman's dark brown eyes sparkled with her mirth, the new woman's eyes held no warmth, only a sinister glee. She came forth and grabbed Kaoru's arm, yanking her closer. The stranger's long nails bit into her skin.

"I know you're confused child. But such a wonderful life awaits you."

Her voice was calm, but Kaoru resisted. "I want a life with Kenshin."

There was a flash of irritation. "You can have that, but first you have to listen."

"Will you let me go then?" She asked tremulously.

The woman's other hand came up and caressed her cheek. "Of course. Whatever you like."

The panic was subsiding. Kaoru focused on the lilt to the woman's speech. Why had she felt such fear from this woman to begin with? The woman smiled and Kaoru found herself returning the grin. Everything would be all right.

* * *

There you have it. Much love to everyone out there. Please let me know what you think, because I seriously do consider all suggestions, even if I don't follow them. But I do still appreciate them, because it gives me something to think about.

Until next time. Kisses!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I had wanted to get this out sooner, but I'm terrible at time management. Anyway, at long last...

Stating for the record, that I do not own anyone below. However, I wish I could find someone like Kenshin, because all the males in my life right now are so not worth it.

* * *

The walls had been breached. Kenshin knew that the moment he had seen the dead man on the floor of the grand hall. Where the man had come from, he had not a clue. He had been with Sanosuke at the front gate. As the thieves began to scatter, he left, intent on finding Kaoru. When he spotted the body, he had known there was more trouble. He rushed to the bottom of the stairs, ignoring the shouts behind him. Swiftly he went up the steps, one destination in mind.

A hand grabbed him when he reached the top and his hand instinctually went of the hilt of his sword. "Kenshin!"

He barely prevented himself from landing a nasty bruise on Sanosuke. 'What are you doing here?"

"What are you?"

"The walls have been breached. I have to get Kaoru-dono out of here."

"Where is she now?"

A sliver of guilt slid over him. "I left her in her room."

"They're already receding, you saw that."

"What about the small bands of men Misao reported." He pointed to the dead man on the floor. "Where did he come from?" He demanded.

"Aoshi claims even they're fleeing."

Kenshin stared at him. "Why?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. They just are. Jou-chan should be safe."

A feeling of unease rippled through him. There were two reasons to admit defeat. Either the enemy truly had been overcome, or else they had found what they came for. The last time he had felt something off, he had returned to find Chou holding a knife to Kaoru's throat. Without pausing to explain himself to Sanosuke, he rushed down the hall. He pushed past a guard and skidded to a halt outside of her room. The door was open. A splintered table leg lay discarded next to the doorframe. Cautiously he peered inside and swore loudly when he saw the prone body on the floor.

The brunette came up behind him as Kenshin pushed the door open, his eyes searching for the young woman. "Where is she?"

"Not here." He retorted crisply. He didn't think she had been taken, at least not here. The body on the floor proved she had managed to fight him off. Kaoru would realize that she was in trouble if someone had reached the room. Kenshin swore loudly again and spun, stealing out of the room and thinking of where she might have gone.

"Where do you think Jou-chan went?" Sanosuke asked.

He turned to glare at the man, his nerves strung tight. "She went looking for me."

Sucking in a deep breath, he moved down the hall and towards the stairs. Kaoru was bound to think he had been involved in the fighting. He took an alternate route towards the great hall. He stopped when he came across a balcony overlooking the throng below. Just moments before he had been down there. The fighting had indeed ended, but there were still people below, calling for a surgeon, and attempting to establish the living from the dead.

Kenshin hesitated for a moment. His feeling of foreboding grew. He saw a door that led to an unused section of the gardens. The attack had come from the front and through the servant's gate. No one had ventured over the narrow walls surrounding the garden, or had they? He pushed through the door and stared out over the narrow paths. He nearly missed the movement, but then he saw her.

The woman stood in a small clearing. Two people stood with her. One was female, the other male. He couldn't fully see the man standing next to Kaoru, but the tall female was unmistakable. All of his fears rushed to the surface as his doubts could no longer be disputed. Yumi, Shishio's mistress, held Kaoru mesmerized. The dark eyes turned towards him and a sinister smile played on her full lips. She whispered something to the woman at her side. Kaoru turned.

The woman saw him and recognized him. There was no panic in her face. As he watched, the princess raised a hand into the air. It hung there for a few seconds before finally moving back and forth in a wave. A wide smile adorned her full lips. Calmly, she then turned and walked away from him. Yumi's grin deepened. She blew him a kiss and then she too, was gone.

He swore loudly and began to run towards them, ignoring Sanosuke's shouts behind him. He burst into the clearing where Kaoru had been standing only seconds before. However there was no sign of her or her captors. She had vanished into the night.

* * *

"He took her!"

The words rang out across the hall. Hiko sighed and closed his eyes. Then he turned, ready to face the anger he knew would come. "How did that happen?" He asked nonchalantly.

The redhead's eyes glowed dangerously amber. Hiko rose from his position preparing himself for the barrage of animosity he could already feel. The golden glare had always unnerved him, though he had long since figured out how to hide his discomfort. For some reason, however, the amber eyes were more unsettling now. Perhaps for the first time, Hiko truly didn't know what his student's intentions were. Nor precisely where his fury was directed.

"Shishio has taken the princess." He reiterated.

"You are certain of this?"

"I saw Yumi."

Hiko fought the urge to swear. Instead he merely raised an eyebrow. "Where did you see her?"

The information was new. Yumi had been a rival with Eiko years ago, though the former had actually wanted to be married to the madman. If the wizard's pride hadn't been on the line, he probably would have married Yumi and been done with the entire mess more than eighteen years ago. As it were, many had believed Yumi had perished in the fire that had ended the wars ten years ago. But since Hiko had been privy to the knowledge Shishio had survived, it only made sense that his bride had as well.

"They were on the outer fringes of the grounds."

Hiko moved closer to the redhead. "Why was Kaoru there?" He asked.

Indecision in the glittering eyes belied the redhead's answer. "A man reached her room. She managed to knock him unconscious before leaving her room."

"Where were you that a man reached her room? You were the one put in charge of her protection." He stated abrasively. He had long learned the only way to deal with Battousai was to attack his weaknesses. The assassin didn't have many, but they were poignant marks in the man's psyche. It was why he constantly patronized the man.

As expected the redhead lowered his gaze. The anger didn't diminish, but rather changed it's target. He had not wanted Kenshin to put any more guilt on himself. If he continued to blame himself, then the plans he and Koshijirou had laid out would all be for nothing.

"What will you have me do?" He demanded harshly, trying to bring his student's attention back to the present. For some reason, Hiko didn't dread the temper when it was directed at him; he did not fear Battousai or his capabilities.

The eyes glared at him up through the fiery bangs. "You will tell her father."

"No."

Kenshin said nothing, only continued to stand there, his eyes glistening with a dangerous golden glint. This could only end badly. He prayed he hadn't misjudged his apprentice's intentions. Otherwise Koshijirou would never forgive him. "It is not possible at this very moment." He answered the unspoken challenge.

"I'm sure you will find a way."

The edge to those words made his insides grow cold. The door behind the redhead opened and Sanosuke entered. The brunette skittered to a halt at the sight of Kenshin. "I'm sure you've heard the news by now."

"I have." He rose and took a step towards the tall man. "What are you doing about it?"

Sano shifted, casting a furtive glance in the direction of his friend. "Aoshi is already sending out spies to scout any known place where Shishio might have taken Jou-chan."

"You're wasting time." Kenshin turned the fierce gaze on the brunette. Sanosuke visibly cringed underneath the malevolent stare. "I know exactly where to find Kaoru-dono."

Overtly he studied the shorter man. He had mentioned the princess, not Shishio. "Fine. Then let's get some men together and make a plan of attack." The brunette said.

Kenshin shrugged impassively. "Make your plan of attack."

Hiko narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, watching the two men interact. "I'll just go track down Aoshi." The tall man stammered. He made a hasty bow and then exited.

"Why you constantly prove what little you have learned is beyond me." He snorted, knowing the comment would goad the boy into departing that much sooner.

The eyes flared, Kenshin's head whipping around. "Inform Koshijirou what has occurred."

He stepped towards him, stealing himself against the hostile glare of Battousai. "What exactly should I tell him?"

"Tell him I'm returning his daughter to him."

"You won't wait for your cohorts?" He asked lightly, already knowing the answer.

"They'll only be in my way." Kenshin sneered.

Hiko purposefully turned his back on the unpredictable man. He was not fully satisfied, needing to know he had not made an egregious error. The redhead's comments left much to interpretation. However, he needed to be sure. Leisurely he sat down, reaching for his cup of sake. Skeptically, he watched his student. He sipped, the liquor burning his throat with its welcome warmth.

"What will you do?" He asked slowly.

"What do you think?"

Hiko wasn't sure. There were two answers, only one, which he wanted to hear. The boy was foolish enough to go storming the wizard's fortress alone; that was a given. With the passions of Battousai driving him, there was little doubt of his success. But who he would seek out first remained unclear.

"The question is really simple." He sat back, praying the boy could not sense the beating of his heart. "Once inside, who will you look for first?"

For the first time, the amber gaze wavered, genuinely surprised by the inquiry. "There is only one that matters, that there is."

The slip gave Hiko all the answers he needed. "Then go save your princess. I will inform her father."

* * *

The red head glared at his mentor for several seconds. Then with a deep breath, he moved towards the door. His feet hardly made a sound and Koshijirou shivered, knowing what had just been unleashed. The hitokiri vanished and for a brief moment, he wondered if he would ever see the redhead again.

"I imagine you heard."

Hiko's voice had him stepping from his position. "How the hell could you let this happen?" He demanded.

The dark eyes turned in his direction. "I didn't let anything happen. The boy was foolish enough to leave her alone."

"Does it matter? That madman has my daughter!"

Hiko rose from his position. "Perhaps if you had contained some semblance of intellect you would have taken some of my advice. You were the one who insisted on her ignorance. You are the one acquainted with her. You know how capricious and stubborn she is. The idiot left her alone and she disobeyed him, as she is prone to do. If she had been informed of the situation, she might have used a bit more caution."

Koshijirou glared at the man, angry to have his motives questioned. "You don't know what happened. How she was taken. For all you know someone could have taken her from her room. What we are aware of is that I was the intended target. Because we didn't announce her identity, Shishio didn't know where Kenshin had taken her."

The tall man took a deep breath and rubbed his brow. "For once you were right."

"When I reveal my intentions to everyone, I will face Kenshin's anger for not revealing the truth to Kaoru sooner."

"You won't receive an argument from me." He muttered. "Though I didn't agree with it, you were correct on that aspect. Shishio didn't know where she had disappeared to."

He stepped into the room and sat down in a small chair. "And what happens now?"

Hiko crossed the room. "You saw for yourself. The boy will go after her."

He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. His stomach twisted and Koshijirou feared he might be sick. "That's not what it sounded like."

The dark eyes flashed. "You obviously weren't paying very close attention."

Koshijirou pressed his lips together. "Then explain it to me." He snapped.

"The boy is going after your daughter. She is his concern, not Shishio."

He stared at his long time friend. He seemed so certain. "How can you be sure?"

"Be sure of what?"

"Of your student?" He raised his dark cobalt eyes. 'I do not want history repeating itself."

"First of all, Kaoru is not on Shishio's side. That should give you some comfort."

"Very little." He snorted.

"Regardless, the woman is not about to take up a sword to defend him."

"It's not that what worries me so."

"Then what?" Hiko demanded, his irritation clear.

The usual calm, detached demeanor cracked. He stared at the man across from him, his indigo eyes wide. "What are you worried about?"

Hiko grew quiet, staring at the window. He was still so long, Koshijirou wondered if he would answer at all. He sat back, trying to rein in his fear.

"I do not want to lose the boy."

The words, murmured quietly, stunned him. "You don't think Kenshin will return?" He asked, a bit skeptical that his friend honestly feared the redhead's death.

Hiko shook his head slightly. "We saw them today, though I still have no clue how he gets there."

"You mean the courtyard." Koshijirou recalled looking over maps in his personal chambers when he had heard faint laughter. It had been a long time since he had seen anyone down below in the small garden. He had searched endlessly for the corridor, which led below, but had been unsuccessful over the years. Only Kenshin knew of it's origin and therefore, the king had been more than content to allow the small redhead to make it his own after suffering the humiliations doled out by his mentor.

"It was the only place he was allowed to be a boy. He took Kaoru there. To my knowledge, he hasn't been there since the end of the wars and before that, not since he accepted the name of Battousai. It gives me some small measure of hope that I didn't completely annihilate the boy I found wondering the high road."

He stared at the man, surprised by his unusual admittance of sentiment. Hiko never hesitated to disparage the redhead, knowing it was an offhand way to control him. To the outside eye, it appeared as though there was no respect or affection between the two. To Koshijirou, who had endured the withering remarks even longer than Kenshin, knew it was the only way the daunting man knew how to deal with people. If Hiko didn't insult you, it was because you weren't worth his time. But in the eighteen years the king had witnessed the strange relationship between teacher and student, he had never seen Hiko openly express his paternal emotions.

"You fear exactly what I do." Koshijirou surmised aloud.

"What if he is not strong enough?"

It was humbling to see the man, usually so in control, express his darkest fear. "He loves her, of that I am sure. Your daughter has taught the boy within to live again."

"But?"

Hiko looked up at him. "Kenshin goes now to the lair of the madman in search of your daughter. However, he knows he cannot leave without disposing of Shishio."

"If he kills, will Kaoru's love be enough to sustain him?" He finished.

"Or will Battousai once again roam the countryside?"

Suddenly Koshijirou felt extremely old. Wearily he leaned against his hand, wishing for a brief moment he had opted to deal with this problem years ago, before Shishio had taken his beloved's life. "Do you think I made a mistake?" He asked.

"Which of your asinine choices are you referring to?"

"Sending her away. Having her aunt raise her."

The man fell silent. "No." He finally answered.

Koshijirou looked up at him wearily. "Really?"

Hiko shook his head. "For a variety of reasons. First, think of how perilous the courts were during her early years. With the war, there could have been any number of assassinations attempts on her life; think of how many you encountered."

He grimaced. Indeed, many people had managed to infiltrate the palace in search of his life. Only, their blood had spilled instead. The thought led to another attempt, not on his, but on the man the king had created. Shishio had known exactly what he was doing when he sent Tomoe into that camp.

"Secondly, Kaoru has grown into an intelligent and compassionate young woman. She had a similar upbringing to her mother, Eiko. Who knows what kind of person she'd be like if she had been exposed to the bitter cutthroats that wear skirts around here." A wry smile touched his lips. "Isn't that why you fled the castle in the first place?"

A soft grin curled his mouth as Koshijirou recalled the day he had met Eiko. "She had such an exuberant innocence about her. She so wanted to see the good in everyone around her."

"That is why I did what I did without alerting you."

Koshijirou looked up at his friend. He had not approved of sending Kenshin to Kaoru so soon. He rubbed his temples. "You're right. I think I have already conceded." He sighed and sat back. "There is one other matter that has me worried."

Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How will Enishi factor into all of this?"

"Ah yes. There is that." He slowly returned to his seat, deep in thought. "Unfortunately, that particular aspect is a bit trickier."

"Are we sure that he has a role to play?"

"The boy seems to think so. I'll admit he doesn't make such glaring mistakes often. If he believes he saw Enishi, then chances are he did."

"But?"

"You and I are aware that you are the girl's teacher. Why the idiot thinks it is his nemesis, I have no idea. But what the petite spy also said rings with truth."

"What did she have to say on the matter?"

"Kaoru has never spoken of Enishi to her."

"Could be for any number of reasons."

Hiko nodded in agreement. "If the boy did see Yumi, it wouldn't take much for Enishi to compel Kaoru to never speak of their meetings. It would explain the reason why Kaoru lied when she was questioned."

"Perhaps."

They grew quiet for a moment. "Something else bothering you?"

Koshijirou leaned his elbows on the tabletop and rested his chin on his hands. "I cannot help but think of the reason for the animosity between them."

"I think I fully understand now. You really are afraid history will repeat itself."

"Not in such a tragic manner. Kenshin will not hurt her, at least not physically."

"It's not her that you doubt."

"I hid my identity from her because I wanted to know my daughter. I have seen how she feels for him, though I don't think she has fully comprehended it yet. But Kenshin on the other hand. He remains an enigma, even to you."

"If he kills Shishio and Enishi, what happens next for them?" Hiko asked the question that had been plaguing him for days.

"I will not have him breaking her heart."

The tall man sat back. "You're afraid he'll wander again." Hiko stated aloud Koshijirou's biggest fear.

"What's to prevent him from leaving once his biggest adversary is gone?"

* * *

Hiko is so difficult to write sometimes. Particularly in this chapter, dealing with the delicacy of Kaoru's abduction and the emergence of Battousai was nerve racking. On that note, I hope you forgive me for any oversights I might have made. An apology to those who asked, but I couldn't have any fluff since Kaoru was taken. However, when they meet again, expect some interesting things to happen.

Please let me know what you think. It helps me to know if I'm going the right direction or if I just toss it away and forget about it. Kisses to all of my supporters. Until next time.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Forgive me. I've been having some technical difficulties as I bought a new mac and capability has been bit of a headache. However I believe I have figured it out! Yay! On to the next chapter. I do not own the characters below. Happy reading!

* * *

Keys rattled in the door. She sprung into action, knowing it might be futile, but wanting to try at the very least. The lock slid free and Kaoru ducked behind the door with nothing but her nails to fend off her jailer. Someone entered the room and she held her breath. The man was tall and blonde. She didn't stop to see any other features as she slid around the door and out into the hallway. She barely had time to recognize the stranger before he turned and spotted her. Without a second thought she turned to run down the hall.

The blonde gave chase, easily catching up to her. She reached the end of the hall and hesitated only a second, two men at the far end spotting her. She turned to go the other direction when the strong hand grabbed her arm. She yelped out, more in surprise than terror. The man's arm snaked around her waist, hauling her off her feet.

"Let me go!" She shrieked trying to twist in the arms of her captor, kicking the man's shins.

He chuckled. "I don't think so." He had her tight within his grasp now, one arm just below her bosom, the other holding her hips down. "After everything I did to take you, do you honestly think I would let you go now?" He murmured in her ear.

His voice made her tremble. She doubled her efforts to get free, not caring if she hurt this man who had complimented her so beautifully the other day.

"Is everything all right?" Someone asked coming up. He looked at the pair nervously as Kaoru struggled to free herself.

"We've had a misunderstanding. See that we aren't disturbed while I get our royal guest settled." He replied smoothly.

"Put me down Enishi." She ordered once more, though she knew it was useless.

"Now, now, my Kaoru." He soothed as he brought her back to her cell. She fought against him, though it was pointless. When they were in the small room he tossed her to the floor. She leapt to her feet, only to be halted by the door slamming in her face. She turned her glare at him. He smiled at her and leaned against the door. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"What for?" She demanded. "You're keeping me here against my will."

"That's absurd." He snorted. 'You are free to leave any time you wish."

Kaoru stared at him warily. "Then I want to go. There are people that are wondering if I'm safe."

"Like Battousai?"

The name gave her pause and she licked her lips apprehensively. "Kenshin will want to know that I'm okay, yes."

The blonde cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "Why?"

She blinked. "Why what?"

"Why would he care about someone such as yourself? He cares for nothing but his own ego."

She anxiously licked her lips. "You don't know him the way I do."

"For that I'm profoundly grateful." He sneered. He watched her, his dark grey eyes sweeping over her form. "He's a murderer." He said simply.

Crossing her arms about her chest, Kaoru glared at him. "Why should I believe anything you say? You lied to me." She accused. "After everything, you lied to me. Is anything you ever told me even true?" She demanded harshly.

A flash of pain crossed his face. "I haven't lied. I would never lie about her!" He replied. She bit her lip, realizing she had struck a cord. Immediately a feeling of guilt swept over her. She had never doubted his grief over the loss of his beloved sister. Nor had she disbelieved his hatred for the man who had killed her. But he had abused her trust in him and she debated on how to proceed. He apparently had free reign throughout this place. She needed to convince him to let her go.

"You said that you would lead me to Kenshin." She stated softly. He looked up at her and she saw a trace of his madness. A shiver went down her spine and Kaoru wrapped her arms about herself.

The blonde pushed his hair from his face, his grey eyes narrowed. "Your darling Kenshin will most likely come. The question is will history repeat itself?"

She took a step away from him. "What are you talking a bout?" She whispered.

Enishi strode towards her. "My Kaoru. You stubborn naïveté is what makes you so desirable." He reached out to touch her cheek. Kaoru flinched and moved to the window, not witnessing the flash of anger. He was quiet for a moment. "Do you recall how we met?" He asked.

"You were arguing with that man." She remembered. She had wandered from Megumi one afternoon in the village several months ago. What ever the dispute had been about, it had not ended well for Enishi. "He hit you before he stole your change and walked away." She nibbled on a fingernail, curious to know where this new conversation would lead.

"Like an angel, you were there to help me." He placed his hands on her shoulders causing Kaoru to jump slightly. "Then you allowed me to finally mourn for my sister."

She felt her heart soften a bit. "I do feel for you." She murmured. She looked over her shoulder and blinked in startlement to realize how close he had come. "It was ten years ago, though. Enishi, you need to move on."

He reached out and curled a tendril of her ebony hair around his finger. "I'm trying, Kaoru. If you'll have me." He leaned in towards her. Kaoru felt her azure eyes widen at his implication. "We'll get you a better room. All you have to say is yes."

Her bottom lip trembled. He had always made her nervous, his proximity heightening her anxiety. "I can't." She whispered.

The transformation was instantaneous. His nostrils flared, his stormy eyes growing dark and cold. His lip curled and he pushed her violently away. "Because of Battousai?" He sneered. "He has slaughtered countless people and still you pine for him. I can give you everything!" He roared. "You'll be his next victim. It's inevitable!"

Fear settled in her stomach as she looked at the man. Any kindness she had ever felt was diminished as she witnessed his fury unleashed.

"He would never hurt me." She retorted fiercely though she could only taste her panic.

Enishi took a deep breath and looked at her. An ugly glint touched his eyes and Kaoru held her breath, wondering where his new attack would go. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't be too sure."

Kaoru turned away from him disgusted. "You don't know what you're talking about. You lie to me and keep me here a prisoner." She rose to her feet, trying to regain her composure. She would never get out of here if she wallowed on the ground like some asinine chit.

"Where would you go? Back to Battousai?"

"Stop calling him that." She ordered. Now that the blonde posed as no immediate threat, Kaoru could feel her anger at him rising. It was much more comforting than her fear and she welcomed it, allowing her temper to drive her.

"Why?" He asked. "It's his name."

"From a long forgotten age that no one cares to recall."

He stared at her, a curious grin on his face. "You know nothing about him." He declared abruptly.

"I know more than you think I do."

"Really?" The man sounded skeptical.

"Really." She snapped. "Kenshin told me about his alter ego."

Enishi waved a hand dismissively. "So what? He told you of his life as an assassin and went into great detail of the unfeeling blood he shed. It only verifies what a monster he is." He circled her. "But what I want to know is how much he told you of his personal life during this long forgotten time. Did he ever mention the woman who loved him?"

Kaoru swallowed, trying to ignore him. "Did he tell you of her death, how tragic it was?" Enishi stood next to her. She stiffened as she recalled the redhead's mention of the one woman in his life. He had spoken of her skill and beauty, ending with her untimely death at the end of the war. She could only assume she was who Enishi spoke of. The blonde grinned. "I see he has mentioned her.

"Now, the question is, how much has he told you? The fact you know of her will only confirm the reality of my words."

Kaoru closed her eyes, knowing the he was trying to goad her, hurt her for some strange reason. "Stop it." She told him sharply.

"Stop what?" He snorted. "Telling you the truth? What has Kenshin told you about Tomoe?"

To hear the woman's name roll so casually off the man's tongue had her blinking. "There's nothing for him to tell." She stated stubbornly, trying desperately to fight her doubts. In the back of her mind, something whispered that she was treading dangerous ground.

"He's told you nothing of his past?"

"I know that's he's Battousai as you are desperately trying to remind me. It means nothing!" She turned to glare at the blonde, her eyes ablaze with her anger and fear.

He raised a golden eyebrow and crossed his arms. "But what else has he told you? What did he tell you of his past with Tomoe?"

She swallowed, unnerved by the nonchalance Enishi exhibited. He was obviously driving for some reaction from her, but it eluded her. "I know she is the reason he bears that scar on his cheek. I know she died at the end of the wars ten years ago."

"What else?" He demanded harshly.

"There's nothing else to know." She exclaimed.

The man took a step towards her and Kaoru retreated, terrified by the madness she sensed once again just beneath the surface. "Because you have no desire to know?" He sneered. "Perhaps it is time someone enlightened you."

"You can tell me nothing that will change what I think of him."

Enishi stopped and studied her. "I don't care what you think; I only care what you know. And once you know the truth, your thoughts will be forever changed."

"Telling me stories of what he did will not change how I feel." She protested. She turned away, not wanting the blonde realizing she struggled not to cry. "Besides, they're just stories." She insisted, more for her benefit than his. "I've seen how Kenshin is."

"So you cling to the possibility there is no veracity in the tales you've heard?" He stepped towards her. "Every single element is fact." He murmured. Enishi leaned closer. "Including the story where he butchered his own wife." He whispered.

She sucked in her breath with the last statement. Of all the horror stories she had heard, she had thought there might be some truth in them. Kenshin had even told her they were true, though she disbelieved the severity of what he even said. Yet, out of every myth she had heard, she had never learned of him killing a woman. "You're lying." Kaoru seethed.

"You claimed yourself not to believe; you know nothing about him." The man spit and she shuddered when she sensed his nearness once more. "Battousai murdered his own wife out of bloodlust. He is not capable of love."

Kaoru felt her heart breaking, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold back the tidal wave of emotion. She had often feared it was so, particularly after her embarrassing display of emotion when he had rejected her. But then she thought of him, his warm smile and the tender way he had brushed her hair. Most of all his parting words rang in her head. She turned stiffly and glared at the blonde. "You are the one who does not know him. No matter what he did ten years ago, Kenshin is a different man."

Enishi stepped back, surprise evident in the cool grey depths of his eyes. It didn't last long and he moved to the other side of the room and sat down on the bare cot. "You recall how my sister died?" He asked quietly.

She blinked, thrown by his drastic change in topic. "You told me that she was murdered, betrayed by someone close to her."

Slowly, he looked up at her, his eyes in shadows, his grin maniacal. "Ten years ago. Killed by the man she loved."

Reality crept up on her. As the veracity of what he said seeped into her awareness, Kaoru could only stare at him. "You're making this up now." She whispered, continuously in denial about the obvious.

"Her name was Tomoe."

She shook her head, the tears threatening once again. The woman's death was real, as tangible as Enishi's grief had been. One could not fake that kind of pain, nor hide the effect his sister's death had on him. His hatred for the man who taken her life was real; Kaoru, even in her ignorance, could see it. The pieces fell into place. Kenshin's past with this man, why the redhead would fear him. He had never spoken of her, but with a profound sadness that tugged at her heart. She didn't want to believe, but she could no longer live in denial.

Still, Kenshin had lived another life. He had killed many. Why would his slaying of this woman be any different? Kaoru nodded her head and took a deep breath. She lifted her gaze and met Enishi's mad stare. "It is of no consequence." She told him defiantly.

He sat back. "You think so? You do not know the nature of how he killed her."

"Why are you doing this?" She cried, knowing the blonde would torment her until she had learned every sordid detail.

"If he is to be your champion, you should know these things."

"I hate you."

The words had an interesting effect. Her whisper reached Enishi and he grew still. Only his eyes moved. He looked up at her. The glint in his grey eyes scared her and for the first time she fully comprehended the danger she was in. "It is of no consequence." He murmured, echoing her earlier statement. "When I'm finished with you, you will despise him as well."

* * *

Kenshin peered into the darkness. Despite the uprising, it appeared Shishio had not rebuilt his army. A few stray men wandered around the perimeter, but nothing that would hinder him much. Quickly, he stole across the blackened courtyard and through a small side door. It eased closed behind him and he crept up the stairs, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

He had left shortly after declaring Kaoru's abduction. Hiko would be furious, but Kenshin had not cared. He had one thought and that was getting to the woman before anything could happen. He didn't know what that could be. The sorcerer's plans for her were still a mystery, but nonetheless, he needed to act quickly.

The stairs brought him to a long corridor. He peered around the corner, noting only one lone guard. Utilizing the stealth he had long mastered, Kenshin snuck up on the poor man and knocked him unconscious. He didn't bother hiding the man, positive Shishio would be aware he would be arriving. He turned the corner and saw a large set of doors. Strangely, no one stood watch. No matter. Kenshin hurried to the doors and opened them, almost positive the woman he sought, as well as the wizard, would be waiting for him on the other side.

About half a dozen pairs of eyes looked up at his entry. The two figures on the raised dais expressed no surprise, the tall woman moving to stand. The four men at the foot of the makeshift throne drew swords, the sound of metal echoing in the hall. There was only a moment of hesitation on their part, wondering what to expect from him. Kenshin didn't give them long to wait.

As the first one cautiously approached, he drew his own sword, the reverse blade making no sound as it sliced through the air. With the first down, the other three moved much more quickly. However, he easily disposed of them, the three hitting the floor within moments, unconscious to the world for the next few hours.

The welcoming committee out of the way, Kenshin focused on the remaining figure. The man had not moved, merely sat there watching him. "You appear in good health after all these years."

Kenshin had no answer, merely waited for the man, who had eluded him ten years prior, to make the first move. He was mildly surprised to notice Kaoru's absence. He was sure the madman would have wanted her displayed for him.

The parched lips drew back in a grotesque smile. "Welcome Battousai." He expanded his hands out in a gesture of greeting. "This is a surprise."

"Somehow I doubt that."

The man threw his head back and laughed. "I had not expected you so soon. Otherwise I would have had a splendid sight for you."

Fear caressed him. There had to be some truth there. He had obviously interrupted some kind of council. Had his presence alerted the wizard, he could only imagine what that sight could have been, particularly involving the princess.

"Where is she?" He demanded quietly.

"Alas, I'm afraid I don't know of whom you speak." The wizard stated. There was genuine confusion in his black eyes.

"I will not ask again, Shishio."

The wizard sat back in wonder. "You came for the girl." He chuckled. "How ironic. I went for Koshijirou only to discover the daughter that should have been mine. She brought me you. I must thank her."

"Where is Kaoru-dono?" His slim fingers touched his sword, sliding over the handle.

He chuckled. "You have slipped massively in your old age." Shishio shook his head.

He narrowed his eyes and then recalled the woman who had been at the wizard's side. There was a blur of movement and Kenshin turned, his sword unsheathed meeting the blow of the charging woman. Caught completely off guard, he fell back, startled by the strength the woman displayed. This was not going quite as he had planned.

* * *

"Shall I tell you of their courtship?"

Kaoru slid down the stone wall and wrapped her arms about her body. "You'll tell me regardless of what I say." She stated bitterly.

Enishi grinned at her. "She was sent to the camp to assassinate him ironically enough. She was a master with her sword. But at the last second she was unable to go through with it. She fell in love with him the moment she laid her gaze upon his sleeping form." Kaoru held her breath. "He seduced her. They never formally married, but many claim there was a secret ceremony. Then he realized she was from the enemy camp. Betrayed, he cast her out and then set out to destroy her. He slew her without an ounce of remorse and watched her bleed to death."

Kaoru shook her head fervently. "He wouldn't do that."

"I was there." He rose, his grey eyes stormy, his temper suddenly on edge and she cringed. "He killed Tomoe in cold blood. For that he deserves to die."

"How do you know that?" She demanded, still clinging to the chance Kenshin had not been as ruthless as the blonde claimed.

Enishi turned a heated glare at her. "You claim you know how he got the scar on his cheek."

"He was in a fight."

"Over a woman. Tomoe. You know the veracity of that." He advanced on her slowly. Kaoru pressed her back against the wall, wishing she could melt into the cold stones.

"I gave him half that scar. He had come to slay my sister and we fought. Then as his lover, my sister, lie dying in his arms, she branded him so he would know it was her he had ultimately betrayed."

The tears fell from her lashes. She could say nothing, not sure what to believe. She had no reason to doubt Kenshin. But she couldn't deny what he had once been either. "Kenshin has never lied to me." She stated slowly. "And you have." She took a deep breath, gaining control of her sense.

Enishi watched her for a moment and then shrugged flippantly. "Ask him, then. If he is as honorable as you claim, then he'll only confirm what I've told you."

"I don't see how that would be possible."

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Tell me, Kaoru, why on earth not?"

"You have to let me out of here so I can find him and ask. If you want to prove you're so honest, then let me go."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my pretty. As much as I would love to see the look on your face when he admits his treachery, I cannot allow you to leave as of yet."

"You said I could go whenever I wanted."

"I don't see why you're in such a hurry to end your own life. "

"Kenshin would never hurt me!" She cried.

"Battousai acknowledges one thing and that is his own bloodlust. Knowing that his arch enemy is still alive, he will focus on one thing and it won't be you."

"You don't know him the way I do!" Kaoru reiterated.

"Why do you think he was able to slay Tomoe so easily?" He yelled back at her, his grey eyes wild with his own rage and hatred. "She stood in the way of Shishio. So he killed her so he could destroy the wizard."

"He wouldn't have just killed her if he loved her!" She screamed, her frustration bringing her to tears once again.

"Battousai cannot feel love." Enishi told her firmly. He strode across the room and gripped her upper arms, yanking her to her feet. She stared back at him fiercely.

"He swore…"

"That oath?" He sneered. "Battousai does not make mistakes and he made one ten years ago buy not killing Shishio. He will not make that same mistake again."

"I won't let him."

"If you stand in his way of destroying Shishio, then you will share the same fate as my sister."

* * *

Yumi's blade skittered away. She gasped and Kenshin grabbed her wrist, whirling her around and pulling her against him. His blade pressed against her throat and he spun to face the wizard.

Shishio sat there, his dark eyes unreadable. "Killing my bride will not benefit your cause." The words were cold and angry.

"Tell me where Kaoru-dono is." He ordered. The blade pressed against the woman's skin.

The dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Interesting. You come here in search of the princess. Not to end my life."

"I will not make that mistake again." Kenshin told him darkly. "You will not survive this meeting."

Shishio rose and moved down the steps. "I must say I was quite surprised when I heard of your involvement. You were the one who prevented Chou from taking her the other day, I realize now. Pity he neglected to mention that fact. Of course I didn't give him much of a chance before I killed him." He sighed and studied the redhead. "Still, I don't understand why Koshijirou would send you to the princess."

"The king has no hand in this."

"Really?" The wizard seemed genuinely surprised. "I somehow doubt that. He would not have stayed so close to have no involvement."

The man's words didn't make any coherent sense. He moved his blade to the woman's throat. "Where is the princess?" He demanded again, his voice softer than before.

"How do you even know that she is alive?"

Kenshin gave pause, the sharp edge pressed against the woman's flesh. The mere possibility that Kaoru was already dead had crept into his thoughts. He had long learned to curb such doubts. Now it bloomed into reality. For the first time in his life, his blade wavered.

"She is of more value to you alive."

Now the madman grinned, his parched lips stretching back to reveal his sharp teeth. "You would think that. But I didn't go to the palace in search of your precious Kaoru. I was searching for the king."

Now Kenshin's uncertainty rose. Shishio's main goal had to be the princess. But if he spoke the truth, then there might be the possibility Kaoru was dead. "You would destroy her in front of Koshijirou, just as you slew his wife."

"Perhaps. I could also kill her, knowing her death would bring Koshijirou's wrath to my door. Are you really willing that chance? She could still be alive." Now the smile turned evil and Kenshin's hatred for him refreshed. "But if you take my love's life, something I know you are capable of, she most definitely is dead."

The woman's dark eyes glittered back and forth between them. Kenshin felt torn. He could detect the glimmer of truth in the man's words. He had spent so long seeking to destroy this man. But he could not have Kaoru's blood on his hands.

Again, doubt caressed him. "How do I know you speak the truth?"

"It does put you in quite a predicament, doesn't it?" Shishio chided. He grinned and leaned towards him. "That, Battousai, is a chance you have to be willing to take."

Kenshin studied his enemy through narrowed eyes. Shishio was a madman and couldn't be trusted. "Who's to say you won't kill me the moment I relinquish your new bride?" He demanded.

"I want Koshijirou. I told you I went to the castle for him. There are questions I must have answered before I seek my revenge. I am still curious how you fit into this tale. You're a nice bonus I hadn't planned on. But I need the girl to fully realize my plans for the man who took what should have been mine."

Another tense moment passed. Then Kenshin lowered his sword and shoved Yumi towards him. "Take me to her."

* * *

That's it. This chapter is a bit longer than I had initially perceived. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Comments and suggestions, as well as criticisms are always welcome and appreciated. Kisses till next time!


	21. Chapter Twenty

How is everyone? I know everyone is anxious to see what happens when Kaoru and Kenshin finally meet again and I really hope I don't disappoint. Therefore I'm going to get right down to it. Read at you leisure and I hope you enjoy.

Also, just to state that I do not own the characters below. Nabuhiro Watsuki is the creative genius behind them. Kenshin does haunt my dreams on occasion, but alas, it is just not meant to be.

* * *

She was alone. Finally alone. Kaoru perched on the edge of the cot, staring listlessly out the high window into the night. Earlier she heard some kind of commotion outside, but it had abated, dashing what little hope she had of somehow escaping. Enishi's words buzzed inside her head, none of his comments making her feel better. The new picture the blonde had painted of her beloved redhead left her unsettled and feeling hollow.

She could not connect the violent Battousai with the gentle man she had met in the woods. Sure, she had seen the murderous glint in his eyes when the man had threatened her in the cottage. But it had been because of her! Not because he was driven by some bloodlust. Desperately she clung to that thought. The man would not kill someone he loved out of cold blood.

Adhering the certainty in her mind, Kaoru forced her biggest fear away. Kenshin had already forgotten her. He had not seen her worthy enough to come for. He had decided to leave her to her fate in the hands of a deranged man seeking some sort of vengeance. She had no clue what was going on and she detested that fact. For the first time in her life, she wished she were in the cottage, sitting by the fire, bored out of her mind. Life was simple and easy. She had had enough with this grand adventure.

A key rattled in the lock. She cringed, closing her eyes, not wanting to deal with any more accusations from the blonde, driven by his hatred for Battousai. If nothing else, it was apparent; Enishi blamed Kenshin for his sister's death. The door opened behind her and someone entered.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She murmured, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I've heard enough of what you have to say."

"Kaoru-dono?"

Her breath caught and she opened her blue eyes wide. Slowly she turned, afraid she might be dreaming. "Kenshin." She breathed.

Relief flooded her at the sight of the redhead. His clothing was dirty and there was a smudge of soot on his cheek, but he appeared unharmed. Trepidation came close behind her solace and instead of flinging herself into his embrace like she wanted, she merely watched him, unsure of him; unsure of herself.

"For once he didn't lie."

The words meant nothing to her. They were soft and the edge to them sent a chill down Kaoru's spine. "Lie about what?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

The violet eyes studied her. "About you."

Enishi's words came back to her and the possibility that everything that she had been told a lie. She opened her mouth to ask how he had gotten there, intent on giving him time to explain. However, her own heart and mind betrayed her.

"Did you kill your wife?"

The words came unbidden to her lips, but it was too late to take them back. Kaoru waited for the denial. Instead of immediately answering, Kenshin's violet eyes flashed and again, she glimpsed the violence which tremored beneath his exterior. Then it was gone and the man sighed.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked finally.

Not a denial and she began to shift uneasily, fearing that if one thing Enishi had told her was true, it all could be true. "Did you?" She pushed, needing him to be honest with her in this endeavor.

He took a step towards her and then hesitated. He was nervous and it took Kaoru a moment before she fully realized he was apprehensive of her. "Tomoe and I were not married."

Her azure eyes widened that he would say that to her, of all things. Her bottom lip trembled. "But you killed her." She whispered.

The redhead closed his eyes briefly and she witnessed the flash of pain and guilt that crossed his beautiful face. He opened his amethyst eyes and nodded slowly. "I wielded the blade that took her life, yes." He studied her. "Is that you want to hear?" He asked her slowly, taking another step towards her.

Kaoru sucked in her breath, trying to gain control of her emotions. She shook her head. Her earlier anxiety hit her full force and she shook as the intensity nearly overwhelmed her. She wrapped her arms about herself, her shaking nearly out of hand. "No. It's not what I want to hear." She told him, her voice trembling.

He was silent, his eyes watching her scrupulously. "What do you want me to tell you?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears, her nerves stretched to the breaking point. "I just don't want any more deception." She cried.

"Who told you?"

She shook her head fiercely, hardly registering his question. If one thing is true, then it could all be true. "How am I supposed to know what is fact and what is fiction?" She stammered her fear at last breaking free.

Slowly she sank to the ground, her sobs wracking her body. Kenshin hesitated once more before at last coming to her. His hands gripped her and he hauled her up. "Get off the floor." He murmured, but there was no hostility in it. It was the warm voice she had grown accustomed to.

Hearing it made her weep that much harder and she wrapped her arms about his neck, finally giving into the one gesture she'd wanted to do since he had appeared at her door. Desperately Kaoru sobbed into his shoulder, refusing to relinquish her hold when he placed her on the cot. She felt safe and secure and she allowed all her terror to pour out in her tears, giving herself over to sleep when her exhaustion finally overtook her.

* * *

Asleep. At long last she was finally asleep. Kenshin watched her, wishing she could tell him what was on her mind to cause such an intense outbreak of tears from her. He had noticed it when he had first entered the room. He didn't know what to expect, but her reaction was not it. The cerulean eyes seemed guarded and her body unsure. Then came her question.

He didn't know who had been feeding her tales of his past. He had never meant for her to hear of the deeds from anyone save himself. If Kenshin was truly honest, he never had any intention of her ever hearing the sordid details. Yet someone had obviously told her. Her hesitance belied that fact, if nothing else. What he feared was that someone had taken it a step further. What else had she been told?

Not for a moment did Kenshin doubt that Shishio would have told the young woman the truth of her parentage. However, the sorcerer did everything for a reason and for the biggest reaction. That little tidbit convinced him some one else had told her who and what he had been. The woman had obviously had time to think about it and it was driving her mad. Kenshin didn't doubt that her outburst had been the onslaught of all her emotions she had felt since she had been coerced. To see her so wary when he first entered, it still bothered him. It was uncharacteristic of the young woman he had come to know and…care for.

Now she slept.

The woman appeared so at peace. Her long lashes rested against her pale cheeks, her lips slightly parted. He knew she would be breathtaking when she finally accepted her throne. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to stick around. He leaned against the wall with a weary sigh. Just what would he do when his task was over? There was no room for him in her life. She was nobility and he was nothing more than one of many subjects. He still wasn't even sure who her teacher was that she thought she was in love with.

A frown touched his brow and he looked at Kaoru with a new look. He had cared for Tomoe, had never wished ill upon her, even when he had discovered her betrayal. But very few had actually known of their relationship; at least the true nature of their relationship. One of those few people had been Tomoe's brother. Tomoe had been a part of Shishio's faction over a decade ago. Plus, her brother had approached Kaoru in the market, something the woman had lied to him about. It was why he was convinced the blonde man was her mentor. Why wouldn't Enishi be working for the man his older sister had worked for all those years ago? And why wouldn't he attempt to brainwash the one person Shishio wanted. Turn her against the man whom Enishi hated. What better way to drive a wedge between all of them than to tell the young woman the truth?

Kenshin didn't doubt for a moment that Kaoru had been forced to listen to what Enishi had told her. Left alone with nothing but her thoughts to cloud her mind, was it any doubt that she would focus on the one ugly fact he had told her. Kaoru knew of Tomoe. He had never lied to her, didn't want to. He merely chose not to elaborate when particular topics were brought up.

She murmured something again in her sleep and he looked down at her. There was also the question of what exactly Enishi had told her, if it was even Enishi. She had only heard one angry man's view. Had she been informed of how Shishio had purposefully pitted them against each other? How he had been forced to fight the woman he loved in order to save them both? Yes, he had slain Tomoe. The truth had obviously shredded some of the woman's faith in him. Yet one question still lingered. What else had she been told?

A part of him desperately hoped Kaoru had not yet learned of her identity. When she awoke, he would have to disobey the king and inform her of her plight. In order to escape this place alive, she would need to trust him. He stared at her sleeping form. Gingerly he traced her cheek. It would be the end of any fantasy he might have harbored, but it needed to be done.

Now he would let her sleep. She would need her strength to endure what was yet to come: the truth and the reality that he was a lost cause. After all, what would happen once he had killed Shishio?

* * *

Leisurely she opened her eyes. She felt so at peace, the feeling not matching the surroundings. She lifted her head, her body protesting. She looked around and Kaoru realized she had been resting on Kenshin's lap. He was sleeping, his head tilted to the side. As she watched him, the violet eyes opened slowly and she rubbed her cheeks, embarrassed at having been caught staring at him once again.

"You're awake."

She nodded and moved away from his warmth. "So are you." She murmured awkwardly. Recollections of their moments before she had finally passed out from exhaustion came to her. She stood, wrapping her arms about her body, trying to stave away the chill in the air. "Why are you here?" She asked, not looking at him.

"It doesn't really matter."

"It does to me."

"I told you I would come, that I did."

"Why would you risk it?" She asked, fearful of the answer she might receive.

Behind her, she heard him move. A hand on her shoulder turned her. Kaoru refused to meet the violet gaze; afraid her own thoughts would belie her. "Whom have you been talking to?" He asked her softly, ignoring her question.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered, echoing his earlier comment.

He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "It does to me."

Kaoru swallowed at the melancholy she read in the depths of his lavender eyes. "Would you have ever told me? Any of it?"

He took a deep breath and let her go. The man appeared tired and worn. For the first time since she had met him, he seemed to be a man who had lived more than one lifetime. "It's an aspect of my past that I'm not particularly proud of." He said wearily.

Absently she rubbed her arms, a feeling of guilt washing over her. She licked her lips, not sure what to do. "So where do we go from here?" She asked tremulously.

"If you haven't noticed, there isn't anywhere to go."

Kenshin looked up at her, a weak smile on his lips. She gnawed on her fingernail, her lips curling fleetingly. She lowered her gaze and moved to the small window. "What now?"

The redhead was silent for a moment. "There's something I need to tell you."

Her heart twisted and she glanced over her shoulder at him. "There's something you need to tell me now?" She asked, an edge of bitterness lacing her words.

The man cringed and he ran hand through the fiery tresses. "First, I need you to tell me who told you of my past and what else this person might have told you."

"Are you telling me there might be more?" She cried out in despair. "I don't want to hear it."

"Kaoru-dono…"

"Just answer me one question." He grew still, waiting. "Did you love her?"

The violet eyes stared at her for a long moment. His shoulders dropped and he sighed. "I loved her to the best of my ability." Kaoru didn't know how to feel about his vague answer. It left her with little faith of whether Kenshin could love her. "I answered your inquiry; I need you to answer mine."

She rubbed her eyes. "Fine." She retorted, too mentally drained to argue anymore.

"What exactly have you been told?" He asked moving away from her.

"She knows all about your murderous ways, your incapacity for love."

They turned to the new voice. Somehow they had missed Enishi's entrance. He stood now in the doorway. Kaoru swallowed, trepidation stealing over her at the blonde's arrival. Kenshin stepped between them.

"Surprised?" Enishi asked.

Slowly Kenshin shook his head. "Not particularly. Somehow I knew you and I would face each other again, that I did."

The blonde meandered towards the center of the room. "I've been enlightening my friend. Did she tell of the secrets I have been indulging her?

"I'm sure you took great satisfaction in telling her of my past."

"It seemed only right." He retorted lazily. "You did kill my sister. Kaoru needed to know just what sort of man she was getting involved with."

Kenshin was still and Kaoru realized a fight would break out if she didn't do something quickly. "What more do you have to say?" She demanded, coming between the two men. Seconds passed before either man glanced at her. Kenshin backed down first and turned away. She turned her malevolent gaze on Enishi. "You've said your piece. Now leave us alone." Kaoru ordered.

Enishi grinned at her and she took an involuntary step back. "I still have much to say."

"What more could possibly spin to your advantage?" She spit.

"You know just about everything, but not quite. There is one last detail that you are unaware of."

"I don't want to hear anything more you have to say about Kenshin. Just leave."

"It isn't about Kenshin. It concerns you and why you're here. I'll tell you what Shishio wants with you."

Kaoru paused, blinking. "What?"

"I imagine it is the one question you have asked and had no one will oblige you with the answer."

She swallowed, knowing the man was right, but not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hurting her anymore. "You know what's going on?" She asked hesitantly.

Enishi grinned slowly. "Yes."

Her lips trembled and she stepped towards the blonde. "You know the significance of who I am to these people?"

His grin deepened. "I do. As does another."

Anguish washed over her. She turned her azure gaze to the redhead. "Do you know who I am?" She asked tremulously.

The gaze was hard, his animosity directed at the blonde. Then Kenshin turned towards her. The eyes were cold and distant and Kaoru didn't doubt any longer the reality of what Enishi had told her of the assassin. "Hai."

Betrayal had her moving away from him. His gruesome past, she could accept. Even knowledge of what he had once been capable of she could handle. She realized he had never openly lied to her about Tomoe, though he had omitted certain truths. It didn't concern her. However, to learn he had kept certain truths that directly corresponded to her tore at her heart, particularly since she had revealed to him her torment at being left in the dark.

Kenshin blanched to see her distress. His features softened and he held a hand out to her. "Kaoru-dono…"

She looked away, unable to look at him anymore. She glanced at Enishi. Lifting her chin she forced herself to meet the stormy eyes. "Tell me." She ordered softly.

Enishi smiled, his lip curling with malicious glee. "With absolute pleasure."

Anxiety had goose bumps breaking out across her skin. Kenshin moved away from her to stare out the small window. Kaoru fought the impulse to go to him and demand he explain to her. She knew whatever was to come would be better coming from him. However, he had repeatedly refused to inform her of what was going on. Though she knew Enishi would tell her some convoluted version of the truth, the blonde, ironically, had not withheld the facts from her.

"Tell me." She whispered, her stomach clenching.

"Have you heard the tale of the king?" Despite herself, she shook her head. "How he lost his wife and daughter and retreated to spend a life of mourning behind closed doors?"

"I've met the king." She told him defiantly. "He didn't appear to be upset."

"You have met the man acting as king. Hiko has no claim to the throne. He never has."

Kaoru stared at him, stunned by this new revelation. She turned to Kenshin, looking for either confirmation or denial. He continued to stare out the window; whether he was listening was uncertain. Cautiously she looked back to the blonde. "Why would he do that?"

The blonde moved finally and advanced towards her. She stepped away from him, causing the man to stop and study her. "What man doesn't crave power?"

"Not every man." She spit. Once more she looked at the redhead. Despite her earlier feeling of pain, she needed some sort of emotion from him. However, he revealed nothing. Terror touched her again.

Enishi chuckled and shook his head. He seemed oblivious of the open hostility directed at him. "You know of course already of Shishio and his epic battle with Battousai."

"We've already covered that." She retorted tightly.

He ignored her. "I believe you also know of the war that ended ten years ago."

Kaoru parted her lips to reply, and then closed them. She ran a hand through her dark hair, absently pulling her ribbon from her tresses. "I'm still unclear on what this has to do with me." She whispered. Suddenly she felt exhausted. Tremulously she moved to the cot, her azure eyes looking at Kenshin once more. He stood off to the side, merely watching. More than anything, she longed for him to comfort her. "The war ended. Life went on."

"Have you ever heard of the reason for the war in the first place?"

She shifted and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "There was a wizard. He killed… the queen." Kaoru knew the reason, but somehow it seemed out of context with what she knew. A frown marred her brow. There was no indication that Hiko had been married. Then again, Enishi claimed he wasn't the rightful king.

The man's smile deepened at her confusion and Kaoru wanted to hurt him. "That wizard is Shishio."

Blinking, she stared at him. "But…" She glanced again at Kenshin. It occurred to her that she had no knowledge of the enmity that existed between Kenshin and Shishio. She looked at everything that had happened as separate events, not once thinking about how they connected. She knew Kenshin and Shishio had fought and the battle had occurred at the end of the war. Kenshin had killed Enishi's sister. Regardless of what had happened between him and his lover, the clarification of why they were on opposite sides still remained elusive.

"Why would he kill the queen?" She asked fretfully.

"Shishio was in love with a young woman. They were betrothed. However, she broke off the engagement and married another. Shishio was heartbroken. So heartbroken that he went to plead for her affection. But she spurned him. Then the king, her husband, attacked Shishio. He was forced to defend himself and in the end, he killed his beloved."

"That's stretching it a bit, that it is." Kenshin declared softly.

Enishi ignored him. "The king sent his child of into the wilderness to be raised by his sister-in-law. Shishio, still feeling the loss of his heart, swore to claim her for his own."

Kaoru held her breath. She had not heard this part. Tae had told her over and over of the evil wizard who had killed his supposed love. For whatever reason it was why Kaoru was not to wander alone in the village. She knew it was why Kenshin had stayed when the old woman had gone to the castle.

"The child had disappeared and Shishio was badly wounded by the king's most notorious assassin."

The blonde continued and Kaoru sat down slowly. "Battousai went about his merry little way, never realizing he had failed miserably in his most important mission." The stormy eyes glinted towards Kenshin, malevolent amusement glittering in their depths. "The sorcerer bided his time, waiting until the princess had ripened into a young woman." A lazy grin curled his lips. "Shishio was always aware of her location, merely waiting for the right time to step in and claim what should have been his. The king sent several to guard over his daughter, but to no avail. Alas, Shishio did make one slight error. He had not counted on Battousai's change of heart."

Again she stared at him stunned. Kenshin had never mentioned anyone else to her. She didn't know what he had done in the ten years since the end of the war. She cast him a quick look, before directing her attention towards Enishi. "When the wizard sent someone to claim her, Battousai was there, acting as her personal bodyguard. Then the princess went missing. So instead, the wizard changed tactics. He decided he would use her father, the king, to draw out his prey. Except, the assassin had made a surprise move. He brought the princess home to her family. Again, all was for naught. Battousai failed once more." He lingered over his words, his hateful glare on the redhead. "He proved to be a worthless outdated opponent and the princess was taken."

Despite herself, Kaoru watched him fascinated by his tale. Her heart slowly sank with every word the man uttered. To hear Kenshin had suffered more tragedy after the wars surprised her. Slowly her azure eyes swung in his direction. For the first time since Enishi had entered the room, he looked at her. The harsh edge faded and his amethyst eyes filled with such sadness and longing. "Is what he says true?" She asked breathlessly, her heart aching that he would carry not one burden, but another.

Slowly he nodded. "More or less. Forgive me for not telling you sooner."

Bewilderment replaced her apprehension. She licked her lips and looked back at Enishi. "What happened in the end?"

"The ending hasn't been written yet."

'But what happened to the princess?"

The grey eyes widened slightly. Then he began to chuckle. It was low and bitter, growing in volume until the blonde finally tossed his head back and laughed openly. "You're kidding right?" Perplexed she could only shake her head. She looked once more at the redhead, wondering if he knew the reason for the man's delight. "You still haven't realized it yet?"

"Realized what?"

"Lady Kamiya, Kaoru. You're the one person that Battousai failed to protect. You're the missing princess."

* * *

And there's where I'll leave you. Much love to everyone. Kisses until next time!


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

I know it seems a bit odd for Kaoru to appear so naive. However, her faith in Kenshin is so strong that she can't see the truth of the situation in which she had found herself.

That being said, I must state some business. Please be advised that below is some explicit language. I remind you that the rating of this story is M for mature audiences. If you are easily offended, please be advised and DO NOT continue. So now that's out of the way, onto the next chapter.

Enjoy!

I have merely borrowed these characters for my own lascivious means. They belong to the talented Nabuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Curled in a tight ball, Kaoru shivered, trying to stave off the cold. Enishi had left long ago, laughing manically as he went. She was still in shock over his revelation. Even more humiliating had been Kenshin's reaction. Once the blonde had left, he had merely looked at her and then moved to the window. No words were said, no explanation forthcoming. He had retreated into himself, only confirming everything the blonde had spoken.

She glanced over at him. He remained passive by the window. His silence unnerved her, giving rise to her anger. Her temper was manageable; her fear was not. She sat up, sucking in a deep breath, bracing herself for what might occur when she lashed out at the man who had sworn to protect her. "There's something I have to know."

He didn't respond. The man gave no indication that he had heard her. "Do you hear me?" She demanded.

"There is nothing more to be said, that there is not."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "How the hell can you say that?"

"Enishi has told you all there is to know."

She rose from her position and stared at him. Her chest heaved as the confusing emotions roiled inside of her. Again she felt as though he was shutting himself off from her and she didn't like it one bit. "I don't understand how you could keep something so dire from me."

At long last he turned to her. His violet gaze was unreadable "I had no desire to keep this from you." He stated softly.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Then why did you never tell me?" She demanded.

"What would you have done if I had?"

She licked her lips in apprehension. "Is it really true?"

"Is what true?" He asked, turning his face away from her.

"Am I the princess?" She asked crossly.

"Yes." He answered irritably.

"You decided to keep that a secret from me.

"It wasn't my choice."

"The hell it was."

He glanced at her, though his eyes belied no startlement at the curse. "You're angry at me." He stated flatly.

"Should I not be?"

"Perhaps it is better this way." He mused aloud, returning his gaze to the window.

"What way is that?" She demanded.

The redhead's silence gnawed at her temper and she strode across the room and grabbed his arm, forcing him to meet her angry gaze. "It will be easier for you to accept the reality of what I am."

"What reality? Battousai is something you were ten years ago."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Once you kill, you can not go back. I will always bear the name of Battousai."

She glared at him. "That's right, I forgot. How could I, when I had that bastard gleefully telling me of your incapacity to love and how you murdered your own wife!" She shouted, wanting to hurt him the way he had hurt her.

The cool façade cracked and Kenshin pulled away from her. "Enishi had no business telling you of Tomoe."

"Because you would have? Because you have been so honest with me since the beginning?" She sucked in a deep breath and held it, trying to clear her mind. Slowly she let it out as another thought occurred to her. Kenshin had brought her to the palace for some reason. Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, and even Tae had been in residence. Horror filled her, dampening her anger temporarily. "You have all made me into a fool." She whispered.

The redhead glanced at her sharply. Kaoru hardly noticed as her stomach twisted. Nausea swept through her and she keeled over. "You all know the truth." She gasped, her shoulders heaving as the realization hit her full force.

Hand gripped her shoulders and she looked up into the worried face of the man she had trusted above all else. "Kaoru-dono…"

Her fury mounted and she pushed away his hands. "You have all known!" She cried. "All of you. Sano and Megumi. Even Tae would have to be in on it." She ran her hands into her hair and gripped the long ebony strands, struggling for comprehension of why everyone she loved would lie to her. "Everybody knows, don't they?" When he didn't answer right away she lowered her hands and stared at him. "Don't they?" She demanded.

"Is that what you want to hear?"

"No it isn't." She yelled. She spun around. "I want to hear that they were much in the dark as I."

"No one was ever told precisely who you were."

Kaoru chuckled bitterly. "They just miraculously discovered it on their own."

"Supposedly. Did any of them ever treat you as though you were royalty?"

She thought about it and her anger at her friends dissipated somewhat. "No." She murmured. "All of them I met through circumstance." She raised her azure eyes to his face. "You on the other hand are a much different case."

"I didn't know who you were when we first met, that I did not."

"You expect me to believe that? My life was some boring existence. Then I met you and I've been kidnapped, rejected, and my reality totally turned on its head. I find out the one person I trusted more than anything, is a cold-blooded murderer who lied to me time and time again!"

His face drained of color. "I never lied to you." He stated menacingly.

"What do you call it then?" She demanded shrilly. "I have asked you so many times what the hell was going on. And you have said nothing. If that isn't purposely keeping me in the dark, then I guess I really am as stupid as everyone thinks I am."

"Do not say that." He ordered, his face darkening.

"What? That I'm stupid? You obviously think I am. Even if I am the princess, you apparently don't think I'm worth much more than a peasant."

"I have never thought of you as such." He had taken a step towards her, but Kaoru didn't back down.

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Do you really believe this has been easy for me, keeping my silence when I saw it was tearing you apart?"

"You were the one person I trusted!"

"I was warned time and time again not to tell you."

"Don't you think that perhaps I would have expressed more caution?" She cried. "Maybe I would have been more understanding? That perhaps I might not have let Enishi take me by the hand and willingly bring me here. You and I might not be standing here if you had just been honest with me from the beginning?"

Now the amethyst gaze flashed, but Kaoru wasn't afraid of his temper. "Perhaps if you had not lied to me when I first questioned you of Enishi, you would have been enlightened of his true nature." He told her softly, warningly.

Enraged, Kaoru put her finger in his face, too angry to care. "Do not turn this around on me! Maybe I didn't tell you of Enishi, but that is nothing compared to what you have kept from me."

He grabbed her wrist, lowering her hand. His grip was firm and she brushed away a flicker of fear that he would snap her wrist. "You can not know the suffering I have undergone where you are concerned." He accused.

She swallowed and jerked her arm away from his grasp. "And you do not understand the swirling confusion that has tortured me for days." She returned.

"If you would let me explain…"

"Explain what?" She shrieked. "How everyone I thought cared about me has been lying for the past fifteen years?"

"You know nothing of the politics of the world, Kaoru-dono." He cried. "You are ignorant and naïve—"

The echo of her hand hitting his cheek cut him silent. His head snapped violently to the side, the force of her assault stinging her palm. The redhead stared at the floor, his body still. His cheek turned white before the blood began tingeing the skin pink in the imprint of her hand. Wide-eyed, her chest heaving, Kaoru stared at him.

In that instant, she hated him, just as Enishi had predicted.

Her palm stung and she backed away from him slowly. "Forgive me for being so naïve. I'm sorry if I can't understand human nature enough to comprehend why some people are malicious for no reason. However, if I am ignorant of what is going on, it is because you made it so." She whispered harshly, her voice thick with emotion.

The eyes flashed and then died as Kenshin turned to look at her. She swallowed, wondering if she had pushed him too far. "You cannot comprehend how these men think. You are oblivious to the treacherous nature they live their lives by."

"If you had only told me." She whispered, afraid she might have crossed the point of no return.

"What would you have done, honestly? If I had told you from the moment I suspected who you were, what would you have done?" Kaoru pressed her lips together, unable to answer his inquiry.

"I wouldn't have… I wouldn't…It's too late to ever know." She told him, unable to confess what she had long known in her heart.

"It wouldn't have changed anything." He told her quietly.

Kaoru sucked in a deep breath. "It would have changed everything." She whispered. She didn't want to hate this man. She loved him. Her heart was in such turmoil over the truth Enishi had revealed to her. If Kenshin had denied his role in slaying the man's sister, then she could have forgiven everything. Now to learn the redhead had been lying to her from the start hurt more than anything

She couldn't deny she had entertained the possibility of a future with him. For fleeting moments she had honestly thought he had returned her feelings. With the true reason for his presence in her life coming to light, it bloomed a horrible idea to reality. Of all the people in her life that she loved, how many of them genuinely cared for her?

Tears threatened and she blinked them away, turning away from him. Her anger faded, replaced by a deep sorrow for the life she had once detested.

"Now that I've been enlightened, tell me this, how much of it was real?" Kaoru swallowed and she turned back to meet his gaze. "I know why I've been taken; I know why you're here." She fought back a sob, breathing in deeply, gasping for air.

"Just tell me one thing." Her voice cracked. "How much of what you said to me was true? The compliments, the stories, how much of it did you really mean? Or was it just because someday I might be your queen?"

Kenshin swore and rubbed his hand over his face. Then he looked up at her. The look frightened her. A mixture of anger and compassion on his face, he rose and came towards her. "Kaoru-dono, you have to understand…" He reached out to touch her, but she moved away. His hand stilled in the air for a second before slowly drifting back to his side. "I honestly did not know who you were when we first met."

She wanted to believe him. So much. "Don't lie to me." She whispered.

He crossed the room, grabbing her tenderly by the shoulders, forcing her to meet his gaze. She tried to pull away, but he gently took her chin in his long fingers and lifted eyes. "I might have kept your identity and my past a secret, but anything and everything I have ever told you is true. I did not know you were the princess I sought when I met you, that I did not."

"When did you know?"

He shook his head, his fingers straying down her neck to her shoulder. "I'm not really sure. I had my suspicions, particularly the day in the village." He glanced up at her sharply. "They were confirmed when Chou came for you. Only because it confirmed that Shishio was still alive." He studied her for a moment. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest."

"Just as you've been so honest with me?" She spit.

He cringed. "Fair enough." He moved to the cot and sat down. "Ask your questions. I won't stop you. I will not even attempt to brush them aside, that I won't. Ask me what it is you want to know and I will tell you the truth."

The sincerity, in which he gave her permission to inquire about anything, nearly had her weeping again. Now that she had it, she wasn't even sure where to start. The beginning was always a good place. Her mind raced with what to ask. She recalled the moment they had met, bringing another memory to the surface. 'You once told me that I ask a lot of questions." She murmured.

A wisp of a smile touched his face. "It never seemed to prevent you from asking them."

She couldn't help but return the smile. "Why were you in the clearing?"

"I was looking for you, though I didn't realize it at the time, nor did I fully know why."

"You said you didn't know who I was when we met."

"I didn't."

"You just stated you were looking for me.

Kenshin tilted his head, lost in thought. "I was trying to leave the castle. Hiko had stated that I might find a distraction in the woods. A young healer was living nearby and she would be needed in the near future."

Memory surfaced and clarity touched her. "The reasons you asked about Megumi."

He nodded. "And I would have left when she did, except your guardian was adamant about me remaining behind with you. It made me wonder the significance of who you might be. Why would you need my protection?"

Kaoru nibbled on her lip. It only verified her own thoughts of Tae knowing her identity. "But why would Tae trust you. I know now she knew. Why would she risk leaving me in your care?"

"That is something I'm not positive about. I believe that she was told I would be sent and when I was, she was to return to the palace."

"Who would have told her that?"

He looked up at her for a moment. "Your father, the king."

She stared at him, her azure eyes wide. She had not once given thought to her father since Enishi had revealed to her she was the princess. Now her thoughts filled with him. "My father?" She breathed. Enishi's comments led her to believe the man was still alive. "Do you know my father?"

Slowly Kenshin shook his head. "I haven't seen the king in a long time."

Kaoru moved towards the cot and gingerly sat down on the edge. "Is that why you brought me to the castle?"

"I didn't know what to do. I had come to the realization that you were the missing link. I had questions; Hiko had answers. I couldn't leave you alone, but I needed to see him. You're life was in jeopardy and I knew that by bringing you to the palace, Hiko would realize how imminent the threat had become."

Absently she chewed on her fingernail. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Guilt passed over his face and the man rose. "I was forbidden. I don't spend much time at court. Perhaps it was, in some twisted way, some form of denial. If I corroborated the evidence, then you would no longer be the random beautiful young woman who befriended me that day."

She colored to hear him once again comment on her beauty. Memories of the horrific night in the cave came back to her. "Is that why you pushed me away?" She asked aloud, voicing her thoughts involuntarily. Realizing her folly, she raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes round. He didn't answer and she began to hope that perhaps he hadn't heard her.

Kenshin turned slightly. "It is one reason, that it is."

"Tomoe." She breathed.

"In some ways she is another."

Enishi's words came back to her. He claimed Kenshin was not capable of love. But something told her there was much more to the story than the crazed blonde had led her to initially believe. She opened her mouth and closed it, nibbling on her lip. Wrapping her arms about herself she leaned against the wall, gradually sliding to the floor.

"Was she really sent to murder you?"

He shook his head slightly. He faltered and glanced at the far wall, lost in thought. "Perhaps, though I believe it was more an infiltration on her part. Spy on the enemy. We were."

"And the two of you fell in love." She stated indifferently.

"I honestly don't know when that happened." His comment had her staring at him, startlement in her cerulean eyes. He met her gaze and shrugged. "At some point we became lovers, but I don't know when the trust was established; if it ever fully was established."

"You loved her though, didn't you?" She asked, fearful now the blonde's allegations held truth.

"As much as possible at that age."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The eyes flashed and she bit the inside of her cheek. "You forget that I was eighteen. I had spent the prior five years of my life leaving a bloody trail in my wake. My name was uttered in fear and awe amongst everyone. I lived for the kill and had very little satisfaction outside of feeling my blade slice into another living being."

Kaoru swallowed, her stomach turning at the vivid words he uttered darkly. "Tomoe appeared in the gory turmoil I had fallen into and found something inside me to her liking. She nursed it and cultivated it and for a brief time I craved something besides bloodshed."

She began to tremble. The heat faded from his persona and she sat back once more and closed his eyes. "Forgive me, Kaoru-dono." He whispered.

"How did you receive the scar on your cheek?" She inquired quietly. She looked up at him, knowing it was a query already put forth.

His long fingers strayed to the mark in question. "Once I had realized her betrayal, I went to seek her out. Only she was not the one I found waiting for me."

"Enishi."

He nodded. "We fought. I thought he was dead, but he was merely unconscious. Then I went in search of Tomoe and Shishio. However, the wizard was the only one I cared to kill when I reached them."

"Why did you kill her?" She softly asked.

"When I stood over Shishio, the man practically defeated, she took up her sword against me. Ultimately her loyalty to this evil man was stronger than everything; even her love for me."

"She challenged you." Kaoru breathed.

He nodded, completely lost in the memory. "I didn't want to fight her, but she left me no choice. It was kill or be killed." He sucked in an anguished breath. "She left me no choice." He reiterated. "I knew it was over the moment my sword pierced her flesh." He closed his eyes, a lone tear spilling down his cheek.

"That is when Enishi stumbled once more upon the scene. He saw the fatal blow. Enraged, he attacked me, his dagger catching me unaware, marking my cheek. He swore revenge and then set the place on fire." Slowly, he opened his luminescent eyes. "I don't know how I made it out alive."

Dully he looked up at her. "Are you satisfied now?" Kaoru could only look at him, too mortified to answer. "That is who I am. I never wanted you to hear my tale, not because I didn't want you to know. You do not bear my burden."

Tears rimmed her eyes as she stared at him. She couldn't even begin to fathom how painful it must be for the man to relive those wretched memories. Her heart ached to see the man sitting there, looking so lost. The fierce and powerful Battousai appeared no more than a little boy. Her heart went out to him and she moved to his side, her hand tentatively touching him on the shoulder. He shuddered at her touch and she immediately withdrew it. Then she realized he trembled not because of her, but from withholding his sobs. Recalling how desperately she had released her own emotions the night before, she followed her instincts and wrapped her arms about his shoulders.

Kenshin hesitated, making a feeble attempt to push her away. She refused to let go. After a moment, he relinquished control and buried his face in her neck, quietly shedding his tears. Kaoru didn't know how long they sat there, her playing the role of comforter. Eventually his sobs subsided and he lifted his head from her neck. He pulled back and they stared at each other, their faces inches apart. Tenderly she touched his cheek, her thumb rubbing the soft skin.

Her azure eyes studied his face, searching for something. Tentatively he reached up, his fingertips lightly trailing her jawbone. His violet eyes followed where his fingers led. Kaoru swallowed. "What are you thinking?" She asked breathlessly, hardly daring to break the spell that seemed to have fallen over them.

His gaze lifted to meet hers and she took in a deep breath by the desire she witnessed in his eyes. He was quiet a moment before he answered. "I wish you were just Kaoru and I was just Kenshin, that I do." He murmured.

She felt like crying at the heartbreak she heard in his voice. She feared he would pull away, but his left hand trailed down her shoulder, his right rubbing her neck. "We are." She argued softly.

Mournfully he shook his head. "You are the princess; one day you will be queen. I am an assassin who has outgrown his purpose."

His fingers once again trailed up the column of her neck to her cheek. He continued to caress her gingerly. His words tore at her. It answered the possibility of why he had pushed her away before. She licked her lips, drawing the redhead's attention to her mouth. "If one day I'll be queen, that makes you one of my subjects."

Absently he nodded, mesmerized by her lower lip. His thumb trailed the edge of it. Her heart was racing and Kaoru's breath became a bit ragged. She needed to seize this moment, lest she been denied the one thing she wanted. "What I say is final?" She asked hesitantly.

His fingers on her skin were making her swoon. She fought for control, needing him to know that this was her choice. The hand at her waist put slight pressure, pulling her closer to him. She knew all it would take was a word and he would back off. He paused, his striking amethyst eyes looking at her. "I suppose."

Her bottom lip quivered at the intensity she could feel between them. She took a deep breath, ready to take this leap. "Then I say that you are just Kenshin—"

He blinked. "Kaoru…"

"Shhh." She put a finger to his lips, hushing any protests he would have made. "I am only me."

"I can't allow this to happen." As though awaking from a daze, his fingers fell from her skin.

"We could be dead in the morning." She rationalized. His eyes were dark and unreadable. "Please." She pleaded softly. "This is what I want." She murmured.

The man swallowed thickly. "I don't deserve this. You'll be my queen, some day."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. He turned his face into her palm. A surge of triumph coursed through her. "Some day." She whispered, her cerulean eyes searching his face. "Right now, I'm Kaoru and you're Kenshin. What we have is this moment and nothing else."

For a moment he stared at her. He pulled back slightly, her fingers falling from his marred cheek. Then he caught them in his hand, turning his lips to her fingertips. He kissed her tenderly on her palm and then her wrist. He watched her reaction. Her chest heaved, the slight touch of his lips to her skin, raising her heart rate. A slight smile adorned his face, and she realized he could probably sense her rapid pulse. Slowly, he lowered her hand. He leaned towards her, his thumb once more coming to her jaw. His eyes once more met hers, as though giving her one last chance to back away. Instead, she closed the distance, landing a hasty kiss on the corner of his mouth.

In response, Kenshin caught her face in both of his hands. He held it for a second, and then kissed her, his lips soft and warm. The kiss was sweet and gentle, making Kaoru almost swoon. Abruptly, their passion and desire, so long held in check threatened to break free, and she found herself throwing caution to the wind. Her arms wrapped about his neck, his snaking around her waist. Carefully he laid her back on the cot. Kenshin reached up and caught a tendril of her dark hair between his thumb and forefinger. He twirled it around his finger and looked at her. He let it fall and touched her cheek, his fingertips straying over her skin. His thumb traced over her mouth, his gaze following his fingers.

The amethyst eyes moved up to her. Kenshin sighed and smiled gently. He shook his head slightly and swallowed again. "I have yearned for this for far too long, that I have." He murmured.

* * *

So to be honest, there is so much more to this chapter. However, it got me in trouble once before so I chose not cut it. It was too complicated to edit so admittedly, I took the easy way out. It's not really pertinent to the story. It does switch points of view and you read the Kenshin decides to indulge before facing the reality the morning will bring. If you have interest in the chapter in its entirety, feel free to reach out to me directly. You can also find it on , title is the same and under the pen name of kiesmoon.

I appreciate all the support and love. Until next time. Kisses!


	23. Chapter Twenty - Two

Life is such a distraction! Anyways, I haven't forgotten about you!

Once again stating that I do not own the characters below, so don't sue me! I must thank Nobuhiro Watsuki for the creative genius of these colorful characters that I so love. With that, here it is: the morning after.

* * *

Was the ceiling a bit of a lighter grey than it was a few moments ago? Kenshin couldn't tell and sighed. He had been unable to fall asleep, the pending confrontation weighing on him as well as what he had done earlier. Beside him Kaoru slept, blissfully ignorant of their plight.

He hadn't intended to tell her of his relationship with Tomoe. Whenever she had asked questions, he always attempted to be vague. Once she already knew, and realized the questions to ask to get the truth from him, the entire story had come tumbling out. It had been a relief, almost as though he was lifting the burden he had carried for so long. He couldn't recall the last time he had wept.

The woman stirred and he absently stroked her long hair. Once again she had offered him what he craved and he had been unable to stop her this time. He had no clue what the dawn would bring. He had had one thought when he had found his way inside the fortress. Find Kaoru and then kill Shishio. He had never expected to be taken prisoner. It they were going to die when the sun rose, he could hardly deny her one wish.

' _Admit it. You did it for one reason and one reason only._ ' A voice in his head whispered. Kenshin closed his eyes, trying to ignore it. The truth was there, though he would never act on the impulse. Hiko had warned him not to mar her honor. Now that he had taken the woman's virginity, he was obliged to marry her. However, that was only if someone discovered their liaison and reported it to her father. He would not be that person. He would never put Kaoru in a position where she was forced to marry him.

A memory triggered in the back of his brain. Dimly he recalled being with the king inside his opulent rooms. But beyond that, he couldn't recall. It had something to do with the princess, but the recollection was vague and the memory slipped away from him before he could grasp it.

The woman at his side stirred again and then lifted her head from his chest. She took a deep breath, her cerulean eyes gazing around the room. "Are you warm enough?" He murmured, watching her. He tucked an arm underneath his head so he could see her better.

She offered him a shy smile and blushed. "Yes."

He sighed and the arm wrapped about her shoulders tightened. He didn't say anything, his violet gaze returning to the ceiling. "Kenshin?" She asked. She raised herself on her elbow, making sure the blanket covered her naked form. He met her eyes. "What happens now?"

The redhead stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I do not know. We wait and see what Shishio wants with us, I suppose."

"I mean…" She nibbled on her bottom lip, her fingertips trailing over a scar on his chest. "What happens with us?"

Kenshin sat up, the question tearing at him. He moved forward so he wouldn't have to look at her as he made himself answer. "I don't know that either. When we return, you'll be reunited with your father."

Silence greeted his statement. He didn't want to think beyond that. She would most likely be married shortly thereafter. He clenched his eyes shut as once more the voice whispered he could be that man.

"He's still alive?" She asked breathlessly.

"Barely, but yes. From there I assume you'll be trained to take the throne."

"Is he sick?"

Kenshin reached for his pants. "I haven't seen him in years."

"How do you know he's barely alive?"

Kenshin moved to dress, still not looking at her. "That's the rumor. No one has seen him since he put you into the arms of Tae. When you didn't return he lost his will to live."

Silence met his statement. He tied his pants and risked a glance over his shoulder. The woman was twisting her blanket in her hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

At long last she had asked the one question he had dreaded. He swallowed and moved to the window. Through the bars he could detect the first traces of the dawn. He shook his head slightly. "I was told not to, that I was."

"That's crap and you know it." She hissed.

He closed his eyes briefly to hear the accusation in her voice. "We've been through this, that we have."

"And that's it?"

Behind him he heard her dressing and risked another peek over his shoulder. She had pulled her chemise over her head and was reaching for her dress. "What more do you want me to say?"

"I don't know!" She cried. Angrily she whirled, clutching it to her bosom. "You've given me other people's reasons. I still don't understand why you never told me, at least some of it."

"Hiko told me not to tell you."

"When have you ever listened to anything that man said?!" She shrieked.

Her words had a profound effect on him. He drew up as though she had slapped him again. He stared at her, not sure what to do.

"Just forget it." She stammered and yanked her gown over her head. It got stuck and she cried out in frustration as she struggled to find the arm.

As he watched her, it occurred to him what was really bothering her. Why else would she rehash the argument from the previous evening? Before he could stop himself, he had crossed the room to her, his hands helping the dress slide down her torso. When her head came through, she looked up at him. Terror shone in her eyes, not anger. He took a deep breath and pulled her to him. She clung to him, her breath quick and uneven.

"I will not let anything happen to you." He whispered to her.

"How can you be sure?"

He grinned slightly and pulled back to cup her face. "You will meet your father and very soon you will sit on the throne. I promise you that. I might have not informed you of things that I should have. But I have never lied to you. Didn't I keep my last promise?"

Kaoru closed her and took a deep breath. She licked her lips and looked up at him. Slowly she nodded. "You did come for me."

Kenshin brushed dark strands of her hair from her face. "We will leave here together."

He tugged her to him one last time, relishing in the feel of her against him. He took a deep breath to steady his own nerves. He had no clue what would happen within the next few hours. But one thing was certain; Kaoru would be alive and free at the end of the day.

"And then?"

Her whisper reached him and he stiffened. Reluctantly he dropped his arms. "Then what?" He asked, though he knew exactly where her inquiry would lead.

She looked up at him. "Then what about us?"

"There is no us." He told her bluntly. "You're of noble blood. I'm nothing more than a bloodstained assassin."

"But you can rise above that. I'm the princess. Someday…I'll be queen." She swallowed, the words obviously startling her to say.

"Where does that leave me, Kaoru-dono? Someone to kiss your skirts and to be readily available when I've accomplished some feat that pleases you? Another of your lovers when you are in the mood for some entertainment?" He asked her harshly.

Kaoru took a step away from him, pain and confusion swirling in her cerulean gaze. "You honestly think that's the queen I'll become?" She demanded.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "No." He stated softly. "You have to understand there is no room for me in the future that awaits you."

"Even if I made you my king?"

Kenshin looked up at her startled at her comment. "I can not be king."

"Why not? After last night you have claim to it. You have an obligation to marry me…."

"You don't understand, Kaoru-dono."

"Please don't start that again." She threw up her hands and turned away. "What if I want you to be my king?"

Her words tugged at him, but he shook his head. "It's irrelevant, that it is."

"Why?"

"Because you already belong to someone else!" He cried bitterly.

Kaoru stared at him. "What?" She shook her head. "What does that mean? I don't belong to anyone."

Kenshin opened his mouth to explain when keys rattled in the door. They both turned to see a guard in the doorway. "Sleep well?" He sneered.

The woman glanced at him, then at Kenshin. Emotional exhaustion struck her then. "Can we just get this over with?" She asked tiredly.

"In such a hurry to meet your demise?" The guard asked a trace of surprise in his voice.

"I just want to get out of this room." She retorted.

"Then turn around princess. You too Battousai." Kenshin gave her a long look before turning away and presenting his wrists.

Kaoru watched as the stranger pulled out a length of nylon and tied his hands together. Once he had finished he advanced on her. Kaoru swallowed, fighting the knot of fear that tremored in the pit of her stomach. He grabbed her arms roughly, yanking them behind her. She sucked in a breath through her teeth. He roughly tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and then sniffed her neck. A shiver of disgust went through her and she whirled around. "You certainly smell nice." He grinned.

"Too bad it's all you get." She hissed.

His grin merely widened. "Don't be to sure." He pulled out a small blade and pointed at her. "To the hall."

She glanced once more at the redhead, searching for something in his face. He offered her no comfort. Her bottom lip trembling, she turned and went into the hall. An escort of four men waited them outside in the hall. "Where's Kito?" The one who had tied them up asked.

One shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't show up this morning. Figured he had a warm woman."

Another guard grunted. "He should know better. The sorcerer won't like it."

"Who cares? It's not my ass. Let's not keep him waiting." A third chimed in.

They were led down the hall. Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin to see what his thoughts might be. He stared straight ahead. She sighed. A resounding smack had her jumping as she was reprimanded by one of the guards with the flat of his sword. "Eyes forward."

Kaoru yelped, more from surprise than pain, but that didn't seem to matter to Kenshin. He whirled and advanced on the guilty man. The other four guards immediately had their blades on Kenshin. He ignored them, glaring at the man who had hit her, his eyes dangerously golden. "Touch her again and you will die."

"Fancy words from someone who is tied up." The man snorted. He chuckled and glanced at his comrades for support. However, the other guards had taken a step back. "What's the matter? He's tied up."

"He's still Battousai." One murmured. He cast a fearful glance in her direction. Kenshin turned his gaze on her before moving away, seemingly oblivious to the sharp points near his flesh. Calmly, he continued down the hall.

With a snap, she closed her mouth. Two of the men hurried to catch up to him, leaving her alone with the other three. She had no desire to remain in their company and she forced her feet to move towards her destiny.

They reached a set of double doors. One of the guards reached forward and opened them. She hesitated on the threshold, though Kenshin had already passed through. A hand on her back pushed her in to the large hall. Her eyes grew wide at the state of the room. The walls were barren and covered in soot. There was only one piece of furniture in the room and Kaoru found her gaze inexplicably drawn to it. The couple waiting made her pause and suddenly she wished she hadn't been in such a hurry to leave her cell.

The woman who had hypnotized her stood, her deep purple gown trailing the floor. It fell off the shoulders, revealing her white collarbone. Her dark hair was piled on her head, a few curls escaping to grace her high cheekbones. Her eyes were still cold and a smirk covered her full lips. One hand rested on the shoulder of the man sitting, lovingly caressing him.

Kaoru swallowed and felt her step falter as she approached the man. She had never seen him before, but knew instantly who he was. Once upon a time, he might have been handsome. Now red skin stretched tight over his face. He had no eyebrows, his skin obviously badly burnt from years prior. She shuddered in fear and saw his cracked lips curve in a smile to see her discomfort. Only his eyes revealed him to be living. A smoldering black, they scorched her soul. Hatred welled in her to meet the man who had killed her mother.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. This is no way to treat our royal guest."

He lifted a finger and someone released her binds. She winced as she rubbed at her wrists. She glanced over at Kenshin and saw his own bonds being released.

"Welcome." His voice grated across her skin and Kaoru shuddered again. "I hope you have found your quarters satisfactory."

"They were a bit chilly." She stated absently, trying to abolish her fear.

He chuckled and sat back in his seat. "They are only temporary. After we settle unfinished business, you will of course be shown to your new suite of rooms." He rose from his position and slowly moved down the stairs. The woman trailed behind him. "But first, we must be properly introduced.

"I am of course, Shishio Makoto." He grinned. "But I'm sure you might have guessed that." He took her hand, his skin even drier than it appeared. Then he bent down and pressed his scorched mouth to her fingers. Kaoru cringed and jerked her hand away from him. A touch of anger flashed in his eyes before he stood. "You of course, are Lady Kamiya, princess Kaoru." She stared at him, not responding. He shook his head. 'What manners you have not learned. Being brought up away from civilization has not done you justice. I would have thought your aunt would have taught you better." He leaned in and caught her chin with his finger. "I imagine my ward will have great fun breaking you." He whispered maliciously.

Kaoru shivered, her fear welling up once more. Then the sorcerer was turning away and focusing his attention to the man at her side. "Once again, it appears our paths have crossed, Battousai. Ironic that it is once again because of a woman; a second time with this particular woman."

Kenshin said nothing and Kaoru fought the urge to move away from him. The air was thick with tension and it was only a matter of time before it exploded. Shishio continued to watch Kenshin and began to circle him. "This one is different though." He mused aloud. "Tomoe never had you forsaking your sword. If I recall you actually refused to end the fighting, one reason she had to die."

"Forgetting the fact you pitted her against me from the beginning." Kenshin sneered.

Shishio's arm raised and he struck the redhead. Kaoru gasped, her hands coming up to her mouth. Blood trickled from his lip. Kenshin's jaw tightened and slowly he turned to glare at his nemesis. His eyes had darkened, his anger just beneath the surface. "I had no idea she would fall in love with you." Shishio yelled. "Yet you killed her anyway. What can that say of your own character?" He demanded. "Do you honestly think Koshijirou will allow you to marry his daughter with that kind of blood on your hands?"

The electric gaze darted in Kaoru's direction before focusing on the sorcerer. "Our enmity has nothing to do with Kaoru-dono."

"So informal!" Shishio shrieked and looked back to the woman. She had come closer and the two chuckled heartily. The woman stepped up to Kenshin. "You think she has nothing to do with this?" She asked. "She has everything to do with this. There is only one way to make it right and that is her sacrifice."

The woman moved startling fast. She grabbed Kaoru's arm, yanking her closer. There was a flash of light reflected off the small blade she wielded. A whimper burst from her lips, her azure eyes round with fear as the witch exposed her wrist. There was a brief jolt of pain and a blur of red. Then Kenshin was wrenching the woman from her. Yumi attempted to call out some incantation, but the redhead hit her on the head and tossed her to the floor. Her dagger skittered several feet away as the woman lay prone, not moving. Kaoru stared at her, terror-stricken as she realized the full implications of what was about to ensue.

She turned and saw the five guards had descended on Kenshin. Easily he ducked under their swinging blades. He managed to grab on man's forearm, twisting the blade from his grip. After that it was only moments before he left the men, moaning or unconscious on the ground.

He turned to face the wizard. Shishio stood there inert, a slow smile stretching his parched skin. Slowly he began to applaud. "This will prove to be quite a spectacle." He proclaimed.

"You will not have her."

"Dear boy! She's already mine." The sorcerer sneered. "What sort of a man would I be if I hadn't already seen to her future?"

"Who are you to determine my future?" She cried, tired of everyone speaking of her as if she wasn't in the room.

The coal-black eyes swung to glare at her. Kaoru tried to look smaller, regretting her impulsive outburst. "You should have been mine." He gritted. He caught her chin in his hands. "And I will do what any father would do; you'll marry a man of my choosing."

His grin widened and he let go of her. He stepped back and looked at Kenshin. "Who better to take her than my own protégé? He has his own unpaid debts."

Another door opened and Kaoru turned. She blinked, not fully surprised to see Enishi striding towards her, but hoping it might be a reprieve from the emotional assault she was enduring. "I do apologize for my tardiness." The blonde responded lazily to the unspoken question in the air.

Shishio turned towards Kenshin. "Now we will really see who the better man is."

The blonde came to Kaoru and bowed low before her. He looked up at her, lunacy gleaming in his grey eyes. "I will win your hand; then I will win your heart."

Kaoru swallowed. "Not in this lifetime." She whispered heatedly.

Enishi chuckled and grabbed her fingers. He brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. With a muted sound of disgust she jerked her hand away. He laughed louder and turned away. She glanced at Kenshin and saw his eyes had narrowed, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What have you to say Battousai? Is she as delicious as she looks?" Enishi mocked.

The redhead took a menacing step towards him only to be stopped by a sharp point at his throat. Enishi grinned maliciously. "What's your hurry? You aren't even armed."

"Stop wasting time." Both men glanced at Shishio. He grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her away. "Finish it, or I will."

The blonde breathed in deep and then turned to face his adversary. "Might as well be a fair fight. It won't end as it did last time." He reached to his belt and tossed a sword to Kenshin.

He glanced down at the weapon in his hands, recognition in his eyes. He glanced up at the brother of his first love and inclined his head. He flickered a glance in her direction. "You're right. It won't."

The two came together with a clash of metal. Kaoru cried out to see the contest, fearful of how it might end. A tear slipped down her face as Enishi lunged and somehow caught Kenshin off guard. A rip appeared in the redhead's sleeve. She caught her breath as she saw in return Kenshin spun and placed a foot into small of the blonde's back. Enishi fell forward and rolled up into a standing position. "You have been keeping up with your technique."

"Let's get serious. There's something else I have to take care of when I finish with you." Kenshin murmured lethally.

"Let's do. Let us see how strong your resolve truly is."

Enishi chuckled and the two men came together once more. Kaoru glanced at the wizard at her side, her stomach clenched in knots. Just what would happen once Kenshin had disposed of Enishi? Shishio's death would be the only thing that would put a stop to the war that had begun with the death of her mother. If Battousai did indeed reemerge, where would that leave her? She took a step away from Shishio, knowing there was only one path to take to save the man she loved.

* * *

How long they had been fighting, Kenshin wasn't even sure. Enishi had grown stronger in the ten years since they had last crossed swords. To see him so callously speak to Kaoru had sparked his ire, and now he needed to make sure he could not threaten her again. Their blades locked and the blonde grinned at him menacingly. Not even fully thinking, he jabbed an elbow into the man's side and pushed him off. He swung his arm, looking for a blow. He met his adversary's sword. Kenshin pulled back and the blonde staggered to his feet

"You can't win." He spit. The man wiped at his mouth, his grey eyes shinning with his insanity. "The same thing that happened to her mother will happen to your new toy."

Confusion broke through the anger. "Not if I have to say anything about it."

Enishi saw the lapse in his concentration and grinned. "But it isn't up to you. Take a look for yourself."

"A diversion won't work Enishi."

"Even if it's real? I know her. Her blind devotion wouldn't have her sitting by the sidelines. I will have so much fun breaking her spirit."

Hatred welled up and Kenshin lunged, catching the blonde unawares. He just managed to miss the lethal blow, taking a nasty bruise to the thigh. "How do you imagine winning with the silly sword of yours?" Enishi taunted.

Kenshin dodged his attack and whirled. "I'll leave you alive long enough to see the fall of your wizard."

"Not if he takes out your princess first."

Kenshin paused and eyed the man warily. It was the second time he had alluded to Kaoru and he was torn to glance in her direction, making sure Shishio hadn't made a fool of him. A clanging sound made his decision for him. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at Enishi. The crazed man merely shrugged. "It's part of her charm." He muttered darkly. He risked a glance over his shoulder and felt his heart stop as he saw the worst possible scenario imaginable.

Kaoru had taken up a sword against the wizard.

Too late he turned back and cried out when his own adversary attacked, the blade slicing his arm. He gritted his teeth, ignoring the flare of pain and swung his own sword, surprising Enishi. The blonde cried out and fell once more to the ground. Momentarily disposed of his assailant, Kenshin whirled, his thoughts only on Kaoru.

In horror he saw the sorcerer kick the woman's weapon away. He shoved her to the floor and reached for a dagger in his boot. The princess stared up at her assailant, her face wide with terror. Kenshin took a step towards them, intent on drawing the madman's attention away from her. However, he was impeded by a hand on his ankle.

He fell to the floor with a thud and he sat up. Cursing himself for his own stupidity, he lashed out, his fist connecting with the brother of his former lover. Agony washed through his arm, rarely having actually hit a person with his hand. The blonde fell back, blood spouting from his nose. Kenshin barely spared him a look as he turned again to help his beloved. He called out, straggling to his feet. Shishio raised his hands above his head, his words drowned out by the blood pounding in Kenshin's head. He rushed to the pair, praying he would make in time.

* * *

Once again I'm evil, I know. Sorry. I gotta build the suspense! I hope it was worth the wait. I will do my best to have a new chapter up soon. Kisses until then!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Again, I apologize in my lapse in posting. I write a bit and then I forget how long it's been. Don't hesitate to remind me! Much love and kisses to everyone out there. Hope life is treating you well. Life is about to take a nasty turn for our favorite couple. They don't belong to me either, but are the genius of Nabuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Kaoru watched the fight unfold before her eyes with horror and trepidation. She had never fully seen the redhead wield his blade, only heard the stories. Even when they had skirmished, she had known he held back. Now watching him, she was mesmerized by the speed and agility he exhibited. It was only matched by his opponent.

Enishi and Kenshin were evenly matched and Kaoru had no clue which man might be left standing. A thought occurred to her and she realized that whoever won, Shishio would still need to be dealt with. She turned her attention away from her lover and looked with wide blue eyes to the man who had caused the disruption in her life. He stood casually, appearing almost bored. He had not even shown remorse when his lover had been thrown to the ground. She moved away from him, never turning her gaze away from his profile. A guard that Kenshin had knocked out lay several feet away from her. She leaned down, her hand searching for the weapon. The sorcerer seemed to notice she had moved and turned his attention to her.

"What do you think you're doing, princess?" He purred, moving towards her.

Kaoru stood the sword heavy in her hands. "I won't let you do this to him." She told him.

Surprise registered in the dark depths of his gaze. "How do you plan on stopping me?"

She held the blade up. "Any way that I can."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You cannot be serious. Some girl, brought up in the backwoods behind the castle, challenging me?"

"I am not some girl as you keep reminding me. I might have been brought up as a peasant, but I am Lady Kamiya and will one day be queen." She told him, her voice firm. "Draw your weapon." She ordered with a bravado she really didn't feel. He didn't move and she fought the urge to shake. "Are you so afraid I'll succeed where the most notorious assassin has failed?"

His amusement faded from his face as his eyes studied her up and down, taking in her stance. "You really are your father's daughter to stand there in such a manner."

His words made no sense to her, but she raised her blade above her head nonetheless. She could not back down from this fight. Behind her there was a grunt followed by a shout. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't even want to see your Battousai fall?"

Fear touched her and she turned, immediately realizing her folly. Kaoru spun around just in time to fend off the wizard's attack. Just as she recovered, he assaulted her again. Her arms shook, the ferocity and the impact startling her. Shishio moved to strike a third time. Instead of blocking it, she ducked, avoiding the move altogether. She skittered under his arm. Using him as leverage, she placed a hand on is back and pushed herself to her feet. It caused him to stumble. She spun around, her hair whipping around her and brought her sword with her. He foresaw her plan and the sound of clanging steel echoed in her ears.

They pushed off each other and began to circle, Kaoru desperately trying to catch her breath. "Not bad." He murmured. "No wonder Battousai is reluctant to give you up."

She gritted her teeth. Though she could have no chance of truly beating him, she charged him anyway, hoping to catch him off guard. It seemed to work. She saw shock cross his face as he brought his blade up to block her. She dropped her sword at the last second, dropping to her knees and bringing the sharp edge up. He saw her move and managed to avoid the lethal blow. Blood glistened from the edge of her sword and she whirled around to face him.

"I am no longer amused." Shishio held a hand to his side, anger now filling his black eyes. "That was not very befitting of a woman of your stature." He spit. His hand came away red and Kaoru's heart raced to have managed to draw first blood.

He moved towards her to attack and she drew back, ready to defend herself. Only at the last second he moved to the other side. Just as she reciprocated his move, he returned to his original direction. Kaoru couldn't move fast enough and was unable to quite dance out of his way. Pain flared as the steel sliced her thigh. With renewed vigor, she went after him again, but was unable to strike a blow. He was faster than her and far superior in his skill.

Their blades locked again and he drove her to her knees. "Time to beg for mercy, princess." His voice dripped with fury and malice. The strength, which had led her to challenge him, fled.

Tears rimmed her eyes and she managed to push him away. She charged him again, but she was tired and she no longer felt the hope she could win. Shishio easily sidestepped her slow movements and reached out to grab her wrist. The sword fell from her grasp. He kicked it aside and shoved her to the floor.

"There is so much irony in this sweet moment of victory." He murmured. He tossed his own blade to the side and reached down into his boot. He pulled a knife from its sheath. "I really had no desire to kill you, just as I had no desire to kill your mother." He was staring at the glimmering blade.

Kaoru looked around her frantically, not ready for this to be the end. She spotted the small dagger that had fallen from Yumi's grasp when she had hit the ground. It lay inches from her prone fingers, several feet away from Kaoru. If she could only make herself move fast enough, she just might have a chance at one last defense.

"It's a pity really." He continued. "I now use the blade to kill you that I used to sacrifice Eiko."

Mention of her mother motivated her. Determination rose inside and she dove for the small blade. He realized her intentions and leapt after her. Her fingers closed around the hilt and she turned, the sharp edge pointed up. They came together, the wind completely knocked out of her. She and Shishio stared into each other's eyes. The moment seemed to last for an eternity, before they fell to the floor. Pain overwhelmed her. Then the world went black and she felt no more pain.

* * *

"NO!" Kenshin cried as he saw the two come together. He had seen the princess dive for Yumi's blade in a last attempt to fight for her life. Whether she reached it or not, he was unsure. The two stared at each other, Shishio uttering a surprised grunt. Kaoru sucked in her breath. A soft moan escaped the woman's lips before she fell backwards, the sorcerer's body falling on top of her.

Behind him, the doors opened. Sanosuke and Aoshi stumbled through, four other men in their wake. Aoshi moved towards him and Kenshin moved out of the way in surprise, then recalling he had forgotten about Enishi. Two others quickly joined in the fray and the blonde was easily overtaken. All others raced to the couple lying motionless on the floor.

Kenshin reached her first, shoving the lifeless body off of Kaoru. Her head was to the side, blood covering the front of her dress. Her cerulean eyes were closed. Kenshin shook his head in denial. She could not be dead.

"It's over."

The words came through a haze and meant very little to him. His eyes scanned for injuries. IT was difficult to ascertain where the blood seeped from.

"He's dead." Sanosuke stated.

Kenshin barely heard him, not even fully registering what he had said. He reached for the woman's wrist and felt for a pulse. He couldn't find one and he swore loudly.

"Kenshin, did you hear me?"

He waved the man off; he hardly cared if the sorcerer lived or died at this point. The only person who mattered was before him. He placed a finger to her neck. Still, he could feel no pulse. Without hesitation he placed an ear to her chest. Distantly he heard her heart beating. Then her chest rose slightly, telling him she still breathed at the very least.

He looked at her face, his fingers reaching out to caress her soft cheek. "Kenshin." He heard his name, but did not acknowledge it. "Kenshin!"

Slowly he turned to see Aoshi watching him. "Shishio is dead. Have you nothing to say?"

"I promised her she would meet her father."

The dark eyes blinked as he turned his gaze to the unconscious woman. Swiftly he dropped to the floor and began to examining her clothes. Sanosuke shook his head "I don't think this is even-"

"Nothing matters, but her life." He stated fiercely, pushing both men aside. He swept her into his arms and gazed once more into the face of the princess. "If Kaoru-dono dies, then it has all been in vain."

* * *

Megumi pulled back the tent flap as she heard riders approaching. Fear filled her as the riders slowly came into view. Desperately she searched and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw not only Kenshin, but the man she loved. Sanosuke led the small party towards her. Her eyes widened when saw Kaoru's lifeless body in front of Kenshin. Both were covered in blood and she reached for the horse's bit as they came to a skidding halt.

"What happened?" She demanded, her doctoral instincts kicking in.

Kenshin slid off the saddle, the princess in his arms. "She challenged Shishio."

She sucked in her breath in a gasp. She lifted the flap. "Lay her down. I'll be right there."

Sanosuke reigned in and dismounted. Without a thought, Megumi threw herself at him, hugging him fiercely. "I was so afraid you wouldn't return." She whispered.

His hands rubbed her back and he pulled away, taking her face between his palms. "I'm safe. We're all safe. The wizard is dead."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "And Kenshin?"

The brunette glanced at the tent where the redhead had disappeared. "Battousai didn't slay him."

"Then who?"

"Jou-chan."

She swallowed. "And Enishi?"

In response to her question, Aoshi rode up, the blonde in tow. He was tied up, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to consciousness. 'He lived." Sanosuke sneered in disgust. "Can't say I'm happy about that."

"What do you want me to do with him?" Aoshi asked her.

"Sedate him. I'll deal with him later. Meanwhile I do not need him making a fuss."

"Just like that, you want me to sedate him?"

"Keep him quiet; unconscious would most likely be best."

Sanosuke glared at the blonde. "Do I have to use one of your herbs to do it?"

Megumi cast a glance at him and then at Enishi. "I really don't care." She said simply and entered the tent.

Allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, she nodded to the maid she had brought to assist her. Her dark eyes surveyed the inside and she paused when she spotted the wounded couple. Kaoru rested motionless on the cot. Kenshin knelt by her side, her fingers clasped within his. He was whispering something to her and pressed his lips to her palm. A lone tear strayed down his marred cheek.

"Kenshin?" She asked.

Slowly he glanced up at her, his violet eyes swimming with a sea of emotion. "Save her."

She swallowed thickly and nodded. "I will do everything within my power. I promise."

The redhead nodded and took a deep breath. Gently he put the woman's hand by her side. He rose and moved to exit. "Wait. You should be checked out."

He glanced at the gash on his arm. "Merely a scratch. Save her first. I'm of little importance." Then he was gone.

She stood there for only a moment longer before she focused her attention of her adopted sister. She felt for a pulse. It was strong and she pressed an ear to the woman's chest. "Breath sounds are good." She waved to Miriam and the maid came to her side with a clean chemise. Megumi pulled out a small knife and began cutting away her clothes. A nasty cut ran across the woman's thigh, though the blood had begun to clot. It would need stitches, but it wasn't mortal. Once Kaoru's dress had been removed, she spotted another small cut on her hip. Wiping away the blood, Megumi saw it was fairly clean though a bit deeper than she would have liked. The only other marks on the woman were rope burns on her wrist and a large bump on her head.

"Will she live?" Miriam breathed.

She bit her lip as she wrung out her cloth and continued to clean the wound on her leg. "She hit her head. I think that's why she's unconscious. As long as she wakes up, she'll be fine. Other than some cuts and bruises, she appears okay."

"Then why was he so distressed?"

Megumi ignored the question, but she had her own theories. "Hand me the sewing kit." She ordered. The woman obeyed and Megumi threaded the needle. She glanced at the unconscious woman and gnawed her lip. She decided to take a chance and pierced the woman's skin. Kaoru's lids fluttered, a soft cry escaping her lips. It gave Megumi hope that she'd be all right to feel the pain. Hurriedly, she stitched the long gash together.

Once she had finished she examined the thin cut on the woman's hip. It was deep, though not fatal. It wasn't bleeding, though it would need stitches as well. The woman still slept, so Megumi continued, hoping she wouldn't wake in the middle. She looked at the bump on Kaoru's head. It had swollen a bit and she had Miriam wrap a cold cloth around her forehead. Until she woke, there wasn't anything else she could do.

Sitting back, Megumi pondered Kenshin's worried state. "Why would he agonize so much about her health?" A thought occurred to her and she glanced at the maid. "Where are her clothes?" She asked.

Miriam hurriedly went outside and retrieved the garments in question. She hadn't fully noticed, so concerned for the woman's survival. The dress was soaked through with blood. It was torn in several places, possibly due to the three days she had been incarcerated. Megumi cringed as she also glanced at the chemise. Was it any wonder one might think she was dead? Being a doctor, she could easily detect the extent of the wounds. However, one caught up in an adrenaline rush who didn't understand medicine could easily discern the wounds were more serious, particularly since the woman had been covered in blood.

"How is she?"

Megumi glanced up as Aoshi entered the tent. "What happened?" She asked.

"In what regards?" She rose and placed her hands on her hips. "In regards to Shishio, it appears she challenged him to a duel. He accepted. She managed to kill him."

"I already know this. What happened before that? After Kenshin disappeared and you managed to infiltrate his keep."

The dark eyes lowered and for the first time since she had met the man, he appeared uncertain. "I cannot answer that question."

"Would you if you could?" She demanded. She was not unfamiliar to his tactics to avoiding questions.

"I can't reveal what I don't know."

"Damnit Aoshi! Something else happened."

"There are only two people who can tell you what might have occurred."

"Kenshin won't tell anyone."

"Then perhaps you had best question Kaoru when she awakens."

* * *

Again forgive me. I know I'm a terrible person. Life is stressful! No promises, but I will try to get the next chapter up soon. The story's pretty much finished, just a matter of cleaning it up.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Trying to get these out as have numerous ideas for another story, but as I have no concept of time, I am disciplining myself to finish this story before I start on another. I would sate for the record that moving totally sucks. And also, I do not own the characters below. Enjoy!

* * *

She moved through a black fog. Desperately she tried to recall what had happened. Shishio had threatened her and Kenshin had fought for her honor. She had somehow found the courage to fight the mad wizard. From the beginning she had known he was better. Still, she refused to let Kenshin fight for her alone. So she had picked up a blade, heavier than the wooden sword she was used to, and challenged the man who had killed her mother.

Shishio had laughed at her, trying to draw her attention to the battle between two enemies still fighting over a woman long dead. It had only strengthened her resolve that Kenshin not be forced to revert back to the alter ego that had been his life ten years prior. Their duel had been swift and fierce. Within moments he had driven the weapon from her hands and had her on her knees. Then she had spotted a flash of metallic and remembered the fallen blade Yumi had used as a last attempt to kill Kenshin. Her eyes had scanned for it and she had dived for the dagger just as Shishio had moved to kill her.

Fire flared across her side and she gasped out loud as she stared into the passion filled gaze of Makoto Shishio. In that moment, her own life flashed before her eyes. She saw Tae the woman who raised her and Megumi, someone who was practically a big sister; Misao, her best friend, and Sanosuke, a buffoon of an older brother. And most important she saw an image of Kenshin, the man who had somehow brought her heart to life. Then they fell to the ground, the heavy body knocking the breath out of her.

She moaned, her body aching. Reluctantly, Kaoru opened her eyes.

Violet eyes stared down at her. They widened and it took her a moment to recognize who they belonged to. "Kenshin?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

He nodded. "It's me."

She closed her eyes again for a moment and winced. "Am I dead?" She wanted to know, hardly believing she could still be alive.

"On the contrary. You are very much alive."

She moved again and winced at the the pain that coursed through her body. "I feel like I'm dead." She muttered.

"You almost were."

"Quit being so melodramatic." She heard someone snort.

Stiffly, Kaoru turned her head and saw Megumi sitting next to her, a thread and needle in her hand. "What happened? How did you get here?"

"Aoshi and Sanosuke had mobilized a small rescue party to come find you. Only, it became a rescue party for two since Kenshin went after you alone."

Her eyes flitted over to him. "He promised to come for me."

"There was no way I would leave you to a fate in his hands." He murmured, taking her fingers in his. "I would respond the same way again, if necessary."

Something about his words had her studying him a bit closer. He took a deep breath and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles. Was he alluding to their illicit night together? Had that really only happened the night before?

"How are you?" She asked softly

"Nothing a few stitches wouldn't fix." He told her with a smile. He placed her hand down and rose to his feet. "I should go check on the prisoner."

"Prisoner?"

"Enishi has been taken into custody." Megumi told her.

"What will happen to him?" She asked out of curiosity.

Something flashed in the violet gaze before Kenshin sighed. "It is not up to me to decide, that it isn't."

"Who?"

"Kaoru…"Megumi stepped in.

"What? I have a right to know." She replied stubbornly.

The redhead nodded. "When we return to the castle, all of your questions will be answered, that they will."

"All of them?'

"Hai."

"Now leave. I need to get the woman bathed properly and I can't do it with you gawking." Megumi ordered.

Kenshin smiled at her. "I'm grateful you are fine, that I am."

Kaoru felt her color rise. "Thank you."

He let the flap fall. Megumi came up to her then and folded her arms underneath her bosom. "What happened?" She demanded.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Between you two. I know something did."

She stared at the older woman. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." She hissed. "Kenshin hasn't left your side unless I demand it. He's hardly registered the fact that Shishio is dead, he's been so fretful about your condition."

"Shishio's dead?"

"Yes."

Kaoru sat up, a moan escaping her as pain shot through her body. "Did I…?"

"You were the one to kill him, yes."

She licked her lips. "Then Kenshin didn't..?"

"No."

She let go a sigh of relief. Then the full weight of the conversation hit her. "I killed him." She stated, more in wonder than anything. Megumi moved to her side and lifted her skirt. Kaoru moved to stop her and cringed. "What are you doing?" She demanded her voice an edge as she fought the pain.

"Checking your injuries." The woman told her herself. She shoved up the skirts and Kaoru felt her eyes widen at the sight of the two long gashes on her hip and thigh. They had been neatly stitched. Megumi rubbed a poultice from a small jar on the two wounds before dressing them again.

"How bad was I?" She wondered allowed.

She licked her lips. "It wasn't a mere scratch, though it wasn't nearly as bad as some made it out to be."

"Who?"

Megumi sat back and studied her. "What happened the night you were taken?"

Kaoru averted her eyes. "Kenshin left me alone in my room and told me not to leave."

"Then why did you?"

"Someone attacked me." She told her. She shrugged, searching for the right words to explain what had occurred that night. "I knew that I wasn't any safer there so I left, looking for Kenshin. Only I found someone else."

"Enishi." She nodded. "Did you know him? From before?"

Kaoru looked up at Megumi and shook her head. "No." She blinked as the answer came out. "No." She shook her head in confusion. "But, no, I can't…I can't…."She looked up at the woman pleadingly.

Understanding seemed to come to the older woman. "He cast a compulsion spell on you."

"Even now." She thought she might cry at what was happening to her. It reminded her of the terrible afternoon when Kenshin had tried to force the answer from her. She had lied to him then, something she could never understand. "I can't admit it."

"It's okay." Megumi took her hand. "Working with Shishio, is it any wonder he managed to cast some simple spell on you to prevent you from telling anyone of him."

Kaoru sighed in relief to know this woman understood. "There was a woman. After that everything became a blur. I woke up in a cell. Then he was there."

"Enishi."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "He told me the most awful things."

"What things?"

"He told me about Kenshin and his wife."

"His wife?"

Kaoru opened her eyes, seeing genuine surprise on the woman's face. "She was Enishi's sister. He threw in my face how Kenshin killed her at the end of the war. I didn't want to believe him. But then Kenshin was there and he confirmed it." She gnawed on her bottom lip. "He told me who I am." She stated after a moment.

Megumi went still. "Did he now."

She looked up at her. "How long have you known?"

The woman rose and wrapped her arms about herself. "Not long. Maybe a week."

"Really? What about your trips to the castle that you kept secret for so long?"

Her lip twitched. "That was for my own protection. I was in a lot of trouble before I came to live with you and Tae. You know nothing of the madman who kept me for his own personal gain. If Aoshi hadn't rescued me, I don't know where I'd be. I have secrets without having been burdened with yours."

"What secrets are you talking about? Everyone's been keeping this from me for years!"

"Your teacher? Who is he?"

Her bravado faltered and she backed down from the argument, too weary to really even bother. "His name is Kisho. He's a guard at the palace. He didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want the king to realize he was shirking his duties."

Silence fell between the two of them. "Is that all?" Megumi asked after a moment.

Kaoru shrugged. "What else is there?" She curled her legs underneath her.

The woman deliberated for a moment and she watched her with interest. Finally she sat back down next to her. "Kaoru, there's something else I need to ask, mostly because I'm a bit confused." Kaoru immediately grew wary, unsure where this new line of questioning would go. Slowly she nodded. "Were you raped?"

The question had her blinking. "What?" She stared at her dumbfounded. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"You can tell me." Megumi reached for one of her hands. "You didn't ask for any of this to happen. It isn't your fault."

Kaoru jerked back. "Of course not, because it didn't happen."

"I did an exam." She colored slightly. "I had to make sure everything was okay with you." Megumi took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "There…was bruising."

Color drained form her face. Kaoru licked her lips anxiously. "No one was supposed to find out." She whispered.

"Who forced you?"

"No one. I did it willingly."

"Just because you conceded doesn't mean that it was any less. You were in a precarious situation."

"Stop!" Kaoru sighed in frustration. She fought the urge to jump up, not sure how her body would handle it. "Don't make it into something it wasn't. It was magical and wonderful…it was… it was Kenshin."

Now Megumi stared at her perplexed. "Kenshin took advantage of you?"

"No! Would you listen to me? We were in a room together and vulnerabilities apparent and…"

"He took advantage of you."

"More like I took advantage of him."

"Really?" She smirked.

"I told him since we could die when the sun came up I didn't want to die a virgin." She admitted sheepishly.

"That sounds more like something Tori-atama would say than you."

"You forget that Sano is a good friend of mine. I have it on authority that the line works." She grinned slyly. "It worked on you didn't it?"

The woman sucked in her breath. "How do you know about that?" She hissed.

Kaoru grinned impishly. "I have the book. You didn't think I wouldn't figure out that one chapter was about how he managed to seduce you."

She pressed her lips together. "That line didn't work on me but rather three of the other trollops who wander about the palace."

"What line did work?"

"Seriously, Kaoru." She brushed away the question. "What were you thinking?"

She rolled her eyes again. "I wasn't thinking. Isn't that the point?"

"You haven't thought this through. Do you understand the repercussions of what happened between you and Kenshin?"

Anxiety caressed her. "What do you mean?"

"There will be a push for the two of you to marry."

"What does that matter? I think I love him. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

Megumi sighed in frustration. "Don't you realize that you are most likely already betrothed to someone?"

She nibbled on her lower lip. "No one else can know." She stated a bit regretfully. A thought occurred to her and glanced up at the woman sharply. "Who else knows?"

Megumi shook her head. "I can't be sure but Aoshi probably figures something might have transgressed between the two of you. I'd bet money on it. Very little gets by that man."

"And Sano?"

"He won't notice anything subtle unless he thinks Kenshin already compromised you before you even came to the palace." The dark eyes studied her. "Did he?"

She colored at the memories that suffused her. "No. In fact he practically pushed me away anytime I attempted to do anything."

Her eyes narrowed. "Did he kiss you? You seemed pretty intent on accomplishing that task when I left you alone with him in the cottage."

"That's in the past!"

She let the matter go. "There will be a push for you to marry."

"By who?"

"If the king finds out what happen he'll probably arrange for Kenshin to marry you."

Kaoru grew still at the prospect of him being coerced into marriage. The idea made her ill. "I don't want to wed him out of duty."

"Then they'll ask either your betrothed or some other noble, provided he won't mind that you're no longer innocent."

"I lost my innocence when I killed a man, not because I had sex."

"Regardless, Kaoru. You will marry."

"Why?"

"What if you're pregnant?"

The thought didn't scare her. In fact the idea she might be with Kenshin's child warmed her. "What if I am?"

"It would not do to have the heir pregnant out of wedlock."

"I don't want to be queen!" She finally cried.

Megumi sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know. However, there are some things in life we cannot change and your fate is one of them. If you have a child, you need him to be legitimate in order for him to inherit the throne someday."

She ran a hand over her face. "This isn't what I thought would happen when …" She sighed. "I never thought it would really be that big of a deal. I wanted it, wanted him."

"This is what it means to be queen. Every action you take will have consequences that can affect the entire kingdom."

A melancholy fell over her as she finally realized that whatever shred of her prior life she had maintained was now gone. "What if I'm not even pregnant? The rush will be for nothing and I'll be stuck with some person I might not even like."

Megumi sighed and pulled her into an embrace. "I know. We have a bit of time before any decision has to be made. I won't tell anyone. Aoshi likely won't either. Kenshin, if he's anything, he is discreet."

* * *

Kaoru peered through the mist, hoping no one stirred. Nothing seemed to move and she cautiously moved towards the next tent, her feet making no sound on the grass. She was crazy for doing this. Her body ached and her head still throbbed slightly. She peered around the tent and saw her destination. She squinted into the darkness, surprised that she saw no one about at this point.

"Should you not be in bed?"

Panic seized her and she whirled, clutching her cloak to her. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out when she recognized Aoshi. "What are you doing?" She gasped.

"I'm guarding a dangerous man. What are you doing?"

"Taking a walk?" She offered, knowing he would see through her.

"Your walk happened to lead you over here? I'm surprised it didn't take you to Kenshin."

The thought had wandered through her head. However, she was more afraid he would turn her out and couldn't handle that possibility. Therefore, she had stolen towards another destination. "Why would you assume I would seek Kenshin?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

The tall man didn't answer, merely stepped around her. His gaze was on the tent. "I am still trying to ascertain why you would seek this one out."

Kaoru gnawed on her lip. "I wanted to confront him." She admitted.

"Why?"

"I thought he was my friend."

The dark blue eyes swung in her direction. "Kenshin will not like it."

She swallowed, her eyes falling to the ground. She recalled the animosity between the two, was well aware of its source now. Also fresh in her mind was the anger when Kenshin had discovered her relationship with the blonde. She left her gaze to his. "I need to see him."

Aoshi studied her face for a moment and then nodded. "You have five minutes."

He stepped aside and nodded to the four guards that materialized out of the gloom. She blinked in surprise to see them and shook her head slightly too honestly have thought she could sneak up undetected. One lifted the flap and she ducked inside.

A small lantern cast an eerie glow on the man lying prone on the cot. All four limbs were tied to the bed, though she wondered if it would have mattered. His body was covered in bruises, his jaw swollen and both eyes blackened. She hesitated, not sure if she should disturb him when he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"What do you want?" He demanded softly.

"I…I don't even know." She whispered.

"Then why come here?"

"Enishi…I …I am sorry." She whispered

He snorted and shook his head. "Don't feel sorry for me."

"You have no one and for that I am sorry."

"I had my sister, but that murderer took her from me. Then he took you from me as well."

Kaoru licked her lips and wrapped her cloak about her even tighter. "I was never yours."

"It doesn't even matter now."

She took another step towards him. "You were wrong." She murmured.

His lips curled. "You did come to gloat." A sinister chuckle issued from his cracked lips. The malice flickered and then the spark died and Enishi turned away from her.

"Your wizard is dead." She argued. "You're still alive."

He glanced back at her. "Shishio is dead and you doubt what I say?"

"Kenshin didn't kill him. I did."

Something gleamed in his grey eyes and it took her a second to realize it was respect. "What will happen to you now?" He murmured aloud.

He asked a question she had been pondering and therefore she thought about it. "I don't know." She answered truthfully.

He laughed bitterly. "He will use it to his advantage."

His words caught her attention and she glanced at him. "Use what?"

"Come now princess. Let's not be coy. You and I have experienced far more together for you to claim naïveté now."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded softly.

"Your liaison with Battousai? He will use it to take what he wants."

She colored at the mention of her one night with Kenshin. "What do you know of it?" Kaoru seethed.

"Please. It's written all over both of you. He has claim now, at least until its evident there are not dire consequence for your affair. However, I don't think your father will want to risk it and will waste no time in marrying you off. Why not to the nefarious Battousai? Once he sits on the throne he will destroy this kingdom and you will be the one to have put him there."

His words froze her heart and she vehemently shook her head. "Battousai doesn't exist any longer. He's a legend that died with your sister."

Enishi struggled to sit up, hindered by his restraints. Kaoru backed away, a sliver of fear breaking through her anger. "Tell yourself whatever you want. I saw the look in his eyes. He might not have killed Shishio, but he would have had you not done it for him. Battousai will never die. Not until Kenshin is dead."

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She wiped away the stray tear hanging on her lash and stared at him. "You speak of things you know nothing about." She turned to leave.

"You think he loves you?" Kaoru paused and glanced back over her shoulder. "Perhaps I'm wrong and you are right. He is incapable of love. He will never marry you for love. Is that something you really want?"

The tent flap opened and Aoshi stepped inside. "Your time is up." He told her softly.

Kaoru looked up at the tall man and nodded slowly. She looked once more at the broken blonde laying on the cot. "Goodbye Enishi."

His lip curled and he nodded his head. "Goodbye princess."

* * *

Aoshi watched her step back into the night, wrapping her cloak about herself. She was shaken by her encounter, and he wondered if he had been wise to allow her the breach in protocol. However, she was his future sovereign. It was interesting when it occurred to him he had always thought of her so, ever since he had figured out the true nature of her identity. "May I escort you back to your tent, your highness?"

"If I say no?"

"I'm not leaving your side until I know you are safe within the confines of your tent."

A sliver of a grin touched her mouth. "Then so be it. Escort me wherever you will."

Kaoru lifted her chin and turned away from him. He fell in step alongside her. He kept his thoughts to himself, though he was curious as to what had transpired between her and Yukishiro. He had long learned to curb such inquiries, knowing such answers revealed themselves. Or else allow Misao to have free reign over the princess and he'd have his responses.

"Aoshi, will you answer something for me?"

"If it is within my ability to answer, I will your highness."

Her step faltered and she looked at him. "When did you know?"

"Know?"

"Know I was the heir, the princess, the missing link."

He took in a slow breath. This was one question he didn't know he could avoid. "When Megumi was initially put into the care of Tae, I first wondered. Why was the king so convinced she would not be discovered so close to the castle, particularly when she had another ward, you, in her care? When I discovered he was allowing Misao to shirk her duties to spend time with you, it became clear."

She gnawed on her lip, pondering his statement. "When did she know?"

"That I am unaware of. What I do know is she brought you back to my attention after I caught you spying on petitions." She colored as she recalled the time his protégé had snuck her into the palace. "She argued that a woman with such regal stature had a need to see nobility at work."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"It wasn't my place. It wasn't until Kenshin disappeared again that I was alerted to the possibility of Shishio still maintaining a presence in the kingdom.

"Again?" Her steps faltered and she placed a hand on his arm. "What do you mean by again?"

Aoshi paused and studied the young woman. "Kenshin makes an appearance at court for a few days and then vanishes into the countryside."

"What do you mean by vanishes?"

He could sense her anxiety beneath her calm demeanor. He took a deep breath. "How much do you know of him?

She rolled her eyes. "I know all about Tomoe and the whole mess." She grated.

"You know of his vow, of course?"

"Vow?"

He blinked, startled to realize she did not know of the vow Kenshin had made ten years ago. "During the war, Battousai roamed the country, lusting for blood and little else."

She buried her face in her hands. "I already know all of this. Why won't you stop harping about it?" She cried.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist lightly. He tugged it from her face. "His relationship with Tomoe penetrated that veil for a short period of time. However her love was not enough and he killed her when she was unable to pierce the façade of Battousai."

Kaoru's other hand fell from her eyes and the dark blue orbs glittered up at him in the moonlight. "I don't understand."

"Kenshin didn't kill her; Battousai did."

"But he's nothing more than a legend now."

"No, he's not. He's very real."

"What does this have to do with his promise?"

Aoshi took another deep breath and briefly wondered if perhaps he shouldn't be the one to enlighten her. "Kenshin decided he would never allow his passion to override his reason and he swore he would never kill again. That is the reason for his sword."

Understanding came to her. "With a blade on the opposite side."

"It gives him some reprieve when the emotions boil to the surface."

She shook her head. "But Battousai is still a legend. I know Kenshin. He doesn't let the feelings to the surface."

"Forgive me, but that's where you are deluding yourself. Battousai is who stormed Shishio's fortress. He is the one who would have killed Shishio and who would have slain Enishi if not for one thing."

She closed her eyes at his words. "What?" Kaoru murmured her voice thick with tears.

"You."

Her eyes flew open. "Me?"

"Kenshin has wandered for ten years. He has never stayed in the same place for longer than a few days. Yet he followed Hiko's order to find you, brought you to the palace, and has done everything he possibly could to see to your protection. For the first time I don't know what Kenshin will do and neither does anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because a manslayer was set loose three days ago and yet he took no one's life. The only life that was taken was by your hand."

A twig snapped off to her left and Aoshi grabbed her arm and swiftly pulled her behind him before she had time to register the noise. A figure emerged in the late night fog. "Checking the perimeters?" A familiar voice called out.

He relaxed slightly as the redhead came into the light. "Merely escorting the princess back to her tent."

The dark eyes turned on her. "What is the princess doing out of bed at such a late hour?"

"I needed some air."

She grabbed the neck of her cloak and Aoshi couldn't help but surmise that something egregious had happened between the two of them. Kenshin's eyes flickered over them before he nodded his head curtly. "I will to see to the princess's safety."

There it was again; the simmering animosity. However he was surprised to realize it was directed at him. He glanced at the woman at his side. "I will leave you." He took her hand in his and bowed over her fingers. "Sleep well, your highness."

* * *

I hope this suffices. I will do my best to update soon and not wait so long for the next chapter. Much love and kisses!


	26. Chapter Twenty - Five

I'm attempting valiantly to get this story finished. It's amazing how I started in one place and somehow over time evolved into something completely different. I've mused over the ending for this for so long that I struggled with he fact that I couldn't recall what I had been thinking when I would write the initial dialogue. Therefore, I feel as though this chapter is bit all over the place. For that I apologize. Regardless, I was startled to realize how far I had come.

Enough with my ramblings! I do not own the characters below. I merely like to borrow them from time to time.

* * *

Kaoru thoughtfully watched the tall man disappear into the mist. He had told her some interesting things. "How are you feeling?"

Slowly, she turned towards Kenshin. "I'm okay."

"Your leg isn't bothering you too much?"

"No."

The night seemed to stretch between them, the crickets chirping in the grass. "I should see you to your tent, that I should."

"May we walk a bit more?"

He hesitated briefly before nodding his head in acquiescence. They stood there for a moment before Kenshin finally offered her his arm. Timidly she accepted it. He guided her in the general direction of her tent. "It's a nice night." She ventured, trying to get a feel for his mood.

"Hai, it is."

She nibbled on her lower lip, feeling extremely shy. It was the first time she had been alone with him since their night together. She swallowed, the tension splaying out between them.

"I was wondering—"

"I needed to ask—"

Together they paused, staring at each other. Then his lips curled in a grin and she giggled. The tense mood broken, they continued walking. "What is it?" She finally asked him.

"Oro?"

"You said you needed to ask…what?"

"You said you were wondering about something."

She smiled to herself. "I was wondering what you needed to ask me."

Kenshin chuckled. "I realize now it derived from you relationship with Aoshi."

She frowned. "What?"

"Your ability to sidestep away from my vague attempts to brush you off."

She shrugged. "It's the only way to get him to answer anything."

"Fair enough."

She sighed and glanced at him sidelong in the moonlight. "Well?"

The violet eyes looked at her. "What?"

"Aren't you going to ask your question?" She demanded.

"I forget."

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "Kenshin!"

He grinned at her and Kaoru blushed. "Highness?"

Absently she brushed a dark lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't call me that." She murmured.

He watched her. "It is who you are."

She raised her eyes to his. "Not to you." She took a step towards him, her gaze searching his face for a glimmer of what she had seen a short moment ago.

Kenshin stilled. "Most definitely to me."

His words hurt, but she hid it, taking another step towards him. "Please don't do this." She pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Pretend it didn't happen."

The man sighed and reached out and caressed her cheek. She leaned into the touch, relishing in the feel of his fingers straying along her skin. "I will never forget it, that I won't."

Kaoru turned her head and kissed his palm. Taking it in her fingers, she allowed her lips to stray towards his wrist. If not for the wild beating of his pulse, she would think he was unaffected by her kiss. She tugged him to her. He resisted and with a sad shake of his head he pulled his fingers from her grasp. "We cannot do this, that we cannot."

Reluctantly she let him retreat and turned away from him. She lifted her eyes, praying she would not start crying. Her tent was close. He fell into step just behind her and she whirled. "Please don't do that either."

"I must make sure you make it to your tent safely."

His sense of duty ate at her. "If you must protect me, you could do it as a friend and as not as one of my servants." She told him bitterly. "You can at the very least walk next to me and not wander behind me like a lost dog."

The violet eyes blinked startled. He nodded and came to her side. They took a few more steps in silence. Gone was the playful banter, gone was the easy comfort they had once existed within. They reached her tent and she lifted the flap. "Good night, Kenshin."

"Kaoru-dono."

She turned sharply. He stood in the pale light, poised, as though waiting for something. She cocked her head to the side slightly, wondering what he waited for. "Yes?"

"Know that I will always be here for you if you wish it. Sleep well."

"Kenshin!"

The redhead paused and slowly turned back to face her. So much she wanted to say. However she couldn't find the words. "Thank you." She finally stated. "For everything."

A wisp of a smile graced his features. "You are very much welcome, Kaoru-dono." Then he was gone.

* * *

The next day had left him little time to see Kaoru. Quickly they had packed up camp and headed towards town. They had traveled hard. He had purposely avoided the princess. She kept up, stubbornly riding alongside Sanosuke. The two chatted and he couldn't help but feel a little discord at the casual nature of their relationship.

Now they had stopped for a quick break. He knew it was about time to decide what to do. He drank deep from his canteen, the water doing little to alleviate the empty feeling in his gut.

"The sun sets."

He looked up as Aoshi came up alongside him. He looked up at the sky, noting the scattering of stars that had begun to become visible in the dark indigo sky. "It does."

"We have two options."

"Only two?"

"We can make camp here for the night."

Kenshin caught sight of Kaoru standing next to her horse. She leaned wearily against the animal, her eyes closed for the moment. "It might be best. Some are not used to the quick pace set."

The dark eyes flitted to the person he watched before Kenshin focused once more on his face. The tall man was quiet a moment. "The other option is to push onward. We can reach the gate before midnight."

The idea of camping appealed greatly, if for no other reason than he had no desire to face Hiko. The man had not precisely given him permission to seek out Shisio's fortress, but a full report would be required and he wasn't fully clear on the pertinent details. "Why would you want to hurry on?"

"I do not wish to have Enishi in my care for any longer than necessary."

That fact he had momentarily forgotten. A sound reason, one he mightily agreed upon. "It might be better to dispatch him to the dungeon sooner rather than later." He retorted a trace absently. His attention had wandered back to the princess where she was now being fussed over by Megumi.

"She spoke with him."

His attention instantly zeroed on the tall man. "Oro?"

The dark eyes studied him. "The princess. It was the real reason she had left her tent."

The thought that she had sought out the blonde twisted. He clamped down the rage that threatened to boil over. "What did she say to him?"

"Exactly? I do not know."

"Surely you were not stupid enough to leave her alone with the man."

The cobalt eyes flashed. "I would never risk her safety. However I am not prone to listen in on conversations that are truly of no value."

"What did she want?" He demanded tersely.

"I'm not sure. However I believe she got what she wanted."

Kenshin fought the urge to strike this man. He wasn't sure who might win if they ever truly dueled. Only once had they ever fought, years ago. Kenshin had been declared the victor, but only because Aoshi had hit the ground first, by seconds. Both men had been young and Kenshin had been sneaking back into the castle. Aoshi had just been appointed Captain and had been doing his duty against an intruder. Kenshin had never doubted the man's abilities and if he couldn't protect Kaoru, there wasn't anyone else he would want to oversee her safety. A fight with Aoshi would solve nothing.

The dark eyes were studying him again. "May I inquire into the nature of your abrupt hostility?"

"You can always inquire."

"And if I ask, will you even fully understand the answer?"

The second question gave him pause. Aoshi took a deep breath and glanced to where the princess and Megumi stood. "Over the course of the last few weeks you have spent a great deal of time with Lady Kaoru. You went after her without a second thought. What precisely is it that you are wanting, Kenshin? Are you angry because you honestly believe I put her in harm's way? Or is it because last night she sought out another man?"

"What could she want from him?" He asked tightly.

Aoshi shook his head. "Perhaps she wanted to understand his betrayal. Possibly she wanted to apologize. However I think she went there to tell Enishi that he was wrong."

"About what?"

"You?"

Shock flooded him and his anger fled. He looked at Aoshi startled. "Me?"

"She knows of Battousai?"

"Hai."

"When did she discover the truth?"

Bitterness filled him. "Enishi couldn't wait to tell her the entire sordid tale."

"I do not begin to understand how Hiko thinks. Even you, who know him best, would acknowledge no one truly does. But there are reasons Lady Kaoru spent fifteen years in the woods. She is naïve, yes, but she is not stupid. She believes in you." Aoshi took a step towards him, his gaze intense. "If you know nothing else about her, know that."

Kenshin's mind reeled with the man's pronouncement. "What's the verdict?"

Both turned as Sanosuke approached. "We were just discussing that."

"If we're going to camp we might as well stop. I however wouldn't mind sleeping in a real bed."

"What of the rest of our caravan?" Aoshi asked him.

The brunette scratched his head and looked over where the two women stood arguing now. "Jou-chan wants to go on ahead. Kitsune declares she needs to rest."

"And of the two, who would you prefer to heed."

The brown eyes widened. "Don't make this my choice."

"But it is. What do you think?" Aoshi asked him again.

Sanosuke glared at the man. "I really hate you and your sense of humor sometimes."

Kenshin felt the mood lighten and felt a grin tug at his lips. "The princess says she's able to continue."

Now he tossed a dirty look in Kenshin's direction. "And if I disagree with Kit, she'll be pissed."

"She's always pissed at you." He shrugged. "And Kaoru-dono is the princess."

Sanosuke swore. "You two suck." He muttered before moving back to the two women. Kenshin watched as he broke the news. Kaoru sighed and gave Megumi a triumphant look. The tall woman shot a death look at Sanosuke. She said something he didn't hear before she flounced off.

"Honestly, it wasn't me!" Sanosuke cried after her. He turned back towards Kenshin and Aoshi and shook his fist. "You owe me now."

Kenshin bit back a chuckle. "I guess we ride on."

"Indeed." A hand clapped down on his shoulder. "Think on what I said. When we reach the castle the window of opportunity will shrink."

Kenshin opened his mouth to reply, but Aoshi was already striding away. He watched him go, his mind replaying what the man had told him. He wanted to believe that Kaoru had not let Enishi's story mar her opinion of him. The fact that he had not killed Shishio played a great deal in that. He turned back to examine the princess. How was she dealing with that fact? Taking a person's life, no matter how deserving was not a feat easily dismissed. He wasn't sure what would have happened if he had been the one to shed the mad wizard's blood. However it had been a risk he was willing take, for the sake of Kaoru. What risk had she taken?

For the first time since the climatic events, Kenshin wondered just how Kaoru was faring. There was only way to find out. All he needed now was the courage to ask.

* * *

It was just after midnight when the party finally reached the gate to the town. It took another hour to maneuver through the quiet streets. A steady drizzle had begun and Sanosuke had been tempted to propose stopping despite their proximity. However, he knew he would gain no favor with Megumi and let it slide. If Aoshi wanted to stop now, they would.

The palace stood lit up against the night sky. Never had Sano welcomed the sight of those walls than he did now. He glanced at the woman at his side, her face unreadable as she looked up at the building. He saw apprehension mingled with…something on the face of the princess. She had been quiet the last few hours, lost in her own thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder if she contemplated her future. Her life had already undergone drastic changes. Once she crossed the threshold, any life she still clung to would be gone.

"Are you ready?"

The question came unbidden to his lips. She looked over at him, water dripping from her hood. She offered him a small smile. "As ready as I can be."

"At least the beds will be warm." Megumi muttered off to the woman's left.

Kaoru glanced over at her. "Do you think it will be possible for you to stay with me tonight?" She asked after a brief hesitation.

Megumi blinked. She reached out and touched the princess's cheek. "Of course."

The doors to the palace opened, bright light flooding the courtyard. Keegan, Hiko's chamberlain came down the steps. "We weren't expecting you until the morning."

Aoshi dismounted, handing his reigns to the one of the stable hands. "We decided to ride on. No one wanted to have our prisoner in our custody in longer than necessary."

"Prisoner?"

"We have Yukishiro."

Keegan visibly paled. "And...And Shishio?"

Kenshin dismounted. "He's dead." He declared.

The chamberlain swallowed. After digesting the news he nodded. "The princess may follow me. I would recommend the prisoner be taken to a cell. You, sir." He indicated Aoshi. "His majesty would like a full report from all of you." The eyes landed on him and Sanosuke stifled a groan.

"Surely he would prefer we have a good night's sleep." He argued.

"His majesty was quite clear. The moment you return, no matter the hour, you were to report directly to him."

Aoshi looked over at him. "Go change. I personally wish to oversee the transference of Enishi."

"Hiko said directly." Sano reminded him.

"Then by all means." The tall man granted him. "I'm not relinquishing control of Enishi until I know he is fully restrained and I have a feeling Kenshin will make sure Lady Kaoru gets to her wing if not her suite of rooms. I'm sure the king would love for you to be to the one to offer a full report on the day's events."

Sanosuke looked at him a second. "Point taken. I'll meet you at the door."

Aoshi offered him a thin smile and then moved to where four men were handling a drunken Enishi. Sanosuke glanced at Megumi. She caught his eye and turned her head, indicating she was still peeved with him. He approached her anyway. "Kit, watch over her." He told her.

Megumi turned back to him. "Always." She consoled him.

He watched her enter the large doors, Kaoru and Kenshin with her. He grabbed his bag from the horse and headed inside out of the wet air. He hurried to his room and quickly changed. Despite not wanting to deal with Hiko alone, he did not dally. He didn't fully expect Aoshi to, no matter what his duty was. Kenshin however was another story. Personally he wondered if the redhead might leave the castle tonight. If not for the obvious tension between him and the princess, he probably would.

Dressed in dry clothes, Sano headed towards the king's chambers. He reached the doors and skidded to a halt. Several guards stood there. They came to attention when they spotted him and one moved to open the door. He glanced around, not spotting Aoshi.

"He's expecting you"

"No, I'm not ready."

The door opened and Sanosuke balked before he was compelled inside. He swore softly and entered, the door echoing behind him. Hiko sat at a desk writing something. He looked up at his entry and paused.

"You aren't precisely who I expected."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Nevertheless." He returned to the parchment in front of him. "What have you to say?"

He hesitated. "We've returned with the princess in one piece, Shishio's dead, and Enishi is in chains."

The quill in the king's hand stopped. Slowly Hiko looked up at him, his face unreadable. "Go on."

Sano rocked on his toes. "About what?" He asked finally, not sure what else the king wanted from him.

Slowly the man put down the pen and sat back. "While I do admire your approach, succinct and to the point, I will need to know how it happened."

Behind him the door opened and both turned to see who had entered. Aoshi strode across the carpet and Sano breathed a sigh of relief. "Majesty." The tall man bowed to the king and Sano felt himself redden to realize he had not acknowledged any formality upon his own arrival.

"I imagine you will elaborate on the single sentence I received from your colleague."

Aoshi shot him a look and Sanosuke could only shrug in response. "Sir, we headed towards the location you provided us. Upon our arrival, we ambushed the few guards. We successfully infiltrated the fortress and made our way to the grand hall where we found an interesting sight. Kenshin had injured Enishi and had procured him as a prisoner. Meanwhile Shishio lay dead on the floor."

"And the princess?"

"Lady Kaoru was unconscious. However we returned her to camp where Dr. Takani deduced her injuries to be fairly minor. She made a swift recovery and is now in her own rooms here."

The king tensed ever so slightly before he asked his next question. "And how is it that Shishio's death came to be?"

The tall man took a deep breath. "That bit remains slightly unclear."

"Why?"

"We have not fully learned the events that lead to his death."

"And who has those details?" Hiko rose, his voice revealing the slightest trace of irritation. "Where exactly is he?"

The door opened again and Sano felt the tension leave him. Kenshin entered the room and came forward. He bowed low. "Majesty." He murmured.

"And what have you to report?"

Kenshin rose from his bow. "Shishio is dead."

The man lifted an eyebrow. "So they say." He leaned on the desk. "What I have yet to learn is how this transpired. You are certain he is dead? You believed it over a decade ago and yet here we are."

Next to him, the redhead stiffened. "He's dead."

"You are certain? You saw his body?"

Kenshin shifted awkwardly. He looked over at Sanosuke for help. He stepped forward. "I personally noted the wizard's death."

"I confirmed it as well." Aoshi chimed in.

Hiko stared at the two of them before his gaze went back to his student. "How is it they had to confirm? Were you not there?"

"I was there, that I was."

"Did you not kill him?" He demanded.

"No. Kaoru-dono was the one who wielded the blade."

The man blinked startled. He cast a glance off to the left for a split second. Sano caught the look and frowned. He looked over and saw nothing but a wall. He was startled to see the man thrown off guard. Usually nothing but composed, the man rarely revealed any emotion at all.

"How is it she came to slay him?" He demanded after a moment.

"I was otherwise engaged with Enishi."

Hiko sat back down in his seat and studied the trio. "He has been stopped?"

"He is in custody, that he is."

"I assume that is the reason you were late?" The question was directed at Aoshi.

"Yes, your majesty."

Hiko sat back, his composure gained. "And how does the princess fare?"

"She is well. She obtained only slight injuries from her duel with the wizard."

The tall man blinked again. "She fought with him?"

There was a slight movement to his right and Sanosuke's dark brown eyes darted between the king and the wall. A column stood there. He studied it a moment, again not seeing anyone. "As I said previously, I was otherwise engaged." Kenshin reiterated.

"Interesting. What has become of the body?"

Kenshin sucked in a slow deep breath. "I don't know." He finally admitted.

The imposing man studied him for along moment. The dark eyes moved back towards him.

"The body has been cremated. The bones scattered." Aoshi stated.

Hiko shook his head. "You're dismissed." He declared with a wave of his hand.

Sanosuke along with Aoshi turned to leave. Only Kenshin remained. Sano paused, glancing back towards the redhead.

"Something else you wish to know?" The king asked curtly.

"I have one question, that I do."

"Yes?"

"What will become of Yukishiro, now that Shishio is dead?"

Hiko looked down at him, his face impassive. "Enishi kidnapped the princess. The crime alone carries a death sentence."

Kenshin seemed to struggle and Sanosuke studied him, curious to what the redhead was thinking. "He'll be executed?"

"You have another suggestion?" He asked, incredulous at the possibility of letting the man go.

"With all due respect, your majesty, I do." The violet eyes darted at him before focusing on Hiko. Sano watched stunned. He knew it was hard for Kenshin to call the man by his royal title.

Hiko stared at him for a moment. "Speak what's on your mind."

"Clearly Yukishiro is insane. I do not believe he should be held completely accountable for his actions."

"Are you suggesting I let him go?"

"No. He is unsafe to leave roaming the countryside, that he is. He has more than proven he cannot be trusted."

The king studied him. "What would you have me do?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and swallowed. "Send him to the mines. He'll be of no major threat there."

Hiko stared at him for a full minute before his lips curled slightly. "He's as good as dead if I send him there. No one has ever escaped."

"Hai. But I will have no bearing on his death then, will I?"

The man sat back, the dark eyes scrutinizing his pupil. "Duly noted. I will take your suggestion under advisement. You may go."

Kenshin bowed. "Thank you ever so much." He muttered. Both he and Aoshi followed him out of the room.

"What was that?" Sanosuke demanded once they had cleared the doors.

"What are you referring to?"

"You just pleaded for his life?"

The redhead paused and looked at him. "I didn't plead for his life. However I do not want his death on my conscious. It was the least I could do to make up for the sins I have committed."

"You don't owe her anything more."

"I do." For the first time a look of remorse crossed the features of the man who had once been the most feared manslayer. "I took her life. The least I could do was spare her brother's." Then he spun and strode down the hall.

"What just happened?" He asked Aoshi.

The tall man shook his head. "I'm not sure. But it will be interesting to find out."

* * *

"It appears your fears have been allayed."

Hiko continued to stare at the closed door, still in disbelief by what had just occurred. From his left the man appeared. "It might not mean anything."

"Not mean anything? It means Battousai has not shed blood."

"He would have."

"But he didn't."

He rolled his eyes and glanced at Koshijirou. "Why do you insist on believing he is a changed man?"

The king stepped out from the shadows. "Why do you insist he isn't?"

He sat back, pondering the question. "In the years I spent training him, he never once exhibited an ounce of remorse."

"Just because you're dead inside, does not mean the boy is."

The grey eyes narrowed. "Don't push it." He rose from the chair. He moved to the table where a decanter of his precious beverage waited. "I can't imagine you're happy considering your daughter turned out to be the killer." He shot, pouring himself a drink.

"That's just mean."

"And she's so forgiving?"

"Enishi would be dead if she wasn't."

He sipped the sake, his mind racing through the exchange. "Do you think she knows?"

"Knows what?"

He glanced at his longtime friend. "Do you think Kaoru is aware of just what transpired all those years ago?

Koshijirou sat down in the chair he had just vacated. "There's only one way to know for sure."

"You'll ask her?"

"It's time she knew. We'll probably never know the full extent of what was said but I have to assume Enishi would do what he could to drive a wedge between her and myself; between her and Kenshin. With Shishio dead at last, there is no need to protect her identity."

"You are also aware of what else will come to light once her petition is known."

"We start planning a wedding."

Hiko watched the man. "Do you still plan to follow through with that promise?"

He chuckled bitterly. "How can I not?"

Hiko put down his cup. "Would you trade one moment with Eiko if it meant you would have avoided all of this? She would have married Shishio and who knows what might have happened. You would have married some silly chit. Kaoru would have been raised here amongst the courtiers."

"I wouldn't trade it at all."

"Then why?"

"What if he comes forward to make a claim? I can't not follow through."

Hiko sighed. "What if he doesn't?" He asked.

"Does he seem like the kind of man who would forget a promise?"

He shook his head. "No. From what I know of him, he's never forgotten, nor has he broken one."

"How can I?" The man rose and ran hand through his dark hair. "I just want to get it over with. Let's see what happens. This should be the easy part."

"The morning then?

Koshijirou nodded. "In the morning, we put everything in motion and hope the gamble you and I took fifteen years ago finally pays off."

* * *

There you have it. Hugs and kisses to all. Don't forget the return of love is always appreciated.


	27. Chapter Twenty - Six

Thanks to everyone who has responded! I struggled a bit with this chapter. I actually thought about including the next bit, but it made the chapter completely disjointed and when you read what happens next, you'll understand why. The story is pretty much finished at this point. I just need to tie up a few loose ends and see if I can close a loophole that I completely forgot about.

* * *

Kenshin stood at the base of the dais. He was grateful that it was only a simple ceremony and nothing quite as formal as a ball. That particular event would occur the following evening. However, he didn't enjoy standing here in formal garb, watching Sano tug at his jacket uncomfortably. Aoshi stood still and regal, the only one who didn't seem to mind the pompousness of the situation.

Only a handful of the courtiers were present; the higher ranking nobles of the vicinity waited, still a bit unsure precisely why they had been summoned to the palace. He recognized a few of them and briefly wondered which one the king would wish to ally his daughter with. He couldn't help but weigh judgment on the few who were of a marriageable age.

A door to the side opened and Misao entered. She nodded to Hiko who rose from his position and turned to the main entrance to the ballroom. He nodded and the double doors opened. "May I present," A voice called out. "Her Royal Highness Kamiya, the Lady Kaoru."

He bowed his head in deference along with everyone else as a slow murmur moved through everyone in the hall. As she entered, the murmurs grew as the courtiers attempted to make sense of what was happening. Kenshin swallowed, tuning out all the hushed whispers. Slowly he raised his eyes to the princess.

It felt as though an eternity had passed since he had last seen her, though it was only last night. His heart stilled and Kenshin swallowed thickly before standing up. When he had met her, she'd swung a wooden sword, barefoot, tattered hems swinging about her ankles. Kaoru had been a skinny waif, with pale skin, dark hair, and a definable fierceness; Kenshin couldn't help but admire her. He had witnessed her uncertainty as she first approached Hiko in the unfamiliar surroundings. While she had looked the part, her countenance belied the shy young woman she still was. He had watched her battle Shishio, a determined woman willing to do whatever she needed to survive. Now she stood regal, her chin high, a princess ready to claim her throne and be queen. Only the flicker of her azure eyes in his direction belied her anxiety. He offered her a small smile of support. She quirked her lips and directed her gaze at the formidable man in front of her. She dropped into a deep bow.

"Your majesty."

Hiko bowed his head in respect and then stepped down towards her. He paused a brief moment and Kenshin thought he heard the man sigh. The moment had finally come. "Rise."

Kaoru did as she was told and Hiko crossed to her. "I am sorry for all the secrets that have shrouded you since your arrival.

Kenshin pressed his lips together, trying to keep his temper under control.

She glanced at him before offering the tall man a quick grin. "I didn't at the time, but I think now I do understand." She opened her mouth to ask something else and the closed it.

"You have performed a great service to the kingdom."

"I merely wanted to protect the ones I love."

Kenshin lowered his eyes missing the look she cast his direction. Jealousy burned to know that she did not love him. "Foolish as it might have been, I have developed a soft spot for those who never quite seem to grasp what lies in front of her…or him." The man's voice belied a hint of amusement. He looked up sharply, but Hiko's gaze was on the princess. "You have questions?"

Kaoru hesitated and now Kenshin focused on her. She licked her lips and glanced at him for help. He nodded in support. "Are you my father?" She blurted finally.

"No."

There was a flash of something…relief, then disappointment in the cerulean eyes. She nodded and let go of a deep breath. Once again she lifted her chin. "Enishi told me I was the princess. Even Shishio claimed it was so. You all have tiptoed around me for weeks. If I'm not the heir to the throne, then just who the hell am I?'

Kenshin stifled his chuckle at the slight curse. "You are the princess; there is no mistaking that." Hiko answered her.

"Then where is my father?' She demanded. "Kenshin said he was alive!"

The dark eyes angrily glanced at him. "He is."

She nodded to herself, confirming the information she had been told. "You are not the king."

Her pronouncement had a few of the courtiers whispering again. "No I am not. I merely act in his stead."

"Where is my father?" She reiterated, taking a step forward. Her eyes were firm, demanding answers. The tall man leaned back; the closest Kenshin might ever see the man retreat for any reason.

"Perhaps I can answer that."

The voice rang across the hall. The murmurs of the present courtiers grew and Kenshin turned to see the new arrival. A decade had passed since Kenshin had last laid eyes on Kamiya Koshijirou. Circulating rumors stated the man was deathly ill, wrought with grief for his family. He had told Kaoru as much when she had questioned him. However, the man standing in the doorway was a healthy, virile male. Grayed at the temples, his dark hair gleamed. The deep blue of his simply cut tunic matched the dark azure of his eyes, eyes that he had passed along to his daughter.

Protocol kicked in as he let go of his shock. He dropped to his knees in deference and searched Kaoru's face for recognition. She surveyed the scene in confusion, surprised when Hiko also bowed low. Hastily she dropped into a curtsey, tossing a furtive gaze of curiosity in his direction. Her confusion was clear, but what struck Kenshin was the reality she already knew this man.

She rose from her position and licked her lips. "What's going on?"

Koshijirou strode across the tiled floor. "I believe it time that you and I were formally introduced."

The woman shook her head. "But we already know each other." She stated, giggling nervously.

Unable to keep silent any longer, Kenshin rose and stepped to her side. "You know this man?"

Guilt washed over her. Slowly she nodded. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but he swore me to secrecy." She glanced back at the tall man. "He's my teacher, Kisho."

"Teacher? The man who taught you to wield a blade?" He asked, startled by the revelation.

Her lips twitched. Again she nodded. "Things are never as they appear, my boy."

Kenshin glared at Hiko. "You should know him as well." Kaoru brought his attention back to her. "He's claimed to know you."

He looked once more at Kaoru and then turned his anger on the king. "He knows me. After all, I was his assassin for five years." Thoughtfully he narrowed his eyes and turned sharply to the woman at his side. She took a timid step back at the intensity of his gaze. Had he been played for a fool the entire time? "What is he to you?"

Perplexed, she shook her head. "He taught me to fight, that's it." She told him adamantly.

"Koshijirou taught you to fight." He repeated. He closed his eyes and swore. Her technique had seemed familiar, but he been unable to know why. It had been years since he had witnessed the king hold a sword. "You always wanted to pass your technique onto your heir." He murmured.

"Hai. I did."

Kaoru swung her eyes towards Koshijirou. "Pass it on?" She stared at him. "But you taught me."

"I did."

"You passed your technique on to me." She reiterated. Behind him he heard Hiko chuckle. He looked again at the woman at his side. Her blue eyes had grown wide, the veracity of the situation sinking in. "Who is he to have passed it onto me?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Princess, may I introduce you?" Hiko stepped forward, mounting the tension in the room. "I present His Royal Majesty, Kamiya Koshijirou, the king …your father."

She grew still, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "My father?" Her words were barely audible. "After all this time?"

He nodded and reached to take her hand. She jerked back. Anxiety caressed his features. "I wanted to know you; however, Shishio was still out there. After losing your mother, I did not want to risk exposing you."

Sucking in a deep breath, Kaoru clenched her eyes closed. Abruptly they opened and a tear clung to her lower lash. "After all this time." She murmured again. Kenshin sensed it. Her face drained of color and then her eyes rolled back into her head. He reached her first, scooping the woman into his arms. Hiko indicated he bring the woman towards the king's chambers off to the side.

Aoshi ushered him after the king. They followed Hiko through the door behind the dais and into his chambers. He stretched her out on the divan and placed a hand to her forehead. "I think she just fainted." He stated. He glanced around. "Where is Megumi-sama?" He demanded.

"Here." She shoved her way through the small crowd at the door. Aoshi shut it, closing everyone off.

Kenshin rose as she approached. Swiftly she dropped to her knees, her fingers on Kaoru's wrist. "She's just a bit overwhelmed. Give her a moment."

He moved to return to her side as was his place but was blocked by Koshijirou. "She'll be alright?" The king asked the young doctor.

Megumi nodded. "She's fine."

"Do you really think that was the best way to reveal your identity to her?" Kenshin challenged, his frustration mounting.

Koshijirou rounded on him. "The information was always going to be jarring when I told her."

"So why tell her in a public forum?"

He ignored him and turned back towards his daughter. He reached out a brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. "After everything she had already gone through, I didn't think she would pass out." He murmured.

"How long have you been meeting with her?" Megumi asked, looking up from her position. She rose to her feet, her dark eyes full of suspicion.

The king flushed slightly. "Maybe a year. Aoshi had informed me of Misao's involvement with a young woman, that he had caught them sneaking into the palace. After seeking her out, I deduced that she met Kaoru. I waited patiently, realizing she must be sneaking away from either the cottage or Megumi. It was only a matter of time before I stumbled upon her on the side of the woods." Koshijirou glanced around the room. "She was keen to learn, and I was more than willing to teach her."

A soft moan reached them and everyone focused on the woman stretched out on the lounge. Koshijirou hesitated and Kenshin took advantage of the opportunity to drop to Kaoru's side. He gripped her hand and leaned in to peer at her face.

"Kaoru-dono? Can you hear me?"

Her eyelashes flooded and then opened to reveal her large blue eyes. She saw him and murmured his name. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

Her gaze drifted over his shoulder and she stilled. Kenshin turned and saw she had noticed her father. Reluctantly he stood, relinquishing his place by her side. "How do you feel?" Megumi asked her.

Kaoru broke her stare and focused on the woman. "A little light headed."

"Perhaps-"

"Everyone get back." Megumi ordered, interrupting the Hiko. She glared at everyone and moved blocking the princess from view. "Give her some air and someone fetch her some tea." She ordered.

Kenshin retreated to the other side of the room and crossed his arms. Aoshi came to his side. "You don't appear to be very happy."

"Am I supposed to be?" He snapped, irritated by the way the events were occurring.

"No more secrets. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer, and then stopped. "I didn't want it to happen like this."

"There was never going to be an easy way to tell her. Finally meeting her father made everything real."

He sighed. "Now what happens?"

Aoshi offered him a grim smile. "Precisely."

* * *

Kaoru smiled gratefully at Megumi. "Thanks." She murmured accepting the tea she offered. She had awoken to find herself in Hiko's chambers. The woman had kept her separated from the other occupants in the room. Kaoru was grateful though her mind brimmed with curious questions. She cast a nervous glance at Kisho, no Koshijirou, her father. He watched her, unsure how to proceed.

"What happens now?" She finally asked.

"We'll have a formal engagement tomorrow evening to announce your return and celebrate the demise of Shishio." Hiko answered.

"So soon?" Kenshin asked. He didn't look at her and Kaoru wondered when she would find a moment to be alone with him. He had been by her side when she had awoken but had since retreated to the other side of the room.

"The sooner the better. The gossipmongers will surely have spread what occurred. People will be flocking to meet Kaoru."

"You make me seem like some kind of carnival attraction." She muttered. She sighed. "What if it's not even true? I mean, there's no real way of knowing I am the princess." She stated.

Koshijirou stared at her. "You still doubt it? After everything?" He asked incredulously.

Kaoru swallowed and stared down at the cup in her hands. "I just…I just wanted something different. My whole life I had a different set of expectations." Her eyes flickered in Kenshin's direction. His face was shadowed, unreadable.

"Do you not want this?" Koshijirou had stepped forward.

"It isn't that." She hesitated. She glanced at Megumi for help. "I had accepted my fate. Then I met you and Kenshin and everything changed. Everyone keeps saying I'm the lost princess and while I don't necessarily doubt it, how can everyone be so sure?"

"Perhaps I can provide one last bit of evidence."

They all turned to see Tae in the doorway. The king had risen from his position. "We all know who she is; she just needs to get used to the idea."

"Don't talk to me as though I'm not here." Kaoru retorted. She struggled to her feet. "How can you prove it?"

Tae swallowed as she approached. "Koshijirou and I have known each other for years. We met shortly after he met Eiko in the same glen where I imagine you met Kenshin. He would come to the cottage to court her. After several months they became engaged and then were married."

She stared at the woman, suddenly realizing the full implications of her statement. "You did know my mother." She whispered.

Tae nodded. "She was my sister."

Kaoru suddenly looked at her guardian with a new eye. Off handedly over the years she had thought there was a resemblance between her and Tae. But she had dismissed it, assuming she was nothing more than an orphan when Tae had adopted her. Koshijirou stepped towards her. "You still have it." He breathed.

"Of course."

"Have what?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru swallowed, staring with wide eyes between the two people she shared blood with. Tae ignored the redhead and nodded to the king. Then her dark green eyes landed on Kaoru. She stepped towards her and held out a bundle of dark purple silk. A week ago, Kaoru had pulled it out of her cedar chest to look at it. She had been worried about it when it became apparent she would not be able to retrieve it. Gingerly the old woman handed it to her.

Kaoru stared down at it, her bottom lip trembling as the last bit of truth she needed was about to be revealed.

Unable to not know, she timidly lifted the silk from the pendant within. The emeralds gleamed in the dim light, the silver in need of polishing. "Tae said it was my mother's" She murmured.

"It was. She always intended for you to have it."

Tears threatened and she looked up at the man who had been her teacher; the man who claimed to be her father. "It doesn't mean anything." She said her voice cracking.

He nodded and offered her a hand. "Come, there is something you must see."

She stared at the hand and slowly accepted it. She clutched the jewels to her chest, ignoring everyone around them. He led her to a door and opened it. "This is my personal study. Very few people have ever found their way in here. This is where I have resided for fifteen years, awaiting your return."

She stepped across the threshold and blinked in the light. The room was surprisingly small, a small table and chairs to one side. There was a desk and a small serving stand. The walls were adorned with rich tapestries, but what at long last caught her attention was the painting on the wall. Her breath caught as she recognized the woman though she had never truly known her. Kaoru took a step towards it, tears streaming down her face as she stared into the serene face of the woman who had given birth to her. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back in soft curls. Her face was similar to her own and Kaoru couldn't deny relation. The gown was a rich plum accentuating the brilliance of her green eyes. In the center of her breast was the pendant Kaoru now held in her hands.

"Can you doubt it now?"

The voice was soft and she turned to look at her father. "Would she really have been proud of me?" She asked, her voice breaking under the strain of emotion. It was the one question she had often wondered, one that he had supported.

"There is not a doubt in my mind." He came to her and reached out to touch her arm. His hand hesitated before it fell back to his side. "You have become an astonishingly beautiful woman."

She sniffed and swiped at her nose. Her shoulders began to shake and she began to sob openly. The man in front of her hesitated only for a few seconds longer and then he took her in his arms. The act only made her cry harder and she clung to her father.

"You're safe now, Kaoru. Where you finally belong."

* * *

Don't hesitate to let me know what you think! Kisses until next time!


	28. Chapter Twenty - Seven

So finally settled into a new house and got some time to myself so I can continue on with this for all of you fabulous peeps who have stuck with me through this long journey. This tale is steadily coming to a close and I promise I will see it to the end.

Once again the characters below are not mine. Enjoy!

* * *

"No one is to see him." The guard stated.

"I will see him."

"He's not to have human contact until his fate is decided."

Kenshin slowly looked at the man. "I will not tell you again, that I will not. Give me the key."

The guard nervously licked his lips and hesitantly handed the ring to him. He took it and cast one final dark look at him. "Speak of this to no one and you won't have to worry about the consequences.

He nodded. "The captain will be down in about ten minutes."

"I only need five."

Kenshin watched the guard disappear down the hall. He stepped down the few stairs. The damp air was oppressive and he hurried, ready for his purpose to be fulfilled. He reached the door separating the more dangerous criminals from the rest of the jail. Kenshin unlocked the door and stepped inside.

All of the cells were empty save one. Slowly he approached the far cell. The man lifted his head. His face was a discolored mass of bruises, his platinum blonde hair dirty, his clothes hanging on his thin frame. He rose as he heard noise and a sinister smile spread across his face as he recognized his visitor.

"This is unexpected."

"I thought I would deliver the news of your fate personally."

Enishi's grin deepened. "And how will I be executed? Hung? Beheaded? Go for the new movement and have me shot?"

"no."

The blonde frowned. "Going for some other form of torture? Going to bury me alive or something?"

He mused over that idea for a few seconds. "That's an interesting one. Alas, I'm afraid that won't be the case either."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. We both know I'm to die and once that happens you will live knowing that my death is on your conscience. Your vow will be broken and you will never be able to pet your precious bluebird again."

Mention of Kaoru caused him to steel his nerves. He had made up his mind and was determined not to go back on it. Allowing Enishi to taunt him would only satisfy one person. "I'm afraid to disappoint you. Your demise is not foreseeable in the imminent future."

"waiting until after the wedding?"

He did not want to think of Kaoru's probable nuptials either. "I know of no wedding, though I imagine that the king will wish to see his daughter safely married. However, your execution has been postponed, indefinitely. You're to be transferred to the mines in the far north. You can spend your days deep beneath the earth's surface searching for iron ore."

Enishi stared at him. "What?"

"The mines are your fate."

"You might as well kill me now."

"What would the point be?"

"You can not be serious." He chuckled bitterly. "I can not believe the king would choose that end for me."

"He didn't."

"Nor would I believe that Kaoru would speak up on my behalf."

"She knows nothing of this."

He pressed his lips together. " Then who determined my fate."

"I did."

Enishi laughed out loud. "Surely not."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"You wouldn't risk leaving me alive." He argued.

"It's a risk, yes."

"Where's Yumi? And the rest of the guards?"

"She won't help you. She has fled and her loyalty was to Shishio, not you. Without the wizard she is nothing."

"Why?"

"After your sister died-"

"After you killed her."

Kenshin paused and took a deep breath. "I made a promise. I have every intention of keeping that promise."

Enishi stared at him. "What did she do to you?" he whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He retorted. "Enjoy your life, Enishi."

"You can't do this to me." Kenshin turned his back on the blonde man and strode away from him. "Come back here! You can't do this to me!" He cried after him.

Kenshin locked the door behind him, muffling the man's screams. He knew it was the right choice. He felt lighter somehow. He pushed away from the door, determined to put the past behind him. For the first time in a long time he wondered what his future might have in store.

* * *

"Sano, Sanosuke!"

He heard his name and paused. He spotted Kaoru across the courtyard, an entourage behind her. As she hurried towards him the groups of women trailed behind her. Kaoru tossed a dirty look over her shoulder. He bit back the snicker, not sure precisely how the princess would react. "Jou-chan. How are you faring this morning?"

She clung to his arm. "They won't leave me alone." She hissed. "They follow me everywhere. Three of them were waiting outside my room this morning." She cried. Saw whipped around, her skirt flaring out around her as the four women reached them. "Stop!" She held out her hand.

"Your highness! We just-"

"I know longer need an escort. I found one of my own. You can go." The redhead opened her mouth. "Nope!" Kaoru flicked her wrist, shooing them away. "I'm sure you have other matters to attend to." After a moment, the four women meandered away.

"Welcome to the life of court." He snickered.

"How do you do it?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind women following me around." Sanosuke glanced at her. "Now perhaps you can understand why Kenshin has spent so long avoiding it."

The woman on his arm grew ever so still at the mention of the redhead. "How is he?" She asked nonchalantly.

"He's still here." He stated. He had to admit he was a bit surprised to discover the man at breakfast that morning. "Perhaps he is waiting for the declaration of Enishi's fate."

The blue eyes looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"The king has decided Enishi's fate."

'What's going to happen to him?"

"He carries a death sentence."

"No!" Her outburst caught him by surprise. She jerked her arm from his and began to rush off.

Sanosuke grabbed her. "It's too late, Jou-chan. It's already been decided."

She spun around to face him, Kaoru's face a myriad of emotions. "You don't understand. I will not let them execute him. I need to talk to the king."

"Why? How can you plead for his life after everything he did to you?" Sano asked, perplexed that first Kenshin and now her would still want Enishi's life.

"Don't you understand? It isn't about whether he lives or dies. I cannot allow Enishi's death be my responsibility; be Kenshin's responsibility!"

He stared sat her. "You believe that?" He asked her.

"Yes. Now let me go."

Sanosuke debated on what to tell her next. "Enishi's fate has been decided but he isn't to be executed."

"But you said that his was a death sentence."

"Normally, however he's being deported to the mines in the far north."

"What?"

"He's headed to the mines. He'll be perpetually chained underground for the rest of his life."

"He isn't being executed." She mused aloud. "Why did the king show leniency?"

"he didn't." Sanosuke took a deep breath and ran a hand through his dark hair. "In fact if it was up to the king, Enishi's execution would probably be taking place at this very moment."

Her large eyes swung in his direction. "What happened?"

"Kenshin. He believes as you do."

Her cerulean eyes widened slightly. Meaning?"

"He asked Enishi's life be spared."

Together they reached an entry to the main courtyard. He glanced over and saw the wagon readied for export. Her gaze followed his. "It's time."

"Time?"

"He's coming now." He nodded in the direction of the door to the castle. "The few prisoners headed north will be departing momentarily.

Across the courtyard he spotted the redhead. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. He watched the woman at his side though he made no attempt to approach her. Sanosuke wondered what had transpired between the pair while they had been held by Shishio. Neither one had confided in him and he doubted he would ever fully know. A shiver ran down his spine as the hour chimed. The moment of reckoning had come.

* * *

The morning had arrived grey and bleak. Despite his better interest, Kenshin had found himself drawn to the courtyard. HE leaned against the wall, knowing the time the prisoners would be transported drew near. He pondered the conversation he and Enishi had exchanged the night before.

Enishi seemed convinced that Kenshin would be responsible for his death in some way. He didn't like that Kenshin had been the one to plead for his life with the king. There was significance there.

He spotted movement through one of the other doorways and was startled to see Kaoru and Sanosuke enter the courtyard. He watched her look around. She wrapped her arms about her, trying to stave off the chill the morning contained. He longed to go to her, wanting to speak with her about the events that had occurred yesterday. However he remained in his place.

Just as the clock chimed the early hour, her blue eyes spotted him. She offered him a grim smile and then turned towards the palace doors. They opened to reveal the line of prisoners who would be spending the rest of their days beneath ground.

Aoshi led them, five men behind him. Enishi was the second from the back. Twelve hours had greatly changed the man. The blonde had always been proud and arrogant, even while in captivity. Now he shuffled along in a daze, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Kaoru spotted him and even from his vantage he could see her grow still.

A shaft of sunlight broke through the clouds. Enishi lifted his head. Kenshin watched as the blonde took in a deep breath, savoring his last opportunity for fresh air. Once in the wagon, there would be little, if any, chance to feel the wind again.

Knowing this, Enishi's opened his eyes and surveyed the courtyard. He spotted Kaoru standing to the side. Their eyes must have met for Kaoru took a step closer to Sanosuke. Watching the exchange, Kenshin felt something twist inside his gut.

Abruptly the head turned and the grey eyes spotted him. Something sinister seemed to spark to life in the depths and Kenshin straitened wondering if the man was truly defeated after all. The blonde's lip curled and he glanced around, lifting his bound wrists slightly.

Suddenly he broke, attempting to break free. His momentum brought the man in front of him to the ground. Enishi fell. A guard came up and grabbed him, jerking him to his feet. Enishi somehow managed to flip him only to be caught by two more guards. Using leverage from the guard in front of him, Enishi reared back, kicking him away. The one who held him let go in surprise and a small dagger gleamed in Enishi's hands.

He whirled and saw Aoshi had drawn his blade. Another guard attempted to grab the blonde. Enishi danced out of the way closer to the tall stoic man. Kenshin called out, finally realizing the man's ultimate intention. He started towards the melee in an attempt to prevent it. Too late, Enishi flung himself at Aoshi. Reflexively, the man raised his sword. Instead of engaging in a fight, Enishi dropped his blade and fell forward impaling himself.

Kenshin cursed, catching him before he could fall to the ground. The grey eyes looked up at him, a disturbing grin on the man's lips. "It appears once again you have been spared from having to break your promise."

"I did not want this for you; Tomoe would not want this for you."

He coughed up, blood filling his mouth. "I do this to myself for her sake."

He nodded, understanding the man's decision. "I am sorry, that I am."

"I was wrong." He burbled. Blood dripped down his chin. "Perhaps you have changed." He coughed, drawing desperately for air. "Forgive me, sister." His eyes glazed and a hint of a smile touched his lips. "I now come to join you."

The hand on Kenshin's shoulder slipped and the body became lifeless. Kenshin lowered him to the ground and slowly rose. He glanced around, his violet eyes landing on Kaoru. Her blue eyes were wide. Meeting her gaze, his world shifted. "He's dead." He stated.

Aoshi was at his side, kneeling next to the dead blonde. "So he is."

A hand landed on his shoulder. "He did it to himself." Sanosuke told him.

Her eyes were unreadable. And he turned to the tall man beside him. "He killed himself."

"He did."

Immediately someone came forward to unlock the body from the train. Kenshin stepped out of the way, watching as several more men came forward and covered the body. The remaining prisoners were quickly escorted to the waiting wagon. Two others came and picked up the lifeless body.

"What will become of him?"

Kenshin stilled at the sound of the voice at his elbow. "Probably buried outside the village in an unmarked grave."

"He wasn't condemned to die?"

HE turned toward the woman. "No, he was not."

"Although the mines aren't exactly a holiday. Most don't ever see the light of day again." Sanosuke told her.

Kaoru didn't respond to him and took a step towards Kenshin. "You convinced the king?"

He took a deep breath. "Once upon a time I loved his sister, at least to the best of my ability. Tomoe would not have wanted his death."

Her eyes glanced in the direction where the body had disappeared. "He might have escaped though."

Kenshin nodded his head once. "And then we might have had to deal with Enishi again. Or maybe he would have been reformed and had a chance at a life that wasn't motivated by revenge."

The woman grew silent. Kenshin bowed towards her. "I must attend to some matters." He told her.

"Kenshin?" He looked up at her. "Will I see you this evening?"

He hesitated. He hadn't thought to attend the ball though he wasn't thinking of leaving, not yet. However, he wasn't sure he could handle seeing the woman dancing with another man. With a swallow, he nodded. "I wouldn't miss it."

Her lips fluttered into a small smile. "Until then?"

"Hai." Without another word, he turned on his heel and entered the palace.

* * *

I think this chapter has been the one that has hung me up for the longest time. Unfortunately I couldn't really get to the rest of it u ntil I finished this blurb. Then I heard a song and caught some inspiration. Cheers until next time!


	29. Chapter Twenty - Eight

Again, much love and appreciation to everyone who has stuck with me through this process. Honestly the last chapter stuck me for so long. I wanted it to be longer, and yet...Regardless, I know its been a long time as life catches up to you, or me. We're getting the end of it now and what happens. I've gotta get this out there as I have other ideas I want to put out there, but I feel as though I needed to finish this story first. Without further adieu...

* * *

Kaoru watched the scene, nibbling on a strawberry. She had always wondered what it would be like to attend a ball. After all her years of longing, she wasn't sure she would be anxious to repeat the experience. The dress fitting yesterday afternoon had been a blur, her mind still attempting to absorb the fact she finally had a father. She longed to find Megumi or even Kenshin to discuss it, but her minionns had worn her out and she went to bed early.

After the traumatic events of the morning, Kaoru's mind had been a tumultuous mess. Another fitting for her dress, this time followed by a maid curling her hair, had left her little time to dwell on it. Ever since Hiko had announced the return of Koshijirou and in turn her presence, she had not had a moment to think coherently. She debated if that was best, her mind still full of the memory of Enishi's death. Even more, the flitting memories of her time in Shishio's lair lingered. She longed to speak about it. However, there was only one person she wished to talk to.

From across the hall, Misao caught her eye. She waved and Kaoru smiled and lifted her hand in return. She started to cross the dance floor when Aoshi stepped between them. They exchanged words and Kaoru saw her friend blush. The pair moved amongst the dancers. Misao glanced over at her and offered her a silly grin. Kaoru watched them, feeling joy at her friend's good fortune and yet a bit envious.

Two women approached her. Kaoru swallowd the last of her piece of fruit and offered them a welcoming smile. One of the women, a pretty girl with curly auburn hair, returned her grin and dropped into a curtsey. "Your highness. May I comment on your dress?"

Kaoru stood waiting. Afterr a moment when the woman still hadn't answered, Kaoru nodded. "Yes?" She agreed, a little unsure precisely what the redhead was waiting for.

The second woman, one of the courtiers who had ambushed her this momrning reached out a hand to caress the material of her skirt. "It's exquisite. Who made it?"

"It looks like one of Vivianne's creations." A third woman chimed approaching the trio. Kaoru glanced at her, noting her as another of the courtiers who had waited for her that momrning.

"Of course!" The redhead chimed, bounced on her toes slightly, clapping her hands together, causing her red curls to dance. "She's an amazing dressmaker. Have you had her commission other gowns for you?"

Kaoru stared at her, a little taken aback. "Commissioned?"

"Since you're the princess." The joiner asked. Koaru looked at her, taking in the lavender gown. "I bet you were excited to be fitting for such sumptuous dresses."

"And the materials and fabrics that you will have at your disposal." The woman with auburn hair gushed. "You must be going absolutely mad with glee."

"If you like, I could come by when Vivianne is fitting you to go over the latest fashions." The second girl offered.

"You must, your highness." The one in purple agreed. "Miriam has a quite an eye."

Not sure what to say, Kaoru offered a nervous grin. "I suppose."

"Wonderful." Miriam leaned in her dark eyes gleaming. "So what does it feel like to be back amongst civilization?"

Kaoru looked at her. "Sorry?"

"I can't imagine how dreadful it must have been for you." The redhead chided. She turned to the two women at her side. "Growing up in the woods, wearing rags and having to do housework? Completely horrendous."

"And having to interact with the commoners and barter like a peasant?" the girl in lavender trilled. She looked once more at Kaoru, giving her a sympathetic look. "How on earth did you manage?"

Uncomfortable now, Kaoru shifted. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I managed." She murmured.

"How dare you bring something so unplesant up, Sasha!" Miriam scolded. She put an arm around Kaoru's shoulders. "Can't you see that the princess does not want to recall such nightmarish feelings?"

Kaoru licked her lips and attempted to move out from her arm. Though she had pined for something more, she had never thought her life was horrid. In fact in this moment, she craved the simplicity of it.

Desperately she looked around and finally, she spotted the one person she had been seeking out all night. The crowds parted slightly and Kenshin appeared. Kaoru stood up slightly, her heart warming at the sight of him. Miriam, her arm about her shoulders noticed her change in demeanor. She looked and sighed dreamily. "And the fact that you know Himura Kenshin…He's so handsome and beautiful."

Sasha had also turned to look at him, a red ringlet curled around a finger. "And so fearsome." She exclaimed. "Can you imagine what he can do with that sword of his?" Her voice was husky, her lids lowered as she studied Kenshin with a hungry eye.

Kaoru glanced at her sharply, jealosuuy flaring. "I bet a man like that has stamina to last the night." The girl in purple agreed.

"As capable as he his with his blade the battlefield, can you think of capable he is with a weapon inside the bedroom?" Miriam added.

Kaoru swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to either be sick, or to claw out someone's eyes. "He can cross swords with me anytime." Sahsa stately coyly.

"Don't be ridiculous." The third girl chided. "We all know I'm the with the tricks to seduce a man. I merely trail my fingers up his arm, wink, and I've got a bed partner for the night, Endurance to keep him begging until dawn's first light."

Kaoru frownd and suddenly studied the woman in a new light. "That's not true."

The woman turned back to her. "Excuse me?"

"'Ive heard of your trick. It doesn't work nearly as well as you think it does." Kaoru told her, recalling one of the chapters she had read in Sanosuke's book. She didn't know how many of the tales were directly from him. However, the tale of of the courtier with the fingernails and the long lashes had been narrated from several sources. "You're Bernadette."

The girl blinked. "Of course."

"You're trick merely indicates your desperation. Most of the men use you as their second when you wink at them. Plus you've never lasted the night and usually end up passed out and snoring, long before dawn approaches." She said snidely.

Next to her, Sasha giggled. Bernadette merely glared at her, her mouth open. "How dare you!" She seethed. She turned on her heel and flounced away.

"Where did you hear that?" Miriam asked.

Kaoru turned a cool look on her. "I read it. I'm sure you're surprised to hear that I can read considering I grew up so far from civilization." She stated, her voice flat.

The woman had the decency to blush and she she looked away, her arm at last falling from Kaoru's shoulders.

"Ladies."

They turned at the sound of Kenshin's voice. "My lord." Both dropped into a slight bow in front of him. "You are looking particularly dashing this evening." Sasha stated, her voice husky.

Kenshin ignored her, holding a hand out to Kaoru. "May I have this dance, Lady Kaoru?"

She accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her away from the two courtiers. He led her onto the dance floor and tenderly embraced her. "Thank you." She murmured.

"For what?"

"Rescuing me once again."

He chuckled. "You appear to be holding your own."

"They're all over me. I just want them to leave me alone."

"You're like a new shiny toy, that you are."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose. "I don't want people sucking up to me."

"In a way they are merely attempting to court you."

"By insulting me?"

His gaze grew dark. "What did they say?" He demanded.

Kaoru shook her head. "It's nothing. I let my temper get the better of me; I'm no better than them."

"Kaoru-dono," He tilted her chin. "You are much better than the courtiers."

She sighed, her heart racing. "I need to talk to you about something."

She saw him hesitate and then slowly nodded his head. "What do you wish to know?"

"Not here. Can we go somewhere else?"

Kenshin lifted his head and looked around. "I could use some fresh air."

* * *

She gently pulled him outside. He had suggested the balcony, hoping someone else would be present. Kenshin couldn't decide if he was relieved or not to find the space completely empty. It was the first time they had been alone since their night together. He attempted to pull his fingers from her grasp, but she shook her head slightly, leading him to the railing. Kaoru twisted away from him, wrapping his arms about her. He gave in, embracing her. She leaned against him, her large eyes staring up at the sky. Before he could prevent himself, he lowered his face into her neck.

The woman grew still before turning her head to him. Kenshin lifted his face, meeting her gaze. It would be so easy. He licked his lips and pulled away from her. She seemed sad and she sighed, pulling away from him to lean against the rail.

"Something on your mind?" He asked soflty.

"I don't know."

He moved to her side and leaned against the railng, mirroring her stance. She had expressed interst in speaking with him. He could only guess at what she would say. "I think you do."

Kaoru was quiet for a moment. She sighed. "It's about what happened the other night."

Kenshin took a shaky breath. He knew this conversation would come. "Kaoru-dono…"

"Do you not feel it? It's that why you continuously claim to be so terrible?"

He blinked, not sure what direction her thoughts were going. "Oro?"

She looked up at him, her azure eyes wide in the pale light. "Why do I feel no remorse?" She asked softly.

"Remorse? For what?" He asked, confused.

"I killed a man."

His shoulders dropped as it occurred to him what had finally struck her. He leaned against the rail and stared off into the distance. "Don't blame yourself. If you hadn't killed him, Shishio would most certainly have slain you."

"I know that."

"You only killed one man. He was hardly an innocent bystander. The guilt will eventually fade."

She turned to him, her lumniscent blue eyes brimmed with tears. "That's just it. I feel no guilt." She looked back over the darkened gardens. "That man killed my mother; he forced me to live a completely different life. While I don't begrudge my father for choosing Tae to raise me, I wanted to know my mother. He took that from me. I hated Shishio for that. I feel no remorse in having killed him. I'm glad I was the one who got to wield the blade." She stated vehemently. She closed her eyes and then looked up at him. "Does that make me a monster?"

He smiled bitterly and moved passed her. "I'm hardly one to ask such a question."

Kaoru studied him, tyring to ascertain what he was thinking. "I am asking you though."

He looked at her sharply. "You feel no guilt about slaying a man. Does that make you a monster?" His sullen shuckle chilled her. "The only monster standing on this balcony is me."

Kaoru pursed her lips together, anger flaring in the depths of her eyes. "Do not say such things to me." She sniffed. "In fact never say any such thing ever again, not to me." He glanced over at her. "if I ever hear you say that again, I will…I will have you banished." She scolded.

"It's true." He told her. It was time to put a stop to the foolhardy notions she had of him. "I killed men. There was a period of time when I thoroughly enjoyed it." He whirled on her and gripped her arms. "I lusted for the kill and there was nothing, save the smell of blood and the feeling of sword piercing flesh that could satiate it." He squeezed her slightly and then let her go. He turned away from her, hating himself for allowing her to have seen the restrained passion he still felt.

"Soemthing happened."

He closed his eyes. "Kaoru-dono…"

"No! Listen to me. Why are you doing this? Why do you insist on painting this putrid image of youself. People change Kenshin. The man Enishi knew all those years ago is not the man who stands before me now. You saved his life; offered him an oppurtunity to reform. Enishi chose death at his own hands. Battousai would not have done such a thing; he would never have allowed Enishi to leave Shishio's domain alive."

"I owed his sister something."

She pressed her lips together. "Maybe; but people change."

He shook his head slightly. "Why do you insist I am something I am not?"

"Why do you insist you are such a terrible person?"

"Kaoru-dono…"

"Why did you come for me?"

"I was not about to leave you there, that I wasn't."

"I know that. But you had a chance to kill Shishio and you didn't. I don't believe that you were taken so easily. You gave youself up, didn't you?"

He glanced at her and then away. "I had to know you were safe."

"And when he was dead?"

"I made sure." He lied.

Kaoru chuckled bittered and rested her arms on the cement rail. "That's not what I heard."

Kenshin cursed sliently for Sanosuke's big mouth. "Your life is more valuable than his."

She buried her face in her hands and laughed. "And again it is all because of duty." She retorted cynically. "After you did everything you could to try and disprove otherwise." Her head lifted and he winced from the fury burning in her eyes. "Or was that just a lie as well? Were you just screwing me out of a sense of duty?"

"Don't say that." He whispered.

"What else could it be?" She demanded.

His temper simmered. "Do not say that again." He warned her.

"Why not? When you fucked me, did you get a promotion? An extra bag of gold?"

He grabbed her and forced her to meet his gaze. "What happened between you and me is one the most treasured moments of my life. Everything I touch in my life is ruined. I will not be your downfall."

Kaoru stared up at him, a sense of wonder coming over her features. "What if I don't care."

His anger faded and he was nearly overwhelmed with sorrow. "We can't go back, that we can not."

"Who said anything about going back?" She whispered.

Kenshin stared down in her face, searching for the pity. Instead he saw her trust, trust in him; trust he didn't deserve. "You're going to be queen someday." He murmured.

"I'm not queen yet."

Something inside him snapped, just as it had four nights ago. His hand moved up her arm and caressed her cheek. Before he could stop himself he lowered his lips to hers. Instantaneously she was in his arms, her own lips insistent against his.

A burst of music reached them and Kenshin pushed her away. With a deep shaky breath, he took a step away from her realizing how close he had come to accepting everything she had to offer. Kenshin risked a glance at her and saw her chest was heaving, her cheeks flushed. She licked her lips and took a step back.

"What was that?" She asked softly.

He swallowed, a strange feeling settling over him. "I don't know." He took a deep shuddering breath. "Are you thirsty?" He asked abrubtly.

The woman blinked. "What?"

"Thirsty? I'll get you some wine, that I will."

He turned to leave, but her touch on his hand made him pause. "Don't be long, please."

He glanced back at her and met her shimmering gaze. He twisted his fingers and squeezed her hand. "I will not." Then he fled, unsure how to handle the situation with the princess any longer.

Once he entered the ballroom he leaned against the pillar, trying to catch his breath. When had he panicked in such a manner before? Somehow the prospect of spending any more time with the woman had terrified hinm in a way he could not explain. He moved away trying to clear his head. He avoided Sanosuke and found a servant who held a tray of wine. He took two and downed one before handing back the empty glass. The alcohol seemed to steady his nerves. For a brief moment he thought about fleeing the castle. Then clarity struck.

For ten years he had been running from his past. Here was a woman who not only seemed to know him better than he, but wanted him despite his past. It gave him pause and he came to a sudden conclusion. Instead of fighting Kaoru, perhaps it was time to figure out what it was she wanted from him. Kenshin had admitted to himself he wanted to focus on his future. He pushed back his shoulders and moved away from the crowds to where she waited.

"Sneaking away once again from the revels?"

He glanced over and saw the king lounging againt one of the pillars. "And you, your majesty? Your presence off to the side will surley gain notice."

Koshijirou shrugged. "Perhaps. But I've been watching from the side for years. Not once was my presence noticed. But since I have returned to the fold, you might be correct." His blue eyes, so like his daughter's, narrowed thoughtfully. "Where are you headed?"

"I thought I'd go for some fresh air, that I did." He stated lightly, not sure why he didn't want this man to know his daughter waited for him outside. Once he had figured out her intentions, he could determine the best way to deal with her father.

"Just as long as you don't go wandering again. I hope you won't be depriving us of your company as of yet."

His violet eyes blinked. "I hadn't given thought to leaving." He admitted aloud.

Koshijirou pushed up from his position. "You have nothing keeping you here. What is the need to stay?"

Confusion touched him. "Do you want me to stay or do you want me to leave."

The king took a deep breath. "What I want is irrelevant." He took a step towards him. "What exactly are your intentions?"

Starltled, Kenshin took a step back. "My intentions?"

He waited with baited breath, wondering if the king even suspected what might have transpired between him and Kaoru. "Are you leaving anytime soon?" The kings asked.

"I hadn't planned on it." He answered honselty.

"Good."

Koshijirou turned on his heel and walked away, immediately drawn into conversation with a flock of nobles. Kenshin watched him, curious to know what the conversation had just been about. He shook his head and pushed his firey bangs from his face. He glanced at the French doors, determined to sort through the whole mess that had become his relationship with Kaoru. His step a bit lighter he pushed opene the door and froze.

People had invaded the terrace he had previously occupied with the princess. He moved to ask the couple if they had seen Kaoru and stopped as the voices became clearer. One belonged to Kaoru. That meant someone had merely joined her. The voice was male and not one he immediately recognized. Jealousy flared so intensely that Kenshin had to take a moment to assess the fresh emotion. He placed the glass on the ground and moved closer to hear what was being said.

"I plan on marrying someone of noble stature and great valor." Koaru declared her voice echoing across the patio.

"What of your father? You don't think he might already have betrothed you to someone." The male asked.

Kenshin edged closer to see if he could discern who the voice belonged to. It was a man he recognized, though he couldn't put a name to the face.

"I hadn't thought of that." There was a pause. Kaoru turned away from the stranger and threw her shoulders back. "Still, I hope to marry someone of my choosing."

"I better do what I can to prove myself worthy."

"There is only one who can."

The man touched her. "I can bet I can be that one." Then he spun the woman into his embrace and kissed her. Kaoru didn't fight him.

Kenshin moved away, unable to hear any more of the exchange. He had been a fool to even briefly entertain the thought of remaining here. Despite anything that had occurred between them, she had apparently made her wants very clear. He left the balcony and turned down the corridor that led to his small room. He would leave before the sun rose.

"Not even bothering to wait until we're all passed out drunk?"

The curse echoed in the stone hall and he turned a baleful eye on his mentor. "What's the point? You catch me either way, that you do."

"Only because you have become so predictable." A frown marred the smooth brow for a moment. "However, I will admit you gave me some cause to wonder if you would flee this time."

Kenshin stood his ground, ignoring the fact the man had stated what he had previously realize only moments ago. "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

Hiko studied him for a moment. "Why are you leaving?"

"I was told there was nothing for me here. I'm best off disappearing into the countryside, that I am."

"Best off for whom?"

The question threw him and he studied his mentor for a moment. "If I were you, I'd wait and see what tomorrow brings before heading out. You might find something worth hanging around for."

"The last time you gave me such a cryptic order I found myself at the doorstep of the missing princess."

Hiko shrugged and moved past him. "Kaoru was never missing. She merely needed a champion to come find her.

* * *

And there it is for now. Until next time!


	30. Chapter Twenty - Nine

As always thanks for the support. And on with the next chapter.

* * *

Kaoru sighed and leaned aginst her elbows. She felt better after having spoken to Kenshin. But now her head was in turmoil. No promises had been made between them. None that were spoken. She knew what she wanted. The desires of the enigmatic redhead continued to be a mystery to her. One moment he was pushing her away, saying nasty things to her; the next pulling her into a bone-melting embrace.

Something moved in the darkness and she whirled, peering into the shadows. "I thought he'd never leave you alone."

Kaoru fought back a groan. Though it wasn't one of the girls from before, a man strode towards her in the darkness. He had attempted to approach her on several occasions since yesterday, and she had always managed to evade him. Now she was stuck. She though about begging off, but Kenshin should return any moment and she didn't want him to think she had had abandoned him.

"What do you want?"

The man stepped into the light and smiled down at her. "I've been striving to introduce myself for some time now."

"Since my station was revealed yesterday afternoon?"

The grin didn't waver, merley deepened. "Actually since you set foot in the castle a week ago. However, your bodyguards wouldn't leave you alone for even a moment and I am not one to crave an audience."

Kaoru studied him a little unsure of the authenticity of his statement. Still, he could have approached her numerous times and he chose now when she stood alone. "And you are?" She asked tentatively.

He took her fingers in his. "They call me Akashi." He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Delighted to make the acquaintance of the most beautiful woman in the palace.

His words made her blush, unused to such compliments from a stranger. "Thank you." She murmured, she pulled her fingers from his grasp and turned to overlook the shadowed horizon.

"Sooo…" He leaned against the balcony rail. Kaoru glanced over at him. "What are your plans for the future?"

She sighed, actually giving his question some thought. "I don't really know." She answered truthfully.

"You know, even though your father has stepped forward, he really can't take over."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows that Hiko was always acting in his stead. Yet, he is who the kingdom recognizes as its leader." He nudged her. "That is until you came forward."

"I didn't come forward."

"Well," He shrugged. "Until the assassin found you."

Kaoru frowned at his choice of words. "He's not an assassin anymore." She argued.

"Of course. There hasn't been a war for over a decade. There isn't much call for one."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "It wouldn't matter, even if there was."

The nobleman merely shrugged. "Still, while they might not fully recognize Koshijirou as its king, ithe people do acknowledge you are the rightful heir and pending queen. The people will want a king by your side."

Kaoru fought the urge to groan. She buried her face in her hands. "I know I have to get married. I just wish I had more time." She whispered, more to herself.

"What would you look for?"

She glanced at him in surprise. "In a king?"

"In a husband."

She stared at him. Immediately Kenshin filled her head. "He would need to be generous and loyal."

"And in your king?"

She offered him a wry grin. "I plan on marrying someone of noble stature and great valor." Koaru declared.

"What of your father? You don't think he might already have betrothed you to someone." Akashi asked.

"I hadn't thought of that." She paused, a frown wrinkling her brow. She placed her hands on the railing. "Still, I hope to marry someone of my choosing."

"I better do what I can to prove myself worthy."

She smiled at him and turned back to looking at the sky. "There is only who can."

His hand touched her shoulder and she fought the urge to cringe away. "I can be that one."

Before she realized it, he had spun her around, gripping her shoulders. His lips were demanding on hers. It took her a moment to comprehend what he was doing. With all her might, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

Akashi blinked at her stupidly. Then he grinned and stepped towards her. She backed away. "Come on, princess. Who else is more worthy of your hand in marriage than I?"

"I can think of a few." She flung into his face.

His eyes glittered in the pale light. "You can not possibly mean that assassin who follows you around." She didn't answer, merley turned her nose in the air. "Himura Kenshin is nothing more than a bloodthirsty murderer who isn't worth a glance in his direction, let alone your love."

Fury seized her and she strode towards him. Akashi seemed to misunderstand her intention. The resounding smack of her hand on his cheek, cleared up any misinterpretations. "Do not ever say that again or I will have you spending the rest of your life regretting it." She seethed.

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" He sneered.

Kaoru threw her shoulders back and lifted her chin. "You and I both know exactly why you came seeking me out." The man's cockiness seemed to abate somewhat as his brow furrowed. "You claim to have noticed me days ago, but we both know it's because I'm the princess. One day I will be queen and there is no way in hell you will be sitting beside me. I'd be very careful not to find yourself banished from court."

"As if you would have the power. You will crave the adoring attention all monarchs crave."

"Why don't you go and ask Sasha or yet, go ask Bernadette, how I feel about the courtiers. I don't crave anyone's attention, least of all yours. I could care less if I insult every last one of you. You are nothing without me."

"You are making a mistake."

"Threatening me?" Kaoru took a step back. A thought occurred to her and she raised her voice. "Threatening me?" She cried.

Though they had been alone on the balcony, it was full of people in seconds. "Your higness, is there a problem?"

Akashi looked around, his eyes wide. "No problem." He attempted to assure everyone.

"The Lady Kaoru seemed to think you were threatening her." Aoshi stated, stepping out from behind the guard.

The noble visibly paled as the tall man came forward. "A simple misunderstanding. I asked her to dance and she declined."

"Then perhaps you should leave." Aoshi stated, his voice hard and flat.

"I agree. I'm a bit tired." Akashi turned towards her. "Good night, highness." He retorted hurriedly. Then he fled the balcony, leaving her with the captain and three of his guards.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted some fresh air." She bit her lower lip. "Have you seen Kenshin?"

"He retired some time ago."

"Retired? You mean he went to bed?"

"Hai."

Kaoru's heart crumbled and she took in a deep breath. "Will you escort me to me room then?" She asked.

"Of course." Aoshi nodded to the guards and then offered her his arm. "Anything you desire."

"What I desire doesn't seem to matter mch."

"I would not say such things."

She glanced at the man at her side. "You asked Misao to dance tonight."

He was quiet a moment. "That I did."

"I'm glad." She offered him a small smile. "At least someone should find some happiness here."

"You don't think you will?"

"It remains to be seen."

They continued on in silence and reached the door to the suite she had been given. "Your highness, if I may?"

"Of course."

"Have you told his majesty, your father, what it is you want?"

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes, you are the princess. Yes, you are the heir. But if you really, truly do not want to be queen, no one can make you."

"I know." She sighed. "I will accept my fate. The twist took me to the woods. I must accept the twist that brought me back here." She told him. Her thoughts touched on Kenshin, since so much of her fate seemed to revolve around their initial meeting. If only she could receive some indication as to his feelings.

"Tomorrow is a new day." She pressed her lips together. Kaoru looked up at him. "Who knows what the morning will bring?"

* * *

Dismally, she stared out at the landscape, still hardly to believe that one day it would be hers. She was in a foul mood.

Behind her Hiko and Koshi were arguing. Sher leaned against the window sill, tuning out what was being said. She imagined she should be paying attention, but her thoughts were occupied with Kenshin. Their conversation the previous night flitted thorough her head. She had thought they were having a good time, finally clearing the tension that had existed between them. To not have him return, made her wonder if she had been misled. It made her realize she needed to confess her feelings for the man, before she lost what little control she still maintained on her life. She thought of Aoshi's advice and debated on whether she should take it.

"Now that society has been introduced to the missing princess and future queen, isn't it about time to think about a kiing." Hiko asked, sitting back in his chair.

The comment broke through her reverie. She straitened and turned from the window. Koshi, her father, was shooting the imposing man a dirty look. It suddenly occurred to her the pair had been arguing about her.

"You still want to go through with this?"

She stepped in between them. "King?" She asked. In all the craziness surrounding her return, the threat of Shishio, his downfall, and the truth of her identiy, she had given little thought to being queen, let alone the man who might psossibly ruile beside her. Only Akashi had made her think of it and she had deduced he was merely attempting to manipulate her. "What is this about a king?"

Hiko glanced at her lazily. "Knowledge that you have returned will spread and the people will want their rightful leader back on the throne."

She cast a feardull gaze at Koshijirou. "What does that mean?" She demanded.

The amn grimaced. "They'll want to see you married."

"What?!"

"Married. To a man they well admire and respect."

"You really mean to procede? Sooner rather than later?"

"A man has already come forward."

"How did…I mean, nobody has said…he wouldn't have…I mean, what?"

Marriage hadn't seriously entered her mind, not since before she had come to the palace. All her girlish antics and daydreams seemed to be years away. Her conversation with Megumi had her worried. Her friend would not have revealed her liason with Kenshin. "Surely it's too soon." She stared, knowing that it probably wasn't, but not feeling at all ready to tackle the tasks set before her. Kaoru had acknowledged to herself that marriage would eventually happen, but she had planned on professing her feelings to Kenshin first. He would return her sentiments and done. "I thought there'd be more time."

"Actually…" Her father grimaced again and shrugged. He looked at Hiko for confirmation. "You would have been married by your sixteenth birthday, or at the lastest your eighteenth, if certain circumstances had not occurred."

Her shoulders fell. "You mean Shishio."

"Yes."

Kaoru swallowed, trying to comprehend what this would entail for her. "So I get married."

The two men exchanged a glance. "Hai."

She lifted her chin. "Then it's decided. I'll get married to appease the people." She agreed. It just meant she would need to step her plan to convince Kenshin.

Hiko crossed his legs, throwing back a cup of sake. "It isn't that simple."

"What isn't." She wanted to know, for some reason not nearly as daunted by him as she had been on previous occasions.

"Stating you will get married isn't that simple. You actually have to get married."

"What more is there to know?"

"The ideal person to be your king might be something for you to consider." Hiko stated drily.

"Then I guess I get to pick someone. There's time enough. No need to rush these things. Suitors can come from other places and I can be courted." She retorted softly. Or court someone. Kenshin would need persuasion.

"You are already promised to someone."

Kaoru stopped, her mouth slightly open. A thought occurred to her. "You can't promise me to anyone. You aren't the real king." She told him, her hands on her hips. She stared at him defiantly.

Hiko sipped his sake and then rose. He stared at her for a moment and then moved to the side of Koshijirou. "I think it's about time that I stop taking the blame for your decisions."

Her father sighed and then nodded. "I'm the one who conceded to the betrothal. You already belong to someone."

She stared at her father blankly. Kenshin had once said something similar to her. "Belong to someone? I am my own person. " She snorted haughtily.

A corner of the man's mouth quirked before he turned away. "You most certainly are." He glanced back at her, all signs of a smile vanished from his face. "Be that as it may, you were betrothed when you were three years old, before I sent you away. This is not Hiko's doing, but my own."

A feeling of dread settled over her. Kaoru fought the urge to panic and bit her lip. She struggled to copmprehend the exchanged look between the two men and finally gave up. "That was fifteen years ago." She argued. "Much has changed since then."

"Indeed." Hiko stated before moving back to his seat and the jug of alcohol. "Tell, me highness." He poured himself a cup and then handed another to her father. "Would you really have us break this oath that has stood for a decade and a half." She opened her mouth to say she would when he continued. "Let us not forget that we wouldn't be in this predicament if a similar oath had been maintained."

Her mouth hung open and she sent an imploring look to her father. However, he was glaring at his friend, tossing back the cup of sake. "You push your luck." He growled before demanding another drought of the beverage.

Kaoru flushed as she realized that her mother had broken her betrothal, thus costing the lives of countless. "Of course I wouldn't force anyone to break his vow. I just….I mean…" It was on the tip opf her tongue to mention her one night with Kenshin. But that could be more trouble and as much as she loved the redhead, she would not have him coerced into marrying her. Though he was her first choice, she needed to make sure his feelings paralleled her own.

"Is he at least a good man?" She ventured after a moment. As long as the man she might be reigning with wasn't along the likes of Akashi, she would be willing to compromise. She looked at her father and then at Hko. "I might have been raised in a simple life, but I do have standards still." She stated firmly.

Both smirked as Koshijirou turned to Hiko. "Ask him." He told her. "ultimately it was his decision, even if he tried to blame it on me. He propsed the candidate."

Hiko nearly choked. "I think not."

"I think so. Was it not you who stated that a man of such valor had every right to earn the heart of a queen?"

"I must have been drunk. That was a very trying day."

"I didn't even know that was possible." Koshijirou sneered. "And as I recall, I bore the brunt of misery that afternoon; much more than you did."

Hiko glared at him. "I'm surprised you even recall what we did. If I was drunk, you must have been several hours in your bed."

"You push the line once again. You forget that I am king and can have you beheaded within a second."

The tall man waved his hand and proceeded to pour yet another round for the two men. "By all means. They've only been obeying me for the last however many years."

"Only because you speak my words."

Koaru threw her hands up in the air. "Will you two stop acting like two filandering codpoles and tell me who the hell it is I'm supposed to marry?" She demanded shrilly. It was something she had heard Sanosuke say and, given the circumstance, figured somehow that it might be appropriate.

Both men immediately shut up and stared at her. After several seconds of silence Hiko threw back his head and laughed. "It appears your plan worked! You would never hear a woman of court say such things." The man snorted with glee.

"It was not my idea to put Sonosuke in her path." Her father spit.

"It wasn't mine either." Hiko argued. "He had a thing for the doctor. I just allowed him to get away with sneaking off to see her."

"Against my better judement."

"And who would you have had teaching her diplomatic behavior?"

"There were other ways. You could have informed him."

"And risk the tori-atama blowing her cover?"

"Is that what you were thinking when you sent your idiotic pupil to protect her?"

"So now you agree he's an idiot. We both know exactly why he was sent there."

"Stop it!" She yelled, not even listening to their conversation anymore. "You two are acting like fools and you're supposed to be fucking kings!"

Both were staring at her again, their mouths open. Her father at last closed his mouth and took a step towards her. "You're right." He sighed. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Meet who?" She asked, rubbing her templed.

'Your betrothed?"

Trepidation sounded in her heart and she looked at him. "Really?"

"He's been sent for. I imagine he's waiting right outside the door."

Kaoru swallowed, not having expected to meet the man so soon. "I didn't know that." She murmured, looking gdown at her hands.

"This moment has been waiting to happen since the moment you were found." He cringed and offered her an apologetic smile. "Or at least until it was revealed to you."

She returned his smile weakly, too shook up inside to even be worried about being upset. A knock sounded on the door and was opened by one of the guards. Hiko nodded to him and the door closed once again. She took in deep breath.

What would happen now that she was engaged? When would she see Kenshin again? And what would this man entail for her. What would he think of her? She nibbled on her lip as she nervously waited.

Hiko went to the door and opened it. He ushered towards someone waiting outside and Kaoru lifted her chin, ready to meet the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

And there it is. I will do my best not to make you wait too long!


	31. Chapter Thirty

So close! And I'm sure everyone knows exactly where this is going. Let's just get to it!

I do not own the characters below.

* * *

At long last the door opened and he followed the king inside. It had been sometime since he had been inside this room, not since before the wars. Fifteen years ago he stepped within the personal chambers of Koshijirou and made a vow. A memory triggered when he gazed around, but he couldn't recall it. Then his eyes rested on the woman waiting at the other end of the table. She looked radiant in her gown, her dark tresses neatly brushed and curled. He opened his mouth to tell her but could find no words. He still felt guilty for leaving her last night. Briefly he wondered what had occurred between her and the nobleman. He had been tempted to leave, as was his tendency. Instead he had heeded the words of the two men in front of him, curious to what the day would bring. He bowed slightly, a smile fixed on his face.

"You called for me, that you did. What is it you require of me?""

"Kenshin, there is another matter that must be discussed."

"I don't undersand."

The comment came from Kaoru. She stepped forward, confusion apparent in her azure gaze. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

His gaze darted between her and the king. "I was summoned by his majesty, that I was. One does not turn down such an ivitation." He told her, not sure where her inquiry derived from.

Now she turned to her father. "I thought we were discussing the betrothal."

"Betrothal?" He blinked his violet eyes in startlement. He knew Koaru would marry. He just had not fully realized it would be so soon. He turned to the woman, masking his pain. Politely, he inclined his head, maintaining his air of detachment. Dwelling on his emotions only stirred them. "My congratulations, your highness. I wish you the best of happiness."

The woman's cobalt eyes were round and mournful. "Thank you." She murmured. Anxiously she licked her lips and turned once more to her father. "However, whether we will be happy or not remains to be seen. Where is my fiancé?" She demanded lightly. Kenshin could sense the distress in her voice, only because he had come to know her so well. He could only surmise where her misery came from. She feared he would reveal their liason. She had nothing to be afraid of. He would not tell anyone of the brief moment when he had succumbed to his own greed and desire.

Koshijirou watched the two of them and smiled. He ignored Kaoru's question and stepped towards him. "How do you fare today, Kenhsin?"

The question made him leary. "I am fine."

He nodded. He looked at Hiko. The taller man merely shrugged and moved once again to the table. "There are some details left to discuss before all is revelaed to my daughter. First I have a few questions for you."

"Questions?" Kenshin studied him, not sure where this was going exactly.

"Please, have a seat." Koshijirou motioned towards a chair opposite of Hiko. "This is an informal discussion."

Hesitantly Kenshin moved to the chair. He sat and looked at the man before glancing at Kaoru. She was confused, but also feeling frustrated. Her lips were pursed, not sure what was going on and not happy with that fact. The king paused and then pulled out the chair in front of him. "You're more than welcome to join us. It indirectly will concern you."

She crossed her arms. "It's nice to know that you want to include me, considering I'll be the reigning sovereign someday." She sneered, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

Kenshin stifled a smile, loving this side of her. She was not used to deferring to authority and had fought against what little she had dealt with. Primly she moved to the seat her father offered and sat down, smoothing down her skirt. The man chuckled before sitting at the last seat at the small table. His blue eyes focused on Kenshin. "Tell me sir, when was the last time you and I spoke?"

The query caught him offguard. "Before last night? Im not sure." It had been Koshijirou who had asked him to join the guard, utilizing the technique Hiko had taught him. That had occured in Hiko's chambers. The day he had professed he would never kill again had been in front of the king in the great hall, after everyone had thought Shishio had initially been defeated. "It was ten years ago." He answered finally.

"You expressed guilt at that time."

Kenshin stared at him, trying to ascertain what the king wanted from him. "My bloodlust had led me to a place I had not wanted to be."

"You vowed never to kill again."

"So I did."

"Thanks to my daughter you didn't have to break that vow."

He winced at the memeroy. It was ironic; because of Kaoru he had been ready to forsake his vow and yet, in the end, she saved him from slaying a man. Of course it was because she had performed the deed for him and he knew that it weighed on her. He spared a glance at her recalling their conversation from the night before. "Killing for necessity is different than killing for pleasure."

"I'm not speaking of Battousai. Although," the man sighed and sat back. "I do apologize for that."

Kenshin met his eyes. "That's over and done with. There is no going back." He stated firmly, knowing it to be true for the first time in his life. He looked at the woman again, acknowledging to himself she was the reason.

Koshijirou shook his head. "No there is not." He murmured. He leaned forward. "But we aren't here to talk of that. There was a more poignant moment that I refer to now."

The memory stirred again, some scenes sliding into place. "You're talking of the last time I was in this room…." He said slowly, recalling the one and only time the king had invited him to these rooms. Even when Hiko had resided as king, Kenshin had never set foot in the opulent space.

The king nodded and looked quickly at Hiko for support. The man merely sipped his sake. "It was fifteen years ago."

"It was the day your wife…died." Kenshin swallowed, trying to recollect the exact events that had brought him into the room. He glanced at Kaoru and abruptly the memory slammed home.

The day, vividly struck him. He didn't know what had possessed him that day. It had been a party celebrating the princess's third birthday. Shishio had appeared, making one last appeal for the king to make amends for his offense. Again he had been spurned, but the sorceror hadn't taken no for an answer. Enraged, he had seized the queen and slit her throat with everyone to see. Then his focus had turned on Kaoru, standing horrified at the skirts of her nursemaid. For some reason he had jumped in front of the wizard. It was the first of three times the two exchanged blows.

However, it wasn't that memory that struck him. Lucidly he recalled what had followed. He was surprised that Kaoru hadn't realized it yet. He looked at her and saw the beginnings of realization start to dawn. He swallowed again, knowing what was about to come.

"There was nothing sworn." He stated suddenly, needing to find an out to the one thing he wanted more than anything.

"Perhaps not in blood." Koshijirou watched him through bnarrowed eyes. "But I always believed your word was enough."

"I was thirteen." Kenshin hissed.

"Yet you were one of the strongest warriors the kingdom had to offer." Hiko retorted. "You willingly accepted it."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru burst out. All three men looked at her. She heard them, but denial was clearly etched on her features.

The king reached over and took her hand. "Fifteen years ago, I was forced to watch your mother bleed to death in my arms. The day was bleak and I wanted nothing more than to save you; wanted what was best for you. Hiko and I decided you needed a champion at your side, one who would protect you regardless of all else. One stepped forward that day. Therefore we bonded our two wards together."

She stared at him blankly for five seconds before understanding bloomed to life in her eyes. "You sent for my betrothed." She whispered.

Unable to stand it anymore, Kenshin bolted from his seat, knocking the chair over. "You can't do this."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Sit down." Hiko ordered.

He glared at the man who had raised him. "I will not let you do this."

Now the tall man stood, using his height to intimidate him. But for the first time in the twenty years he had known the man, Kenshin refused to back down. "Sit down, you insipid boy and accept your fate. You are about to get everything that you want."

"What about what she wants?" He demanded, throwing his hand out towards Kaoru. "For years we've all been slaves to your whim and yours." He wheeled on the king. "I realize now you had much to do with the orders Hiko gave. The orders weren't all his. You have been leading us astray all these years. Don't you for once want to know what your daughter wants? She wasn't raised within the intrigues of court, as you wanted. Isn't it time you figured out just what she learned; what she wants? How she wants to live her life?"

Koshijirou stared at him for a moment. "You're right." He stated after a moment.

Slowly they all turend to the woman. Kaoru sat there, her face buried in her hands, dark curls hidinge her features from them. Gradually, her fingers fell from her cheeks. Her color was pale in contrast to her ebony tresses. Her blue eyes were blank. She lifted her head and stared at them, her posture radiating the strength of the queen she would one day become.

Her father cleared his throuat. "Karou? What do you want?" He asked timidly.

For a moment they stared at each other. Then she rose, placing her hands on the tabletop. "What do I want?" She chuckled bitterly. "What I really want never seems to be relevant.

"We're asking you now what you want." Hiko stated.

Her cerulean eyes stared at Hiko and then moved back to her father. Lastly she looked at him. Kenshin took a step back, startled what he read in her blazing blue eyes. She was confused and betrayed. Then she closed herself off and he cringed, hating that she had learned to shut off her emotions. She had always been so open and honest. Deep down he knew he was responsible. "There is only one thing I want at this point." She said looked directly at him.

Kenshin held his breath, not even sure what she was going to say. Knowing they were betrothed was one thing. Now would be the moment when she would say she didn't want to marry him.

"What I want? I do not to marry someone who clearly has no desire to marry me."

Her words stung. It wasn't quite what he had expected and the harshness of her delivery hurt. He stepped towards her, wanting to comfort her. Her azure eyes flared, the look devastating him. Then she turned and stalked from the room.

All three men stared after her, silence falling like a lead curtain. "That didn't go according to plan." Hiko finally stated, breaking the silence.

Koshijirou whrield, his eyes alight with his fury. "You really are as stupid as Hiko claims."

The accusation astonished him. "oro?"

"You wanted her then, though you couldn't fully comprehend why. You agreed to the terms, even though you were still practically a boy. And even when you lusted after someone else, you never married, the reason I know she betrayed you in the end. Then after the war you still agreed to your end of the deal."

Kenshin flushed, astounded someone else had managed to make him feel like a little boy other than Hiko. "I will not be coerced. I will not allow her to do something she doesn't want."

"How can you not see it?" Koshijirou demanded. "Kaoru is in love with you. Has been for some time."

"How can you say that? She's in love with…" He stopped, realizing his earlier logic could no longer stand true. That left Enishi, but he had seen the way she looked at him during their endeavors in Shisihio's fortress. He had seen the way she was with Sanosuke and Aoshi. That left only one other male to be part of her life. He slapped himself. "How could I have been so blind?"

Suddenly it all made sense. Her nervousness around him, her request for a kiss. Why his silence of her parentage had cut her so deeply. Even their one night of passion. It could not have occurred if she had not felt something for him. He had been in such denial. "I don't deserve her." He murmured.

"Well, you certainly don't now." Koshijirou snarled before stomping from the room.

The door slamming shut reverberated in the room. Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the verbal assault that was sure to follow. No one spoke and he opened his eyes after a moment, looking at Hiko.

The tall man merely studied him, still recling in his seat. Kenshin moved to the chair he had knocked over and righted it. He sat, still waiting to be insulted. The imposing man opened his mouth, but the words that came out of his mouth startled him.

"Do you want a cup?"

He tried not to gape as his mentor. "Oro?" He asked, his voice flat, not even sure he had heard him correctly.

Hiko pretened not to notice. Instead, he reached for the cup the king had discarded and handed it to him. "For the first time you did something smart."

"The king doesn't seem to think so."

Hiko waved his hand. "He'll get over it."

"You told me to keep my mouth shut."

"When have you ever listened to what I said?"

Kenshin studied him, trying to figure out what was going on behind the façade. Unable to come up with anything, he reached for the small porcelain cup in front of him. He took a sip and grimaced, the alcohol burning as it went down his throat. "How can you drink that?" He gasped.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You're not about to taste it ever again."

He coughed and looked at the man, the taste still strong in his mouth. "Why do you think I did the right thing?"

"What do you think the right thing is?"

"Not marrying her."

"That isn't what I said."

Kenshin sighed, his temples beginnig to throb. "What did I do that gained your approval for a few seconds." He asked tiredly.

Hiko shook his head and sat back. "You asked what she wanted."

"And she doesn't want me."

The man snorted. "She does. But now she'll know that you return the sentiment."

Arguments rushed through his head. "I don't deserve her, that I don't." He reiterated.

"Why?"

"She's the princess and I'm a former assassin."

"Fifteen years ago, you didn't care about that. All you saw was a young girl who was being threatened. And Kaoru doesn't care about that either. She knows that time and time again, you came to save her."

Kenshin looked down at the table. "She thinks it was because she was the princess."

"Does she?" Hiko rose. "That is why you were sent to her. So you could know her for the woman she is and she would know you for the man you might someday become." He placed his hands on the table and leaned towards him. "She already belongs to you, in more ways than one. For once in your life don't be the imbecile I claim you to be."

"In case you've forgotten, she doesn't to marry me." He stated bitterly, the words stinging even now.

Hiko shook his head. "You never listen. That's your biggest problem; always has been."

"What did you hear that I didn't?" He demanded irritably.

"Kaoru assumes you don't want to marry her. Therefore, she relinquished any obligation on your part, despite what my have occurred between you two."

He felt himself redden at the veiled allegation. There was no possible way the man could know of what had transpired between him and Kaoru. "What exactly are you referring to?"

Hiko narrowed his dark eyes thoughtfully. "I told you not to touch her." Kenshin glanced down at his hands, unable top say anything. "You did compromise her."

"It wasn't like that." He hissed.

"Pray tell, just exactly what was it like?"

"She thought we were going to die."

"Instead of disabusing her of the notion, you took advantage of her vulnerability and took her."

"No."

"You're obligated to marry her now. There could be a scandal."

Kenshin looked up sharply. "I won't force her."

"Too late for that."

"I didn't force her!"

"The point is moot. You have an obligation."

"I won't do this, not for you."

"Then for who?"

"Kaour-dono deserves someone who loves her."

"You don't?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to argue and closed it. "I have nothing to offer her, that I don't."

"You have everything to offer." Hiko snorted. He sat back. "Why don't you want to be king? There are numerous men at court who wouldn't hesitate to be her husband."

He fought the surge of jealousy, knowing the statement to be true. "I will not force her into something she doesn't want."

"Let me ask you something." Hiko leaned forward. "Forget everyone, all the players in this farce. Ask yourself this. What do you want, truly want?"

He blinked at the question. It had been a long time since someone had asked him that question. "What I want is irrelevant."

"Pretend that it isn't."

Kenshin looked up at the man, startled. His mind raced with some many possibilities. However, one thing was clear. "I want a life with her." He murmured.

"As her king?"

"No." He barked. "Just with her. I want to see the woman she'll become and be there for her through her hardships. I want to fall asleep next to her at night and see her face first thing in the morning. I want to see her glow with happiness, that I do. Her nobility is of no concern."

A hint of a smile curled Hiko's mouth. "That is why you will marry her. No one else will ever want her for that. All they see is a young woman who looks to inherit a kingdom. You know Kaoru for who she is. That is why you were never told of her identity when I sent you into the woods."

Kenshin stared at the man, registering his words. "What do I do now?" He asked slowly.

Hiko sat back and sipped from his cup. "You do what every man does in this situation. You grovel and beg her to take you back."

"And if she won't have me?"

"That's your problem, not mine."

* * *

I know it might have been obvious, but could it have been anyone else? Until next time!


	32. Chapter Thirty - One

I'm so excited to see how many people are still invested in this story, even after all this time. From those who discovered it a million years ago, to those who just discovered it a few weeks ago, I appreciate all the support. I don't see much point in waiting or prolonging the end. In some weird way, I just want to get to the end as well. Therefore, without further adieu, let's get on with it

* * *

Forlornly, Kaoru stroked the neck of the mare. She and the animal had only begun to know each other, the horse a present form her father. Fina, the dun-colored mare, had anxiously searched for sugar cubes. In her haste to be away Kaoru had forgotten. Now the mare was resigned to the bale of hay at her feet.

A groomsman appeared,. He jumped at the sight of her and bowed hastily. "Sorry, milady. I wasn't aware you had come here. Did you want me to saddle her?"

A bitter smile graced her lips. "I really don't know how to ride."

The boy seemed at a loss for words. "All the nobility knows how to ride."

"I'm hardly nobility." She snorted.

He blinked and ventured a step towards her. "You seem it to me."

She turned a harsh glare on him. "Just because my gown is silk doesn't make me a princess."

The boy cast an eye up and down her form. "While the material is nice, I assumed you were regal more from your stature than your clothes."

Now Kaoru blinked in surprise. "What?"

He shrugged and moved to pat Fina on the nose. "The way you carry yourself. I assume you were a courtier."

"A courtier?"

The boy frowned, focused on the horse. "But none of them have ever been so kind to me." He blushed. "You won't tell the king of my impertinence, will you?"

Her heart lifted and she grinned. "Your secret is safe with me."

The boy sighed with relief. "And I wouldn't worry about learning to ride. I'm sure you'll learn."

"I'd be more than happy to teach her myself."

They turned at the sound of the new voice. Any humor Kaoru felt, fled. The boy paled and dropped into another hasty bow. He made a quick getaway, leaving her alone with her father. Childishly she turned her back on him, returning her attention to the mare. At the moment, she didn't care if she was acting silly.

"I know you're upset with me." She didn't respond. "I can only imagine how you must feel."

"That's right." She snapped. "You can only imagine, therefore you don't know."

He winced. "I know it's hard for you to understand."

"Stop it!" She cried. "Every single one of you has said that to me. I can't understand for some ridiculous reason or another. I am not an idiot! The only thing I can't comprehend is why you all felt it so necessary to keep the most important aspects of my life a secret! Why the insistence of my continuing ignorance! I don't understand because no one would actually tell me what the hell was going on." She sucked in a deep breath. "You were one of the few I completely trusted. Even worse than that, you befriended me, knowing full well your connection to me. I told you of my fears and of my loneliness; of how badly I missed…my parents." The thoughts had her voice cracking.

"You sat there, not once acknowledging the depth of my pain." She swiped at her cheeks, not even noticing her palms came away wet. "The two people I cared about most lied to me, keeping me purposefully in the dark! I trusted you!" Her voice cracked again and she finally realized she wept. She lost her nerve and heaved a deep breath, releasing a loud sob. The humiliation she had just suffered began to pour out in her tears

Warm arms encircled her. Kaoru didn't resist and she clung to the man, finding a comfort she had never felt before. To know it was her father who held her, made her cry harder. Never had she thought to know her parents. While she had known Koshijirou for months, she had never looked at him paternally. Now, to experience his love for her as a daughter filled a part of her that had been empty for so long.

Kaoru came back to herself slowly. She wiped her cheeks and gladly accepted the handkerchief her father handed to her. "Sorry.," She muttered.

"For what?"

She shook her head and turned away from him. "What happens next?" She asked.

"In what regard?"

She shrugged. "All of it. The marriage, the throne, the kingdom. Where do we go from here?"

He came up behind her and sighed. She glanced over her shoulder and saw he was rubbing Fina's side with long unhurried strokes. "You're of the age where you should be married; unfortunately that it is your first priority."

"That obviously didn't work out." She stated bitterly.

The king's cobalt eyes searched her face. "You must know, I would never have forced you to marry someone you didn't want." He offered her a sheepish smile. "I'm perfectly aware of the mess your mother and I made."

"Then why declare the betrothal at all? You and Hiko obviously thought it was a good idea at some point."

He stared at her another moment. "Has anyone told you what truly transpired that day?"

Kaoru shrugged uncomfortably and moved away from him. "I've heard stories." She sighed. "Everyone seems to have a varying perspective on what happened that day."

"Fair enough." She heard him sigh. "What do you know?"

She clasped her hands together. "I know that Shishio came to court." Her fingers twisted the handkerchief in her hands. "That he killed…my mother." She swallowed, a fresh wave of tears threatening to break free. "I don't even know her name." She whispered.

"Eiko. Those who knew her called her Eiko."

Koshijirou sat down heavily on a bench. "From my perspective?" Kaoru looked at him. He watched her and she slowly nodded. He sighed again. "I had suspected for several years that he was slowly infiltrating the area. Mysterious deaths plagued the countryside; the first one being my father. Then four years after Eiko and I married, Shishio returned to court, demanding atonement for the sin committed against him. I, of course, refused. We fought. At some point, he managed to grab Eiko. Declared that if he couldn't have her, no one would. Then he pierced her heart."

Painfully, his eyes closed, his anguish over the woman's loss clear. "Shishio flung her at me, but it was too late. She was dying and I could do nothing to prevent it. What I didn't know was that your nursemaid had brought you to the court to be presented to us. The wizard spotted you cowering behind the old woman's skirts. He advanced on you, calling you to him. If Kenshin hadn't been there, I don't know what might have happened."

"Kenshin!"

She was startled to learn the redhead had a role to play, even fifteen years ago. Her father nodded. "He saved your life. Stepped between you and Shishio. I believe it was what sparked the animosity between them."

"Me." She whispered, her eyes wide.

"He declared his loyalty to you, even then."

"And to reward him?"

"You would need a strong and devoted companion by your side when you accepted the throne. Who better than the man who had first saved your life."

"And thus we were betrothed." Kaoru finished. Slowly she took a deep breath. Much made sense, though there was still some things she felt a bit of confusion on. "Why did you send him to me?"

The king ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "I didn't."

"But you were aware what Hiko had done."

"Not until Tae arrived at the castle without you in tow. I had told her long ago that she was not to return until your champion had been sent to you."

"But why send him to me in the first place. We would eventually have met."

"Perhaps. But would you still love him?" He asked her softly.

Kaoru looked up at her father, startled by his question. He merely raised one dark eyebrow. "He's the one you were asking about, that first day, in the training hall. When you were asking questions about being in love." She bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "Have you even admitted it to yourself yet?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does."

Incredulously, she stared at him. "Have you gone mad? You were there. I think what my feelings towards Kenshin at this point are irrelevant. He doesn't want to marry me."

Koshijirou narrowed his cerulean eyes thoughtfully. "That's not how I understood what transgressed in there."

She gaped at him. "You heard what was said in there."

"I did." He grinned sheepishly at her. "I also reacted nearly as volatile as you. However, I also heard what wasn't said."

"Meaning?" She demanded irritably.

"Kenshin never said he didn't want to marry you."

Stiffening, Kaoru glared at her father, not keen on being reminded of her latest humiliation. "He appeared extremely adamant of not going through with it."

He took her chin in his long fingers and forced her blue eyes to look at him. "The first thing you must learn as queen, is to listen." He told her. She jerked her head away in indignation and rose. "Think, Kaoru!" He ordered, his voice commanding. He stood and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did he ever say he didn't want to marry you?"

Kaoru stared at him, startled by the authoritative presence he displayed. Not once had he ever raised his voice to her. Completely astounded to witness this side of her father, she could only obey him. She tried to replay the scene in her head. "He said he wouldn't let you push this marriage."

"And then?"

She rubbed her temples, struggling to recall the details of the meeting in the king's chambers. "Then he demanded that you ask what is was…that I wanted." Her fingers fell from her forehead.

"What you wanted; not what he wanted."

Slowly she glanced over at the king. "Are you suggesting the he does want to marry me?"

Koshijirou sighed and turned away from her. He reached over the stall door. Fina, once more searching for food, came to his fingers. "I can not begin to know his mind." He stroked the mare's nose. "It's blatantly obvious that he does care a great deal for you."

She crossed her arms underneath her bosom. "I know that." She admitted.

"Do you?"

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes. "He's looked after me for quite some time." She closed her eyes and painfully thought of their one forbidden night together. She remembered what he had told her the next morning. "He doesn't do things just to do them. Everything he does is for one reason or another."

His cobalt eyes widened and he turned away from the horse to focus on her. "You still doubt his feelings." He murmured.

"Caring for me isn't enough." She rubbed her arms. "I can't help it. I want more." Kaoru shook her head and smiled sadly. "I could have married any man you set before me out of duty. I wouldn't have liked it, and I probably would have fought you on some level. But I know, even if I don't quite understand, that as queen, I have to make personal sacrifices. I do not want to marry Kenshin out of a sense of duty. How then will I ever trust what he feels for me?"

The man came over and ran a hand through his greying hair. "He went to Shishio's fortress for you." He told her, exasperation creeping into his voice.

"I know that I'm one of the reasons he went."

Koshijirou shook his head. "No. He went for you. When you were taken he had one goal and that was to bring you back safely. Shishio, and even Enishi, was nothing more than an afterthought."

She stared at him, hardly believing what he was telling her. "He wouldn't have left without making sure Shishio was dead this time."

"Aoshi informed that when you both hit the ground, the only one he focused on was you. Honestly, from what I've heard, I don't think Kenshin realized you had killed the wizard until you returned to the palace."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to know, he doesn't just care for you. Hiko is convinced that there is more."

"Then why did he argue against the betrothal?" She demanded.

"Because Kenshin's convinced himself you don't want to marry him!" Her father burst.

Blinking at the revelation, Kaoru took a step back. "He insisted we ask what you wanted, not what he wanted." He continued.

She shook her head in denial, searching for any indication the redhead had given that showed his feelings ran deeper. The number of times he had pushed her away rubbed on her frayed nerves. However, there were hints, if she truly looked. His persistence in keeping her from harm, the kiss he had bestowed on her, moments before she'd been abducted, and of course the one passionate night they had shared.

"If I could only be sure." She whispered.

"Are you aware of his immeasurable jealousy over the idea of you having a relationship with Enishi?"

That statement hit home as she vividly recalled his anger where the blonde had been concerned. "I didn't understand it.

"He was convinced Enishi was your teacher; He thought you were in love with him. It drove him to a place I had never thought he would return."

She eyed him, fearful of what he might say next. "You speak of Battousai." She whispered.

"When you lied to him, he convinced himself it was because you had feelings for Enishi."

"But I…I don't even know why I lied."

"With Yumi behind him, he probably cast a compulsion spell preventing you from alerting anyone to his presence in your life." Koshijirou watched her for a moment. "Do you know that it was Kenshin who asked for his life?"

This was news. "How do you mean?"

HE sighed and sat down wearily. "Hiko and I feared what would happen if Kenshin killed again. With a threat to you, his fury lingered so close to the surface. However, you picked up a sword and slayed the man who killed your mother. For some reason, though I believe it has to do with his residual guilt, Kenshin asked for Enishi's life. Though he died, Kenshin didn't ask for it. Yukishiro was to spend his days in the mines; instead he killed himself."

Kaoru sucked in her breath slowly. That was a significant bit of information indeed. Sanosuke had informed her that the king had issued the order but didn't fully realize that Kenshin had pleaded for the man's life. "In the end he wasn't responsible for anyone's death."

"And it leads to one last conclusion."

She glanced up at her father. "And that is?"

"Kenshin has not stayed in the same place for long, not since he swore a blood oath to me to never take a life. While he might be tempted to flee, there is still something keeping him in the palace."

She held her breath, hardly daring to believe what her father told her. "What are you saying?"

"He's still here, Kaoru."

"What does that mean?"

"There isn't anything keeping him here."

Kaoru glared defiantly at the man in front of her. "Then why is he still here?"

"Precisely."

She blinked, not sure where her father was going with this thought.

"Perhaps he has found reason to stay here beyond his obligations."

Her mind raced. "I always got the impression that he wouldn't have stayed even then."

"Usually not."

She turned to him. "You're saying that he stays because of me?"

"You've made him stop and given him reason to no longer run away." Koshijirou sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "There only lies one more question to ask.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked into the azure eyes of her father. "What does he want?"

He stroked her cheek. "Perhaps that's a question you should ask him."

* * *

Kenshin approached the stables slowly. Sanosuke claimed to have seen Kaoru down by the horses. Still unsure what to say to her, he had followed, needing to figure out precisely what it was she wanted from him. One of the stablehands came trotting around the corner, a bucket of water in his hands. He nodded at him before moving into the dim interior. Kenshin followed him, his eyes searching for any sign of the princess.

"Looking for someone?"

He turned sharply as he recognized the voice of the king. "Your daughter."

Koshijirou stared at him for a long moment. "You've upset her enough for one day, don't you think?"

"That was not my intention."

"I should hope not."

The tall man pushed past him and stepped back into the sunshine. "She's no longer here." He called over his shoulder.

"Do you, know where I might find her?" He asked hesitantly.

"I believe she might have gone searching for you." Koshijiro turned around, his dark blue eyes narrowed. "I do have a question for you."

Kenshin nodded his head slowly. "I imagine you do."

"All those years ago, you willingly agreed. You were given the choice based on your actions of the day. Why would you change your mind now?"

He sighed. "Fifteen years changes a man."

"That it does."

"After the wars, I looked for some reason to live. I couldn't rest, I needed something. After lusting for blood for so long, I thought it would be impossible. Then one evening, Hiko told me to search the nearby forest. I had a duty. And there I found a reason to live again. I didn't know who she was, but I knew she needed someone. I recalled -"

"Your oath?"

"When I agreed, I swore to protect her. If she needed anything, I would be the one to save her. In the end she didn't need me." He looked up at the king. "I wasn't able to do what I had sworn to do."

"You brought her home."

"But she slew the wizard. The day, fifteen years ago, she needed a champoion. She no longer has a need for one."

"Yet she still needs you."

Sadly Kenshin shook his head. "No. I need her.

* * *

And there you have it. I promise I won't wait too long for the conclusion! Until next time!


	33. Chapter Thirty - Two

And the moment you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Koshijirou closed the door and leaned against it wearily. She reminded him so much of her mother, it hurt. But then, It was Kaoru's intensity that truly evoked Eiko to mind. The indomitable spirit that had drawn him to her in the first place. Somehow, he didn't seem to vividly remember such volatile mood swings from his beloved.

"Did you manage to calm her?"

He opened his eyes and spotted Hiko sitting on the balcony. Not sure if he was up for the coming banter, he reluctantly moved towards him. "I think so."

"You managed to make her see the error of her ways?"

"And what error was that?" He asked irritably.

"That the boy loves her."

"Perhaps if you hadn't spent all of your time berating the boy for absolutely nothing, he wouldn't have convinced himself he didn't deserve her." He snapped.

Hiko appeared unfazed, merely tossing back a cup of sake. "Have you convinced yourself that he does?"

"Of course not."

The brown eyes studied him quizzically. "Then I don't really see a problem."

Koshijirou glared at his friend. "Shut up."

Silence descended for a moment. "She's been waiting for about an hour now."

He sighed and looked at Hiko. "Who? Where?"

"Down there." He nodded over his shoulder, indicating the secret courtyard below.

"Kaoru's down there?"

"Been sitting there for close to an hour now."

Koshijirou rose from his position and peered over the balcony. He spotted the dark head of his daughter sitting patiently on the stone bench. "What is she doing?" He asked aloud, perplexed to see her when he had assumed she'd be searching for Kenshin.

"Waiting for my idiotic apprentice I imagine."

"I just thought…she was going to look for him."

"Probably figured he'd find her easier." Hiko snorted. "He left here particularly determined."

The king looked over at him. "Why do you say that?" He asked, moving back to his seat.

"The boy went looking for her."

"You managed to convince him?"

Hiko shrugged. "I don't know what he thinks."

"You continually act like you do."

"How else am I going to keep him check."

He had to chuckle. Koshijirou ran a hand through his hair. "Give me a cup."

The man frowned at him. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm your friend."

The frown turned into a rare smile. "That seems like reason enough." He stated, pouring the clear liquid. Koshijioru stared into the small cup, feeling his years press upon him. Across the table Hiko glanced once more on the small courtyard below. "Here we go." He murmured and moved his chair a bit closer. "Things should get interesting finally."

He looked up quizzically. "Why do you say that?"

"Because my student just found your daughter."

* * *

At long last he found her. He had searched the grounds, beginning with her room and ending in the stable. Turning up empty, he had even gone in search of Misao. The petite woman greeted him warmly, which confirmed she had not only not seen the princess, she had not yet learned of the debacle that had occurred just hours before. When she hadn't turned up, he found himself inexorably drawn to the courtyard. Somehow, he should have known that was exactly where she'd be.

The woman sat on the bench, her hands in her lap. Her face was turned away from him, her cerulean eyes searching the sky. As he lovingly studied her profile a sudden revelation came to him. He swallowed thickly and stepped out of the doorway. He could only hope he hadn't lost her.

She sensed him at last and unhurriedly turned to look at him. Her face, usually so expressive showed no sign of what she was thinking. Her cheeks were pale, her long hair tumbling down her back in ebony waves. Kenshin felt stuck to his spot as anxiety, a feeling relatively foreign to him, stole over his senses. "Am I intruding?" He managed to ask.

Kaoru slowly shook her head and rose to her feet. "This is your place of solitude, not mine. I should go. Forgive me." She dropped her gaze and took a step towards him.

He held a hand out to stop her. "No." She stopped and looked at him, her face still neutral. "You are welcome here, I just…." He couldn't think of what to say. "I need to tell you something."

"Tell me goodbye?"

Kenshin blinked in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged and turned away from him. "You once told me you went where your feet led you. My father informs me you have stayed longer than you ever have before."

There was an aching sadness in her words. He nodded slowly. "It is true that I have lingered here longer that I normally would have. Certain things were required of me."

Her lip curled slightly and she took a step away. "Somehow I doubt that would have mattered.' She murmured. She paused and looked at him over her shoulder. "Your task is over."

He hesitated and then nodded again. "Shishio has been destroyed."

"Indeed." She turned to face him. "Your other obligations?"

She spoke now of their betrothal. "I do not want—"

"I release you from them." She interrupted.

"Oro?"

"Your obligations, all of them. You have none."

"I have no more…obligations?"

"Your presence is no longer required. You are free to come and go as you please." Her lips twitched. "I would appreciate seeing you every now and then, just to know you are safe. However, Sano can no longer demand your appearance at a ball. Hiko can no longer prevent you from slipping out in the dead of night."

Kenshin gaped at her, hardly believing what he was hearing. "You want me to leave?"

"When you want. I imagine you are getting restless, having been stuck here for theses past few weeks."

"It hasn't exactly been a chore, that it has not."

Her blue eyes studied him. Then she lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Regardless, your chore is over." She approached him. "Good luck, Kenshin. I hope you find what you're looking for." She leaned forward a pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. "I will treasure our time together. Always." She took a shaky breath and then pushed past him, disappearing through the doorway.

He watched her go, his heart pounding in his ears. "What the hell just happened?" He whispered

* * *

"It must be strange walking out the front door; in broad daylight no less."

"Particularly having you at my side wishing me well." He retorted. Kenshin stared down the road, a stretch of dirt he had walked countless times. He stared at the horizon, a vista he could never catch, always wanting to see how far it would extend. Yet for the first time, he had no desire to traverse the worn path into the distance.

"Where will you go this time, I wonder?"

Kenshin said nothing, his thoughts a tangle. "I wonder as well, that I do."

"Perhaps you do not wish to leave, now that you have permission to go."

Slowly he glanced at the tall man. He was also staring at the horizon. His long hair blew gently in the wind. "Do you wish me to stay?" He asked, his skepticism apparent in his voice.

The dark eyes swung in his direction. "I have no care where you go. You seem to return whether you are summoned or not."

"If I wish to return?"

"This is your home." Hiko told him. "You might not have been born here, but despite many things, here is where you always return."

"Is not that the cliché?"

"What?"

"Should I think of this as my home?" He murmured.

"I consider it mine." Hiko sighed and crossed his arms. He stared across the village and towards the forest. "I hated it growing up. Koshijirou made it bearable. Then I had to leave to study my technique. It was lonely, but Koshijirou kept the place alive for me though I rarely found time to write. When I was released I came here. I haven't left since then."

"Touching as your story is, I haven't fully understood how it pertains to me."

The dark eyes glanced over at him. "You leave. You disappear for months. I think one time it was two years before we saw you again. Yet you always return here. You should ask yourself why?"

"You brought me here."

"Yet you don't return to the mountains which is where your parents are buried."

Kenshin opened his mouth to argue and stopped. The man was right. In all his years of traveling he had never once returned to the place where his parents had lived. He had not once set eyes on the place he had been born.

"Home is where the heart is."

"Oro?"

"The cliché."

Kenshin thought that over and looked back towards the horizon. "To come home." He whispered. "To my heart."

"Well. I suppose this is goodbye."

Kenshin glanced over at his mentor in surprise. Hiko held out a hand and Kenshin felt obliged to shake it. "Best of luck to you."

"And that's it?"

The man shrugged. "I could stop you. But as I'm told, I'm no longer at liberty to stop you. There it is. Go." He indicated the road ahead of him. "Seek out the world and find your greatest desire."

Dumbfounded Kenshin could only stare at him. "Just go?"

Hiko nodded. "If you ever come close to here again, it might be nice if you stopped by, but it's not necessary. Have a nice life Kenshin."

And with that he turned his back and walked back inside.

Kenshin watched him go in a state of shock. Not since the man had taken him on as an apprentice had Hiko ever addressed him by name. In fact he wasn't sure if he had ever before. He turned back towards the road and began his way.

His mind wandered and he thought about the conversation. Nothing to hold him back. He now had the freedom to go and do as he pleased. Yet why did that possibility leave him feeling hollow?

He reached the fringes of the village before he paused. For the first time in his life he had no desire to go further. He glanced around, taking in the sights of the market laid before him. He spotted a vendor and the man's wares had him recalling a visit. He smiled to himself recalling the wonderment of that particular day. A chuckle escaped him as he realized he knew exactly what he wanted. The knowledge clear in his mind, he stepped forward, determined to find and obtain his greatest desire.

* * *

She had watched him until he disappeared into the village. For some reason she had thought he would turn back. Kenshin would run through the halls shouting her name until he found her. Then he would declare his love.

Such a foolish thought.

At long last she turned away, trying desperately to hold onto the shards of her broken heart. She meandered aimlessly through the halls, unsure where she was headed. She pushed through a doorway into the main courtyard. She spotted Megumi who conversed with Sanosuke. He said something to her and the tall woman pushed him away. Her laughter reached Kaoru's ears and she turned away from them, unable to witness their happiness.

She nodded absently to the courtiers she passed until she found herself deep in the gardens. Despondently she plopped onto a bench. She had never thought he would leave. It hurt to realize she had been wrong, so very wrong about the man she loved. Tears threatened and she looked up, trying desperately to prevent her tears from falling.

Brokenhearted, Kaoru couldn't keep her feelings in check any longer. Her grief welled up and she nearly choked on her sob. She covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking. Finally the cry broke free and tears streamed down her face. She doubled over, sobs wracking her body. She sucked in a heaving gasp of air, unable to control her sorrow.

Fingertips gently touched her shoulder and she stilled, attempting to gain some control over herself. A linen appeared in the corner of her eye and she took it gratefully. She dabbed at her eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Forgive me. This is hardly the behavior of a queen."

It took her another moment. Once she thought she could look at someone without bursting into tears again she took a deep breath. "I appreciate your kindness." She murmured and turned to offer the handkerchief back to the stranger. Kaoru stilled when she saw who stood there, her blue eyes wide in disbelief. Blinking several times, she pushed her dark hair from her face.

"Did you get lost?" Rising, a small glimmer of hope bloomed to life in her chest.

The man before her merely watched her. "You told me to merely go where my feet would lead me, that you did."

"Then why are you here?"

Kenshin reached into his pocket and pulled out an object. He offered it to her. She stared at the fuzzy fruit for a moment. "For you."

"It's a peach."

"I recall how much you love them."

Gingerly she took it, unsure what it meant. "Thank you." She brought the fruit to her nose and inhaled deeply. She relished it for a moment before she focused her attention once more to the redhead. "Is there anything else?" She asked hesitantly.

He took a deep breath. "There is."

"What is it you ask of me?"

He moved past her, his gaze on the sky. "I once told you that I went where my feet led."

"Restless, you could never stay in the same place for very long." She stated, a trace of bitterness lacing her words.

Kenshin turned, his face impassive. "My feet led me towards my fate, something I could not ascertain with any certainty for a very long time."

"And now?"

The dark amethyst eyes studied her. "There is something I forgot to do."

Kaoru sighed, her last bit of hope fading. "What is you need?" She asked wearily.

He moved fast, catching her off guard. In a flash, his hand was on her waist, pulling her to him. His lips caressed hers in a hungry kiss. Stunned, she stood there, locked in his embrace. She began to melt, her eyes closed as she savored the feel of his mouth. After a moment he pulled back.

"I need you."

She licked her lips. "I watched you leave. You walked away." She told him.

He caressed her cheek. "I thought that was what you wanted, that I did. I saw the peaches on the edge of the market and I knew that I had to buy one for you."

Her bottom lip trembled. "You wanted to leave." She whispered.

"I didn't know what I wanted then; I do now."

She stared at him. "What do you want?"

The violet eyes looked at her. He took in a deep breath. "I want you to be happy, that I do." He stated after a moment.

Sadly, Kaoru shook her head. "I don't know if I ever will." She turned to walk away, despair threatening to overwhelm her.

"Kaoru, wait."

Her name made her grow still. Cautiously she turned back to face him, her cobalt eyes wide in disbelief. "You just called me Kaoru."

He crossed to her, yet hesitated just as he reached her. "I've been a fool, that I have. I am as dim-witted as Hiko claims. " She started to shake her head to contradict him. Kenshin held up a hand to stop her. "You asked me what I want. The truth is, no one has ever asked me that before."

Her heart began to race. "I'm asking you now." She stated breathlessly.

He cupped her face and tenderly kissed her. She could feel the emotion behind it and Kaoru thought she might swoon at the charged kiss. He pulled back, his amythest eyes searching her face.

"I want you."

Kaoru merely stared at him. He dropped to his knees, his hands skirted down her arms to clasp her fingers. He pressed his forehead against her skirts. "I know that I don't deserve you, but if you will have me, I will spend the rest of my life proving myself to you." He looked up at her. "You ask me what I wanted. That's it. I want you. I want to be with you. I don't care about anything else. Even if you weren't going to be queen, I'd still want you."

Her azure eyes looked down at him, her chest heaving ever so slightly. Kenshin rose and once more took her face in his hands. "I love you." He told her softly. "From the moment I saw you first wield a weapon, the moment I first laid eyes on you, I loved you."

Kaoru's eyes had closed, a tear sliding down her cheek. Her breath hitched and she opened her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered. He stared at her before his face broke in a huge grin. He swept her into his arms and spun around. A giggle escaped her and then he was kissing her again. Kaoru melted into the embrace. He pulled back and stroked her cheek.

Hiko told me that 'home is where the heart is'."

"Meaning?"

"You have my heart, my home is with you, that it is. I love you koishi. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

It was a warm afternoon when the engagement was announced. The young princess look radiant, her azure eyes brihgt with her happiness. At her elbow, the redhead kept close to her side. Every time he looked at her, his love for her was evident. The assassin once known as Battousai had finally found peace.

Her longtime companion preferred to stay on the edge of the merriment. The young healer had quickly found a place among the castle. However, her own past prevented her from coming to close to the forefront. As she stood watching, a tall brunette came up behind her. He wrapped his arms about her waist, whispered in her ear. She giggled before allowing him to press a kiss to her cheek.

Even the captain of the guard had a smile. The petite woman who often utilized her unassuming nature as a spy had managed to coerce him into another dance. It seemed as though everyone had managed to secure their happy ending. Everyone but one.

From up on high Yumi surveyed the scene. She watched the princess as she interacted with her father. Her dark eyes glittered with animosity as she watched the pair move out onto the dance floor. The redhead moved towards his mentor. She didn't hate him as much. He had been responsible for bringing the chit to her beloved's attention. However, he had not been the one to end his life. Her dark eyes narrowed as she returned her attention to the pair dancing.

She watched them another moment and then slid back into the shadows. It would take time to gather a plan and recruit minions. But time she had. She had all the time in the world.

* * *

And there it is.

Thank you first and foremost to Nobuhiro Watsuki for the creation of the wonderful characters. I do not own them.

Thank you to those who stuck around for as long as it took me to finally finish this tale. I have to say, this particular story had me initially kicked many, many moons ago. (Kiesmoon is a moniker that I still use in so many respects and I hate that I can't use it here) That was extremely disheartening. I have to say, it took me a long time before I finally found the urge to continue forth, but it was all of you who helped me to find the motivation to do so. Also, as I've had other ideas kicking around in my head, I felt that I needed to complete something before I began another venture down the rabbit hole.

Anyways, much love and affection to everyone out there. Kisses until next time!


End file.
